


Hooked on a Feeling

by onebigroughdraft



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, F/F, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, Hogwarts AU, Humor, Romance, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 98,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebigroughdraft/pseuds/onebigroughdraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is 11-years-old when she meets Clarke Griffin.</p><p>or</p><p>Lexa goes to Hogwarts, and that's when her life really begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year One

_***Autumn*** _

Lexa is 11-years-old when she meets Clarke Griffin.

She’s on the platform, standing stoically in front of her mother and father. Her plain black robes already on, Lexa is nervous—but she doesn’t show it. She has been trained not to show it. 

_“Stop fidgeting with your dress, Alexandria. It’s not becoming for young ladies of your status to show nerves.”_

Lexa simply gripped the handle of her bag a little tighter, a subtle sign that someone who knew her well would be able to pick up on.

But that was irrelevant too, because Lexa didn’t have anyone who knew her well. She didn’t have anyone who knew her at all, actually.

_“No, you cannot play with those kids down the street, Alexandria. Playing foolish games now will not help you in the future.”_

At just 11-years-old, Alexandria Woods was everything her parents expected her to be. She did what was required of her as part of a “pure-blood family of high status”.

Instead of toys, Lexa was given books to study.

Instead of racing around on a broomstick, Lexa was forced to remain inside, taking etiquette classes.

And instead of friends, Lexa spent the first 11 years of her life isolated, and to say that she was a little nervous to finally interact with kids her age would be an understatement. 

_“Alexandria, you are a Woods. You are expected to be above everyone else in both stature and nature. We will not accept anything less.”_

Lexa clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth together—a habit she picked up because her mother and father always scolded her when she fidgeted with her fingers, which she had a tendency to do when she was nervous.

She looked around at all the people on the platform—parents hugging their children goodbye, kids who were clearly friends talking animatedly to one another, smiles on their faces as they laughed and joked with each other. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa spotted a girl—the same age as her, if the plain black robes the girl had on was any indication—being hugged tightly by two people who were presumably her mother and father. The girl’s family seemed to be the complete opposite of Lexa’s own—the mother and father were wearing muggle clothes, an indication that the girl probably wasn’t a pureblood. There were easy smiles on the family’s face as the parents listened to something the little girl was saying, a fond look in their eyes. 

And the girl herself, she was the complete opposite of Lexa—golden blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, with a few strands twisted in the back and being tied together, making it seem like the girl had a halo resting on her head. Her blue eyes sparkled as she waved her hands around, wide smile on her face as her parents laughed at what she was saying.

The family of three hugged once more, before the blonde girl picked up her bag and skipped her way towards the train, waving at her parents—who were standing with the father’s arm wrapped around the mother’s shoulders—grinning as they waved back, and then bounded up the stairs of the train, disappearing from Lexa’s view.

Lexa subtly looked up to her own mother and father, who were standing tall and proud—her father’s hands were clasped behind his back, while her mother’s rested in front of her, holding her bag. There were no smiles on their faces—in fact, there was a hint of a frown pulling at their lips as they took in the other families who were standing on the platform.

Lexa gripped her bag a little tighter.

“Best get on the train now, Alexandria,” her father said, glancing down at her.

“Yes sir,” Lexa said, trying her best not to fidget with her fingers. 

Her father gave her a short nod , and her mother patted her on the shoulder.

(Lexa could almost pretend it was an affectionate pat—but then, thought it was even more sad that she had to analyze whether a _pat_ was affectionate, and she just clenched her jaw harder.)

“We’ll see you for Christmas, Alexandria,” her mother said.

“Goodbye mother, father,” Lexa said, and turned, making sure to keep her back upright and her shoulders straight. 

She walked halfway up the steps of the train before she dared to glance backwards, hoping (or perhaps, more like wishing) that her mother and father were watching her walk away with a smile on their faces, tears in their eyes at the sight of their only child going off to Hogwarts and leaving them for the majority of the year.

The spot where her parents were standing was empty.

(If she searched for them, she would have found them halfway across the platform already, heading back through the barrier.)

Lexa just gripped her bag even tighter, her knuckles turning pale, before walking up the remainder of the steps and fully onto the train.

“Heads up!” a voice shouted, and Lexa barely had time to step to the side as the same blonde girl she had seen on the platform jumped next to her, hands reaching out and snatching something out of midair.

“Whew,” the blonde girl said, letting a deep breath escape her. She brought her hands closer to her chest, and Lexa stared, blinking once, twice, as the other girl smiled at her. “That was a close one. I told Monty and Jasper I would catch Turtle here for them,” she said, holding up what she had just caught in her hands. 

Lexa’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as the she looked at the animal. “That’s a frog,” she stated, looking back at the other girl.

The blonde’s smile never faltered as she nodded her head. “I know,” she replied.

“A frog named Turtle,” Lexa said.

“Yup!” the blonde girl confirmed. “Monty and Jasper wanted to get a turtle, but when they went to the pet store they ran into this little guy here,” she said, gesturing to the frog she was still holding. “Apparently it was love at first sight, and they just decided to name him Turtle.”

Lexa blinked again, mouth set in a straight line. “That’s odd,” she said.

“Isn’t it?” the blonde girl asked, still grinning. “I’m Clarke, by the way,” she said.

Lexa stared at the girl for a beat before offering the blonde girl her hand. “Alexandria Woods,” she said.

The blonde girl—Clarke—stared at Lexa’s hand before looking back up at Lexa, her blue eyes twinkling. “Alexandria,” she repeated, and Lexa noticed that Clarke pronounced her name as if it was two words, putting an emphasis on the first part and pausing a beat before saying the last. “I would shake your hand but I’m currently holding a frog named Turtle.” 

Lexa cleared her throat, realizing that Clarke’s hands were indeed occupied—and hastily dropped her hand to her side, flexing her fingers.

Clarke continued to stare at her, the blonde girl’s blue eyes now seemed to be scanning Lexa, eyebrows furrowed. Lexa tamped down the urge to fidget in her spot, trying to maintain eye contact with the bright blue eyes of the girl standing in front of her.

Lexa watched as Clarke gave a slight nod of her head—as if the other girl had decided something, though if she did, she kept it to herself—before putting another grin on her face.

“Do you want to sit with me and my friends, Alexandria?” Clarke asked.

Lexa eyes widened before blinking again, this time in surprise. 

Nobody had ever asked Lexa to sit with them before.

(Actually, Lexa had never been in a situation where someone else would have asked her, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous to sit with this girl with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a friendly smile on her face as she looked at Lexa with a hopeful expression.)

“Alexandria?” Clarke asked again, and Lexa realized she had been staring silently at the other girl.

Lexa took a deep breath, realizing that for all of the social training and etiquette lessons she has had, she had never been prepared for this—talking to kids her own age.

She could feel her heart beating faster, and her face heat up as her fingers started to fidget with the strap of her bag.

(And once she realized she was fidgeting, only made her heart beat faster because she remembered she wasn’t supposed to be doing that, and this blonde girl with the blue eyes was still smiling at Lexa and she was certain her face was showing the internal conflict that she was feeling at the moment.)

Lexa suddenly couldn’t seem to form any words, and she nodded her head yes, feeling her tight shoulders loosen a little bit when Clarke just grinned again before putting the frog in the pocket of her robes.

(But then her heart was pounding again and the blood was rushing to her ears when Clarke reached down and grabbed Lexa’s hand—and the blonde girl with blue eyes and the smile on her face had somewhat clammy hands, and Lexa felt her own hand start to become clammy but for some reason she didn’t mind—in fact, she gripped Clarke’s hand tighter, following the other girl down the hallway of the train.)

The two stopped in front of a compartment, and Lexa could see through the glass window that four other kids were sitting inside, all wearing plain black robes and laughing with one another.

Clarke opened the door, reaching into her pocket and holding the frog out to the two boys sitting next to one of the girls on the right side of the compartment.

“Turtle! You found him!” one of the boys exclaimed happily, taking the frog from Clarke.

Clarke laughed, nodding her head. “Alexandria here helped me,” she said, gesturing to Lexa, who found her feet seemed to stop working as she was stuck in the doorway of the compartment, trying to control her breathing as the four occupants looked at her.

“Thank you!” the other boy said, offering an easy smile.

Clarke, who was standing a little bit in front of Lexa, turned back towards her. She had the same calculating look in her eyes—the one that she had before asking Lexa if she wanted to sit with Clarke and her friends—before reaching out and grabbing Lexa’s hand again.

(Lexa didn’t think about why Clarke’s hand in hers seemed to provide her comfort—especially since she had never experienced comfort in the form of physical contact, a result of the lack of contact she had received from her parents growing up.)

Clarke pulled Lexa fully into the compartment before turning back to her friends.

“Guys, this is Alexandria,” Clarke said. She pointed to the girl sitting next to the two boys. “That’s Raven,” she said as the other girl gave a smirk, saluting. “Monty and Jasper,” Clarke continued, gesturing to the two boys who smiled and waved at Lexa. “And this is Octavia,” Clarke said, pulling Lexa over and sitting down next to the last girl in the compartment, who leaned around Clarke to give Lexa a smile and a nod.

“Come sit next to me, Alexandria,” Clarke said, patting the empty seat next to her.

Lexa sat down mechanically, placing her bag at her feet. The compartment was silent for a beat before Lexa blurted out, “It’s Lexa.”

Clarke startled, turning to look at Lexa.

“What was that?” she asked.

Lexa looked into blue eyes, relaxing as Clarke placed her hand over Lexa’s that was resting between them on the bench. 

“I like to be called Lexa,” she said quietly.

Clarke’s grin grew to a full-blown smile, and Lexa felt herself give a hesitant smile in return at the sight of it being directed towards her.

“Lexa,” Clarke repeated, giving Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

(Lexa felt herself relax even more at the small action.)

She felt exhausted all of a sudden, leaning back against the seat cushion, marveling at the easy way Clarke’s presence brought her comfort. She was content in watching Clarke interact with her friends, and even found herself smiling at the banter between Raven and Octavia as Monty and Jasper entertained themselves by playing a game with Bertie Bott’s every flavor beans.

* *

 _“Clarke Griffin,”_ Professor Marcus Kane announced.

Clarke flashed Lexa a smile—the easy one that Lexa was certain had never found its way on her own face—leaving Lexa’s side for the first time since they had met on the train as she bounded up the steps and hopped onto the stool.

Lexa felt nervous all of a sudden as the sorting hat was placed on her new friend’s head—she wasn’t sure why, but she was certain her and Clarke would not be sorted into the same house.

She shuffled her feet a bit as the sorting hat sat upon Clarke’s head for a minute, then another, and Lexa glanced at her watch, eyes widening as she realized it had been almost four minutes since Clarke was sitting on the stool. 

Lexa heard the professors sitting at the head table muttering to one another—a hatstall, when a sorting took more than five minutes—was incredibly rare, and happened only once every fifty years.

Lexa glanced at her watch once more, watching as the hand ticked away, when twenty seconds before the five minute mark, the sorting hat called out.

_**“GRYFFINDOR!”** _

Professor Kane removed the hat from Clarke’s head, and she hopped off the stool, Lexa’s eyes following her to the Gryffindor table where the students were clapping and cheering for their new housemate.

Lexa let out a tiny sigh, suddenly feeling disheartened.

There was no way she was going to Gryffindor.

Her mother and father had been in Ravenclaw and Slytherin, respectively, and expected Lexa to be in one or the other.

She looked longingly over to where Clarke was chatting with Octavia, who had been sorted into Gryffindor before Clarke.

_“Alexandria Woods!”_

Lexa’s attention snapped back to Professor Kane, who was holding the sorting hat and scanning the room. She stood upright, straightening her shoulders and walked to the stool, conscious of the eyes on her.

(She saw Clarke immediately turn her blue eyes in Lexa’s direction, and for some reason it made Lexa step a little bit more confidently up to where Professor Kane was waiting.)

She sat on the stool, her eyes lingering at the Gryffindor table where Clarke was giving her a smile when she felt the hat being dropped onto her head.

 _“Gryffindor, huh? No, I don’t think you would be a great fit over there. It’s not that you aren’t brave or bold—no, you certainly don’t lack bravery,”_ the hat’s voice rang through her ears.

“No, that’s not—wait. Brave? You think I’m brave?” Lexa asked quietly.

 _“Certainly, there’s no lack of bravery here. But it seems your bravery leans more towards a quiet intellect—using your brains over brawns, analyzing and interpreting and then taking action,”_ the hat murmured.

Lexa closed her eyes, her mother’s voice suddenly echoing throughout her mind. 

_“Head over heart, Alexandria. To do what is needed, we must sometimes ignore what is wanted.”_

She clenched her fingers, trying to resist the urge to fidget with her robes.

 _“Cunning and clever, hardworking and loyal…you have all the_ surface _traits to fit into any of the houses…”_ the hat continued.

Lexa’s eyes opened and she furrowed her eyebrows. Surface traits? Did she really not have any personality besides that which has been instilled in her through her parents’ rules and expectations?

 _“I see your deepest desires, however. Yes, they’re all right here, in your mind,”_ the hat spoke again, shaking Lexa from her thoughts. _“You want to broaden your horizon, and find a world outside of that which you have come to dread. I know just where to put you—you will thrive and learn and grow in this house, if only you open both your head_ and _your heart.”_

_**“RAVENCLAW!”** _

The hat was lifted from her head, and Lexa took one last glance at Clarke—who was clapping for Lexa, a genuine smile on her face—before walking down the steps and joining her new housemates at the Ravenclaw table. She sat down, eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the plate in front of her.

A tap on her shoulder knocked her out of her reverie. She turned to meet the sparkling brown eyes of Raven, a mischievous grin on the other girl’s face.

“Ready for the time of our lives, Lexa?” Raven asked, nudging Lexa on the shoulder.

Lexa offered a timid smile back, happy that she knew at least one of her classmates beforehand.

“Let’s have some fun,” Raven said, rubbing her hands together before scooping a large helping of mashed potatoes onto Lexa’s plate before plopping some on her own.

Lexa’s smile grew to a full-blown grin at the gesture, and she happily accepted the plate, thinking that maybe she was not so bad at this whole making friends thing after all.

* *

Lexa was lost.

It was the first day of classes and she was lost.

(Lexa tried not to think about the fact that she would probably be late to her first Transfiguration class, because otherwise she was certain she would start to hyperventilate, and she didn’t know how to get to the hospital wing, either.)

The morning had started off better than expected for Lexa.

She had been nervous—it was the first day of classes, after all. She had woken up earlier than her roommates, her internal clock waking her up at precisely 6 am—a full hour and a half before breakfast in the Great Hall was served.

She had sat on her bed, packing her school bag, unpacking it, and then repacking it, fidgeting with her things in order to keep her hands busy.

(Lexa knew she was really just stalling, working up the courage to walk to the Great Hall alone, and she was secretly hoping that one of her roommates would wake up and suggest they go to breakfast together.)

She checked her bag once more, making sure she had everything she needed—parchment paper, quills, ink. Her wand was in the front pocket, and she double-checked that too, despite having put it there only a minute ago.

And then she heard a grumble from the bed across from hers.

Raven’s face suddenly came into view as the other girl opened the curtains surrounded her bed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Yawning, Raven stretched her arms before staring at Lexa, who was already dressed, white shirt buttoned and tucked into her skirt. Her blue and bronze tie was already secured around her neck, her jumper straightened and smooth.

Raven blinked, rubbing her eyes once more before looking at Lexa again.

“You’re up early,” Raven said.

Lexa didn’t know what to say, so she just nodded, fidgeting with the strap of her book bag.

“Were you waiting for me?” Raven asked, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and stretching her arms above her head.

“I—yes,” Lexa said quietly.

She gave a hesitant smile when Raven grinned at her, before the other girl stood up and practically bounced to her dresser.

“Ok, well I’ll just get dressed and brush my teeth, and then how about we go down to breakfast?” Raven asked, throwing the closet doors open before pulling out all the components of her uniform and throwing them onto her bed.

Lexa fidgeted with her bag, standing up and turning around, busying herself with remaking her bed (for the third time that morning).

“Ok! Let’s get to it, Woods,” Raven declared, and Lexa turned around to see Raven pulling her hair into a ponytail before grabbing her bag from where it was sitting atop her trunk. “I wanna go see what Griff and O got up to last night.” She rolled her eyes, opening the door to the room and gesturing for Lexa to go through first. “I seriously fear for those two idiots lives without me there 24/7 to make sure they don’t do something dumb.”

Lexa let out a chuckle, and Raven smiled at the sound before fist pumping as they walked down the stairs.

“Yes! Finally! I made you laugh,” Raven said as they crossed the common room. “I was starting to wonder if you could.”

Lexa felt her cheeks heat up, but instead of feeling embarrassed at what Raven had said, she mostly felt happy—Raven hadn’t said it in a demeaning way, but a teasing one.

Like the gentle teasing between friends.

Lexa and Raven made their way to the Great Hall, Raven telling Lexa all about her project to get her music player from the muggle world to work at Hogwarts and lots of other things Lexa didn’t quite understand.

“Yo! Reyes!”

Raven and Lexa both turned their heads towards the Gryffindor table, where Octavia was standing up and waving both hands, Clarke sitting next to the other girl grinning.

Raven grabbed Lexa’s robes and pulled her towards the Gryffindor table towards her friends.

“Sup losers?” Raven asked, plopping down across from Octavia. She pulled on Lexa’s robes again until Lexa sat down next to her, directly across from Clarke.

“Hi Lexa,” Clarke greeted, smiling at her.

Lexa felt her hands become clammy all of a sudden, with Clarke’s blue eyes shining and that smile directed towards her.

“Good morning, Clarke,” Lexa said quietly, nodding her head at the other girl.

Clarke just grinned before taking a sip of her juice.

Her attention turned away from Clarke as her plate was suddenly full of eggs and sausages, a piece of toast plopped on top of the meal. She turned her head, frowning.

“I can fill my own plate, you know,” Lexa said, raising her eyebrow at her roommate.

“I know,” Raven said, smirking at her before filling her own plate. “But you were busy staring at Griff and I thought I would help you out.”

Lexa felt her face flush, her fingers fidgeting with the bottom of her jumper both at Raven’s words, but also her actions.

Raven was being genuinely nice—something Lexa wasn’t familiar with.

There was no ulterior motive, no games being played, no double-meanings behind her words in order to keep up a political façade—Raven was just a nice person.

And she was being nice to Lexa.

“Thank you,” Lexa said, and Raven just shot her that same smirk, before saluting again.

“No problem, roomie,” Raven said, winking.

Lexa turned her attention back to her plate, picking up her fork and digging in.

“So Lexa, how’s living with Raven? Is it as horrible as I imagine?” Octavia asked, taking a bite of her toast.

“Hey!” Raven exclaimed, leaning over and flicking the other girl on the forehead.

Clarke snorted into her cup, and Lexa found a smile make its way onto her face at the sound of Clarke’s laughter.

“Raven is a great roommate,” Lexa answered diplomatically, smiling when Raven nodded her head.

“Well it’s only been one night,” Clarke chimed in.

“Have you three known each other for a long time?” Lexa asked, curious. The way the three were joking around with one another, she figured they were friends from before Hogwarts.

““Met these two on the platform the other day,” Raven said happily.

“Octavia gave me a chocolate frog, so that’s why I stuck around,” Clarke added.

Octavia scoffed. “There were no other compartments that were empty, and these two seemed like they would annoy me the least,” she countered.

Lexa chuckled as the three started arguing over one another, shaking her head before taking a sip of her juice.

“We should get to potions, Griff,” Octavia said after finishing her meal, draining the last of her cup. “I have no idea where that is so we should probably go find it now.”

Clarke nodded her head, picking her book bag up and slinging it over her shoulder.

“See ya losers later,” Raven said, giving them a wave.

“Bye Lexa,” Clarke said, and Lexa looked up from her plate as Clarke gave her another smile. “I’ll see you later.”

Lexa nodded her head, dumbfounded at why Clarke’s smile made her palms sweaty.

The two walked away, and she heard Raven chuckle from next to her.

“What?” Lexa asked, turning to face her friend.

“Nothing, nothing,” Raven said, though the smirk on her face indicated otherwise. She stood up, grabbing her bag. “Come on, let’s go find the Transfiguration classroom.”

Lexa grabbed her own bag, feeling Raven tug on her robes once more before she stood up, following her roommate out of the Great Hall.

And then they had taken a bunch of different turns, and now here they are.

Lost, probably going to be late on their first day of classes.

So at least she wasn’t lost alone—Raven was standing next to her, trying to decide which hallway they should go down next.

“You two firsties lost?” a voice called from behind them, and they both turned to see a girl staring at them, eyebrow raised in question, a smirk on her face. Her uniform indicated that she was a Slytherin, probably a second or third year since Lexa didn’t remember seeing her being sorted with them.

“We made a bunch of turns and now we can’t find the transfiguration classroom,” Lexa blurted out.

The other girl chuckled, walking closer to the two of them.

“Well that’s the best way to get lost in this castle,” the girl said. “But from here, all you have to do is take this hallway to the end, make a right, make another right, and you should end up right outside the room.”

“Thanks,” Raven said happily. “Lexa here was freaking out that we were going to be late to the first day of classes.”

“I was not,” Lexa mumbled, though she absolutely was.

She felt Raven’s stare on her, and though only knowing her roommate for a short amount of time, knew that the other girl was smirking at her.

“Don’t worry about it,” the Slytherin girl said, waving her hand in the air. “Well, you two firsties better get going or you actually are going to be late.”

Raven nodded, tugging on Lexa’s robes (and seriously, is this going to be a regular thing? Lexa thought, following her roommate), before stopping abruptly, causing Lexa to run into Raven’s back.

“What’s your name?” Raven called out to the girl, who was already making her way down the hall in the opposite direction.

The girl looked back over her shoulder, sending a smirk their way.

“Anya!”

* *

“Lexa!”

Lexa turned, pausing in her conversation with Raven as she took in the figure running towards them.

It had been about two months since Lexa had been at Hogwarts, and already she felt more at ease and at home at Hogwarts than her own uncomfortable home. Perhaps more surprising than finding a place she felt comfortable, was that she had made a solid group of friends.

She had found a real friend in Raven—her roommate was definitely an interesting character, often rambling on about things from the muggle world Lexa didn’t understand but nevertheless found exciting (especially when Raven had explained what a movie was, and promised to show her what Raven refered to as “Disney classics” sometime soon).

Octavia had also proven to be a confidant—someone Lexa surprisingly got along with very well. Octavia was strong and fierce, and wasn’t afraid to speak her mind—something Lexa figured was a result of the girl’s inner-Gryffindor, as well as her tendency to speak back to her older brother, Bellamy, who Lexa had learned was a fourth year Gryffindor.

Monty and Jasper, both in Hufflepuff, were always trying to think of new ways around the technological glitches Hogwarts presented to their iPods (which Lexa learned held music, though she still didn’t quite understand the concept behind them, because _how_ a tiny rectangle held thousands of songs, she would never understand). They were always laughing and smiling, and never failed to make Lexa feel welcome in their circle of friends.

Anya _was_ a third year, and despite being older, Lexa found she got along effortlessly with the other girl. She didn’t feel the need to fill a silence with chatter, something Lexa found comforting. Most days, the two would read in silence, occasionally chatting about the new things they had learned. Anya had taken Lexa to the kitchens, and the two of them drank hot chocolate and ate cookies, bonding over their favorite quidditch team (the Holyhead Harpies) and playing wizard’s chess. 

Lexa had found a kindred spirit in Anya—the other girl also came from a pureblood family, one that had set high expectations for Anya, just as Lexa’s parents did for her. It was nice to talk to someone who understood her background without Lexa having to explain it.

But most of all, the girl who was now standing in front of her with the sparkling blue eyes and shining blonde hair, had made Lexa feel both completely relaxed and deeply out of her element. 

She didn’t think it was possible to feel both excited and scared at the same time—or maybe it was, but this is just the first time Lexa herself experienced it. Nevertheless, the way Clarke made her feel—when Clarke turned those blue eyes towards her and sent her that smile, it made her feel something Lexa had never felt before.

Lexa felt important.

Clarke made Lexa feel important—like she mattered.

Like Lexa was more than just her parents’ expectations for her.

Clarke made Lexa feel like she was Lexa— _just_ Lexa. Not Alexandria, not Miss Woods, not the sole heir of the Woods fortune.

Just Lexa.

And that both excited and terrified her.

There was something special about Clarke—something that had drawn Lexa in the first day they met and kept her coming back for more.

It was like Clarke was slowly chipping away at all of Lexa’s walls—the concrete, impenetrable fortress she had created at the mere age of five when her mother and father told her that birthday parties were for the lower class.

Clarke never made Lexa feel weird for taking a long time to respond because she was calculating her answer.

Clarke never made fun of Lexa when she didn’t understand a muggle concept, instead just smiled and explained it to her.

Clarke never told Lexa to quit fidgeting with her fingers, or to straighten her jumper, or to sit with her back straight and shoulders back.

Clarke made Lexa feel like just Lexa.

Clarke was chipping away at Lexa’s walls, but what surprised Lexa the most about Clarke—it was that the girl didn’t seem to mind how slow the chipping away was going.

“Clarke, hi,” Lexa greeted, the corner of her mouth upturning as the blonde girl skidded to a stop in front of them.

“Sup Griff?” Raven asked, nodding her head at the other girl.

“Raven,” Clarke said back, before turning her attention back to Lexa. “Hi Lexa,” she said. “Question. What are you dressing up as tomorrow night?”

“…dressing up?” Lexa asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

“For Halloween?” Clarke continued. 

Lexa stared at Clarke, blinking a few times.

“Why would I dress up for Halloween?” she asked, confused.

“For the trick-or-treating?” Clarke asked.

Raven cleared her throat, rolling her eyes and bumped Lexa with her shoulder.

“Griff, explain to the clueless witch exactly what trick-or-treating is,” Raven said. She took a few steps backwards, heading back up towards the castle. “I’ll catch you two at dinner.” With a wave, she turned around and started the trek back from the green house to the castle.

“Come on, Lexa,” Clarke said, grinning. Lexa felt Clarke’s hand slip into hers, before the other girl pulled her lightly towards the lake. 

Lexa could only follow.

(Though really, her eyes were focused on their connected hands, and wondering why she felt so at ease with this physical contact.)

Clarke plopped down under the tree next to the lake, and then patted the spot next to her, indicating for Lexa to sit down.

“So, Halloween,” Clarke began as Lexa sat down, a bit uncomfortable sitting on the ground—she wasn’t sure if she should lean against the tree or if she should stretch her legs out or sit crisscrossed like Clarke was. She settled on crisscrossed. “So it’s a muggle tradition to dress up for Halloween, and you go around and trick-or-treat, which means you basically get candy.”

Lexa stared at Clarke, unsure if the other girl was being serious.

“What?” she asked finally.

Clarke huffed, but there was still a small smile on her face before she scooted until she was sitting in front of Lexa, facing her. She reached her hands out, palms up and stared at Lexa expectantly.

Hesitantly, Lexa picked up her hands, hovering them indecisively above her knees before placing them palm down on top of Clarke’s. She felt her shoulders relax a fraction of an inch when Clarke grinned at her again, squeezing her hands before linking their fingers loosely and resting them on top of her knees.

“Back home, my mom and dad would take me trick-or-treating on Halloween night and we would go around and get candy and my dad and I would compete to see who could eat the most chocolate before my mom caught us and made us stop for dinner,” Clarke said, blue eyes shining. “And then we would watch The Princess Bride before I went to bed.”

“The Princess Bride?” Lexa asked, frowning in confusion.

(The frown was quickly replaced with a small smile when Clarke squeezed her hands again.)

“My favorite movie,” Clarke said. “You need to watch it this summer. Hopefully you can come visit and we can watch. A bunch of other students are wearing costumes, and Professor Kane said the teachers would all be in their classrooms after the feast for us to go trick-or-treating. Anyways, since I’m here for Halloween this year, I decided I want to dress up as characters from The Princess Bride.”

Lexa thought about Halloween at her own house compared to Clarke.

There wasn’t much to compare—Lexa’s family didn’t celebrate Halloween.

It was just another day in the Woods household—Lexa would quietly do her studies, and do what she was told, while her mother and father did whatever it is they do.

“—want to?”

Lexa blinked, realizing Clarke had been speaking while she was lost in her own thoughts.

“Pardon me?” Lexa asked.

Clarke laughed—the one that never failed to make Lexa smile when she heard it.

(Also the fact that it was _Lexa_ who had made Clarke laugh just made her even more happy—it was another way in which Clarke made Lexa feel important. Like she was _wanted._ )

“Always thinking so much with that big brain of yours,” Clarke teased, tapping Lexa lightly on the forehead.

Lexa gave her a sheepish grin.

“I asked if you want to dress up with me,” Clarke said. “I’m pretty sure I can turn my extra bed sheets into Buttercup’s red dress. And I want you to be my Westley.”

“Buttercup and…Westley?” Lexa asked. “Are these real people?”

“They’re the main couple,” Clarke explained. “Buttercup is a girl turned Princess and Westley is a farm boy turned pirate.” 

Lexa just knew the tip of her ears were a faint shade of red, like they tend to do when she’s blushing.

“Couple?” she asked.

“Yeah! I asked Bellamy to buy me some black fabric when he went to Hogsmeade, so I’m pretty sure I can make your costume with a little bit of magic,” Clarke said, a glint in her eyes as she smiled at Lexa. “It’s ok if you don’t want to, but I wanted to ask you first. I think we’ll have a lot of fun, especially for your first trick-or-treating!”

Lexa felt a warmth start to spread in her chest as she took in Clarke’s hopeful look.

Clarke wanted Lexa to dress up with her.

Together.

Clarke could have asked anybody—but she asked _her_. She had asked Lexa.

In that moment, it didn’t matter that Lexa had no idea who Buttercup and Westley were, and what exactly she would be wearing, and why they would be going around asking for candy.

All that mattered is that Clarke asked Lexa—she had invited Lexa.

Nobody had ever done that before.

“Lexa?” Clarke prompted, shaking Lexa out of her thoughts once more. “I swear, sometimes you just disappear,” she teased. “You’ll have to share what you’re thinking about all the time with that big brain of yours.”

Lexa cleared her throat before giving Clarke’s hands a squeeze.

“I would like to dress up with you,” Lexa responded.

Clarke had a full-blown smile on her face now, before standing up, pulling Lexa with her by the hands. She wrapped her arms around Lexa, chin resting on Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa took a moment to realize Clarke was hugging her.

Furrowing her brow, she tried to remember the last time someone hugged her.

She was coming up blank.

Very slowly, she brought her arms up from where they were hanging limply at her sides before wrapping her arms around Clarke in return.

She felt Clarke hug her tighter in response, and Lexa allowed herself to relax into the feeling of being wrapped up in Clarke’s embrace.

Clarke pulled away, grabbing Lexa’s hand again.

(And Lexa really had to figure out why it is that Clarke’s touch seemed to calm her, rather than make her more stressed.)

“Great, let’s go see if we can find you a mask, Dread Pirate Roberts,” Clarke said, grinning before pulling Lexa back towards the castle.

Lexa blinked in confusion, following Clarke as they made their way hand-in-hand up the pathway to the castle.

“…Dread Pirate Roberts?”

* *

_***Winter*** _

Lexa sighed, resting her head against the seat. She watched as the train continued on it’s journey, feeling a sense of dread creep up into her chest as they got farther away from Hogwarts and closer to the platform.

“Hey,” a soft voice said next to her, making her turn her head.

Clarke’s blue eyes met her own, and she saw a slight frown on the other girl’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked softly.

Lexa just sighed, shaking her head.

She hadn’t told her new friends about her home life—it didn’t feel like something she could just bring up. It was hard to talk about to anyone but Anya, who already knew without Lexa having to explain. Anya had been lucky enough to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas break while her parents were out of town. 

She had given Lexa a hug, a small package that she made Lexa promise not to open until Christmas day, and a heartfelt “See you when you get back, kid,” which had made Lexa feel pretty strong.

And then she boarded the train and her friends were all talking about how excited they were to see their families during the holidays, and all the strength she had gathered from Anya’s words had left her, making her feel tired and alone.

She could feel Clarke’s concerned eyes still staring at her, and she simply shook her head, closing her eyes.

She opened them when she felt a hand slide into her own, and she turned her head slightly to give Clarke a small smile as the other girl intertwined their fingers, giving Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

That was another thing Clarke did that made Lexa feel safe.

She didn’t always push Lexa to talk—she accepted that sometimes, Lexa was quiet because she was thinking about her response, or she was lost in thought, or she simply didn’t feel like speaking.

Clarke gave her a small smile in return, and Lexa turned her attention back to their other friends, trying to enjoy her last minutes of being just Lexa before she was back in her parent’s house.

Lexa still felt a sense of dread, but with Clarke’s hand in hers the rest of the journey to the platform, somehow she didn’t feel as alone.

* *

“Lexa!”

Lexa felt her back stiffen up as she froze. Slowly, she turned around, fidgeting with her bag. She spotted Clarke, Raven and Octavia, all grinning and waving at her from where their families were standing with them, all coming to see them off back to Hogwarts as the holiday break was over.

She noted the disdain on her mother and father’s face as they took in the muggle clothing Clarke’s parents and Octavia’s mom was wearing.

“Friends of yours, Alexandria?” her mother asked, still staring at the Griffins with a almost noticeable frown on her face.

“Those are my classmates,” Lexa replied quietly.

“You’ll do well not to be distracted with those not of equal status with you, Alexandria,” her father said.

“Yes, father,” Lexa said.

But for the first time in her life, instead of feeling sad at her parents’ words, she felt a slight spark of anger within her.

Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than her parents to leave so she could catch up with her friends she had found herself missing over the holiday break.

“Goodbye mother, father,” Lexa said, before turning and making her way up the steps of the train.

Still, despite the small spark of anger in her chest, Lexa glanced back to see if her parents would be watching her.

They weren’t.

(They were already heading back the way they came.)

She turned back around and headed onto the train, walking until she found an empty compartment. She sat on the bench, dropping her bag at her feet and closing her eyes.

“Lexa!” 

Lexa opened her eyes, turning to see Clarke, Octavia and Raven making their way into the compartment.

“Hi!” Clarke said, reaching Lexa first. She threw the packages on the seat, before wrapping Lexa up into a hug.

Lexa felt her whole body relax at the touch, and any residual anger she held towards her parents’ words vanished as she returned the hug.

“Happy holidays!” Raven said, giving Lexa a wink and salute as Clarke released her.

Octavia echoed Raven’s statement, giving Lexa a wave.

“We have stuff for you!” Clarke exclaimed, sitting down next to Lexa and picking up one of the packages.

“You forgot to give us your address before you left,” Octavia explained, holding out what Lexa now realized was a gift, addressed to her.

“We couldn’t send you your Christmas presents!” Raven said, tossing a package from her pile onto Lexa’s lap.

Lexa looked down, blinking at the gift sitting on her lap.

**To: Lexa!!!  
From: Raven (aka the best roomie ever!!!!)**

She looked up, meeting Raven’s eyes.

“I…thank you,” Lexa finally stuttered out, picking up the package. She looked on, bewildered as Octavia handed her another gift. She turned her head, meeting Clarke’s blue eyes that were shining with excitement.

Clarke had the same look on her face as that first day on the train, when she had invited Lexa to sit with her and her friends.

She handed over another package, this one wrapped with a bow on top.

“What are friends for?” Clarke said softly, smiling at Lexa.

Lexa just looked down at her the small pile of gifts in her lap, before looking up again at Clarke. 

“Thank you,” Lexa said back, equally as soft.

“Don’t mention it, Woods,” Raven cut in, waving her hand.

“Now open them!” Octavia said excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

Lexa turned towards Clarke, and the blonde girl nodded her head, giving Lexa an encouraging grin.

The new jumper Raven had gotten her—which she put on immediately after opening, a beautiful royal blue jumper that Clarke said “made her eyes pop”—was warm and cozy, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of warmth in Lexa’s chest as her friends watched and cheered as she unwrapped the rest of her gifts.

* *

“Lexa! Psst! Lexa!”

Lexa picked her head up from the book she had been reading, only to jump in her seat as she met Clarke’s blue eyes, sitting in the seat across from her, leaning over the library table so she was only a few inches from Lexa’s face.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered, looking around the library to make sure nobody was around to hear them talking.

(She had watched as Raven and Octavia had gotten in trouble for talking too loudly, and she was _not_ eager to relive the lecture they had received before getting kicked out for the rest of the day.)

“I have something for you,” Clarke whispered, grinning.

Lexa put her bookmark in the book, closing it before looking at Clarke.

The other girl had a mischievous look on her face, the same one she had when she had convinced Lexa to help her pull a prank on Bellamy a few weeks ago (that had ended in Bellamy’s hair turning pink for the day, and the laughter Lexa had heard from Clarke outweighed any of the stress Lexa had felt the whole time Clarke had asked her to be the lookout while she tampered with Bellamy’s shampoo).

Clarke pulled something from behind her back, offering it to Lexa.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, looking down at the item.

It was a pack of candy. 

When she looked closer, she saw that they were heart-shaped candies with different messages like **CRAZY 4 U** and **U ROCK** on them.

Lexa took the box hesitantly, and despite her confusion, allowed herself to smile when Clarke’s response to Lexa taking the box was a beaming smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Clarke whispered. 

“I…thank you?” Lexa said, though it came out more like a question.

She hadn’t even thought about it being Valentine’s Day.

Her parents certainly never celebrated it, and the only reason she knew it was today was because of all the decorations throughout the castle.

She didn’t know why Clarke was giving her candy though.

“What is this for?” Lexa whispered back.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but there was a grin on her face still so Lexa knew she wasn’t actually upset.

“For Valentine’s day, dummy,” Clarke answered. “Here,” she said, plucking the box from Lexa’s hand.

She opened the box, pouring a few candy hearts out into the palm of her hand. She searched through them before holding one up triumphantly, gesturing for Lexa to hold her own hand up.

Lexa did so and Clarke dropped the candy heart into her palm. She looked down at the heart, reading the printed message.

**BE MINE**

“So?” Clarke asked, mischievous grin back on her face.

Lexa just stared, looking at the candy heart in her hand and back to Clarke, and then back to the candy.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“Be mine?” Clarke said, gesturing to the candy. “Be my valentine, Lexa?”

“I…yes,” Lexa said, caught off guard.

“Great,” Clarke said, handing the box of candies back to Lexa. “See you at dinner, Valentine,” she continued, before standing up and walking around the table, giving Lexa a quick hug.

Lexa barely had time to hug Clarke back before the Gryffindor was gone from the library.

Lexa watched the doorway where Clarke had disappeared through, before glancing down at the candy heart still in her hand.

**BE MINE**

She was about to pop it into her mouth, but suddenly decided against it and carefully placed the candy heart in the pocket of her robe. She picked up the box and took a different candy heart out, before popping that one into her mouth.

She wasn’t sure what it meant, but she double-checked her robe pocket later that day as she headed to the Great Hall for dinner, smiling when she felt the small, single candy heart still sitting there. 

* *

_***Spring*** _

“Now Lexa!”

Lexa heard Anya’s instruction, and immediately pulled up on the broom handle, smiling broadly as she pulled out of the dive. She flew higher, doing one more lap before pulling up next to Anya, who was hovering on her own broomstick.

“That one was only like, two feet from the ground!” Anya said, grinning.

Lexa laughed, feeling the light breeze on her face.

She couldn’t remember anything that made her feel more free than when Anya had barged into the Ravenclaw common room (please, Anya had scoffed, I can answer a freaking riddle, when Lexa had asked her how she had gotten inside) a few weeks ago and announced loudly that she would not let Lexa spend another Saturday afternoon in the library.

Lexa had been forced out of the castle and to the quidditch pitch, before Anya threw her a broom and declared she would start helping Lexa train (because you’ve got the slim build for a seeker, that’s why, Anya had said, before throwing a golf ball into the air and telling Lexa to fetch, which Lexa didn’t exactly appreciate but took off after it anyways).

And Lexa was so glad she did.

Flying was unlike anything Lexa had ever experienced before.

Most of the pureblood students already knew before coming to Hogwarts if they enjoyed flying or not—their parents would introduce them to flying at an early age.

Lexa’s parents had not.

_“Flying is a hobby, not a career, Alexandria. Focus on your future." ___

__Lexa absolutely loved it._ _

__The wind in her hair, the open space that was itching to be explored, the speed she could travel—for the first 10 years of her life, Lexa felt the opposite of what flying made her feel._ _

__She had felt grounded._ _

__She had felt stifled and limited and confined within the rules and expectations her parents made sure to remind her of every chance they got ._ _

__But flying helped her forget all that._ _

__Flying helped her escape._ _

__“Keep it up, and you’ll have a great chance to make the house team next year,” Anya said, flicking Lexa on the side of the head to break her out of her reverie._ _

__(You get lost in thought a lot, kid, Anya had said, which is fine but when I’m talking, pay attention.)_ _

__“You think so?” Lexa asked hopefully._ _

__Anya gave Lexa a genuine smile, nodding her head. “But only if you keep practicing,” she said, pulling out her wand. “Ready to play fetch, kid?”_ _

__Lexa groaned. “I told you not to call it that,” she grumbled, but nevertheless got ready as Anya laughed before throwing up a golf ball, pointing her wand at it. The golf ball went speeding off into the sky._ _

__And so did Lexa._ _

__* *_ _

__“Yes! In your faces! Go go Gryffindor!” Octavia yelled, jumping up and down. She was still hyped up from the quidditch match the group of friends had watched between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw._ _

__Ravenclaw, much to Lexa and Raven’s chagrin, had fallen to Gryffindor 170-60, after the Gryffindor seeker—a third year named Luna, someone Lexa recognized from Anya’s group of friends—had caught the snitch, ending the game after only an hour and a half._ _

__“Yeah well, you won’t be winning anymore games once Lexa joins the team,” Raven grumbled, crossing her arms._ _

__“We’ll see,” Octavia said, grinning. “I’m trying out for chaser next year for Gryffindor, so I’ll just have to score so much the snitch won’t even matter.”_ _

__“That’s not how quidditch works,” Raven said, throwing her arms up into the air in exasperating._ _

__Lexa and Clarke just laughed, knowing Octavia liked to purposely wind up Raven because Raven’s reactions were priceless sometimes (like when Octavia had innocently stated that Star Wars was dumb, and while Lexa didn’t exactly understand what Star Wars was, she still enjoyed watching Raven spit her juice out and splutter indignantly for a good twenty minutes before they had to get to class)._ _

__“So, you’re gonna be a big star next year,” Clarke said quietly, bumping Lexa’s shoulder with her own as they trailed behind Octavia and Raven. “New Ravenclaw seeker.”_ _

__“I might not even make the team,” Lexa mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers._ _

__Clarke just chuckled, gently grabbing Lexa’s moving fingers and lacing them with hers._ _

__(Clarke did that a lot—hold Lexa’s hand. Lexa found that Clarke was an affectionate person, and somehow Lexa found that she didn’t actually mind.)_ _

__“You’ll make the team,” Clarke said. “You’re an amazing flyer. A natural.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Lexa responded, and she was glad for the slight breeze outside to cool off her suddenly warm face._ _

__“I’ll be at every game,” Clarke continued. “Your number one fan.”_ _

__“Yeah?” Lexa asked shyly, heart racing at the thought of Clarke cheering for her from the stands as she zoomed around the pitch._ _

__She stopped as Clarke tugged on her hand, and turned to face the other girl._ _

__“Yes, Lexa,” Clarke said, a serious look on her face. “Of course I’ll be your number one fan.” The corner of her mouth quirked up as she continued. “I’ll be there cheering louder than anyone is booing.”_ _

__Lexa let out a snort, covering her mouth immediately._ _

__She watched as Clarke’s smile grew until she was laughing, and Lexa didn’t even care that Clarke was laughing at her own expense—that laugh was musical._ _

__“You’re going to be great,” Clarke said softly._ _

__Lexa didn’t respond, but she did pull Clarke a little closer as the two continued on their trek back to the castle._ _

__* *_ _

___***Summer*** _ _ _

__“I’ll do what I can, kid,” Anya said, placing her hand on top of Lexa’s head lightly. “See if I can get you out of your house for a few weeks this summer. Maybe you can even visit your other friends, like blondie.”_ _

__Lexa knew the tips of her ears were red, but she honestly didn’t care as she took in Anya’s words._ _

__She knew her parents would never let her visit Raven and Octavia and Clarke this summer, but maybe they would let her go visit Anya—the Forest family was of the same social standings as hers, according to her mother and father. If she could get away with visiting Anya during the summer, Lexa thought maybe this break wouldn’t be as horrible as she imagined it would be._ _

__After a year at Hogwarts, Lexa was absolutely dreading spending two and a half months back at her house._ _

__There would be no Raven, adding movies to their ever-growing list of things Lexa needed to watch, or telling Lexa jokes as they headed down to breakfast, fist pumping when she got Lexa to laugh, which only spurned Lexa on._ _

__There would be no Octavia, brash and bold, challenging Lexa to a race through the skies, the two of them keeping a scorecard that was pretty even, Octavia promising to hold onto it so they could continue the same scorecard the following year._ _

__There would be no Monty and Jasper, showing Lexa all about their plans to get electronics to work in the castle (so far, their research has only resulted in one blown up music device and singed eyebrows)._ _

__But mostly, there would be no Clarke, blue eyes shining with excitement as she told Lexa about muggle things, or Clarke’s broad smile when she surprises Lexa with something new, like a new astronomy book during Christmas or a chocolate egg on Easter, or Clarke’s bright laugh when she found something funny._ _

__There would be no Clarke looking at Lexa, blue eyes searching for something, before adopting a determined expression and nodding her head decisively._ _

__(These are the times Lexa both yearns and fears for, because more often then not Clarke is about to catch her off guard and push Lexa out of her comfort zone)._ _

__“See you later, kid,” Anya said, shaking Lexa’s head a bit with her hand still on top of it. “Look out for my letter.”_ _

__Lexa nodded her head, suddenly finding it hard to speak._ _

__Anya gave her one more smirk before walking down the aisle and disappearing in a compartment with her friends._ _

__Lexa turned back around, continuing down the aisle and stopping in front of a compartment full of her own friends, talking and laughing with one another._ _

__“Lexa!” Clarke greeted, jumping up once Lexa had opened the door. She quickly pulled Lexa into the compartment, sitting down and leading Lexa to do so as well. “Give me your address right now please. I want to write you letters this summer.”_ _

__“Me too!” Raven piped up._ _

__“And me!” Octavia chimed in._ _

__Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat, looking around the compartment at her friend’s beaming smiles before connecting with Clarke’s blue eyes once more._ _

__Clarke had that same determined look on her face—the one she wore on the first day the two of them had met and she invited Lexa to sit with her and her friends on the train._ _

__Lexa blinked, and then nodded her head before she felt Clarke’s hand slip into her own._ _

__Clarke gave her hand a squeeze, and Lexa felt that same familiar warmth in her chest._ _

__Holding tightly to Clarke’s hand, Lexa turned to look back at her friends._ _

__“I’d like your addresses as well,” she said._ _

__Raven and Octavia grinned, nodding their heads simultaneously._ _

__“Great first year,” Clarke declared, leaning back against the seat as Raven and Octavia started up a game of exploding snap._ _

__Lexa leaned back as well, smiling softly as she felt Clarke rest her head against Lexa’s shoulder._ _

__“Great first year,” Lexa repeated softly, squeezing Clarke’s hand in response._ _


	2. Year Two

_***Autumn*** _

Lexa is 12-years-old, and Clarke Griffin is her best friend.

She’s on the platform, standing stoically in front of her mother and father. Lexa is nervous—but she doesn’t show it. She has been trained not to show it.

She reached up and fiddled with the necklace she was wearing—a silver chain that adorned a single, bronze, gear-looking charm. 

She wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but Lexa absolutely loved it.

It was, after all, her very first Christmas present from a friend. 

Anya’s short note had explained that she had seen it at one of the antique shops she had accidentally wandered into during her last trip to Hogsmeade. Lexa loved how it looked, but she cherished even more how she felt when she put it on for the first time, never to take it off except to shower—that she was not alone in the world. 

_Thought of you when I saw this. Have a happy Christmas, kid. I’m proud of you—Anya_

“Stop fidgeting with that necklace, Alexandria,” her mother said, the corner of her mouth downturned.

As it was, her parents had only let her keep it because it was from Anya—a Forest, who was, in Lexa’s parents’ eyes, of the same social standing.

Lexa simply gripped the handle of her bag a little tighter, a subtle sign that someone who knew her well would be able to pick up on.

“Hello Mr. Woods, Mrs. Woods,” a voice said from behind Lexa, and she whirled around, loosening her grip on her bag, shoulders relaxing when she sees Anya standing in front of her.

The older girl sent Lexa a small smirk, before plastering on a fake smile and meeting the gaze of Lexa’s parents.

“Hello Anya,” Lexa’s mother said, greeting the other girl. “How are you?”

“Very well, Mrs. Woods,” Anya replied. “I wanted to just thank you again for allowing Lexa to spend a few weeks with me this past summer.”

“Of course,” Lexa’s father said. “It would only be beneficial for the two of you to remain close.”

Anya nodded her head, still smiling—but Lexa could tell it wasn’t genuine. She had to actually school her features so she wouldn’t start to laugh at the look on Anya’s face—it was a foreign look on her friend’s face, because if Lexa learned anything this summer, it was that Anya simply doesn’t put up with things that she doesn’t like.

And after listening to Lexa’s stories from her isolated childhood, it was clear that she doesn’t like Lexa’s parents.

“Well, we should board the train now so we can find a seat and stow our bags before it starts to move,” Anya continued. “It was nice to see you both.”

Lexa’s father gave her a short nod, and her mother patted her on the shoulder.

“Goodbye mother, father,” Lexa said, and turned, making sure to keep her back upright and her shoulders straight. 

But this time, Anya was in step with her, and it put a bounce in her step—she had been counting down the days when she was finally going back to school.

Back to Hogwarts.

Back to meals in the Great Hall and sitting next to the lake under that one tree and learning even more spells and flying through the skies and hanging out with her friends.

Friends—a foreign concept for the first ten years of her life before going to Hogwarts.

Friends that she has been in contact with all summer. 

Thankfully, Athena—the owl Lexa’s parents had gotten her before her first year (because no way they were going to let her have a cat—too hairy, and it sheds—or a toad—that one is pretty self-explanatory)—was trained to fly to Lexa’s bedroom window, so her parents had no idea she was corresponding with anyone other than Anya throughout the entire summer.

Her parents knowing would mean they would have had to actually go up to her room and check on her, or spend any time with her besides the required breakfast and dinner “family time” (when her mother and father just sat at the ends of their very large dining table, while Lexa sat in the middle, and they all quietly ate their meal).

She was finally going back—back to Raven and her jokes, and Octavia and her opinions, and Monty and his kindness, and Jasper and his goofiness.

Back to Anya and her strong presence and quiet comfort.

Back to Clarke.

Back to shining blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and a smile that never failed to put a smile on Lexa’s own face.

Back to that exhilarating feeling of being excited and scared all at once—of being pushed out of her comfort zone in a way nobody has ever presented her with before, but being fine with it all the same because that’s just the effect Clarke seemed to have on her.

Her friends had all written to her this summer, but Clarke seemed to have written most often.

She had told Lexa about her mom, who was a surgeon (which Lexa learned was a muggle doctor), and her dad, who was an engineer (which Lexa didn’t exactly understand but wanted to know more about, if only because it was clear Clarke admired him), and how they were being extra attentive that summer because Clarke had been gone the entire school year and they had missed her.

She told Lexa about the few weeks Octavia and Raven had spent at her house, and how she wished Lexa could have come too, and maybe Lexa would like to visit next summer.

Lexa had cherished every letter her friends had sent her—they were all carefully stowed away in a box that she had kept in a locked drawer of her desk in her room at home.

Lexa walked halfway up the steps of the train before she dared to glance backwards, wondering if this year, her mother and father were watching her walk away with a smile on their faces, tears in their eyes at the sight of their only child going off to Hogwarts for her second year, and leaving them behind again.

The spot where her parents were standing was empty.

Shaking her head as if to rid the thoughts of her parents away, Lexa turned her attention back to the train, climbing up the steps, Anya right behind her.

“Alright, this is my stop,” Anya said, pulling up short in front of a compartment filled with a few other of Anya’s classmates. She put her hand on the top of Lexa’s head briefly, giving it a shake, before winking. “See you at the feast, kid,” she said, and stepped into the compartment to the greeting of her friends.

Lexa grinned, once again feeling thankful that she had met Anya. The few weeks she spent at Anya’s house this past summer were filled with lazy mornings, and adventurous afternoons in the form of flying or swimming in the lake behind Anya’s house, and warm, summer nights, lying outside and just relishing in the fact that she could relax, her parents’ presence no longer looming over her, if only for a few weeks.

“Lexa!”

Lexa barely had time to drop her bag before she was being wrapped up in a tight hug, arms squeezing as she stumbled a step back from the force of the greeting.

She blinked, hands still at her sides before the person took a step back. A smile made its way onto her face immediately as she took in the bright expression and wide grin of one Raven Reyes.

“Hello Raven,” Lexa greeted her friend, chuckling as Raven took a step back and gave her the salute that was becoming awfully familiar to Lexa, having roomed with the other girl for an entire year. “How was your summer?”

“Great! I spent a lot of time at Clarke’s house with Octavia,” Raven answered happily, pulling on Lexa’s jumper (the same one Raven had given Lexa last Christmas, and it had rapidly become Lexa’ favorite piece of clothing, especially after Raven commented that she had looked up on youtube—and here, Lexa had no idea what Raven was talking about, but chalked it up to one of those things she just wouldn’t know about growing up exclusively in the wizard world—and had made the sweater herself). “But you already know that, since you read all the letters I sent. Anyways, how excited are you to be back?” Raven continued, pulling Lexa along down the aisle before abruptly stopping in front of a compartment. She opened the door and stepped inside, tugging Lexa in as well before her roommate finally let go of Lexa’s jumper.

“Lexa!” came a chorus of voices, and she smiled as Octavia wrapped her in a hug, followed by Monty and Jasper, the three of them with wide grins on their faces. 

Lexa felt her breath hitch when the last person in the compartment stood up to give her a hug, blue eyes shining, blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders, a few strands twisted together and tied in the back, forming that familiar halo-looking do. 

“Lexa,” Clarke said, moving forward and pulling her into a hug.

This time, Lexa practically fell into the hug—it only took her a few seconds before she brought her arms up, wrapping them around the other girl and squeezing Clarke back just as tightly.

Lexa closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of the girl who had made her summer at home bearable with her kind words—who made Lexa feel like she was actually _wanted_ because of Clarke’s enthusiastic responses and genuine interest in whatever Lexa had written about. 

“I missed you,” she heard Clarke whisper into her ear, the other girl’s breath warm on her ear.

Lexa felt her breath hitch, and she knew her heart was pounding in her chest at an alarming rate.

“I missed you too,” she managed to choke out, hiding her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck while she tried to reign in the sudden onslaught of emotions she was feelings.

The loud whistle of the train broke through the comfortable silence that Lexa and Clarke seemed to be encased in, and the other girl leaned back, seemingly searching Lexa’s features for something. Lexa sucked in a quick breath as she felt Clarke’s hands travel from where they were holding onto her forearms up, past her shoulders until the other girl was cupping her face.

That familiar, determined expression appeared on Clarke’s face, as the two locked gazes, blue searching green, before Clarke gave a slight nod of her head and dropped her hands from Lexa’s face. She felt Clarke slide her hand into Lexa’s, before tugging lightly so the two dropped back on the bench, next to Raven and facing Monty, Jasper and Octavia.

“We missed you this summer, Lexa,” Octavia said sincerely, looking up from where she was trading cards from her chocolate frogs with Monty and Jasper. “I’m glad we’re all together again.”

“Here, here!” Monty and Jasper chimed in, eliciting a laugh from the group of friends.

Lexa felt Clarke give her hand a squeeze, their fingers intertwined. It seemed like Clarke was content with holding Lexa’s hand for the entirety of the ride to Hogwarts, and well—Lexa certainly wasn’t complaining.

Sitting next to Clarke, surrounded by her group of friends as she listened to Raven’s progress on getting her music player to work in the castle, and Octavia talk passionately about quidditch, and Monty and Jasper throwing their two cents in every once in awhile—Lexa felt the weight that was pressing against her chest for the two months she spent at home finally lifted.

Giving Clarke’s hand a squeeze, she took in the laughter and smiles of her friends, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

“I really missed you guys too.”

* *

“Ready, set, go!”

Lexa took off, zooming into the sky and around the pitch. She felt a smile stretch across her face as she raced around the quidditch pitch, almost forgetting that she was at a tryout.

The feeling of flying again was just as exhilarating and freeing as when she had first took off to the skies, and despite not having her own broom just yet—her parents would never gift her with one of her own, and Lexa would never dare ask for one, either—just the simple act of flying was enough for Lexa to let go of her worries and stress. Anya had been kind enough to lend Lexa her broom for her house tryout.

A whistle being blown knocked her out of her reverie, and she circled back around before landing in front of the Ravenclaw captain who was running the tryouts—a fifth year named Gustus. He was a big guy, but was also quick—he was the team’s keeper, having taken over the captain’s position in his fourth year.

Gustus whistled, quirking his eyebrow at Lexa. “Damn Woods, you’re one fast flier,” he said.

Lexa gave a small grin, looking around at the other Ravenclaws who were vying for one of the three positions on the team. Their seeker had graduated, as well as one chaser and one beater, and Lexa was hoping to claim the seeker spot.

“Ok, everyone trying out for seeker, stay on the pitch,” Gustus continued, and Lexa waited, along with two others—a fourth year boy and a third year boy—until everyone else had shuffled off of the pitch. Gustus turned to them, holding up a snitch in his hand. “Ok, I’m going to release the snitch and we’ll play about twenty rounds. I’ll keep count of how many times each of you catch it. Person with the most captures gets the position, yeah?” 

Lexa, along with her her two competitors nodded, before mounting her broom.

“Go Lexa! You got this! Yeahhhhh!” a loud voice echoed from the stands around the stadium. 

She looked up, feeling a smile creep on her face as she spotted Raven, decked out in Ravenclaw stuff, sitting in the stands, jumping up and down and waving her arms around. 

Gustus raised his eyebrow again, turning towards Lexa. “Friend of yours?”

He said it teasingly, but the words warmed her heart—yes, Raven was a friend of hers. One of the first ones she’s ever made, and it made her feel happy that she had friends to call her own. Raven was not only Lexa’s friend, but also her roommate, which entered into an entire other realm of closeness Lexa had never experienced before. Raven was a steady, dependable friend—she was always there. 

Lexa hoped she always would be too.

“Kick their ass, Woods!” Raven shouted again, before finally sitting down.

Gustus chuckled again before turning back to the potential seekers. “Alright then,” he said. “On go, ok? Three, two, one…go!”

Lexa shot off into the sky, closely followed by her competitors. Almost immediately, she saw a flash of gold near the far end of the pitch, and she took off, well in front of her competition. She stretched her arms out, fingertips grazing the snitch before closing around them. Lexa smiled, flying down and stopping in front of Gustus before dropping the snitch in his palm.

“Damn, Woods,” Gustus whistled. “Alright, ready to go again guys? Three, two, one…go!”

And Lexa was off, soaring through the air once more.

* *

“Wait!” 

Lexa paused, coming to a halt before turning to look at Raven.

“What is it?” she asked, glancing towards the doors of the Great Hall. “I’m hungry.”

“Hold on,” Raven whined. “Ok, walk behind me. Slowly.”

Lexa blinked, staring at her friend.

“What?”

Raven rolled her eyes, tugging on Lexa’s robes and dragging her through the doorway behind her. “Oh my god, just do it,” she said, leading Lexa over to where their friends were sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

“Witches and wizards!” Raven declared loudly, still with a firm grip on Lexa’s robes.

Lexa cleared her throat, struggling to keep her face from turning red as everyone in their group of friends turned to look at them. Clarke, in particular, was smiling at Lexa, and Lexa felt her heart pounding as she returned the other girl’s smile.

“Drum roll please,” Raven said, nodding towards Monty and Jasper, who immediately started banging their hands against the table. “May I present to you all, in only her _second year_ , the new Ravenclaw seeker who will lead her house to glory…Lexa Woods!” she finished with a flourish, finally releasing her hold on Lexa’s robes, only to pull Lexa by the arm so she was standing next to her roommate.

Monty and Jasper immediately stood up and whooped, hooking arms and dancing in a circle. Octavia grinned, joining Raven in her clapping, and Clarke had stood up as well, reaching out and pulling Lexa into a hug.

“I knew you could do it!” Clarke exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck.

Lexa blushed, bringing her arms up and wrapping them around Clarke’s waist. She hid her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck, still a bit embarrassed about the enthusiastic display her friends were putting on at the news. 

But if she was being honest, any sort of embarrassment she might have been feeling was significantly outweighed by the happiness she felt at her friend’s support (and when she reflected back on this moment later, while she was lying on her four-poster bed and waiting to fall asleep, she would realize the concept of _support_ was foreign to her, and then she was hit with another bout of happiness when she realized that she would never be without it again because she had friends—people who know her, and _like_ her just for being herself).

She felt Clarke’s arms loosen and she took a step back, hands still loosely resting around Lexa’s neck. 

“You’re amazing,” Clarke said, blue eyes shining.

Lexa grinned bashfully. “Thank you,” she said quietly, and Clarke just smiled in response before letting her go, dragging Lexa to sit down next to her at the table.

“Good job, Woods,” Octavia said, smiling at her from across the table. “But I’m still going to kick your ass this season.”

Clarke leaned over and held her hand up, the new Gryffindor chaser beaming as she gave Clarke a high five.

Lexa looked down as Raven slid a plate in front of her, full of steak and kidney pie and some corn on the cob. Lexa, who has since gotten used to her roommate filling a plate for her, despite Raven never actually answering _why_ she does that, happily dug in, exhausted from all the flying she did during tryouts.

“You can score all the goals you want, O” Raven quipped back after taking a bite of her own food. “But Lexa here _destroyed_ her competition. She caught the snitch sixteen of the twenty times Gustus released it.”

Lexa grinned as she felt Clarke bump her shoulder with her own, before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

“I knew you could do it,” Clarke said again, leaning over to whisper to Lexa.

“Thank you, Clarke,” Lexa responded, ducking her head as she felt her cheeks warm. She took another forkful of steak, content with eating dinner while watching Octavia and Raven bicker back and forth.

“Hey kid,” a voice said, two hands dropping onto her shoulders from behind.

She turned, smiling as she turned to face Anya standing in her green and gold quidditch practice gear.

“Gustus just told me the good news,” she continued, placing a hand lightly on the top of Lexa’s head and giving it a shake. “I won’t be going easy on you though.”

“I expect not,” Lexa replied, grinning and playfully swatting Anya’s arm away as she ruffled Lexa’s hair again. 

Anya grinned, before turning her attention to the two sitting on either side of Lexa. “Reyes, Griffin,” she said in greeting, the two girls saluting at the older one.

The three of them weren’t the best of friends—but they hung out often enough, both with Lexa and without her. They felt a kinship towards one another in an unspoken agreement to make sure that Lexa had a support system at Hogwarts, since they all knew about her struggles at home—Anya from her conversations and first-hand knowledge of how her own pureblood family operated, Raven from those nights her roommate had trouble sleeping, and the two would stay up late and play exploding snaps until Lexa felt better, and Clarke from reading between the lines during her conversations with Lexa.

“Tomorrow, Lexa?” she asked, referring to their plans to go to the kitchen for some hot chocolate and cookies after classes were over.

Lexa nodded her head in confirmation. “Yes, tomorrow,” she replied.

Anya tapped Lexa on the head once, before nodding to Raven and Clarke, who both saluted the older girl again, making her smirk before she walked away towards the Slytherin table.

Lexa turned her attention back to her food, digging in happily as she listened to Octavia tell her about out-flying the other Gryffindor hopefuls to snag a spot as the new chaser for Gryffindor.

“And then I feinted left, and threw it all the way to the far right hoop…” Octavia continued animatedly, waving her hands in the air.

* *

“Yes! Mama G sent brownies!” Octavia exclaimed gleefully, ripping open the container in her hands and stuffing an entire brownie into her mouth. “Ee ake da est rowee.”

Clarke rolled her eyes while Raven and Lexa laughed.

“We can’t understand you, O,” Clarke said, shaking her head while she opened the letter from her parents.

Raven reached over the table, plucking two brownies from the container, taking a bite of one and handing the other to Lexa. 

“These are seriously the best brownies though, Griff,” Raven said through her mouthful of brownie. “Thank her for us, yeah?”

Clarke snorted, eyes scanning her letter. “You can thank her yourself,” she said, waving her hand. She held out her letter, pointing to one of the sentences. “She and Dad very clearly state they want to hear from _all three of you_.”

Lexa’s chest felt warm, knowing she was included in that statement. 

Despite not meeting the Griffins yet, Lexa was being treated exactly the same as Octavia and Raven, who had spent a good chunk of last summer at the Griffin home. She smiled as she took a bite of her brownie, chuckling at Raven and Octavia’s back and forth banter while Clarke just rolled her eyes again before returning to her letter.

The screeching of another owl had them all pausing and looking up, where a large barn owl was gliding above the tables, carrying a large package.

“Hey, it’s Elphaba!” Clarke said, looking up at her dad’s owl. “Guess Glinda couldn’t carry the other packages and that one at the same time.”

“What’s she carrying?” Raven asked.

Elphaba dropped the package in front of Lexa, and on instinct she reached her hands out, catching it before it hit the table.

Lexa stared at the package, brow furrowing when she spotted her name written on it.

“It’s addressed to…me?” she said, though it sounded more like a question.

“Well, go on and open it!” Octavia said, bouncing her seat. She, Raven and Clarke all shared a secret smile, one that Lexa missed as she worked to untie the strings that were holding the package together.

With trembling hands, Lexa continued to unwrap the package. Her breath hitched when she peeled back the paper, revealing a shiny broom handle. 

She tore the rest of the paper away, eyes widening when she was done.

Sitting in front of Lexa was a shiny, brand new broomstick.

Not just a broomstick.

A Firebolt.

She reached out, fingertips grazing the handle reverently.

“What—how—” she stuttered out, gulping. “Why…?”

She turned her head as Clarke cleared her throat, taking in the soft smile on Clarke’s face. Lexa looked across the table to see Raven and Octavia had the same look on their faces, excitement in their eyes.

“Anya mentioned how your parents would never buy you a broomstick to play quidditch,” Clarke said quietly, nudging Lexa’s shoulder with your own. “So I wrote to my parents and well…they said to call it an early Christmas present.”

“I don’t—I mean—” Lexa stuttered out. She took a deep breath, looking back at the broomstick. “I—this is…this is too much. I can’t—”

“You can,” Clarke cut in, nodding her head determinedly. “And you will.”

“Yeah, Mama and Papa G would NOT be happy if you tried to return it,” Raven piped up.

“When we were there for the summer, they wanted to buy me some chaser gloves, and I said no because I didn’t want them to spend the money,” Octavia added. “And let’s just say that backfired…and I left the store with gloves, shin pads, and a broom kit.”

“It really is easier to just accept it and say thank you,” Clarke said, grinning at the memory of her parents passively aggressively guilting Octavia into letting them buy her new quidditch equipment. She leaned closer, whispering in Lexa’s ear. “It’s in no way putting them out, Lexa. My mom is the chief of surgery and my dad is the lead engineer for a major company. Besides, they really wanted to do this. They were so excited, talking to the salesman about the different types of brooms that were best for a seeker.”

“I can’t even—thank you,” Lexa said, face conveying the awe she was feeling at the Griffins’ generosity. “Just—thank you.”

Clarke grinned again, shrugging. “You can thank them yourself,” she said. “They’re expecting to hear from all three of you, anyways.”

Lexa nodded, before turning back to the broomstick. Her eyes scanned the length of it, still in slight disbelief that it was hers.

“Wanna go take it for a test run?” Octavia asked, knocking Lexa out of her reverie.

Lexa’s face broke out into a smile, gently grabbing the Firebolt from the table and standing up, Octavia quick to follow.

“Let’s do it,” Lexa said, ignoring Clarke and Raven rolling their eyes at their two competitive friends.

Octavia gave a happy laugh, rushing out of the Great Hall to grab her broom from the Gryffindor towers, Lexa hurriedly following.

She paused abruptly just before exiting, turning around and rushing back to the Gryffindor table where Clarke and Raven were still eating.

In a move that surprised even Lexa, she reached down and gave Clarke a quick hug from behind.

“Thank you,” she whispered fiercely, tightening her hold on Clarke before straightening up again. 

Clarke turned, blue eyes wide with surprise, before she broke out into a smile. “You’re welcome, Lexa,” she said. “You deserve it. You—well, you deserve everything good.”

Lexa felt something in her chest flutter, and she smiled shyly, taking in Clarke’s words. 

“Yo Woods, we doing this or what?” a voice yelled from the entrance, and she turned to see Octavia standing there, her own broomstick resting across her shoulders behind her neck.

“See ya later, roomie,” Raven said, giving Lexa a salute before turning back to her breakfast. 

“We’ll come watch after we’re done eating,” Clarke said, nodding her head at Lexa.

Lexa grinned again, before rushing towards Octavia, the two of them excitedly exiting the Great Hall and heading down to the pitch.

Gripping her new Firebolt tightly, Lexa had never been more excited to fly.

* *

“Eat up, champ,” Raven said, sliding the plate filled with breakfast food in front of Lexa.

Lexa stared down at her plate, suddenly feeling slightly nauseous from the sight of the eggs and toast sitting in front of her. “I’m not hungry,” she said quietly, pushing the plate away from her.

Raven sighed, taking a bite of her own toast. “I know you’re nervous, Lexa,” she began, taking a sip of her juice before continuing. “But you’re gonna do great!”

Lexa opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when Anya plopped down in the seat across from her. The older girl silently filled her plate, pouring herself a cup of pumpkin juice before taking a bite of her breakfast.

“Eat your food, kid,” Anya said, pushing the plate back in front of Lexa. “No need to be scared, you’re gonna be fine.”

Lexa sighed, looking back down at her plate. 

It was the day of her very first quidditch match, and to say she was nervous might be a bit of an understatement. All morning, people have been coming up to her from Ravenclaw, wishing her good luck and telling her they couldn’t wait for the match. While she appreciated the support, with every kind word she felt more pressure piled on top of her shoulders, to the point where she was fidgeting again—she kept readjusting her jumper, and then her boots, and then her pants.

“Lexa,” a voice said from behind her, and arms wrapped around her neck loosely from behind. 

She immediately relaxed, recognizing Clarke’s voice, and she subtly leaned back into her friend’s embrace.

“Hi Clarke,” she greeted quietly, and turned as Clarke took a step back, releasing her hold.

Clarke was standing there with Octavia, the both of them sporting their normal robes—except they were both had Ravenclaw scarves wrapped around their necks.

“You two have never looked better,” Raven piped up from her spot at the table.

“Where did you even get those scarves?” Anya asked, quirking an eyebrow at the two.

Octavia just shrugged, walking around and plopping down next to Anya, filling her own breakfast plate. Clarke sat down on the other side of Lexa, snagging a piece of toast from Lexa’s untouched plate, before reaching for the jam and spreading it across the bread. She did the same to a second piece and held it up to Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa stared at Clarke, stoic face never wavering.

Clarke met her stare head on, still holding the toast up to Lexa’s mouth.

“Eat, Lex,” Clarke said softly, leaning closer. “You need your strength.”

Lexa blinked a few times, before finally giving in to Clarke’s pleading blue eyes. Sighing, she reluctantly took a bite, ignoring Clarke’s happy smirk as she released her hold on the food, Lexa’s hand replacing hers.

She felt Clarke’s hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles with her palm. “You’re an amazing seeker, Lexa,” she heard Clarke whisper quietly. “My favorite. And I’m going to cheer louder than anyone is booing, remember?”

At Clarke’s words, Lexa finally cracked a small smile, her grin only growing when Clarke rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder as they finished the rest of their breakfast.

“Ready Lexa?” a voice from behind the group asked, and Lexa turned to see Gustus standing there with the rest of the team, grins on their faces.

Lexa nodded, and with a shaky smile, she stood up to join her teammates.

“Lexa,” Clarke said softly, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. “You’ve got this. Now go fly.”

Lexa ducked her head, feeling less nervous than before, and relaxed her shoulders—Clarke always seemed to have some kind of effect on her erratically beating heart. 

With a salute from Raven and Octavia and a wink from Anya, Lexa followed her team out of the Great Hall and down to the quidditch pitch.

The team entered the changing room tents, where they each had a locker with their names written on them. Opening hers, Lexa reached out to touch the Ravenclaw uniform reverently—it was just now fully sinking in that she was about to play in her very first quidditch match.

The nerves came back in full force.

She silently got dressed, listening to the chatter of her teammates around her. She pulled on her shin pads, and then her elbow pads and gloves.

“How you feeling, Lexa?” Gustus asked, approaching her locker.

“Just a little nervous,” Lexa answered truthfully, her grip on her beloved Firebolt tightening. Her other hand came up to fidget with the gear charm that dangled from it’s chain.

Gustus smiled at Lexa, nodding his head. “It’s good to feel nervous,” he said. “That means you care.”

“The nerves will go away as soon as the game starts,” Ryder, a third year beater, piped up from her other side.

The rest of the team gathered around as Gustus reached into his locker and pulled out seven tubes of something.

“Eye black,” he explained, handing one to each of the players. “It’s a muggle thing. And also a tradition of ours.” He smiled, opening his tube. “We call it our war paint.”

Lexa watched as Gustus drew a design on his face—two lines, down each side of his face, with a small line flaring out in the middle of each line.

Lexa furrowed her brow, staring down at the tube. She wasn’t sure what design to draw, but it seemed like everyone on the team had their own personal touch.

“Need help?” Gustus asked kindly. 

Lexa nodded her head, handing the eye black over to him. 

“Close your eyes,” he said.

Lexa did so, feeling Gustus draw around her eyes. “I was nervous my first game too,” he commented. “I thought I was going to throw up my breakfast.”

He chuckled, making Lexa let out a small laugh as well. She felt Gustus spread the eye black all around her closed eyes. “I don’t want to mess up,” she confessed quietly to her captain.

“You won’t,” he responded. “And even if you do, that’s ok too. As long as you try your best. Open your eyes now.”

Lexa did, and Gustus looked at her, studying her face before nodding his head. “I picked you for a reason, Lexa,” he said. “You’re a great seeker, and you’re only going to get better every game. Just follow your instincts. You’ve got some great ones.”

He put the tube of eye black back in his locker, before pulling out his robe and putting it on. Lexa turned, catching her reflection in the mirror in her locker.

She almost gasped out loud at the design Gustus had drawn on her face.

Her war paint went around her eyes, making the green of her eyes pop, and extended to the sides of her face, almost like she was wearing a mask. Lines came down from the mask, almost flare like, small ones closer to her nose and getting longer as they spread across her face, ending with smaller ones again near the edge of her face.

Lexa looked strong.

And suddenly, she felt like it too.

War paint, indeed.

“Here we go,” Gustus called out, and she followed her team as they lined up to take the pitch.

Surrounded by her teammates, war paint on and stoic looks on their faces—Lexa felt nervous, but more than that, she felt excited.

The doors opened, and she mounted her broom along with the rest of the team. Gustus gave her one more quick smile, before flying out of the tunnel, Lexa following. She did her lap around the pitch, and her eyes caught a big banner in the Ravenclaw section that had her name on it.

**GO LEXA! #7 ON THE PITCH, #1 IN OUR HEARTS**

Lexa felt a smile grow on her face as she spotted Raven, Octavia and Clarke standing in front of the sign, jumping up and down and cheering. A smirking Anya was standing next to Clarke, and though she wasn’t jumping up and down, she was clapping, nodding her head in Lexa’s direction. Monty and Jasper, despite wearing Hufflepuff sweaters and scarves, were holding either side of the sign, waving maniacally from where they were standing.

 ** _“Welcome to the second quidditch match of the year, folks,”_** the announcer’s voice—a second year Gryffindor by the name of Harper—echoed throughout the stadium. **_“Last week we saw Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the first match of the season, with Octavia Blake leading the charge, scoring seventy points on her own before Gryffindor seeker’s Luna caught the snitch, ending the game for an ass-kicking of 250-80 over Slytherin!”_**

 ** _“Miss McIntyre! Language!”_** Professor Kane’s voice echoed throughout the stadium as he reprimanded Harper from his spot next to her.

 ** _“Sorry Professor K!”_** Harper’s voice replied, making the students in the stadium laugh. **_“Anyways, this should be an interesting match, folks. The Hufflepuff team is made up of all returners, while this is the debut of Ravenclaw’s new seeker, second-year Lexa Woods! She’s honestly a great girl. Very smart too, she helped me in potions the other day—”_**

 ** _“Miss McIntyre!”_** Professor Kane’s voice said again. **_“The match!”_**

 ** _“Right, right! Sorry! Anyways, this is Woods’ quidditch debut, and if she’s as efficient on the pitch as she is in the classroom, then Hufflepuff had better keep their eyes wide open for this match!”_** Harper said.

Lexa smiled from her spot hovering above the rest of the team, keeping her eyes on Professor Nyko, who had brought the chest to the middle of the center circle.

He opened the chest and released the bludgers, followed by the golden snitch. He waited a beat, and then threw the quaffle into the air.

 ** _“And we’re off!”_** Harper’s voice exclaimed. **_“Hufflepuff’s Lincoln Briggs has the quaffle…”_**

 

* *

_***Winter*** _

“Yesss! Goal!” Octavia hissed, raising her arms triumphantly. “And the match goes to Gryffindor!”

Lexa looked up, amused smile on her face as Raven pouted and Clarke rolled her eyes.

The four of them were sitting at a table in a back corner of the library, working on their homework.

Well, Lexa and Clarke were working on their homework—Octavia and Raven were playing tabletop football, something Raven had introduced to the group a while back.

Lexa chuckled at Raven’s growl as she grabbed the triangle and started a new score sheet on her paper.

“Whatever, you won’t win the real quidditch match,” Raven grumbled, closing one eye as she started the game up again. “Did you see how fast Lexa caught the snitch last game?”

“It was really impressive, Lexa,” Octavia admitted, grinning at her friend. “But like I said, I’m going to score so many goals the snitch will be irrelevant.”

Raven groaned, covering her face with her hand. “For the last time, the snitch will never be irrelevant, since you need to catch it to end the game,” Raven said. “And furthermore…”

“Hey,” Clarke said, nudging Lexa lightly to get her attention.

She turned to look at her friend, breath hitching at the close proximity—Clarke had leaned over into Lexa’s space in order to whisper. “You want to read some more tonight after dinner?” Clarke asked softly.

The corners of Lexa’s mouth curled up as she met Clarke’s blue eyes with her own green ones.

Reading with Clarke had become something they started after they had all returned from winter break. Lexa had been sitting in the Ravenclaw common room in front of the fire when Clarke had come in, dropping onto the couch next to her. Lexa was writing her potions essay, and Clarke had sit quietly, drawing patterns on Lexa’s knee until she had finished. 

* *

_Lexa carefully put her essay in her book bag, before turning to her friend. “Hello Clarke,” Lexa said quietly, smile growing on her face when Clarke pulled her in for a hug._

_“I brought something for you,” Clarke declared, pulling back with a grin._

_Lexa continued to stare as Clarke reached down, opening her book bag and pulling out a hardback book. The blonde-haired girl held the book up, continuing to smile at Lexa._

_Lexa scanned the title, the corner of her mouth curling up as she read the front._

__**The Princess Bride**  
S. Morgenstern’s Classic Tale of True Love  & High Adventure  
By William Goldman 

_“I brought it from home!” Clarke said excitedly. “I thought we could read it together?”_

_Lexa felt butterflies in her stomach, and found herself with a full blown smile when she took in Clarke’s giddy look, blue eyes shining brightly in the low light of the fire burning in front of them._

_“Buttercup and Wesley?” Lexa asked, remembering fondly her first Halloween at Hogwarts—her first Halloween with friends (and her first Halloween with Clarke)._

_“I figured you would want to know why I made you wear a mask and carry a fake sword last year,” Clarke answered happily._

_Lexa fiddled with her necklace, fingers coming up to fidget with the gear as she leaned back into the couch cushions. Clarke turned so she was facing Lexa, her back resting against the armrest and spreading her legs across Lexa’s lap._

_“And I thought this was something fun we could do together,” Clarke continued, tapping her fingers against the top of the book she was holding in her lap. “I know how much you love reading, and this is one of my favorites.”_

_Lexa felt herself start to smile, and she hesitantly placed her hand on top of Clarke’s leg. She felt warm and safe in Clarke’s presence, something that was another new feeling for her._

_When she was younger, she wasn’t allowed to read books that weren’t in her parent’s libraries, which meant a lack of stories—it was all autobiographies and historical textbooks, but Lexa loved to read. So she read them despite their dry and boring content, if only to have something to read in her spare time._

_But now, she had more freedom—a concept she still hadn’t gotten used to. Lexa was still half expecting her parents to show up in the Great Hall and reprimand her for laughing with her friends (or for making friends with “people of lesser status”, according to her parents, in the first place)._

_And here was Clarke, remembering that Lexa loved to read (was this something friends did for one another, remembering their likes and dislikes, Lexa thought to herself)—and it meant even more that it was one of Clarke’s favorites._

_There was that feeling again—warm and safe._

_Lexa tapped lightly on Clarke’s leg with her finger, sending the other girl a shy smile. “I would like that,” she answered quietly._

_“Great!” Clarke answered, handing over the book to Lexa. “You want to start?”_

_“I—well, I don’t know,” Lexa said, for some reason feeling nervous all of a sudden under Clarke’s gaze. She looked down at the book she was holding loosely in her hands, resting on top of Clarke’s legs._

_“Go on, Lexa,” Clarke encouraged, reaching out and placing her hand on top of Lexa’s. “I like…well, I like it when you speak. Your voice is—it’s comforting. And soothing,” she continued quietly, ducking her head, and it was the first time Lexa had seen Clarke show any type of bashfulness, and the other girl’s expression tugged on Lexa’s heartstrings._

_Lexa looked at her friend, before slowly turning her hand under Clarke’s, until their palms rested together. Their hands sat there for a beat, palm-to-palm, until she felt Clarke curl her fingers, lacing them together with Lexa’s._

_The smile Clarke was sending Lexa’s way was almost too much, and this time it was Lexa’s turn to duck her head, fiddling with the hardback book in front of her, before opening it with her free hand._

_“The year that Buttercup was born, the most beautiful woman in the world…”_

_Lexa didn’t look up from the page she was reading, but she did feel Clarke give their still connected hands a squeeze, and that was enough to put a smile on Lexa’s face, staying their until they finished reading for the night._

* *

Lexa turned to meet Clarke’s gaze, a soft smile on the other girl’s face. She nodded, giving Clarke a smile in return.

“As you wish,” Lexa murmured softly—so softly, she wouldn’t know that Clarke heard her, except for the small smile Clarke gave her and the slight reddening of her cheeks.

Clarke responded with another shoulder nudge, before she turned back to respond to something Octavia had said.

Lexa looked back down at her charms essay, a smile on her face and that same warm feeling in her chest as she continued with the rest of her sentence.

* *

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Clarke said, plopping down next to Lexa at the Ravenclaw table.

“Hi Clarke,” Lexa greeted, smiling at her friend. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“I have something for you,” Clarke declared. She stood up, pulling Lexa with her. “Come on. Let’s take these sandwiches to go. We’re having lunch outside.”

Lexa simply nodded—Clarke’s hand was in hers, (and if she was being honest, she would probably agree with anything Clarke had said at the moment), and she watched as Clarke grabbed the sandwiches she was going to eat for lunch and some napkins, before pulling Lexa out of the Great Hall with a wave at the rest of their friends still sitting down at the table.

Clarke led them down to the lake, before plopping down in front of the tree there, patting the spot in front of her for Lexa to sit down.

Lexa did so, and stared at Clarke, who had a grin on her face.

“This is for you,” Clarke said, pulling a wrapped package from her book bag. She handed it over to Lexa, who took the offered gift.

“I…Clarke?” Lexa questioned, staring at the gift.

“Well go on, open it,” Clarke said excitedly.

Lexa hesitated for a second, before slowly tearing the paper. She discarded the wrapping paper to reveal a hardback book. She turned it over, eyes scanning the title.

**Pride and Prejudice  
by Jane Austen**

“I thought this could be the next book for us to read,” Clarke explained, gesturing to the book Lexa now held in her hands.

Lexa’s breath hitched, before she smiled shyly at Clarke. 

She had figured the nights of them reading together were over once they had finished The Princess Bride, and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest at the realization that Clarke wanted to continue as well.

She opened the book, pausing as she went to turn the page when she noticed something written on the inside of the cover.

_To Lexa,_  
The stories sound better when you’re the one reading them to me.  
Love,  
Clarke 

Lexa ran her fingers across the inscription, smiling. She looked up to meet Clarke’s gaze.

“Thank you,” Lexa said softly.

Clarke reached out, placing her hand on top of Lexa’s and fiddling with her fingers.

“You’re welcome,” Clarke replied. She looked down at their connected hands as she continued to fiddle with Lexa’s fingers. “I—you’re my best friend, Lexa. I just—I really want you to know that.”

Lexa blinked rapidly, staring at Clarke. She felt her heart start to beat faster. 

Best friend.

Clarke had called Lexa her best friend.

Lexa thought about how comfortable and at ease Clarke made her feel.

She thought about how she also felt excited and scared, like she was being pushed out of her comfort zone with Clarke.

She thought about how despite being severely lacking of physical contact growing up, she always felt relaxed and calm in Clarke’s embrace.

She thought about the nervous flutter she felt in her chest whenever Clarke was around.

And Lexa realized—Clarke was her best friend too.

“I…I’ve never had a best friend before,” Lexa said quietly, brow furrowing as she stared at their intertwined hands.

She reached up with her free hand, fidgeting with her necklace as she took a deep breath. 

“My parents did not let me hang out with other kids,” she continued, keeping her eyes on their connected hands. 

She suddenly felt nervous—Lexa was about to tell Clarke about her childhood. Yes, Clarke knew the basics, and some of it the other girl could guess, but Lexa had never opened up to anyone like this before. With Anya, she didn’t have to explain—the older girl just got it, having come from a similar background.

But Clarke—she was different.

Clarke was good. Clarke was real. Clarke was—well, Clarke was Clarke.

“My parents want the best things for me, as long as it fits into their own agenda,” Lexa said. “And I never—I do not feel comfortable in my home. My parents are…they’re distant. Cold.” 

She felt Clarke squeeze her hand softly, and it gave her the courage to continue. Clarke was good. She was real.

“I was not…I was not happy,” Lexa confessed. 

It was the first time she had said it out loud. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest, and she could breath easier.

“I am not happy, whenever I have to go home,” she breathed out, staring intensely at their connected hands, now resting on top of Lexa’s knee.

Clarke placed her other hand on top of their connected ones, so she was holding Lexa’s in both hands.

“But I am happy here,” Lexa said, looking up and finally meeting Clarke’s eyes. “I am happy here at Hogwarts, with my friends. And…I am happy here with you.”

Clarke gave her a soft smile, removing her top hand and gently grasping Lexa’s hand that was fiddling with her necklace. Clarke laced their fingers together, so both of their hands were connected, resting on top of Lexa’s knees.

“I am happy here with you,” Lexa repeated quietly, taking strength and comfort from Clarke’s touch. “I have never had a best friend before. But I have one now.”

“And you’ll have one always,” Clarke replied softly, leaning forward until her forehead was touching Lexa’s.

Lexa closed her eyes, resting her own forehead against Clarke’s.

Clarke was good.

Clarke was real.

Clarke was Clarke.

And she was Lexa’s best friend.

“I have an idea,” Clarke announced, leaning back. 

She stood up, pulling her wand out of her book bag before facing the tree. She hummed to herself as she waved it around a little bit, and Lexa leaned to the side so she could see what Clarke was doing.

Lexa’s eyes widened as she saw that Clarke was carving something into the trunk of the tree.

**CG + LW 4EVER**

“There,” Clarke said happily when she was finished, pocketing her wand. She turned around to face Lexa again, smiling. “That will be there forever. And everyone who sits under this tree will see it and wonder who these initials belong to, and we’ll always know that it’s us. Best friends forever.”

“Best friends,” Lexa echoed, still a little in awe at the blonde haired girl, wearing her shirt halfway untucked from her skirt, red and gold tie loose and askew, jumper tied around her waist.

This girl that made Lexa feel safe—she was her best friend.

“Now,” Clarke continued, plopping down in front of Lexa once more. “One more thing.”

She rummaged through her book bag again, before pulling something out and holding it up triumphantly.

A box of candy hearts.

Lexa simply watched as Clarke opened the box, pouring some of the hearts out into her hand before sifting through them. Grinning, Clarke plucked one from the bunch, and took Lexa’s hand, holding it open and dropping the single candy heart into Lexa’s palm.

Lexa looked down at the familiar candy heart.

**BE MINE**

“So?” Clarke asked, mischievous grin back on her face.

Lexa just stared at the candy in her palm, remembering last Valentine’s day. Once again, she looked back to Clarke, then back to the candy, and back to Clarke again.

“What do you say?” Clarke asked, still grinning. “Second year in a row?”

“Yes,” Lexa said immediately, a little surprised at how quickly she answered.

Clarke smiled, before scooting back to rest against the tree. She patted the spot next to her, and Lexa quickly scrambled to join her.

“How about we start that book now?” Clarke asked, resting her head against Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa looked down at Clarke, before grabbing the book from where it was sitting on the ground and bringing it to her lap.

“As you wish,” Lexa murmured quietly, and she felt more than saw Clarke grin into her shoulder.

Lexa opened the book, fingertips grazing the words Clarke had written on the inside, before flipping to the first page.

“It is a truth universally acknowledged…”

* *

_***Spring*** _

“Watch out Lexa!” Ryder called out, and Lexa ducked in time for the bludger to sail over her head.

Ryder was there suddenly, hitting the bludger towards Gryffindor’s captain, a fourth year name Indra.

It was the final quidditch match of the school year, and if Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor, they would not only win the Quidditch Cup, but they would overtake Slytherin’s lead in the House Cup race.

Lexa had felt the pressure of her entire house on her shoulders almost immediately as soon as she woke up that morning. It didn’t help that Clarke was in Gryffindor—meaning she would be rooting _against_ Lexa this time.

Or at least, that’s what Lexa thought.

But she had arrived at breakfast that morning and Clarke _was_ sporting all Gryffindor gear, but she also had a #7 painted on her right cheek in blue paint, while sporting a red #2 on her left, signifying her support for both Lexa and Octavia.

It was only a number on her cheek, but Lexa still felt less nervous knowing Clarke was rooting for her.

It had reminded Lexa that her best friend would always root for her (and she was certain Clarke didn’t just mean during quidditch).

 ** _“And Octavia Blake has the quaffle now, she dodges one bludger! A second one! Holy hippogriff, did she leap OVER that one??”_** Harper’s voice echoed through the stadium. **_“She DID! And she’s still weaving, the wind up and…goal!!! Ten points for Gryffindor! What a stud, she is!”_**

 ** _“Miss McIntyre!”_** Professor Kane’s voice echoed.

 ** _“What? It’s true!”_** Harper’s voice argued back. **_“Oh! Octavia Blake has possession of the quaffle AGAIN, passing it to her captain Indra Briggs…”_**

Lexa tuned out the commentary as she suddenly spotted a flash of gold on the far side of the pitch. She immediately took off, flattening her body against her Firebolt. She could see out of the corner of her eye Luna, the Gryffindor seeker, had spotted the snitch as well, and was racing at full speed across the pitch. 

Soon, she and Luna were neck and neck, both willing their brooms to go faster. As they got closer, the snitch suddenly changed directions, the two seekers following with a hard right. 

Lexa couldn’t hear anything over her own heart pounding furiously, as she and Luna raced around the pitch. The two were indeed flying at top speed. 

Luna was trying to displace Lexa with a shove to her shoulder, using her slightly bigger build against the second-year seeker.

It worked, and Lexa was forced to drop back. 

She continued on, however, and ducked her head in an attempt to speed up, catching back up with Luna, who again tried to shove Lexa.

But this time, Lexa was ready. 

She pulled her broom up, twisting her body as she did a barrel roll over Luna, avoiding the shoulder nudge. Her maneuver caused Luna to shoot outward, away from the snitch’s trajectory. Lexa raced towards the snitch, feeling Luna gaining on her again, both of their arms outstretched. 

Luna’s arm was longer, and Lexa knew that Luna would reach it first. 

That wouldn’t work for Lexa.

They were getting closer to the ground now, only about twenty feet away, both approaching at top speed. Neither seeker was willing to give up, and Lexa knew there was only one way she would catch the snitch first.

At ten feet, Lexa flattened her body against her broom, before suddenly launched herself off of her Firebolt, arm outstretched as she swiped furiously at the little golden ball, just as Luna lunged forward and swiping with her own arm. Lexa tucked herself so her shoulder would take the brunt of the impact, and then she went crashing into the ground, rolling a few times. 

She grunted, the wind getting knocked out of her as she stopped rolling, laying flat on her back. Her Firebolt landed next to her unharmed, rolling as well, before stopping a few feet away.

“Lexa!” she heard her captain shout, and Gustus was speeding towards her.

She blinked, and suddenly Gustus was in front of her, reaching out. Lexa took his offered arm, grasping his forearm as he pulled her to sit up.

“Are you ok?” Gustus asked frantically, eyes scanning her body for any injuries.

Lexa just grinned, before raising her right hand.

The snitch was fluttering it’s wings, but it wasn’t going anywhere—it was firmly gripped in Lexa’s hand.

Gustus’ eyes widened, before he let out a loud laugh.

 ** _“Woods appears to be ok after that crazy ass ninja dive off of her broom and…sweet Merlin! She’s caught the snitch!”_** Harper’s voice exclaimed. **_“Ladies and gentlemen, Lexa Woods has caught the snitch and has earned one hundred and fifty points for Ravenclaw!”_**

Professor Nyko blew his whistle, before raising his hand. “RAVENCLAW WINS!” he bellowed.

Suddenly, Lexa could hear the entire stadium again. She looked up and saw the Ravenclaw section going wild, and then her view was obscured as her teammates flew to meet her, tackling her as they dog piled on top.

Lexa laughed, a huge smile on her face as her teammates were all laughing and screaming, and then suddenly she was hoisted up onto Gustus and Ryder’s shoulders. She held the snitch high up into the air to the cheers of the crowd.

Her green eyes scanned the stands, and stopped when they spotted Raven standing with the rest of Ravenclaw house, screaming her head off as she waved a flag with Lexa’s name on it.

She laughed again, waving in the direction of her roommate as the Ravenclaw students’ chants echoed around the pitch.

“LE-XA! LE-XA! LE-XA!”

Lexa’s teammates finally put her down, and she joined her teammates, laughing and screaming with joy.

Ravenclaw just won the quidditch cup.

* *

“That was one hell of a catch, kid,” Lexa heard from behind her. 

She turned, grinning at Anya, who was standing in the entryway of the changing room.

“I mean, that was crazy,” Anya continued as Lexa picked up her broom, before joining Anya as the two exited the tent. “But one hell of a catch.”

“Thanks,” Lexa replied, smiling as she felt Anya’s hand on top of her head, giving her head a small shake.

“I’m proud of you,” Anya said, continuing to look straight ahead as the two of them walked around the side of the changing rooms to join the rest of the students walking back towards the castle.

Lexa felt a lump in her throat.

Nobody had ever said that to her before.

Well, someone did once—it was Anya that time too, and she had written it in her note from last year’s Christmas present.

But hearing Anya say it out loud was something entirely different, and Lexa struggled with the newfound emotions.

Her parents had certainly never told her they were proud of her.

And Anya—strong, smart, protective Anya—was proud of her.

Of _Lexa_.

Lexa closed her eyes briefly, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

Anya was proud of her.

Lexa was an only child, but she imagines this is what it felt like to have a sibling—someone who supports you, and is on your side.

Someone who is there.

Someone who is proud of you.

“I—thanks,” Lexa said again, suddenly at a loss for words. She reached up, fiddling with the gear charm on her necklace.

Anya simply nodded, but Lexa could see the corners of the older girl’s mouth turn upwards. 

“Come on,” Anya said, wrapping her arm around Lexa’s shoulders and pulling her in closer. “Gustus told me there’s a party in the Ravenclaw common room, and they certainly can’t start the celebration until their MVP seeker gets there. I told Blondie we’d meet her and the rest of your friends there.”

“Shut up,” Lexa mumbled, embarrassed. 

Anya laughed, shaking her head.

“Come on kid, I’ll even let you answer the question to get inside so you feel smart,” Anya said.

Lexa nudged Anya with her shoulder, but smiled as the two made their way back up towards the castle, Lexa holding onto her gear charm the whole way.

* *

_***Summer*** _

“What’s it like?” Lexa asked quietly, eyes focused on the clouds in the sky.

She felt Clarke turn her head next to her, and only then did she break her concentration and turn so she could meet Clarke’s gaze with her own.

The two of them were lying outside near their tree on their last full day at Hogwarts before heading home for the summer, opting to instead lie down so they could look at the clouds in the sky. It had been Clarke’s idea, and Lexa had found it peaceful, her and Clarke both pointing out different shapes they saw in the sky.

“What’s what like?” Clarke asked.

Lexa turned her head back so her eyes were once more on the clouds. “Having muggle parents. Growing up in the muggle world,” she elaborated. “What’s it like?”

She felt Clarke turn back as well, and Lexa waited patiently as Clarke formed her answer. It wasn’t an awkward silence—it was a relaxing one, and something Lexa took comfort in, knowing she had another friend she was close enough to that filling the silence wasn’t necessary.

“My mom and dad are science and math people,” Clarke said finally, breaking the silence. “She’s a surgeon—that’s a muggle healer. And my dad is an engineer—he designs structures and systems and a bunch of other things I don’t understand.”

“Sounds fascinating,” Lexa said, turning to look at Clarke. 

She was absolutely interested in Clarke’s family, not just because they seemed to be the polar opposite of her own—a fun, loving family, full of people who actually want to spend time with one another. Lexa also wanted to know anything and everything about Clarke in general, and she soaked up every word Clarke said.

“So you can imagine that for two people whose jobs are rooted in math and science found out I was a witch…when Professor Kane showed up to explain what Hogwarts was, and why I could do things that seemed like magic, it was crazy,” Clarke continued. “I actually thought my mom was going to faint.”

Clarke let out a chuckle, making Lexa smile as if she was seeing the memory right alongside the other girl.

“We weren’t sure if I should go to Hogwarts…ever since I was like, five, I wanted to be a just like my mom and be a doctor,” Clarke said. “But I decided I couldn’t pass up this opportunity…I mean, studying magic? So I came here, and my parents are really supportive, and I guess if I still want to be a surgeon later in life I can go back to muggle school.”

Lexa nodded, turning her head back and looking at the clouds.

“I am glad you decided to come to Hogwarts,” Lexa said, suddenly imagining a Hogwarts in which she hadn’t met Clarke.

She didn’t like to think about it (and something told her she wouldn’t enjoy it quite as much as she does, without Clarke around).

“I’m glad I did too,” Clarke said, reaching down and grabbing Lexa’s hand, giving it a squeeze, before bringing her arms behind her head. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have met you until a lot later.”

“Do you think we would have met even if you hadn’t come to Hogwarts?” Lexa asked softly.

“Yes,” Clarke answered immediately. “I think we are supposed to be in each other’s lives.”

Lexa smiled, feeling that same warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach that she had started to associate with Clarke, her heart skipping a beat.

“Me too,” she replied.

The two of them laid there in silence, and Lexa closed her eyes. It was a beautiful day out and she was spending time with her best friend.

And she was happy (another common feeling she was starting to associate with Clarke).

“What are you two doing?” a voice asked from above, and Lexa opened her eyes to see Raven and Octavia peering down at them.

“Cloud watching,” Clarke answered, before pointing towards the sky. “That one looks like a bear.”

Lexa watched as Raven and Octavia shrugged, before Raven plopped down next to Lexa and Octavia sat down next to Clarke. The two of them laid back as well, looking up.

It was quiet still as the four girls simply watched the skies, and Lexa smiled as she realized how comfortable the silence was with Raven and Octavia as well. 

They truly were becoming two of the greatest friends she’s ever had.

“That one looks like an elephant,” Octavia said, and the three girls tried to follow her line of sight as she pointed to the sky.

Raven squinted, before shaking her head. “No way,” she said. “That looks like a lion.”

“What? No, it looks like a whale,” Clarke argued.

Lexa chuckled as the three of them bickered softly, putting her hands behind her head to rest on them. 

A warmth settled into her chest—one that was becoming more familiar as she continued to spend time with her friends. 

“You’re all wrong,” Lexa cut in. “It looks like a hippo.”

And that set off another round of soft arguments, until the four of them dissolved into giggles once Raven had passionately exclaimed that her “uncle was a zoo keeper so she would freaking know when a cloud looks like a freaking lion”.

“We’ll all go to the zoo sometime during the summer,” Raven said, once the laughter died down.

“Definitely,” Octavia replied.

“For sure,” Clarke agreed.

Lexa closed her eyes, hoping her parents would let her spend time with her friends this summer. She felt Clarke’s hand slip into hers, and she opened her eyes, a small smile on her face.

Clarke tangled their fingers together, and Lexa sighed happily, basking in the company of her best friends.

“Sounds fun,” she said softly.

Lexa could only hope she would be a part of it this summer. But she knew even if she wasn’t, she still had great friends.

And of course, her best friend.

She’d always have Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, or just want to say hi? Come see me at onebigroughdraft.tumblr.com. I love hearing from you guys!


	3. Year Three

_***Autumn***_  


Lexa is 13-years-old, and she has a crush on Clarke Griffin.

She’s on the platform, standing stoically in front of her mother and father. Lexa is excited—a foreign feeling for her, but one she is becoming more familiar with as the start of the new school year had continued to grow closer. 

But she doesn’t show it—she doesn’t want to give her parents any reason to further scrutinize her.

She reached up and fiddled with her necklace in order to contain her fidgeting as her eyes darted around the platform, looking for that familiar glint of blonde hair.

Just like last summer, Lexa had been in contact with Clarke through letters. Something had solidified their bond last year—Lexa was certain it was the confession of Clarke being her very first best friend, and the subsequent promise that they would always be best friends. 

She’s also getting used to the fact that she has _friends_ , as in multiple. Something she couldn’t even doubt as she received letters from Raven and Octavia and Anya and Monty and Jasper during the summer as well.

Lexa couldn’t wait to get on the train and find her friends.

She worked harder to contain her smile around her parents as the anticipation of being with her group of friends became stronger. 

“Stop fidgeting with that necklace, Alexandria,” her mother said, the corner of her mouth downturned.

Lexa almost rolled her eyes, but caught herself at the last minute—she supposes the eye rolling is a byproduct of living with Raven for the majority of the year, and the thought that she was almost back with her first true friend made her even more anxious.

“Hello Mr. Woods, Mrs. Woods,” a voice said from behind Lexa, and she smiled, before turning to see Anya standing in front of her.

The older girl sent Lexa a small smirk and a wink, before plastering on a fake smile and meeting the gaze of Lexa’s parents.

“Hello Anya,” Lexa’s mother said, greeting the other girl. “How are you?”

“Very well, Mrs. Woods,” Anya replied. “Getting ready to take my OWLs at the end of this year.”

“I’m sure you will make your parents proud,” Lexa’s father said.

Anya nodded her head, still smiling—but Lexa could tell that, just like all of Anya’s interactions with Lexa’s parents, it wasn’t genuine. Lexa almost cringed at the pompousness in her father’s voice—as if the only thing Anya was supposed to do in her lifetime was to fulfill the expectations of her parents. 

Lexa and Anya had felt an automatic kinship when they first met, both of them recognizing how similar their situations were. Lexa knew that the Forests would never express any outward showing of proudness or happiness towards Anya—in fact, most of their interactions with their daughter was tinged with dislike or annoyance.

As if having a daughter was inconvenient. 

Lexa knew the feeling well.

“Well, it was nice to see you both, but we should be boarding the train now,” Anya said. 

Just like the previous two years, Lexa’s father gave her a short nod, and her mother patted her on the shoulder.

“Goodbye mother, father,” Lexa rushed out, before meeting Anya’s retreating steps, the smile that had been threatening to appear on her face at the thought of going back to school finally showing.

Lexa walked halfway up the steps of the train before she dared to glance backwards, wondering if this was finally the year her mother and father were watching her walk away with a smile on their faces.

But once again, the spot where her parents were standing was empty.

She blinked once, before turning back around and smiling again.

She was almost back with her friends.

Back to Raven and her warmth and caring.

Back to Octavia and her loyalty.

Back to Monty and Jasper and their laughter.

Back to Clarke.

Lexa couldn’t wait to be back with Clarke, whose arms always made her feel safe—a different kind of safe than that which she felt when she was wrapped up in Anya and Raven’s arms.

While the latter made her feel like nothing could touch her—like she was safe and hidden from the outside world, the former made her feel strong and brave—like she could do anything. Being wrapped in Clarke’s arms, Lexa was starting to believe that she really _did_ deserve everything good, just like Clarke was always saying (because Lexa was convinced Clarke’s arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace _was_ the everything good Clark was referring to—it had to be, with the way Lexa’s heart beat furiously in her chest and the butterflies swirled around in her stomach every time it happened).

Lexa had missed that feeling during the summer—the feeling of comfort and home and being safe.

But more than missing that feeling, Lexa had missed her friends.

“Kid, did you hear me?”

Lexa shook her head slightly, bringing her attention back to Anya, who pushed Lexa into a compartment with two other kids Lexa recognized from quidditch. 

“Lexa, this is Indra and Lincoln Briggs,” Anya said, pointing to the two familiar faces.

Indra nodded but did not smile, though Lexa took no offense from it. She certainly respected Indra Briggs, who captained the Gryffindor team. Lexa knew from Octavia that Indra was a hardworking captain who expected the best from her team, often running double-days for her quidditch team during the school year. 

Lincoln, however, offered her a smile, and added a wave too. “Hello Lexa,” he said. “It’s nice to meet you. You’re a great seeker. That move you made to win the quidditch cup last year…whew. Amazing.”

Despite Lincoln’s large exterior—he was almost two heads taller than Lexa despite only being a year older—he had a friendly demeanor that automatically put Lexa at ease. She didn’t feel the nerves she usually felt when meeting new people. Maybe it was because Anya was there, and she knew that Anya would never introduce her to people that she wouldn’t get along with.

“Hello,” Lexa replied. “The both of you are excellent chasers.” She turned to Indra, giving her a nod. “My friend Octavia says you are the best captain Gryffindor could ever ask for.”

Lexa saw the corner of Indra’s mouth quirk up, before she adapted the same stoic expression. “Octavia is a hard worker,” Indra responded, nodding again.

“And very pretty, huh Lincoln?” Anya prompted, nudging Lincoln’s shin with her foot.

“Quiet, Anya,” Lincoln murmured, and Lexa could have sworn the large boy was blushing slightly.

“Woods! There you are!”

She grinned as she turned around in the compartment, familiar arms engulfing her as she was pulled into a hug.

“Hello Octavia,” she said, patting her friend on the back.

Octavia took a step back, only to be replaced by a grinning Raven.

“Missed you roomie,” Raven said, hugging Lexa tightly.

Lexa hugged her back, smiling as Raven gave her a squeeze.

“I missed you both as well,” Lexa said, taking a step back.

“Hi Anya,” Raven said, her and Octavia saluting the older girl.

“Indra,” Octavia greeted her captain.

“Octavia,” the stoic older girl replied back, giving her chaser a nod.

“Hi Lincoln,” Octavia said happily, giving Lincoln a smile.

The Hufflepuff chaser ducked his head, a grin on his face. “Hi,” he murmured back.

Anya and Indra both smirked, and Raven quirked an eyebrow in his direction, before looking back at Octavia.

“Well, we better get to our compartment before Griff starts freaking out,” Octavia said, rolling her eyes. 

Lexa instinctively turned to look behind her, despite Octavia’s words. She fidgeted with her bag strap, her heart beating faster at the mention of Clarke.

Raven turned to Lexa, a smile on her face. “Clarke is saving our compartment,” she explained. “We told her we would find you.” She leaned in closer, whispering. “She wasn’t too happy that she had to wait behind, but I won the that game of exploding snaps fair and square.” She straightened up, grabbing Lexa’s jumper and pulling her towards the exit, Octavia following behind the two.

“See you guys later!” Octavia said, waving behind them at Indra, Lincoln and Anya.

“Catch you at the feast, kid,” Anya said, her usual smirk on her face as she watched them leave.

The three of them made their way down the aisle, Raven still pulling Lexa along before abruptly stopping in front of a compartment, where Lexa saw Clarke sitting with a book in her lap, head bent while she was reading. 

A smile grew on her face at the sight of the golden blonde hair that fell in front of Clarke’s face, and the butterflies were flapping hard in her stomach.

“Found her,” Raven announced as she opened the door.

Clarke’s head snapped up, and blue met green for the first time since school had ended.

Lexa wasn’t sure if she moved first or Clarke did, but the next thing she did know was that she was hugging Clarke tightly.

Relief flooded Lexa’s body as Clarke hugged her back equally as tight, and for the first time in two months, Lexa felt brave again.

“Hi,” she heard Clarke whisper.

Lexa felt butterflies in her stomach as she buried her face in Clarke’s neck, feeling the blonde’s fingers tap lightly against Lexa’s back.

Lexa thought it felt nice.

“Hello Clarke,” Lexa said back quietly, feeling completely content in her best friend’s arms. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, so much,” Clarke said, before taking a step back and putting one hand on each side of Lexa’s face.

Lexa smiled, keeping her eyes focused on Clarke while the blonde’s eyes roamed Lexa’s face, before scanning her body. Clarke nodded her head, before meeting Lexa’s gaze once more and reaching out to grab Lexa’s hands with her own.

Clarke pulled Lexa over towards the seats, sitting down and gesturing for Lexa to do the same.

Lexa plopped down next to Clarke, leaning back against the cushion.

“We’re here!” two voices rang out, and the four friends turned to see Monty and Jasper standing in the doorway, grinning.

“Hi guys,” Raven greeted for everyone as the two boys took a seat on either side of her.

“So, wait until you here about my crazy new workout regiment,” Octavia began, leaning forward excitedly. “I started it the very first day of summer break. Every day I…”

Lexa felt a weight on her shoulder, and looked down to see Clarke resting her head there. Her smile only grew as Clarke’s palm lined up with her own, the blonde’s fingers tapping against Lexa’s palm slightly.

“I really did miss you,” Clarke whispered, looking up slightly to meet Lexa’s gaze. “Can you and Raven come by the common room after the feast? Just to catch up.”

Lexa smiled, curling her fingers around Clarke’s so their hands were intertwined.

“As you wish,” Lexa replied quietly.

And the grin that had made it’s way on Lexa’s face since she stepped onto the train—to go back to Hogwarts, to be back with her friends, to finally escape her home—spread even wider, as she felt, more than saw, the growing smile on Clarke’s face against her shoulder.

* *

“—mysterious as the dark side of the mooooooooon!”

Octavia finished her performance with a flying jump kick, before landing on one knee and spreading her arms out, breathing heavily.

Lexa stared at her friend, fighting to keep the neutral expression on her face when she really wanted to burst out into laughter.

“Ok, so then after that training montage, Mulan is a kickass warrior and she’s friend with the other kickass warriors that were previously kind of mean to her—Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, and then—”

“Octavia!” Raven said, rubbing the sides of her temple as she cut off their friend. “Can we please just wait until Lexa _sees_ the movie first? You’re going to ruin it for her.”

Octavia stood up, huffing as she crossed her arms. “Oh, so we’re just supposed to wait until you finally get that TV to work in the castle before she sees it?” she scoffed, raising her eyebrow.

Raven gasped dramatically, putting her hands on her hips. “ _Excuse_ you, I’ll have you know that I am in fact, very close to a breakthrough, and you’ll be eating those words soon,” she countered.

Lexa finally broke out into a smile as she felt Clarke lean heavily into her side, the blonde laughing heartily at their friends. Lexa started to laugh to—at the indignant look on Raven’s face and the skeptical one on Octavia’s—and felt Clarke’s hands clutch her arm, holding on as their laughter rang out over the lake.

The four of them were sitting under the tree next to the lake (or, the tree Lexa referred to her in her mind as her special place with Clarke, and she felt her heart skip a beat each time she spotted ‘CG + LW 4EVER’ carved into the trunk of the tree, knowing that it would be there forever), having decided to spend lunch outside before they had to attend their afternoon classes.

So far, the school year had been a good one for Lexa—quidditch practices were in full swing, and Lexa’s love for the game had only increased with every practice and strategy session and time she spent with her teammates. 

Her classes were all interesting, and in a bout of courage, Lexa had signed up for Muggle Studies despite knowing her parents would never approve—and she loved it. Plus, it was a real bonus that Clarke was so willing to help her with her homework (and if Lexa sometimes took a little longer to understand something so Clarke would give a little chuckle and do that thing where she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear before she leaned in closer to explain it to Lexa, well that was Lexa’s business).

Lexa and Clarke had also started a new book—this time, Lexa had picked the story. They were learning about famous muggle authors in her muggle studies class, and Lexa had been particularly interested in the way the Greek epic poems were written. She had been fascinated with the style of writing, and when she found a copy of _The Odyssey_ in the library, she had immediately sought out Clarke, even forgetting to be nervous about her first time presenting a book to the other girl for them to read together.

She didn’t have anything to be nervous about, as it turns out.

Clarke had smiled so broadly when Lexa had asked if she could pick the next book that it made the butterflies in Lexa’s stomach go crazy.

(And if one of Lexa’s favorite places was in her best friend’s arms, a close second was the crook of Clarke’s neck, where Lexa buried her face when she started to feel overwhelmed with her emotions.)

And Lexa had never felt more at home than with Clarke, the two of them sitting in front of the common room fire, squished into the sofa or one of the soft, plush armchairs. No matter where they sat though, Lexa always sat down first, and Clarke would sit next to her, turning so she could lay her legs over Lexa’s lap (and Lexa always secretly hoped the sofa was occupied because when they sat in the chair, Clarke had to scoot a little closer to Lexa in order to fit, which resulted in the blonde leaning her head against Lexa’s shoulders, legs laying across her lap as Lexa’s arm wrapped behind Clarke’s back in order to accommodate the both of them in the small space).

There had been a small part of Lexa that thought when she was reunited with her friends, she would still feel isolated—Clarke, Raven and Octavia had spent part of the summer together again, while she was stuck with her parents, being miserable. The two week trip to Anya’s had helped, just as it did the previous summer, but still—she had yearned for her friends (and Clarke, especially Clarke).

But all her doubts of disconnecting with her friends due to their time apart during the summer had vanished as soon as she was reunited with them.

Raven had wasted no time before she launched into her plans to upgrade their shared dorm room with some “technological advancements”. Lexa wasn’t certain what Raven had been talking about but she trusted the girl who had been her first true friend, and so she nodded her head along, happy to see how excited Raven had been when talking about her plans. 

Octavia had dragged Lexa out to the quidditch pitch the very first morning after their return back to school, with their group of friends trailing after them after Octavia had demanded an audience for the “traditional first race of the year—yes Raven, it IS a tradition because I said so”.

And Clarke—well, as always, Clarke made Lexa feel wanted. Like she was genuinely happy that Lexa was there, with her. Clarke made Lexa feel _special_ , and Lexa was becoming more and more certain that feeling was only something she would feel with Clarke.

“We should head back before class starts,” Clarke announced, cutting off any retort from Octavia before she and Raven could start arguing again. “O and I have to get to the dungeons for potions.”

“That class is the worst,” Octavia grumbled, picking up her book bag and slinging it on her shoulder. “My partner is hopeless. She keeps trying to burn my eyebrows off.”

“Hey! That was _one_ time!” Clarke exclaimed, standing up. She held her hand out, prompting Lexa to take it, before pulling Lexa up as well. “And it wasn’t even my fault. You shouted and I accidentally dropped that bat wing into the mixture.”

“It exploded Clarke,” Octavia deadpanned. “Our potion literally exploded.”

“I thought Raven was the only potions partner who managed to explode potions on the daily?” Lexa asked innocently, adjusting the strap of her book bag and putting her wand in the pocket of her robes.

“Hey, those explosions are on _purpose_!” Raven exclaimed. “I know how to make potions exceptionally well. It’s just more fun when they explode.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, and Raven gasped at her roommate. 

“How dare you, ma’am,” Raven said dramatically, before shoving her robe in her book bag and slinging the strap around her shoulders. “You have offended me for the last time, and I bite my thumb at you!”

Lexa burst into laughter at her friend’s words, feeling giddy that Raven had remembered her (admittedly embarrassing) outburst just a few weeks ago when her class had studied Shakespeare and she had read _Romeo and Juliet_ for her muggle studies class. 

Raven had let Lexa rant for ten straight minutes about how much she despised the story (because honestly, it just made Lexa mad, what with this shady Romeo character who claimed to love Rosaline but changed his mind so soon after meeting Juliet and also they weren’t even teens, they were pre-teens and there were just so many unnecessary misunderstandings and yes, she realized that was kind of what made the story so tragic, but she felt it was much more romantic to _live_ for someone than to die for them, not to mention a lot harder, and honestly, Romeo really only had to wait a few seconds before taking such drastic measures, though Lexa supposed this was on par with his whole personality throughout the entire play), and all the time she spent with her roommate only made Lexa even more grateful for her first true friend, who liked to take care of Lexa in her own way.

Raven always made sure Lexa ate at every meal (even going so far as filling Lexa’s plate for her, despite her protests that she was perfectly capable of filling it herself, though secretly loving the fact that she had a friend who so blatantly cared for her wellbeing), and even though Raven’s own clothes and school materials and belongings were all strewn about on her side of their room, she always made sure to respect Lexa’s space and didn’t make fun of her for cleaning so often, and making little comments like the one Raven just made proves that she listens when Lexa speaks.

Lexa thought Raven really was the best kind of person.

“We really should go,” Clarke said, pulling Octavia towards the direction of the castle. “Say goodbye, O.”

“Bye O!” Octavia said happily, making Lexa chuckle and Raven roll her eyes while Clarke let out an exasperated sigh.

Octavia was the best kind of person too, Lexa thought.

“We’re reading tonight after dinner, Lexa!” Clarke shouted back towards her, waving at the pair before her and Octavia continued the trek up to the castle.

Lexa grinned and waved at her friend—yeah, Clarke was awesome too. It was the small moments like—normal times with her best friends, smiling and laughing—that made Lexa realize how extremely lucky she was to have met these three girls on the train that first day.

“We should get to class too,” Raven said, tugging on Lexa’s robes as they made their own way back towards the castle. “Also, I have a new idea about how to install a music player in our room…”

Lexa smiled, listening to Raven’s ideas despite not knowing what her friend was talking about, as they headed to their next class.

* *

“Can anyone tell me what this is?” Professor Sinclair asked, looking around the class, who were all standing as a group in the middle of the room, the desks being pushed off to the sides.

The third year Ravenclaws and Slytherins had walked into their afternoon DADA class to the room set up so a lone cabinet was sitting at the front of the room, Professor Sinclair standing next to it.

“A cabinet!” Raven immediately yelled out, smirking.

Lexa laughed at her friend’s cheeky response, the rest of the class joining her as Professor Sinclair rolled his eyes and smiled at one of his favorite students.

“Yes, thank you Miss Reyes,” he said. “And do you know what’s in the cabinet?”

“…your wardrobe?” Raven answered.

The class let out another laugh at the Ravenclaw’s answer, Lexa nudging her friend until Raven sighed and muttered, “Ok, ok.”

“A boggart,” Raven said over the laughter.

“Precisely,” Sinclair said, nodding his head. “Five points to Ravenclaw for _all_ of Miss Reyes’ answers because as you are all about to learn, laughter _is_ , indeed, the best medicine.”

“Can anyone tell me what a boggart is, exactly?” he asked the class, looking around at his students.

Lexa felt Raven elbow her in the side, and she turned her head, shooting her friend a glare.

Raven met her glare with a raised eyebrow and a nod of her head in the direction of the cabinet.

Lexa shook her head.

Raven rolled her eyes, before muttering something that Lexa thought sounded suspiciously like another language, before reaching down and grabbing Lexa’s arm.

And then Lexa found her arm raised, eyes widening as she realized she was the only one.

“Ahh, Miss Woods!” Sinclair exclaimed, smiling. “The answer, if you please?”

Lexa glared at Raven, before turning back to face her teacher. “A boggart is a shape shifter—nobody knows what it looks like in it’s natural state because it is a non-being, and it takes on the form of the viewer’s worst fear. They’re usually found lurking in dark spaces, such as the cabinet standing next to you.”

“A very complete definition, Miss Woods,” Sinclair said, nodding his head. “Thank you! Take ten points for Ravenclaw.”

Lexa could almost feel Raven smirking at her, and simply chose to ignore her friend, who gave her shoulder a nudge with a chuckle.

“As your classmate said, nobody knows what form a boggart takes because it is unique to the viewer,” Sinclair continued. “However, there is only one spell that combats a boggart. The incantation for the charm is riddikulus.”

He paused, indicating for the class to repeat the incantation.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, attempting to concentrate on saying the incantation correctly, but she was too preoccupied with thinking of what form the boggart would take when she faced it.

“This charm requires the viewer to push past the fear and concentrate on something that will make the boggart look—well, ridiculous, if you will—and therefore, no longer scary,” Sinclair said. “While the charm does not repel a boggart, it does forces it to assume a shape that the caster will find comical, inspiring laughter. And that is precisely what will defeat a boggart. Now, let’s all say the incantation a few more times before the first person faces the boggart.”

Lexa murmured the incantation and practiced the wand movement Professor Sinclair was demonstrating, but her mind was reeling. What _was_ her deepest, darkest fear? Terrifying images started to show up in her head as she imagined the worst case scenario. And worse, her fears would be put on display for the whole class to see.

For Raven to see.

Would it be giant spiders?

Those dreaded clowns she had once caught a glimpse of when the circus had passed by the restaurant her and Anya were eating at lunch during last summer?

Not being able to fly again? But then what would the boggart even be for that one?

She shuddered as she thought of another possibility—what if the boggart turned into her parents?

Lexa knew that as she started to spend more time at Hogwarts with her friends, she was finally starting to see just how _wrong_ her parents were in their teachings for her. When she was back home, she longed for her friends and the feelings she had when she was with them—Lexa felt free, almost equivalent to the feeling when she was soaring through the air on her broomstick.

But did she truly _fear_ her parents?

Lexa didn’t think so. But still, the thought of seeing her parents—even a fake version of them—was enough to make her stomach churn. As she got closer to the front of the line, Raven chuckling at the image of a bear being turned into a sleeping one, complete with a sleeping cap and striped pjs behind her, Lexa’s nerves were starting to rise.

“Miss Woods, step forward please,” Sinclair said.

Lexa tightened the grip on her wand, before taking a deep breath and approaching the cabinet.

She blinked, and suddenly it was dark.

No, it was more than dark. It was completely pitch black.

And completely silent.

Lexa twirled around quickly in her spot, looking behind her.

Nobody was there. 

She whipped her head back the other way, before frantically looking around in all directions.

“Raven?” she called out, looking around for her friend, eyes darting back and forth. 

But all she could see was darkness.

Lexa was alone.

Her heart felt like it was being squeezed in an ice-like grip, and her breathing started to become shallower as Lexa realized what her greatest fear was.

She was completely, utterly alone.

Lexa was starting to panic, and she looked around for more of her friends.

“Raven?” she croaked out again.

Silence.

“Anya?” she tried, as her breathing becoming more frantic and her chest began to hurt. “Octavia?”

“Clarke?” she whispered, voice becoming louder as she remembered the promise they made to always be there for each other. Clarke would never leave her. “Clarke!”

But there was no answer, and Lexa could feel tears welling in her eyes, looking around hopelessly for a familiar face. 

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her and the darkness rapidly started to lift. She felt hands grab onto her robe, and Lexa reached up, clutching the hands like a lifeline, immediately feeling relief when she recognized Raven’s tight grip.

“Shut the hell up before I punch your face in!” she vaguely heard Raven yell, but it felt like everything was far away.

Raven’s face was blurry, and she felt a heartbeat underneath her right hand. Blinking rapidly, her friend’s face finally came into view, and she saw that Raven had guided Lexa’s hand to Raven’s chest, right above her friend’s heartbeat.

“Breathe, Lex,” Raven said softly, covering Lexa’s hand with her own, keeping it on her chest. “Watch me breathe, ok? Can you try and match it?”

Lexa listened to the soothing tone of her friend’s voice, taking a deep breath as she felt Raven’s heart beating in her chest. She felt herself starting to relax, copying Raven’s exaggerated breathing until her heart no longer felt like it was going to beat out of her chest and the icy grip that was around her heart started to loosen, until it was gone completely.

“Are you alright?” Raven asked quietly, running her thumbs against the back of Lexa’s hands that were still gripped in her own.

Lexa nodded slightly, suddenly very aware that they were still in the middle of class, their classmates gathered around them watching her have a breakdown.

She felt her cheeks starting to burn.

Raven stood up, pulling Lexa with her gently.

“Right, well,” Professor Sinclair said, clearing his throat slightly. “I think that’s enough for today. Class dismissed.”

The rest of the class looked at Lexa and Raven in the middle of the room, the latter’s arm still wrapped tightly around the former.

“You heard the man,” Raven snapped, glaring at their classmates. “Class is freaking dismissed!”

At her harsh tone, the students scrambled out of the classroom until it was just Lexa, Raven and Professor Sinclair.

“I’m so sorry, Lexa,” Sinclair said softly. “Get some rest, ok? If you ever need to talk, know that my door is always open.”

Lexa nodded, unable to look her professor in the eye.

“Come on, Lex,” Raven said, pulling her towards the door. “Let’s go back to our room for a little bit.”

She was thankful that her friend’s arm remained around Lexa as the two walked back to the common room, Raven murmuring the answer to the door’s question before leading Lexa to their room.

“Why don’t you lie down, Lex?” Raven asked, guiding her to her bed. 

Lexa nodded again, still feeling a lump in her throat, as if she was unable to speak. She turned onto her side, facing the wall as she curled into a ball, listening to Raven’s steps around their room.

She closed her eyes, but quickly opened them again, remembering the darkness.

Lexa had never had an issue with the dark—had never needed a nightlight, or to keep her bedroom door open while she was sleeping. But this was a different kind of darkness—the darkness that boggart had brought wasn’t one that could be combatted with a simple flick of a light switch.

This darkness was one within, that represented Lexa’s one true fear—that she would end up alone.

That her friends—Raven, Octavia, Anya, Clarke—would one day be gone, as if they were just a figment of her imagination in the first place.

Lexa felt those tears finally starting to spill, but before she could wipe them away with her sleeve the bed beside her dipped and an arm was wrapped around her from behind.

“I’m here, Lexa,” Raven said quietly. “I’m right here with you, ok?”

Lexa nodded again, and the two laid in silence before it was broken with a loud bang, their door flying open.

Lexa sat up quickly, and Raven had jumped up, wand at the ready, before lowering it when she saw a disheveled Clarke, Octavia and Anya standing in the doorway.

Clarke’s shirt was half tucked into her skirt, her tie loose, and Octavia’s tie wasn’t even tied, just hung around her neck, while Anya’s jumper was wrapped crookedly around her waist.

“Lexa,” Clarke said, and the sound of Clarke saying her name is what pushed her over the edge.

Lexa’s tears were falling unabashedly now, and she hurriedly wiped her face with the sleeves of her jumper.

“Lexa,” Clarke said again, and the three made their way over to the bed.

Octavia and Anya stopped in front of Raven, the three of them beginning to speak immediately in hushed tones.

But Lexa barely heard them—her focus was solely on Clarke, who had climbed onto the bed next to her.

“Sit up, Lex,” Clarke said softly, pulling Lexa forward until the Gryffindor could position herself behind the crying Ravenclaw.

Clarke rested her back against the headboard, before pulling Lexa back again so she was sitting in between Clarke’s legs. The blonde wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, pulling her back slowly until Lexa’s back rested against Clarke’s chest, her head resting on Clarke’s shoulder.

Raven, Octavia and Anya climbed onto the bed as well—Raven on the right, Anya on the left, and Octavia deciding to lie horizontal on the bed, using Lexa’s legs as a headrest. 

“We’re here, Lexa,” Clarke murmured, and Lexa felt Clarke’s hand cover Lexa’s own that was resting on the other girl’s knee. 

Feeling safe in the Clarke’s arms, Lexa was finally starting to relax, letting out a deep breath as she allowed all of her weight to rest against Clarke. Silence encompassed the group, the four other girls seemingly understanding that Lexa didn’t need any words to be said—just their mere presence was enough.

Lexa was not alone.

Raven was here—her hand was resting on Lexa’s arm, tracing soothing patterns against the skin there.

Octavia was here—the comfortable weight of her head was on Lexa’s legs.

Anya was here—the older girl was tapping a beat against Lexa’s thigh.

Lexa closed her eyes, smiling slightly as she felt Clarke rest her chin on Lexa’s shoulder.

Clarke was here.

More than anything, Lexa felt Clarke’s presence, and she burrowed further into her best friend.

“Thank you,” Lexa whispered.

Clarke hummed, and Lexa knew her other friends had heard her too but knew there was no need for spoken words.

Because they were here, with Lexa. Their presence said what words didn’t have to.

Lexa was not alone.

* *

_***Winter*** _

_**…excellent opportunity for your father and I to network, and having you there would simply be a distraction we cannot afford. As such, we feel it is best if you spend the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. Enclosed is some money so you may buy what you need to stay at school over the holidays. We will see you in the summertime.** _

_**Regards,  
Mother** _

Lexa finished reading the letter, blinking a few times as her friends’ chatter continued around her. At first, she had been excited—her parents never sent her letters, and she could hardly believe it when Athena had dropped an envelope with her mother’s handwriting on it in front of her during breakfast.

She felt a nudge on her shoulder, and turned to meet Clarke’s questioning gaze.

“Everything ok?” Clarke asked, leaning in to speak quietly while the rest of their friends continued their conversations around the table.

Lexa cleared her throat, nodding her head as she stuffed the letter back into the envelope, before shoving it into her book bag.

Clarke rested her hand on Lexa’s leg, tapping her fingers lightly before raising an eyebrow at Lexa’s non-answer. The two continued staring at one another, Clarke’s blue eyes boring into Lexa’s green ones.

“Lex?” Clarke prompted.

Lexa gave out a tiny sigh, before grabbing the letter and gently handing it over to her best friend.

She never stood a chance against those bright blue eyes.

Clarke was silent as she read Lexa’s mother’s words, her brow furrowing and a frown growing on her face as she got further down the page. Lexa watched the emotions play out on the blonde haired girl’s face, and she ducked her head, not wanting to see any pity Clarke was going to send her way.

“Lexa,” Clarke said softly, grabbing one of Lexa’s hands.

Lexa looked up, meeting Clarke’s gaze. She had a frown on her face, but she also looked puzzled—like she wasn’t sure what to make of the letter.

“My parents were invited to a Christmas party at the Ministry of Magic,” Lexa murmured. “They don’t want me to come home for the holidays and be a burden on them.”

“Well you’re not staying here,” Clarke said decidedly, nodding her head. “You’re coming home with me for the holidays.”

“I—what?” Lexa asked, brow furrowing.

“You’re coming back home with me,” Clarke said again. “For the entire winter break.”

“I can’t—my parents would never…I can’t,” Lexa stuttered, shaking her head.

“You can,” Clarke said. “And you will.”

Lexa shook her head, opening her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She turned as Anya took a seat on Lexa’s left side, the older girl picking up Lexa’s toast and taking a bite.

“Sup, kid,” Anya greeted. “Blondie.”

“Lexa is coming home with me for Christmas,” Clarke announced happily, nodding her head at Anya.

Anya choked on her toast, coughing as she reached over and grabbed Lexa’s cup, draining the rest of her pumpkin juice.

“What?” Anya asked. She looked at Lexa. “Your parents are cool with that?”

Lexa shook her head, but before she could respond Clarke was talking again.

“Her parents,” Clarke continued, making a face when she referred to Mr. and Mrs. Woods, “have asked her to stay here for the holidays so instead she’s going to spend the break with my family and I.”

Anya raised an eyebrow, giving Lexa another look. Silently, Lexa picked up the letter again and handed it over to the older girl. Anya read in silence, her face contorting as she took in Lexa’s mother’s words. 

“God, what a bi—”

“Anya!” Clarke cut off the Slytherin, giving her a look.

“What?” Anya asked. She looked at Lexa again, noticing the despondent look on her friend’s face. “Well, I think going with Clarke is a good idea,” she announced.

“My parents would never let me,” Lexa said quietly. “You know that.”

“So don’t tell them,” Anya said, shrugging her shoulders. “Just tell them you’re fine staying here, or tell them you’re coming with me. Or don’t tell them anything at all. It won’t matter as long as you’re not going home.”

“Don’t…tell them?” Lexa asked, brows furrowing.

“Don’t tell them,” Anya repeated, nodding her head. “Look, if you’re just gonna spend the holidays here, you might as well go with Blondie. At least you get a home cooked meal. And Clarke’s not _that_ annoying.”

“Hey!” Clarke exclaimed, but had a smile on her face at Anya’s teasing smirk. “But she’s right. _Not_ about the annoying thing,” she continued quickly, cutting off Anya’s retort. “But about coming home with me. It’ll be fun! And my parents would love to have you. They’ve been dying to meet you anyways.”

“There you go,” Anya said, picking up a fork and taking a bite of Lexa’s eggs. “Have yourself a happy Christmas, Lexa. You deserve it.”

Lexa looked back and forth between her friends—Anya’s reassuring pat on the top of Lexa’s head and Clarke’s excited grin. A small smile grew on her face, before she nodded her head.

“Ok,” Lexa agreed. 

“Yay!” Clarke said, before pulling Lexa into a hug. “Your very first Griffin family Christmas!”

Lexa smiled, relaxing in Clarke’s arms as she brought her own arms up to wrap around her best friend. Clarke’s words resonated in Lexa’s head, making her smile against her friend’s shoulder.

She was finally going to have a family Christmas.

* *

“Ready?”

Lexa felt Clarke’s hand slip into hers, and she looked up to meet the blonde’s smiling face. Bright blue eyes scanned Lexa’s face, before nodding and pulling the Ravenclaw across the platform.

Lexa was nervous as they exited the train, scanning the platform for the Griffins. She was about to officially meet Clarke’s parents, and she was nervous. Jake and Abby Griffin had done a lot for her in the short amount of time she’s met Clarke, which blew Lexa’s mind considering they had never even met her yet. Her beloved Firebolt was a gift of the Griffins last year—it was one of her most cherished possessions.

“Clarke! Hey kiddo! Clarke! Over here!” they heard, and Lexa turned to see a tall man with light brown hair jumping up and down and waving his arms in the air while a woman with darker brown hair stood chuckling next to him, covering her mouth as she watched him wave enthusiastically in their direction.

“Oh my god,” Clarke groaned, before the grip on Lexa’s hand tightened as the blonde haired girl led them across the platform, quickly meeting her parents.

“Dad!” she said, pulling on his sleeve to stop him from jumping again. “Please stop that!”

Jake Griffin laughed, before scooping his daughter up in a hug, Clarke shaking her head with a smile as she returned the embrace.

Lexa watched the little family reunion with a grin on her face, hearing Clarke’s happy laughter and seeing her bright smile. She could see where Clarke got her bright blue eyes from—Jake Griffin had the same kind twinkle in his blue eyes that Clarke often had. 

“I missed you, kiddo,” he said, twirling her around once before putting her down.

“Me too Dad,” Clarke said. She took a step back, before she was being wrapped up in her mother’s arms. “Hi, mom.”

“Hi sweetie,” Abby returned, giving her daughter a squeeze. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“I missed you, mom,” Clarke said softly, burying her face in her mom’s shoulder for a second before taking a step back.

Lexa started to feel a little more nervous as the Griffins then turned their attention in her direction. She desperately wanted Clarke’s parents to like her—besides being the parents of her best friend, Jake and Abby Griffin sounded like exactly the type of parents she had never had. 

“You must be Lexa,” Abby said, a warm smile on her face.

“Hi, kiddo,” Jake Griffin said enthusiastically, before scooping her up in a hug.

Lexa was caught off guard, not used to people hugging her—Clarke, Raven and Octavia were exceptions, obviously, with their affinity to maintain physical contact with Lexa throughout the day. Whether it be Raven tugging on Lexa’s jumper, or Octavia jumping on Lexa’s back in the middle of the hallway, or Clarke holding her hand or giving her a hug, after more than two years Lexa was used to those three disregarding personal space.

She was released from Jake’s arms, only to be swept up in a gentler, but no less affectionate, hug from Abby. Lexa was flustered, and managed to bring her arms up to wrap around Abby in return.

“It is so nice to finally meet you, sweetheart,” Abby said, giving Lexa a squeeze before releasing her.

Lexa trip to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat at their genuine and joyful greeting—she had never been met with such an enthusiastic welcome back at the station before.

“Hi Mrs. Griffin,” Lexa said softly, feeling Clarke’s hand slip into her own once more. She gave it a squeeze before turning to face Jake. “Hi Mr. Griffin. Thank you for letting me stay with you over the break.”

Abby waved her hand, while Jake slung his arm over his wife’s shoulders. “Please, we’re so happy to have you, Lexa,” Abby said. “We were so excited to meet Clarke’s best friend! Especially since we missed you the past two summers!”

“And none of that formal stuff,” Jake added, giving Lexa the same warm smile that Abby had on her face. “Call us Jake and Abby, kiddo.”

“Are you ready for a very Griffin Christmas?” Abby asked, eyes sparkling. Though her eyes were not like Clarke and Jake’s bright blue eyes, Abby Griffin’s warm, brown eyes left Lexa feeling safe and relaxed.

Clarke’s thumb rubbed against the back of Lexa’s hand as Jake reached out and grabbed both Lexa and Clarke’s bags, before gesturing out to the parking lot, whistling as he walked away with his arm still around Abby’s shoulders.

“Come on, Lex,” Clarke said excitedly, pulling Lexa after her parents. “I can’t wait to show you where I live!”

Lexa smiled at her best friend, picking up her pace as she followed her best friend.

She had a feeling this was going to be the best Christmas she’s ever had.

* *

“Lexa. Pssst. Lexa. Lexxxxa.”

Lexa opened her eyes, blinking at the darkness she was met with. She turned her head to locate the source of the noise, startling when she was met with Clarke’s face only inches away from her.

“Clarke?” she yawned sleepily. “What are you doing? What time is it?”

“It’s still the middle of the night,” Clarke replied, whispering.

“What are you doing up?” Lexa asked, rolling over so she was facing Clarke, who was kneeling besides Lexa’s bed Abby had set up for her in the guest bedroom. 

The Griffin home was fairly large, spanning three stories tall. It had a wraparound porch, with a large backyard and a garden in the front. The first floor was the living and dining room, as well as a large kitchen with an island, with a sliding glass door that led out to the backyard, where a large tree with a tree house and a swing set lay. The second floor held Jake and Abby’s offices, as well as their bedroom, while the third floor belonged entirely to Clarke. Though Clarke was quick to point out that there were also two guest bedrooms and a game room on the floor, but as an only child, Clarke had the run of the highest level.

When Lexa had first arrived, she was in awe at the size of the house. But more than that, she was in awe of how she felt when she stepped inside. The Griffin’s house felt lived in--despite it’s size, it was comfy and relaxing and wasn’t simply a house, it was a home. 

There was the wall where Abby had measured Clarke’s height at different ages, shown by pencil marks and various ages. 

There was the hole in the wall along the staircase from when Clarke had gotten upset when she was little, and somehow managed to throw her rubber bouncy ball through the wall (which, at the time, was something that had baffled Abby and Jake, until they found out Clarke was a witch and the bafflement had turned to excitement at this newfound discovery), and instead of patching it up Jake was so impressed he had framed it and labeled the hole. 

There were the numerous family pictures up and around the house, filled with just the three of them as well as people Lexa didn’t recognize, but everyone had smiles on their faces in the pictures.

And it wasn’t just the house that made it feel like a home—Lexa watched the way the Griffins interacted with one another, genuinely happy to be together again. 

It wasn’t something she was used to seeing.

Like at breakfast, Abby and Clarke (and Lexa—the Griffins always made sure to include Lexa in everything they did, and honestly Lexa had never felt so welcomed or wanted in her life, and she was beginning to realize exactly where it was Clarke got all of her kindness from) sat at the breakfast bar, and Jake stood at the stove facing the three of them, making whatever they requested, all of them joking and laughing heartily with one another.

Or when they went Christmas shopping, and Abby and Jake actually asked questions to Clarke about school and her friends and magic because they actually wanted to hear about what their daughter had been up to.

Or when they sat around the dining room with mugs of hot cocoa, and Jake and Abby listened, enthralled, at Clarke’s retelling of all of Lexa’s quidditch matches, and Lexa had turned a brilliant shade of red as the Griffins expressed their desire to watch her play sometime because they wanted to see firsthand Lexa’s “natural ability to fly”, according to Clarke.

With Abby including Lexa in all of their family activities as if she had been their all along, and Jake teasing her good naturedly just as he did with Clarke and his wife—Lexa had never felt so comfortable so fast (besides Hogwarts, of course, and now the list of places she felt at home included Hogwarts _and_ the Griffin home, and really, Lexa couldn’t have expected anything less from the people who raised one of her most favorite persons).

Perhaps what had made Lexa feel most at home is when she had first arrived at the Griffin home. She was in awe of the Christmas decorations that were up all throughout the house—there was a large tree, with sparkling lights of all different colors. Handmade ornaments were spread across the tree, and when Lexa looked closer, she could see that they were ornaments with pictures, and some made by Clarke, and others that seemed random but Clarke had explained they had gotten on different vacations they had taken. There was a fireplace, and the mantle was adorned with green and red ribbon and different pictures, and stockings were hanging off of it. But what made Lexa pause was the fourth stocking hanging from the mantle, right next to Clarke’s—it was red, just like Clarke’s, but instead of her best friend’s name, it said Lexa in glittery, gold cursive.

_“That’s…I…is that for me?” Lexa asked softly, reaching out and touching the stocking with her fingertips._

_“I made it as soon as Clarke told us you were coming,” Abby said from behind her._

_Lexa turned, facing the woman with the soft brown eyes and kind smile._

_“We want you to feel at home here,” Abby continued. “Our home is always open to you.”_

_“But…why?” Lexa asked, feeling a lump form in her throat._

_Abby took a step closer, resting her hand on Lexa’s arm. She could hear Clarke and Jake laughing in the kitchen, presumably getting lunch together for the four of them._

_“Clarke talks about you all the time,” Abby said, smiling. “You’re my daughter’s best friend, and that makes you family. And we’re so happy you’re here with us for the holidays.”_

_Lexa wasn’t sure what came over her, but suddenly she had wrapped her arms around Abby’s waist, giving the Griffin matriarch a tight hug. And it made her feel even more special when Abby didn’t hesitate to return the embrace, her arms encompassing Lexa._

_This is what a mother’s hug must feel like, Lexa had thought._

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, letting out a grunt as Clarke scrambled onto the bed, climbing over Lexa’s stomach and plopping down in the space next to Lexa.

“What are you doing?” she asked, turning onto her side.

Clarke slipped under the covers, before turning to face Lexa. “I wanted to have a sleepover,” the blonde haired girl whispered, smiling brightly.

Lexa blinked a few times, suddenly realizing how close Clarke was lying to her. She furrowed her brows, staring into blue eyes that seemed to sparkle from the moonlight that was shining through the window.

“A sleepover?” she asked, tucking one of her hands under her head, the other coming to rest next to her face.

Clarke mirrored Lexa’s position, scooting closer so they were sharing a pillow. Lexa’s heart started to race as Clarke inched even closer, the blonde haired girl’s hand covering Lexa’s own.

“There’s five minutes left in Christmas eve,” Clarke said softly. “I want to wake up on Christmas morning next to my best friend.” 

Lexa felt the butterflies in her stomach wake up and start flapping around again as Clarke linked their fingers together.

“Good night Lex,” Clarke said softly, burrowing her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of Clarke as the blonde’s soft breathing started to lull her back to sleep.

“Good night, Clarke,” Lexa whispered.

She yawned, a smile on her face as she drifted back off to sleep.

* *

“Merry Christmas, kiddo!”

Lexa smiled, before she was wrapped up in a hug by Jake as she entered the kitchen on Christmas morning. Clarke and Abby were sitting in the living room in front of the tree dividing up the presents, and Lexa had volunteered to help Jake in the kitchen with the hot cocoa.

“Merry Christmas,” Lexa returned happily.

She had woken up in a great mood—not only was it Christmas, but she had woken up next to her best friend. Clarke’s head was resting against Lexa’s chest, one hand gripping the middle of Lexa’s shirt and the other tucked underneath her head.

“Dad! Lexa!” they heard from the living room.

Jake chuckled, before handing two mugs to Lexa and grabbing the other two from the counter. 

“Shall we?” he asked, and Lexa grinned, nodding her head and making her way to the living room, Jake in tow.

The four of them sat around the tree, taking turns opening presents. Lexa was surprised (though with the way winter break had gone so far, she probably shouldn’t have been) with the amount of gifts she had received, having only expected something from her friends, same as the past two years. But Jake and Abby had apparently gotten Lexa just as many gifts as they had given Clarke, and while it made Lexa happy, she also felt a pang of sadness for her own parents.

It seemed that Jake and Abby Griffin cared more about Lexa in their short time of knowing her than her own parents ever did.

“Oooh, this one is from Lexa,” Clarke said happily, grabbing a small package that had her name on it. She looked at Lexa, blue eyes twinkling and a bright smile on her face.

Lexa ducked her head, suddenly feeling nervous about Clarke opening her gift.

What if she hated it? Or what if she thought it was dumb?

Clarke eagerly ripped off the wrapping paper, before opening the box. She gasped, staring at its contents.

“Lexa…” she whispered, before reverently picking up the necklace that was sitting in the box. “It’s so beautiful.”

Lexa smiled shyly, watching as Clarke studied the gift.

She had found the necklace while they were out shopping with Clarke’s parents, and her and Jake had separated from Abby and Clarke for a bit. Jake had brought Lexa with him to a jewelry store where he was looking for a certain pair of earrings he knew Abby had her eye on. She had spotted the necklace in one of the glass cases while she and Jake were waiting for the jeweler to bring the earrings from he back. The necklace had a silver star dangling from a silver chain, with a blue stone that matched the shade of Clarke’s eyes in the middle of the star.

Lexa immediately knew she wanted to get it for Clarke.

“Do you like it?” Lexa asked nervously.

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed out. “I love it. Help me put it on?”

She handed it over to Lexa before turning around, sweeping her hair up and holding it up. Lexa brought the necklace over Clarke’s head, before attaching the clasp behind Clarke’s neck.

“How does it look?” Clarke asked, turning back around.

Lexa looked at the necklace, and then back to Clarke’s eyes, the two blues shimmering at once.

“You’re beautiful,” Lexa murmured, before immediately ducking her head at Jake’s chuckle and Abby’s small smile.

“It’s very pretty, Lexa,” Abby said, giving her a pat on the hand.

“Good choice, kiddo,” Jake added, sending her a wink.

Lexa grinned, shrugging her shoulders. Taking a sip of her hot cocoa as Clarke rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder, she knew that this feeling of home was something she would always cherish.

* *

Lexa furrowed her brow, rereading the sentence once more. Sighing in frustration, she closed her book, before packing up her book bag. Lexa was tired of studying—she had been working on her muggle studies homework all day, but finally decided her time would be much better spent just asking Clarke for help instead of trying to figure it out herself (it would also be much more pleasant, because anything that involved Clarke always was).

“Lexa?”

She turned at the sound of her name, spotting a brown haired girl in a Hufflepuff uniform standing in front of her, books in hand.

“Yes?” she asked. She took another look at the girl, recognizing her from her muggle studies class. “Costia, right?”

The girl beamed, nodding her head. “Yes, that’s me,” Costia replied. “Did you umm…did you finish the homework?”

Lexa shook her head ruefully, gesturing to her closed muggle studies book she was holding. “Not yet,” she said. “I’ve given up for the day. Octavia asked me to go flying, so I think my time can be much better spent doing that.”

“Oh, Octavia from the Gryffindor team, right?” Costia asked, tucking her hair behind her ears. “She’s a great chaser.”

Lexa nodded her head, smiling at the thought of her fierce friend. “Yeah, she really is,” she agreed.

“You’re a great quidditch player too,” Costia said. “The way you fly is—well, it’s amazing.”

Lexa felt her cheeks flush, suddenly feeling shy—it was a natural response, anytime someone complimented her, she automatically became flustered.

“Wow,” Lexa said. “I—I mean, thank you. That’s very nice of you to say.”

Costia smiled brightly at her, taking a step closer. “So, I actually had a question for you,” she said, fidgeting with the books in her arms. “I was wondering if you…umm, well if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?”

Lexa blinked, furrowing her brow. She had gone to the first Hogsmeade day with Clarke, Raven and Octavia, and the four of them had the best time, exploring all the shops and ending the day at the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer and joking and laughing together.

“It’s just—well, I noticed you seem to really enjoy the different muggle authors we study,” Costia continued. “And I was hoping you might help me pick some out to read too. I know the bookstore in Hogsmeade carries books by muggle authors. Would you maybe want to come with me?”

Lexa smiled, suddenly remembering that her and Clarke had finally finished reading The Odyssey and Clarke had left it up to her to pick another book. If she went with Costia to Hogsmeade, she could surprise Clarke with the new book rather than purchasing it with Clarke there.

“Sure,” Lexa agreed, nodding her head.

“Great!” Costia exclaimed, smiling widely. “So, I’ll meet you at the entrance of the Great Hall Saturday morning after breakfast?”

“Yes,” Lexa confirmed.

Costia stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Lexa, catching her off guard as the Hufflepuff hugged her, before stepping back.

“Great,” Costia said again. “I mean—cool. I’ll—it’s…I’ll see you Saturday,” she continued, and Lexa noticed the other girl’s cheeks were starting to redden.

“See you Saturday,” Lexa said, nodding her head. 

With a wave, Costia turned and abruptly left the library, leaving Lexa to pull out a blank piece of parchment and sit back down, working on a list of potential books to buy for her and Clarke this weekend.

* *

“Lexa, catch!”

Lexa looked up, just in time to snag a box out of the air just before it went past her head. She looked down at the object, furrowing her brow before her eyes lit up in recognition. She looked back up, meeting the blue eyes of her best friend.

“There are those seeking skills,” Clarke said, smiling. 

She plopped down next to Lexa, reaching over and plucking the box of candy hearts out of the Ravenclaw’s hand. Opening the box, Clarke poured a few hearts into the palm of her hand, rooting around before finding the one she wanted. She grabbed it, before reaching for Lexa’s hand and putting the single candy heart into her open palm.

Lexa looked down, smiling at the familiar **BE MINE** candy heart.

“Valentine’s Day isn’t until tomorrow, Clarke,” Lexa said softly, smiling at her friend.

“Yeah, but I wanted to ask you today,” Clarke replied, nudging Lexa with her shoulder. “So? Be my valentine?”

“Yes,” Lexa responded immediately, breaking out into a full-blown smile at Clarke’s happy laugh.

“Awesome,” Clarke said, nodding her head. “I was hoping you would say that.”

“Did you really think I was going to say no?” Lexa asked, reaching for the box of candies and popping one into her mouth. “

Clarke grinned, throwing one of the candies into her own mouth. “Well, not really, no,” she said. “But I didn’t want to assume.”

“I said yes the past two years,” Lexa pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s always nice to be asked, isn’t it?” Clarke asked, lying on her back, resting her head on top of Lexa’s lap.

Lexa hummed, nodding her head in agreement. The two sat in silence under their tree, just enjoying one another’s company.

“So, will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow then?” Clarke asked, breaking the silence.

Lexa opened her eyes, wanting to say yes, but remembering her plans to buy a new book for her and Clarke to read. She desperately wanted to keep it a surprise.

“Actually…a girl from my muggle studies class asked me a few days ago,” Lexa said, fiddling with the end of Clarke’s red and gold tie. “Costia? I told her I would go with her.”

Clarke sat up suddenly, turning to look at Lexa with a furrowed brow. “Oh—wow! Umm…that’s—that’s great, Lex,” Clarke said, and Lexa noticed immediately the uncharacteristic frown that was on Clarke’s face.

The Gryffindor scrambled to her feet, before grabbing her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder. “Listen, I have to go—umm, I’m supposed to meet with Octavia to work on a project,” Clarke continued, straightening her tie and tucking in that one side of her shirt that always seemed to come untucked at some point during the day. “But have fun tomorrow, ok? Bye!”

And with that stuttered and hurried goodbye, Lexa watched, confused, as her best friend hurried her way back towards the castle. She looked down at the single candy heart that was still sitting in her palm, and smiled at the familiar sight.

How lucky was she to be Clarke Griffin’s valentine for a third year in a row?

* *

Lexa peered into the Great Hall once more, furrowing her brow as she once again scanned the tables for the familiar sight of blonde hair. Clarke hadn’t been at breakfast—Lexa had eaten slower than normal, just in case her best friend was just running a little late. But by the time she was finished, Octavia and Raven had joined Lexa, and Clarke was still nowhere to be found. Octavia had told them that Clarke decided to sleep in before leaving for Hogsmeade, before changing the subject to Lincoln Briggs and how he had asked her to go with him to the village.

Raven and Lexa were both happy for their friend, and acted accordingly—Raven teased Octavia, and Lexa smiled at their back and forth banter, until Lincoln had stopped by their table to escort Octavia to the carriages.

“Hi Lexa!”

Lexa turned around, her search ending as she faced a smiling Costia.

“Hello, Costia,” Lexa replied, smiling slightly at the Hufflepuff.

“Are you ready to go?” Costia asked.

Lexa nodded her head, and the two made their way out of the castle to the carriages. Lexa looked back once more, hoping for a glimpse of the familiar blonde hair she was so accustomed to before stepping into the carriages, a disappointed feeling taking over when she didn’t see Clarke.

* *

“It’s a nice day, isn’t it?” Costia asked.

The two were exiting the bookstore, having been successful in finding and purchasing a few books each. 

“I got this for you,” Costia said shyly, handing over a small bag.

“Oh...thank you?” Lexa said, though it came out as more of a question. She pulled out a nice bookmark from the bag, smiling at the picture of an owl that looked exactly like Athena on the front. “Wow, this is very nice.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Costia replied. “Do you want to maybe go to the Three Broomsticks for some hot cocoa?”

“Sure!” Lexa said happily, thinking that perhaps they would run into Clarke there. The blonde loved hot cocoa, and Lexa remembered Clarke telling Raven she wanted to stop by the Three Broomsticks at least once every Hogsmeade trip to buy a cup of it.

“Great!” Costia said, before looping her arm through Lexa’s and pulling her in the right direction.

Lexa listened as the Hufflepuff told her about her favorite parts of their muggle studies class, becoming fascinated with the poetry they were currently learning about. She nodded along, but was suddenly distracted when she heard a familiar laugh, and turned her head to see Clarke, head thrown back in laughter.

Lexa smiled at her best friend, before following where Clarke’s arm was outstretched, the blonde's hand holding onto Raven’s arm. The two of them were laughing, walking out of Honeydukes, bags in hand that were presumably filled with sweets. Lexa watched, the smile disappearing from her face as she saw Clarke lean her head against Raven’s shoulder, the latter wrapping her arm around the former’s shoulders. The two walked close together, Clarke’s arm wrapping around Raven’s waist.

Lexa felt like a weight was suddenly on her chest, and a lump was forming in her throat, making it hard to swallow.

Why was she feeling like this? She had never felt any type of dread when she saw Clarke and Raven together before.

(But she had also never seen Raven wrap an arm around Clarke, and Clarke lean her head against Raven’s shoulder like that before.)

“Lexa?”

She turned to see Costia with her brows furrowed, a questioning look on her face.

“Are you ok?” Costia asked. “You sort of zoned out for a second there.”

“Yes, sorry,” Lexa said, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from Clarke and Raven. “I…I’m sorry. I’m suddenly not feeling well.”

“Oh…” Costia said, deflating a bit. “Do you want to head back to the castle?”

Lexa nodded her head, gripping her new books tighter against her chest. “Yes, I…I’m sorry,” she said again. “But you should stay. I don’t want to ruin the rest of your day.”

“I can walk you back to the castle, its no trouble,” Costia replied.

“No, really,” Lexa said, shaking her head. “You stay. I’ll be fine. I—” she looked around, suddenly spotting Anya walking a few feet away from them, seemingly heading back to the castle. “I’m going to walk back with Anya. I’ll see you in class?”

“I—sure,” Costia said. There was a defeated look on her face as she nodded her head. “See you in class. Thanks for helping me pick out those books.”

“You’re welcome,” Lexa responded. She waved, before hurrying to catch up with her friend.

“Anya!” Lexa called, and the older girl turned, stopping when she spotted Lexa.

Lexa jogged over to Anya, the older girl greeting her with a smirk.

“Hey kid,” Anya greeted. The Slytherin looked behind Lexa, noticing the disappointed girl in a Hufflepuff sweater walking the other direction. “How was your date?”

Lexa looked up abruptly, staring at her friend.

“Date?” she repeated.

“Yeah,” Anya said slowly, nodding her head. “You know, that thing you were just on with that Hufflepuff girl?”

“It wasn’t a date,” Lexa replied, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Uhh…kid,” Anya said, placing her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “A girl asked you to Hogsmeade on Valentine’s Day. It was a date.”

“But…no?” Lexa stuttered out. “I—it wasn’t a date. Clarke asked me to be her valentine.”

Anya stopped smirking, mouth set in a firm line. “Wait, just to recap,” she said. “Clarke asked you to be her valentine, and you said yes. And then you went to Hogsmeade with another girl?”

“I—Costia asked me for help with finding some new books for her parents,” Lexa explained, shaking her head.

Anya sighed, slinging an arm around Lexa’s shoulders. “Oh kid, you have so much to learn,” she said, the two of them continuing their trek up to the castle.

“Clarke and Raven are in Hogsmeade together,” Lexa said, unsure why she felt the need to bring it up.

Anya brought her other hand up to shake Lexa’s head a bit, before rolling her eyes. “Ok, well lucky for you there’s still plenty of time left today to make it up to Blondie,” she said. “We’ll get you back into your crush’s good graces, no problem.”

“What?” Lexa asked, alarmed.

“You have a crush on Clarke,” Anya stated. “This is not new information.”

Lexa stopped abruptly, Anya’s words hitting her like a bludger.

A crush.

She thought about the constant butterflies in her stomach whenever Clarke was around, and the way she felt when Clarke smiled at her, bright blue eyes shining, or how her palms felt clammy when Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder, or how her heart skipped a beat when Clarke held her hand, or how Clarke made her feel safe and comfortable and wanted and special.

She thought about her best friend.

“Oh Merlin,” Lexa whispered. “I have a crush on Clarke.”

Anya raised an eyebrow, before turning them back in the direction of Hogsmeade. “Again, not new information,” the Slytherin repeated. “You’ve still got money, right? Ok, so here’s what you’re gonna do…”

* *

“Hi Clarke,” Lexa greeted the blonde, standing up from where she was sitting in front of Gryffindor entrance, waiting for Clarke.

There was a frown on Clarke’s face as she spotted her friend, rushing over and pulling Lexa into a hug.

“Lexa!” she said, taking a step back and immediately placing the back of her hand on the Ravenclaw’s forehead. “I saw Costia in the Three Broomsticks, and she told me you weren’t feeling well. Are you sick?”

Lexa shook her head, taking a step back before holding out a single rose. “No, I’m fine Clarke, I promise,” she said. “I got this for you today.”

“For me?” Clarke asked, taking the flower. “What for?”

Lexa cleared her throat, feeling the butterflies flapping around in her stomach that she now realized were because of her attraction to her best friend. She watched as Clarke brought the flower up to her nose.

“I—happy Valentine’s Day,” Lexa said softly, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the lone candy heart. She held it out in her palm, offering it to Clarke. “Be mine?”

The small smile on Clarke’s face grew, before she was nodding her head. “Yes,” she answered, laughing softly. “Of course, Lex.”

“I got this in Hogsmeade for you today too,” Lexa said, picking up the bag of books that was sitting on the floor next to her. “I spent the whole time looking for books for us to read together.”

Clarke blinked, furrowing her brows. “You spent all day looking for books for us to read together?” she repeated.

Lexa nodded her head, and Clarke let out another small laugh, before taking a step closer towards Lexa.

“Lexa,” Clarke said softly. “You’re so sweet.”

Lexa shrugged, feeling her cheeks heat up. 

And then her heart was skipping a beat and her face felt like it might be on fire as Clarke leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

“Come on,” Clarke said, leaning back again. “Let’s go start one of these new books, ok?”

Lexa could only nod her head, taking a step to the side so Clarke could say the password to the portrait. Her hand came up to rest on her cheek where Clarke had kissed her, a smile still on her face.

“Oh merlin,” she whispered to herself, before shaking her head and following after Clarke into the common room.

* *

_***Spring*** _

“Griff, we got to go! Seriously, we’re going to be late and Pike is going to yell at us again,” Octavia said, pulling on the blonde’s sleeve.

“Ok, ok, I’m coming,” Clarke said, looking around on the picnic blanket the four friends had been sitting on during lunch. “I just need to find my—”

“Here, Clarke,” Lexa said, holding the Gryffindor’s potions book in her hands.

“Thank you!” Clarke said, grabbing the offered book. She bent down, placing a quick kiss on Lexa’s cheek before straightening back up and waving at Raven. “See you guys at dinner!”

Clarke chased after Octavia, the brunette already making her way towards the castle.

“Lexa? Lexa!” 

Lexa turned, startled out of her reverie. She felt her cheeks were still warm, and just _knew_ they were still a slight shade of pink—something that happened every time Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. 

And, ever since Valentine’s Day, kisses on the cheek from Clarke were a common thing when saying goodbye, which meant Lexa was almost always blushing after Clarke’s departure.

“Boy, you’ve got it bad,” Raven said, letting out a whistle.

“What?” Lexa asked, turning to look at her friend. 

She felt nervous—only Anya knew about Lexa’s crush on Clarke, and she was hoping to keep it that way. It was her first crush, after all, and she knew there was a possibility Clarke wouldn’t like her back. Lexa didn’t want to make Clarke, or anyone in their friend group, uncomfortable with the information.

“I said you’ve got it bad,” Raven repeated. “You know, your crush on Clarke?”

“You…you know?” Lexa asked, bewildered.

Raven laughed, patting Lexa on the head. “Oh Lexa,” she said. “Of course I know. You’re one of my best friend.”

“I—how do you…feel about that?” Lexa asked hesitantly.

“I think Clarke has a crush on you too,” Raven stated.

Lexa’s heart started to beat faster as she sat up straighter, peering into her friend’s eyes.

“Really?” she asked.

Raven nodded, twirling her wand in her hand. “Yup,” she said. “I mean, Clarke doesn’t kiss anybody else on the cheek, does she?”

Lexa thought about it, realizing Raven was correct. Clarke didn’t kiss anybody else on the cheek, or hold anybody else’s hand like she did Lexa’s, or read with them late at night.

But all of that could also just be Clarke being Lexa’s best friend.

“I don’t know…” Lexa said, shaking her head.

“Well, I do,” Raven replied, and Lexa had to laugh at her friend’s answer.

Typical Raven.

“Don’t worry, Lex,” Raven said, voice a little softer than before. “I won’t tell her, ok? I’ve got your back.”

Lexa smiled, never doubting the trust of her first friend.

“I know,” Lexa said, nudging her friend with her shoulder. ‘Thanks, Raven.”

“Anytime, Lex,” Raven said, nudging her back. “Anytime.”

* *

Lexa finished the rest of her pumpkin juice before putting her cup down, pushing it in Raven’s direction. “Done,” she said. “Happy?”

Raven peered into the cup, nodding her head when she saw it was empty. “Very,” she replied. “Now you’re ready to kick some Gryffindor ass.”

“I don’t think—”

“No no no,” Raven cut Lexa’s objections off, shaking her head. “Yes, you will kick some ass today. It’s gonna be great.”

Lexa opened her mouth to respond, before she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she was met with Costia’s smiling face.

“Hi Lexa,” Costia said.

Lexa smiled back at the other girl, nodding her head. After their time spent in Hogsmeade, Lexa had felt awkward—she didn’t know how she was going to face Costia in class after Anya informed Lexa about “the date that she didn’t know was actually a date”. Except Costia had been super nice and understanding in class the next week, thanking Lexa again for her help in finding new books and telling Lexa she was glad that they were friends.

“Thank you,” Lexa responded.

“I just wanted to wish you good luck before the match,” Costia continued. The brown haired girl nodded at Raven too, who gave the Hufflepuff a wave, before she continued on her way to the Hufflepuff table.

“Costia is cool,” Raven stated. “I can see why Clarke was jealous.”

“Clarke was not jealous,” Lexa replied. “Be quiet.”

“Make me,” Raven said, sticking her tongue out at the seeker.

Lexa picked up a grape from her plate and threw it at her friend, who gasped dramatically and threw a piece of toast in retaliation.

“Raven! There was butter on that!” 

“Well, you threw a grape at me!”

“Toast and a grape is not the same thing!”

“So?”

“Yeah well…shut up!”

“Make me!”

“Ahem,” a voice said, and Raven and Lexa both turned to find Gustus staring at the two of them, eyebrow raised in amusement. The rest of the Ravenclaw team was standing behind him, all of them in their Ravenclaw quidditch uniform, sans the pads. “Lexa, it’s time to head down to the pitch now.”

“Oh, right,” Lexa said, standing up. “Of course. Ok.”

“Go kick some Gryffindor ass, roomie!” Raven called after Lexa, the Ravenclaw team chuckling as Lexa rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

* *

**_“Hello folks, and welcome to yet another quidditch match! The Gryffindors have been waiting all year for this rematch—literally, all school year I know because I room with Octavia Blake and that girl has been training nonstop, even though I kindly asked her to please stop doing pull-ups in the middle of the night because I mistook her grunting for an intruder and ended up throwing a shoe at her head—”_ **

**_Miss McIntyre!”_** Professor Kane’s voice rang out. **_“The match!”_**

 ** _“Right, right. Sorry Professor K!”_** Harper said. **_“Anyways, this has been a highly anticipated rematch all year long, but no matter who wins, there’s still going to be an awesome party in someone’s common room after!”_**

 ** _”Miss McIntyre!”_** Professor Kane’s voice rang out.

Lexa chuckled with the rest of the student body, before turning her attention to Professor Nyko, who was ready to start the match.

He opened the chest and released the bludgers, followed by the golden snitch. He waited a beat, and then threw the quaffle into the air.

 ** _“And we’re off!”_** Harper’s voice exclaimed. **_“All those pull-ups seem to have done some good, and Octavia Blake has possession of the quaffle first…”_**

* *

Lexa sighed, sitting down heavily on the bench in front of her locker.

“Hey, you can’t win em’ all Woods,” Ryder said with a smile, patting the seeker on the back. “You did great. You’ll get the next one.”

She listened as his footsteps disappeared out of the tent, and she was finally alone. She covered her face with her hands, groaning.

“Hey superstar,” she heard, before feeling someone plop onto the bench next to her. “Great game.”

She looked up to meet Clarke’s gaze, who had a small smile on her face.

“We lost, Clarke,” Lexa said, shaking her head. 

She felt Clarke rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder, and she sighed, replaying that last play of the game in her mind. She had almost had the snitch in her hand, but Luna had jumped at the last moment and beaten Lexa to the catch, snatching it out of the air.

“You played great, Lexa,” Clarke said again.

“I lost,” Lexa repeated.

“Hey, none of that,” Clarke said, placing her hand on Lexa’s knee and giving it a squeeze. “You lost, but you played your heart out. Sometimes you’ll lose, you know? Nobody’s perfect.”

“I was until today,” Lexa pointed out.

“Losing is part of the game, Lex,” Clarke said. “You tried your hardest. Isn’t that what matters most?”

“Losing sucks,” Lexa said, and smiled slightly at the snort of laughter that escaped Clarke.

“Losing does suck,” Clarke agreed. “But how about we try to lessen the blow by grabbing some butterbeer from the Gryffindor common room and sitting out by the lake?”

Lexa paused before answering, and then shaking her head. “How about we get some butterbeer and drink it in the Gryffindor common room with Octavia and Raven,” Lexa offered. “O played a great game. We should congratulate her and hang out with our friends.”

Clarke smiled, grabbing Lexa’s hand and pulling her up. “Let’s get to it then,” she said.

Lexa gave their connected hands a squeeze, before the two made their way out of the tent and up towards the castle.

* *

_***Summer*** _

“It’s really beautiful up here,” Clarke said softly, looking around.

Lexa smiled, feeling Clarke’s arms around her waist tighten.

Clarke had approached Lexa as she was about to go out and do some flying, asking if the seeker would take Clarke around the grounds so she could see the view from above. Lexa was more than happy to oblige, and now the two of them were sitting on Lexa’s Firebolt, hovering above the lake, Clarke sitting behind Lexa holding on tightly.

“I wish you could visit during the summer,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa felt Clarke lean her head against her back, and she let out a sigh, nodding her head. “Me too,” she replied.

“Maybe you can come a few days with Anya?” Clarke asked. “The two of you can come when you visit her for a few weeks.”

Lexa smiled, believing Anya would be up to that. The Slytherin had heard all about Lexa’s holiday at the Griffins, and Lexa believed that Anya wouldn’t mind being around parents like Jake and Abby Griffin, if only to see what parents who cared actually looked like.

“I’ll ask her,” Lexa said. “I think she would like that.”

“Great,” Clarke sighed against Lexa’s back.

“Hey! Yo! You two!”

Clarke and Lexa both turned their heads, spotting Octavia and Raven flying towards them on Octavia’s Nimbus 2000. 

“Hey guys,” Clarke greeted happily as their friends came to a stop, hovering next to them.

“Want to race?” Octavia asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Lexa.

Lexa rolled her eyes, gesturing to Clarke and Raven sitting behind both of them.

“So? Two against two,” Octavia said, shrugging.

“Let’s do it!” Raven exclaimed, looking excited at the idea.

Lexa craned her neck so she could see Clarke, and the two of them shared a look, Clarke nodding her head before turning to Raven and Octavia.

“We’re going to kick your ass,” Clarke stated.

“Oh, it is ON, Griff!” Raven said, gasping dramatically. “You’ll be eating our dust!”

Lexa and Octavia laughed as their passengers continued to banter back and forth.

“On the count of three we go,” Octavia said.

“Hold on tight, Clarke,” Lexa murmured, turning to face forward. She smiled, feeling Clarke’s arms tighten around her waist once more.

“One, two, three!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, or just want to say hi? Come see me at onebigroughdraft.tumblr.com. I love hearing from you guys!


	4. Year Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is too long and also the cheesiest thing I've ever written. Enjoy.

_***Autumn*** _

Lexa is 14-years-old, and she has her first kiss with Clarke Griffin.

She’s on the platform, standing stoically in front of her mother and father. 

Well, she’s trying her hardest to be stoic, anyways.

But as soon as she spotted the golden hair of her favorite person across the platform, standing with Abby and Jake Griffin, she’s been struggling to keep a smile from appearing on her face. 

The butterflies were back—she hadn’t felt them this strongly since she and Clarke had said goodbye at the end of the school year. Though the letters she and Clarke had exchanged throughout the summer had Lexa feeling something new—she actually felt giddy. And despite being at her parent’s house all summer, Lexa actually felt _happy_. 

Silent family dinners weren’t so bad when she had a new letter from Clarke waiting for her in her bedroom.

Lexa felt the same way about letters from all her friends—Raven and Octavia, and Jasper and Monty, and even Costia, whom she had begun a friendship with after, according to Costia (who good naturedly teased Lexa), the “date that wasn’t a date because clearly you have heart eyes for someone else”.

But nobody else’s words gave Lexa butterflies like Clarke’s did.

And now, finally seeing Clarke in person—well, Lexa couldn’t wait to get away from her parents, a stark contrast from how she felt before leaving for her first year. She wasn’t nervous—she was excited.

Lexa was so _ready_ to see her friends again.

She was ready to see Clarke again. 

And the blonde was right there, in her line of sight. She reached up, fidgeting with her necklace in an attempt to expel her jitteriness before she took off across the platform to see her best friend. 

“Hello Mr. Woods, Mrs. Woods,” a voice said from behind Lexa, and she smiled as she turned around, facing Anya.

The older girl winked at Lexa, before Anya’s smile she dubbed as her “fake-ass smile to deal with the douchecanoe’s that are our parents” appeared on her face, causing Lexa to swallow down a laugh.

“Hello Anya,” Lexa’s mother said, greeting the other girl. “How are you?”

“Very well, Mrs. Woods,” Anya replied. “Just looking forward to the new school year.”

“We heard you had nearly all Outstanding’s on your OWLs” Lexa’s father said. “Congratulations, your parents must be very proud.”

“Well, one can only hope,” Anya responded, still smiling.

Lexa had to fake a cough just to cover up her snicker at the look on Anya’s face. She knew that her friend didn’t particularly care if her parents were proud or not—but Lexa certainly was proud, especially when Anya had shared her OWL results—nine O’s and one E. Lexa had told Clarke, who told Raven, who told Octavia, resulting in Anya receiving an exceedingly large amount of sweets being sent to her in congratulations.

“Well, it was nice to see you both, but I believe it’s time for us to take our leave,” Anya said. 

Just like the previous three years, Lexa’s father gave her a short nod, and her mother patted her on the shoulder.

“Goodbye mother, father,” Lexa acknowledged, before turning and hurrying across the platform, this time Anya’s steps were the ones catching up to hers.

Lexa turned around halfway across the platform—she couldn’t help but wonder if her mother and father were watching her walk away this year.

Once again, the spot where her parents were standing was empty.

But the smile on her face never faltered as she continued weaving through people, Anya right behind her.

“Lexa!” Jake Griffin greeted, raising his hands and waving them both in the air.

Lexa laughed as she saw Clarke duck her head, before attempting to stop her father from jumping up and down.

And then she definitely wasn’t giving her parents a second thought as she was scooped into the arms of her best friend.

She immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde haired girl, returning the tight embrace. Lexa felt all the stress of the past summer fade away as she buried her face into the crook of Clarke’s neck.

“I missed you,” she heard Clarke say, the blonde’s voice filling Lexa’s ear.

Lexa sighed, relaxing into her best friend’s arms. “I missed you too,” she murmured back.

“Hey now, my turn,” she heard, before she was being scooped up into another hug by a laughing Jake Griffin. “Great to see you kiddo.”

When he released her, it was Abby’s turn to give Lexa a hug.

“We missed you this summer,” Abby said softly, putting her hands on Lexa’s shoulders and giving her a smile. “Hopefully you can come back for the holidays again, hmm?”

Lexa nodded, feeling a lump forming in her throat—she knew that she had missed Clarke, but she didn’t realize how much she would miss the entire Griffin family until this moment.

Lexa felt Clarke’s hand slip into hers, and she turned, meeting sparkling blue eyes that had that same determined glint to them—as if Clarke just understood what Lexa was thinking.

“Anya! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” she heard, and she turned back around to see Jake and Abby pulling a startled, wide-eyed Anya into a hug. When the two released her, the Slytherin was still wide-eyed, blinking rapidly as she looked at the two Griffins. 

“Congratulations on your OWLs,” Abby said kindly, giving the girl a smile. “We heard all about them from Clarke. I hope you enjoyed the brownies I made for you?”

Anya, still at a loss for words, just managed to nod her head.

“You should come for Christmas this year too!” Jake said happily, Abby nodding her head in agreement. “The more the merrier! We loved having Lexa last year.”

Lexa ducked her head, half in embarrassment at what Jake had just said, and half because she was stifling her laughter at Anya’s deer-in-the-headlights expression.

“I—umm…thank you, Mrs. Griffin,” Anya managed to stutter out. “Mr. Griffin.”

“Oh please, call us Abby and Jake,” Abby said, waving her hand. 

Lexa felt Clarke give her a nudge, and she turned to look at her best friend who gestured Anya’s way. Lexa chuckled again, but ultimately knew what Clarke meant—she could vividly remember how uncomfortable she was at first with the genuine interest and affection the Griffins had shown her when she met them, and she was certain Anya felt the same way now. 

Taking pity on her older friend, Lexa stepped forward, shifting the focus from Anya back to herself.

“We would love to come for the holidays,” Lexa said, still a bit shyly—she realized it would certainly take longer than one holiday to get used to the fact that there were parents who actually _wanted_ her around. “We’ll have to see what our parents’ plans are this year.”

“Well, just let us know,” Jake said happily, wrapping an arm around Abby’s shoulders.

“We expect to hear from you during the school year,” Abby added, giving a pointed look to Clarke, and then Lexa, followed by Anya. “All of you.”

“Of course, mom,” Clarke said.

Lexa smiled and nodded, ducking her head a bit when she felt Clarke pull her a little closer by their joined hands.

“We should board the train now,” Anya said, and Lexa noticed the Slytherin’s voice was tinged with disappointment.

Abby and Jake hugged Anya once more, though this time the older girl was more prepared for it—though not by much, as Anya just managed to awkwardly bring her arms up in what Lexa assumed was Anya’s form of hugging. The Griffins turned back towards Lexa before pulling her into a hug too, and she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling.

She couldn’t remember if her parents ever hugged her—maybe when she was a baby, or a small child—but she was certain it didn’t feel like this.

Lexa felt safe.

As Jake and Abby released her, she took a step back, standing next to Anya as the Griffin family all hugged once more.

“We love you, kiddo,” she heard Jake whisper, and Clarke returned the sentiment before joining Anya and Lexa.

With one last grin towards her parents, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and tugged on Anya’s jumper, and the three headed towards the train, Jake and Abby waving from their spot on the platform.

“What was that?” Anya whispered to Lexa, blinking rapidly as she turned her head to look back at the still-waving Griffins.

Lexa let out a laugh, following Clarke up the steps of the train. “ _That_ was the Griffins,” she whispered back. “And we are definitely trying our best to spend the holidays with them this year.”

Anya grinned at Lexa, putting her hand on top of Lexa’s head and giving it a shake. “Sure thing, kid,” she said. “We’ll see what we can do.”

Lexa smiled at the older girl, and an uncharacteristic bout of hopefulness rose up inside of her. Anya had the same type of troubles Lexa had with her own parents, and if the Griffins were willing to add Lexa into their little family, then she was certain they would include Anya as well. And she wanted Anya to experience that same type of feeling Lexa got when she was with the Griffins—acceptance and love, with no ulterior motive. The older girl certainly deserved it, after all.

“Here’s my stop,” Anya said, pausing in front of a compartment that Luna and Indra were sitting in. “See you guys at the feast.”

“Bye!” Clarke said happily, and Lexa nodded, before being pulled once more down the aisle by the Gryffindor.

She looked down, the fact that Clarke had been holding her hand this entire time not escaping her attention.

Crap.

Now that it was just the two of them, she noticed exactly how _clammy_ her hands were.

Clarke was holding her hand, and her hand was clammy.

Her best friend was holding her hand.

Her crush.

The butterflies were back, and she sort of wished Anya was here again to distract her from the fact that her crush on Clarke had only grown during their time apart this past summer.

She could tell by the way her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults as Clarke pulled her closer as they walked down the aisle of the train together.

That, and the fact that her palm was just becoming more clammy by the second.

“Clarke! Lexa!”

She raised her eyes from their connected hands, spotting two people waving from down the aisle. She smiled, and her and Clarke sped up, reaching the compartment.

“Hey guys!” Raven greeted, pulling the two into a hug.

“We’re back bitches!” Octavia added, joining the hug by jumping on top of the trio.

Lexa laughed, closing her eyes and feeling the embrace of her friends.

Yes, they certainly were back.

* *

“Lexa? Lexa!”

A hard nudge knocked her out of her staring, and she startled, turning to meet Raven’s smirk from across the table.

“What?” Lexa asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion as she took in her friend’s expression.

Raven gestured to the full plate of food she had slid in front of Lexa, before taking a bite of her own dinner.

“Should probably wipe the drool from your chin,” Raven said, mouth full of kidney pie. “You know, from when you were staring at Clarke just now.”

Lexa felt her cheeks burn, and she scowled at her roommate, who just laughed and took another bite of her dinner.

“Hey guys,” Clarke said happily, sitting down next to Lexa. “Sorry we’re late. O’s practice ran long.”

“Indra made us do a bunch of laps after Monroe accidentally threw her bat when she swung at the bludger,” Octavia added, plopping down on the other side of the table next to Raven, rolling her eyes. “She finally noticed Harper was watching in the stands and suddenly the bat was flying through the air.”

The friends chuckled, and Lexa poured a cup of pumpkin juice for Clarke while the Gryffindor filled her own dinner plate. Sliding the cup in front of Clarke, the blonde-haired girl beamed, before leaning closer and giving Lexa a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, Lexa,” Clarke said, smiling, before turning her attention to her own dinner.

Lexa cleared her throat, pulling on her tie to loosen it. She suddenly felt a bit warm, her cheeks heating up. She pointedly ignored Raven and Octavia, who were snickering at her from across the table.

Little moments with Clarke were the reason Lexa was certain her heart rate was irregular. The spot where Clarke had given her a peck on the cheek felt like it was burning, and she had to resist the urge to bring her hand up to her cheek. It was hard for Lexa to figure out what to do next—she felt like she was sort of just in limbo, hoping for moments like this where Clarke would kiss her cheek, or hold her hand, or give her a hug. Lexa certainly did not feel confident enough to ask Clarke to Hogsmeade, and instead resorted to hoping Clarke would invite her (and her best friend always did, because if there was one thing Lexa was certain of, it was that Clarke always seemed to seek Lexa out as much as Lexa sought out Clarke). Lexa knew that she liked Clarke—this was something that she had to figure out how to deal with, and despite Raven and Anya telling her that Clarke liked her back, she couldn’t wrap her mind around that.

Clarke couldn’t like her back.

Clarke was—well, Clarke was Clarke.

Bold, beautiful, wonderful Clarke.

Her best friend.

And currently the cause of Lexa’s clammy hands, as Clarke scooted even closer to Lexa at the table (if that was even possible), and rested the hand she wasn’t using to eat on top of Lexa’s thigh, tapping out a rhythm there.

Lexa hardly remembered what her dinner tasted like.

“Lexa?”

She tuned back into the conversation, her friends all looking at her expectantly. Her eyes darted down to Clarke’s hand, then back to her friends. 

She sent Raven a helpless look.

Raven sighed, rolling her eyes, but with a smirk still on her face. “We were just discussing what to dress up as for Halloween this year,” she said. “Any ideas?”

Lexa brightened at that. 

She knew exactly what she wanted to be for Halloween this year.

During her holidays at the Griffin house, the Griffin family introduced Lexa to many different traditions they had. One such tradition was watching the same movie every Christmas eve, and Lexa had been enthralled almost immediately. She loved it so much, Jake had insisted they watch the entire trilogy, and Lexa and Jake had stayed up, eating popcorn and watching Han Solo, Leia and Luke save the galaxy while Abby and Clarke had gone shopping for supplies for New Years Eve. She was practically bouncing in her seat at the prospect of dressing up this year.

“Han Solo,” Lexa said excitedly, smile growing. “I want to be Han Solo.”

Raven’s smile grew, before she was laughing happily, and Octavia groaned, rolling her eyes and grumbling.

“Yes! Star Wars! Let’s do it!” Raven exclaimed, standing up and raising her hands in the air.

Lexa felt Clarke give her leg a squeeze, and she turned her head to meet the bright blue eyes of her best friend.

“If you’re Han Solo, I’m Leia,” Clarke declared. 

“Which Leia?” Octavia asked suspiciously, the three all looking at Clarke.

The Gryffindor raised her eyebrow, taking a bite of her dinner. “I’m not wearing a bikini,” she said. “It will be way too cold.”

Lexa wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed by that news, and ducked her head as Raven pinned her with a look that she was sure meant her roommate knew exactly what she was thinking.

“If you two are Han and Leia, then I’m gonna be Luke,” Raven said. “Han and Luke were tight.” 

The three turned to look at Octavia, who was busy stuffing her face with food after the grueling practice she just endured.

The Gryffindor blinked, before swallowing her food. “What?”

“Star Wars theme, O,” Clarke said.

“Why?” Octavia whined.

“Because Lexa chose and she never chooses,” Raven said, giving Octavia a pointed look.

Octavia rolled her eyes, but Lexa knew she wasn’t actually annoyed because of the grin on her face. 

“Ok, ok,” Octavia said, taking a sip of her drink. “I’ll be…R2-D2.”

Lexa snorted into her cup, and she felt Clarke shaking with laughter from beside her.

“And I can get Lincoln to be C-3PO!” Octavia continued, nodding her head. “Yeah, that’s what we’ll do.”

Lexa grinned, feeling like this would be their best Halloween yet.

“Awesome,” Raven said, taking another bite of her food. She paused, tapping her chin with her finger. “Do you think we can get Anya to dress up as Chewie?”

This time all four of them burst out laughing, and Lexa had to put her cup down so she didn’t spill her drink.

She would have to ask Anya, but if she were somehow able to convince the older Slytherin to dress up as Chewbacca—well, this would most _definitely_ be their best Halloween yet.

* *

“Holy hippogriff.”

Lexa turned away from the mirror, fiddling with the bottom of her vest.

“What?” she asked a little subconsciously, furrowing her eyebrow at the way Raven was staring at her.

“Clarke is going to lose her mind,” Raven said. “You look exactly like Han Solo.”

Lexa tugged on the end of her shirt, before readjusting her belt. “Jake sent me this costume,” she said, smiling. “I wrote to him about our group dressing up as Star Wars characters and the next time I got mail this was in a package.”

“Well you look awesome,” Raven said, nodding her head. She twirled the lightsaber she was holding in her hand, the blue blade glowing as it cut through the air. “How about mine?”

Lexa took in her friend’s Jedi robes, lightsaber in hand. “You look great too,” she answered.

Raven grinned, before tugging on Lexa’s vest and leading her out of the room. “Come on, the gang is waiting for us in the common room.”

Lexa followed Raven out of the door and down the stairs to the common room, stopping at the bottom of the steps when she saw Clarke standing there with Octavia and Lincoln.

Raven rushed over to the group, gushing over Octavia and Lincoln, who looked remarkably like R2-D2 and C-3PO. While the three of them were chatting, Clarke—wearing a white dress and holding a plastic blaster—walked over to Lexa, a smile on her face.

“Huh,” Clarke said, tapping her chin with her finger. “Well, you certainly _look_ like a stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking Nerf Herder.”

Lexa blinked, before cracking a smile.

“Who’s scruffy-looking?” she asked, taking a step closer so she was directly in front of Clarke. 

Clarke laughed, reaching out and tugging on the end of Lexa’s vest. “You look great, Lexa,” she said.

“You do too, Clarke,” Lexa said. “I like the cinnamon rolls in your hair.”

Clarke laughed, reaching up to pat one of the buns on the side of her head. “Yeah, it took Octavia and I awhile to get these to hold.”

The room was suddenly full of laughter, and the two turned to see Octavia, Lincoln and Raven all leaning against one another laughing, and a disgruntled Anya standing in front of them, arms crossed with a scowl on her face and a Chewbacca mask in her hand.

“This is ridiculous,” Anya growled. “I don’t know why I’m here.”

“Because we’re your friends and you love us,” Raven declared, jumping onto Anya’s back. 

The older girl groaned, but nonetheless caught the younger girl.

“Well, are we going?” Anya asked.

“Wait! Let’s take a group picture first!” Octavia said, pulling a camera out of her bag. “Linc, will you?”

Lincoln nodded, pulling his wand out of his own bag, pointing it at the camera. It floated in the air, and Clarke pulled Lexa over to the group, all six of them smiling.

“Anya, smile!”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

The rest of the group laughed at Anya and Raven’s bickering, and the camera went off, taking several pictures.

“Ok, let’s go get this candy!” Raven said excitedly, hopping down from Anya’s back and pulling the older girl towards the door.

Octavia followed just as eagerly, grabbing Lincoln’s hand and following the other two.

“Ready to go, scoundrel?” Clarke asked, tugging on the end of Lexa’s vest.

Lexa took in Clarke’s smile, and she took a deep breath, looking into her favorite pair of blue eyes.

_Han Solo, give me strength,_ she thought.

Gathering her courage, Lexa softly grabbed Clarke’s hand—the one that was still attached to her vest—before she tried her best Han Solo smirk, which she would certainly _deny_ practicing with Jake last Christmas if ever asked. She gently laced their fingers together, the smirk turning into a gentle smile as Clarke gave her a grin in return.

“You like me because I’m a scoundrel,” Lexa said. “There aren’t enough scoundrels in your life.”

Clarke let out a laugh, before leaning forward and placing a soft, lingering kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

“You’re so cute,” Clarke said, shaking her head and letting out another laugh. 

Lexa beamed, willing her cheeks to not turn red as Clarke gave their joined hands a squeeze, before leading Lexa out of the room.

_Thank you, Han Solo_ , Lexa thought, grinning as she followed their laughing friends down the hallway.

* *

_***Winter*** _

“One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two—Lexa, pay attention!”

Lexa huffed, pausing her movements as she crossed her arms.

“This is dumb,” she said, turning her head to glare at Anya. 

Raven snickered from where she was standing across from Lexa, as Anya just stared at the younger girl.

“Lex, you were the one who asked for dance lessons,” Anya pointed out, crossing her arms and sending Lexa a glare right back.

Lexa thought Anya’s glare was much more effective than her own.

“Look, you’re going to be thanking us once you’re at the dance and Clarke is marveling at how well you can waltz,” Raven said, catching Lexa’s attention.

Lexa let out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling in an attempt to gather herself, before nodding her head. She took a step forward and once again placed one hand on Raven’s back and the other in her roommate’s waiting hand.

The three girls were in the Room of Requirements—a place Lexa thought was just a myth, until Anya had led the two of them there a few days ago. It had currently been transformed into a ball room—chandeliers adorned the ceilings, and the floor was clear except for a record player sitting on a table. 

Lexa had been taking dance lessons for a few days now, having approached Anya only mere hours after Professor Kane had announced the Christmas dance that would be held for fourth year students and above before they all went home for the winter break. 

As soon as she saw Clarke turn to her, blue eyes lit up with excitement, Lexa had begun to dream of different ways the dance could play out—all of them including Clarke.

Most of them ended with Clarke in her arms, the two of them dancing together the entire night.

It was that final thought that pushed Lexa to approach Anya, asking if the Slytherin knew how to dance. The older girl had simply laughed, before patting Lexa on the head and telling her to bring her “sassy roommate with the jokes”, and to meet Anya in the seventh floor corridor the next day after dinner.

And now, here Lexa was, attempting to waltz across the room with Raven while Anya called out their steps, a melody playing in the background.

“Ok, hold on Lex,” Anya said, turning down the music. “Look, I’m going to demonstrate with Raven again and you try to mimic me, ok?”

The older girl walked over to Raven, who smirked at the Slytherin before assuming the position.

“Lexa was doing pretty good,” Raven commented. “I think you just wanted an excuse to dance with me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Reyes,” Anya shot back, though Lexa could tell the older girl was trying not to grin. The corner of her mouth was upturned the tiniest amount. “You’re an…adequate dancer. Certainly better than Lexa, anyways.”

Lexa glared at her friend, who simply smirked once more as Raven laughed, the two of them twirling around the room.

“Adequate, huh?” Raven replied. “You sure know how to flatter a girl. How are you going to ask me to the dance—tell me my charms homework is “passable” and then ask?”

Anya raised an eyebrow, pulling her dancing partner a little closer. “Who says I’m asking you to the dance?” she asked.

Raven shrugged, before nodding her head. “Ok then, you don’t have to. I’ll ask,” she said. “Anya, will you go to the dance with me?”

Anya paused in her steps, the two of them coming to a stop as the music faded out. She blinked, staring at Raven, who met the Slytherin’s gaze head on.

“Yes,” Anya said, before twirling Raven one last time.

The older girl released the Ravenclaw, before turning towards Lexa, who could only gape at the scene. 

Was asking someone to a dance _that_ easy?

She had been stressing for a whole week about how to ask Clarke—since the moment they had learned about the dance, really.

“Did you follow all of that?” Anya asked her.

Lexa shook her head. “No,” she answered. “I was watching Raven ask you to the dance.”

Raven groaned. “You couldn’t pay attention to my smooth words _and_ my smooth moves?” she asked exasperatedly. 

“Shut up,” Lexa scowled.

Anya just sighed, shaking her head. “Ok Lex, let’s just try again,” she said. “Here, take my place.”

Lexa once again put her hand in Raven’s and the other on her friend’s back, before the music started again and she took her first step.

“One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two…”

* *

“Why isn’t there a spell to prevent clammy hands,” Lexa murmured.

Lincoln just laughed, patting her on the back while Octavia snickered from her other side.

“It’ll be fine, Lexa,” he said, the couple turning to face her.

Octavia stared at her, straightening her tie for her before nodding her head as Lincoln produced a bouquet of flowers from his bag.

“Preservation charm,” he answered at Lexa’s questioning gaze. “I used them on the flowers I bought Octavia too. Didn’t want them to get smashed in my bag.”

Lexa snorted as Octavia cooed.

“Aww, you do the sweetest things for me, darling,” Octavia said, batting her eyelids exaggeratedly.

Lincoln smiled softly at his girlfriend, shrugging. “Well I’m kind of crazy about you, so,” he said.

Octavia’s smirk turned to a genuine smile, and Lexa couldn’t help but be happy for her two friends. Lincoln had officially asked Octavia to be his girlfriend during the summer, and Lexa could tell that the two of them were happiest when they were with one another. While Octavia was brash and bold, Lincoln was calm and quiet—though they both had the kind of strength that made them brave.

Lexa couldn’t think of two people more well-suited for one another.

(She ignored the voice in the back of her head that was screaming her and Clarke could give the two a run for their money.)

“So, you ready Lex?” Octavia asked, giving the Ravenclaw a reassuring smile. “You can do this. She’s totally going to say yes.”

Lincoln nodded his head in agreement, before turning Lexa around by the shoulders and giving her a small push towards the courtyard, where Clarke was sitting reading a book.

This was it.

Today was the day.

Lexa had finally mustered up the courage to ask Clarke to the Christmas dance.

Granted, it had taken her a couple of weeks—it was nerve wracking, she had realized, if her first three attempts to ask Clarke were any indication.

The first time had been when she and the rest of Ravenclaw had wrapped up quidditch practice for the day, and she flew down to see Clarke waiting for her in the stands, a picnic basket and a blanket in her hands.

Clarke had gone to the kitchen and gotten a lunch, full of Lexa’s favorite foods for the two of them to share down by the lake, for no other reason than “wanting to spend some quality time with my best friend”.

Lexa had wanted to ask Clarke right there, but she couldn’t get the words out, and instead stuffed another pastry in her mouth.

(This was about three seconds before she started to choke because she had put a whole mini pie in her mouth, making her chug some pumpkin juice, wheezing as Clarke made sure she was ok, before keeling over with laughter.)

The second time had been when they were studying together, practicing a particularly difficult transfiguration spell. Clarke’s eyebrows had been furrowed, the tip of her tongue sticking out as she concentrated on the small glass cup she was attempting to turn into a small glass figurine.

Clarke was so beautiful, Lexa thought.

Especially when Clarke successfully transfigured the glass into a tiny glass Griffin, jumping up and down and giving Lexa a hug. She had also picked up the tiny Griffin figurine, before offering it to Lexa with a gentle smile.

The figurine was sitting in a place of honor on Lexa’s bedside table, where she could see it as the last thing before she went to bed and the first thing when she woke up.

The third time had been when they were curled up in a chair together in the Gryffindor common room, the book they were reading lying forgotten on the table. The two of them were sitting quietly, Clarke leaning her forehead against the side of Lexa’s head, providing comfort as Lexa read the letter her parents had sent her.

She was going home for Christmas this year because her grandmother—the original Alexandria Woods, her dad’s mother who _never_ visited—would be joining them for the holidays and her presence was requested. Lexa didn’t have any memories of her grandmother, despite being her namesake. She never came around for the holidays, or Lexa’s birthday—Lexa had received presents every Christmas and birthday and dates that mattered from the older woman, but they had all been sent via an owl.

Lexa was trying not to cry, feeling exceptionally disappointed at not going to the Griffins for the holidays this year.

Clarke had comforted Lexa, wrapping her arms around the other girl and simply just being there.

Lexa always felt safer in Clarke’s arms.

She had wanted to ask then, but then Clarke was giving her a kiss on the cheek and making Lexa laugh with her story of the year her dad tried to deep fry an entire turkey for Christmas one year, resulting in his eyebrows being burnt off and taking weeks to grow back. So she snuggled deeper into Clarke’s arms, and let her best friend’s voice wash over her, making her feel better.

But Lexa was certain that today was the day.

She clutched the flowers a little tighter in her hand, striding across the courtyard with confidence she wasn’t sure she had.

But it was Clarke, and so she would forge ahead anyways. 

Because Clarke makes her brave.

Lexa was almost to Clarke when someone else approached the blonde haired girl from the side, causing her to look up from her book, a smile on her face.

A boy—a Gryffindor, from the looks of his uniform, who was smiling confidently down at Clarke.

“Clarke, will you go to the dance with me?”

Lexa froze. 

She was acutely aware that those words did not come out of her mouth.

She abruptly turned around and practically sprinted back across the courtyard where Octavia and Lincoln were standing. Anya and Raven seemed to have join them as well, all of them watching her.

“What happened?” Octavia asked, frowning. “You were so close!”

“Someone else asked her,” Lexa mumbled, looking down at the flowers in her hand.

Someone else asked her.

Someone else had beaten Lexa to the punch, and now Clarke— _her_ beautiful, brilliant Clarke—was going to the dance with someone else.

All because Lexa hadn’t been brave enough to ask her earlier.

She knew exactly why she wasn’t in Gryffindor now.

“Someone else asked her,” Lexa repeated sadly, before looking up again.

Her friends all had concerned looks on their faces as they exchanged glances. Anya stepped forward, putting a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder.

“Lexa—”

“Here,” she said, cutting her friend off as she thrust the bouquet of flowers into Anya’s other hand. “I don’t need these anymore.”

“Lexa, maybe she—”

Lexa shook her head, taking a step back so Anya’s hand fell off of her shoulder.

“I don’t—I can’t—”

“Lexa!”

She turned, hearing her most favorite person calling her name.

Clarke was walking across the courtyard, smiling as she made her way over to her friends, coming to a stop in front of Lexa.

“I was hoping to run into you soon,” Clarke said, grinning.

Lexa could only stare, feeling a lump starting to form in her throat.

Someone else asked Clarke.

Clarke was going to the dance with someone who wasn’t Lexa, and all the dreams Lexa had where she twirled Clarke in her arms and held her close had vanished, to be replaced with a desire to burrow herself into her blanket and never emerge from her bed.

Her best friend was still looking at her, waiting for Lexa to greet her.

“Clarke,” Lexa managed to get out.

She could feel the gazes of their friend’s on her back, and she brought her hand up to fiddle with her necklace.

Clarke’s face scrunched up with a concern, and she took a step closer towards Lexa.

“Is everything ok?” the blonde haired girl asked softly. “Why are you nervous?”

Lexa just shook her head, cursing the fact that her best friend knew her so well.

“No—nothing, it’s nothing,” Lexa said. “I’m fine.”

Clarke stared at her for a beat, before nodding her head with determination. 

“If you’re sure,” Clarke said slowly, before opening her bag and producing a single rose, much like the one Lexa had given Clarke last Valentine’s Day. “This is for you.”

“For…me?” Lexa asked, staring at the rose in bewilderment.

Clarke nodded, before holding the flower out. “Lexa, will you go to the dance with me?” she asked, tilting her head to the side just the tiniest bit—a sign Lexa knew meant Clarke was nervous.

“I—what?” Lexa gaped, blinking in confusion.

“Will you go to the dance with me?” Clarke repeated.

“Say yes, dummy,” she heard someone who sounded suspiciously like Raven whisper from behind her.

Clarke was still standing in front of her, offering the rose out to Lexa.

Lexa blinked once more, before slowly reaching out and taking the flower.

“Yes,” Lexa said, looking down at the flower and then back to her best friend, whose face had broken out into a large grin. “Yes.”

“Great!” Clarke said, stepping forward and giving Lexa a kiss on the cheek. “We’re going to have so much fun!”

Lexa could only nod her head faintly, barely aware of their friends surrounding them, everyone talking animatedly about what they thought the dance would be like.

“I—someone else asked her?” Lexa said, confused.

“What was that, Lex?”

Lexa turned, meeting Clarke’s gaze. Their friends had the good grace to walk a few feet away (more like Lincoln and Anya dragged Octavia and Raven, respectively) to give them some privacy.

“I thought…you were going to the dance with someone else?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head. “No way,” she said. “I only want to go with you.”

The way Clarke said that—so sure and confident—that was what finally made it sink in for Lexa.

Clarke asked Lexa to the dance.

She was going to the dance with Clarke.

Lexa broke out into a large smile, taking a step closer to Clarke and grabbing her best friend’s hand.

Clarke hadn’t said yes to someone else because she had wanted to ask _Lexa_.

She could hardly believe it.

“Just promise me at least two slow songs?” Clarke asked, lacing their fingers together.

The grin never left Lexa’s face as she followed Clarke towards their friends. 

“As you wish,” she replied, causing Clarke to give her another kiss on the cheek.

Lexa ducked her head, still not used to the warmth that spread through her cheeks at the action.

Yes, Lexa was certain today was the day.

* *

Lexa closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling that consumed her.

She sighed into Clarke’s neck, and she felt Clarke tighten her embrace.

“It’s gonna be ok, Lex,” Clarke whispered. 

The Gryffindor took a step back, nodding her head with a small smile. She reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of tiny packages, before opening Lexa’s bag and placing them in there.

“These are your Christmas presents from all of us,” Clarke said. “I’m going to write to you as much as I can, ok? And so will Raven and O. And we’ll be back at Hogwarts before you know it.”

Lexa took a deep breath, nodding her head as she slung her bag over her shoulder. The two were the last ones in the train compartment out of their friends, the rest having said goodbye already. Lexa had hung back—she was dreading seeing her parents again. After spending last Christmas with the Griffins, she couldn’t imagine having to go back to her own home for the holidays. 

No, that wasn’t right.

It wasn’t a home. 

This is something Lexa figured out very early into the summer time, after the stark differences between her parents and the Griffins were made abundantly clear. The Griffins house was a home—her house was just a house, full of things and people who don’t interact.

Clarke seemed to have sense Lexa’s growing sense of dread as the train had gotten farther away from Hogwarts, and the two held hands the entire ride back to the station. 

Lexa knew they had to leave now—she couldn’t put it off any longer.

“I’ll write to you as soon as I get home, Lex,” Clarke said softly. 

Lexa closed her eyes again as Clarke leaned over and gave a lingering kiss on her cheek.

She felt Clarke slip her hands into hers, and she opened her eyes, allowing herself to be pulled out of the compartment and towards the exit of the train.

Clarke turned around right before the steps leading to the platform, giving Lexa another small smile and her hand one more squeeze, before dropping it and exiting. Lexa just sighed, following her friend, though this time without holding her hand—she didn’t want to see her parent’s reaction to finding her holding hands with Clarke. Instead, she waved to Jake and Abby Griffin, who were smiling at her from where they where waiting for Clarke, received a reassuring nod from Anya, who was already being led away from the platform by her own parents, and finally, approached her parents, who were as usual, standing without smiles on their faces.

“Hello Alexandria,” her mother greeted, while her father nodded.

Lexa nodded back, feeling the dread creeping into her heart now that she was actually here, with her parents.

“Your grandmother is back at the house waiting for us,” her father said.

With that, the Woods family made their way away from the platform, before her father apparated the three of them home. Her parents walked up the walkway and into the house, while Lexa stood outside, looking at where she grew up.

The dull grey color, the windows that were all covered by curtains, the spot on her bedroom window where she put the tiniest sticker of a snitch that Raven had sent her last summer—her parents hadn’t noticed, probably because they never looked at her room, let alone at her bedroom window. With a sigh, she hitched her bag up higher and made her way to the door.

She closed the door quietly, hoping to escape to her bedroom until dinnertime.

“Alexandria, come say hello to your grandmother,” she heard her mother say.

Lexa dragged her feet over to the living room where her mother was standing next to a woman who looked remarkably like Lexa—she had the same bright green eyes and there were intricate braids in her hair. 

“Rosalind, go fetch me and Alexandria some tea please,” her grandmother said to her mother, never taking her eyes off of Lexa.

She met her grandmother’s stare head on, barely noticing her mother leaving the room.

“Alexandria,” her grandmother greeted.

Lexa felt bold all of a sudden—this woman had never come to visit her, had never checked in on her save for a card on her birthday.

“I prefer Lexa,” she said, clenching the strap of her bag a bit tighter.

“Lexa, hmm?” her grandmother said. The older woman took a few steps closer until she was standing in front of Lexa, peering down at her with the faintest hint of a smirk on her face. “Interesting. I prefer Alex. But you may call me Nona if you wish.”

Lexa blinked in surprise.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she met her elusive grandmother—maybe a carbon copy of her uptight, no-nonsense father, or someone as judgmental and cold as her mother.

“Nona…?”

The older woman nodded, before sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to her, gesturing for Lexa to join her.

Lexa blindly followed and plopped down on the seat.

“So, Lexa,” her Nona said. “I heard you’re in Ravenclaw. Good for you! I was in Gryffindor, myself. But my best friend was in Ravenclaw.”

“You went to Hogwarts?” Lexa found herself asking.

“Of course I did!” the older woman said. Then, she developed a strange glint in her eye, almost similar to the mischievous one Raven gets right before she’s about to pull a prank. “I had the best time there. There was this tree down by the lake your grandfather and I used to sit under…one year, he had carved our initials into the trunk directly under the first branch.” There was a shine to her eyes now, and Lexa found herself drawn to the small smile the woman wore on her face. “That was the day I knew I was going to marry him.”

She turned her attention back to Lexa, who had a slight blush on her cheeks as she thought about Clarke carving _their_ initials into the exact same tree trunk.

“Oh ho, what’s this?” her grandmother asked, smirking. “I recognize that look. You’ve already found this one, haven’t you?”

Lexa cleared her throat, fiddling with her necklace. She was silent, trying to decide what she should tell this older woman who she doesn’t ever remember meeting, but is seemingly the opposite of what she expected.

“Dinner is ready,” Lexa’s mom said, appearing in the doorway again. “Alexandria, go put your bags away and then come downstairs for dinner.”

Her Nona quirked an eyebrow when her mother had called her Alexandria, but Lexa dutifully nodded and stood, picking her bags back up.

“Lexa,” her grandmother said softly from behind her. 

Lexa turned, furrowing her eyebrows, still not quite sure what to make of this strange woman.

“I know I haven’t been around often, and that’s my fault,” her Nona said, regret lacing her voice. “Once your grandfather passed I…I isolated myself, for awhile. But I’m here now, and I would love the chance to get to know you.”

Lexa’s heart jumped, and she wasn’t sure if it was a good jump or a bad jump. Never before had someone in her immediate family acted like they cared, and suddenly this woman appeared, asking to get to know Lexa?

Lexa was confused.

She wanted to talk to Clarke.

Slowly, she nodded her head at her grandmother, before backing away and practically sprinting to her room. She pulled out a blank piece of parchment paper and scribbled on it hastily, before hurriedly tying it onto Athena’s leg and letting her owl fly out the window.

She took a deep breath, before leaving her room and heading downstairs for dinner.

* *

**_Lex,_ **

**_I miss you._ **

**_I wish you were here with us this Christmas again. Dad is mopey because nobody wants to watch the entire trilogy with him, and he grumbled that if you were here you would watch._ **

**_I told him if you were here, you’d be far too occupied with being with me to watch the trilogy with him._ **

**_He disagreed and threw a bunch of popcorn at me, so I threw some marshmallows at him, and then we decided to get my mom since she was way too clean on her side of the couch._ **

**_And then they ganged up on me until the entire bowl of popcorn was on my head and there were marshmallows down my shirt._ **

**_If you were here, I’m sure we would have won._ **

**_It sounds like your grandma is being sincere in her desire to get to know you. Maybe you can let her? I know you’re weary about any interactions that involve your family, but she already sounds different than your parents. And I hate thinking that you’re spending the holidays alone, avoiding your parents. At least if you get to know your grandma, you’ll have someone on your side._ **

**_Besides me, of course._ **

**_You know I’m always on your side._ **

**_And Anya and Raven and Octavia and Lincoln and Monty and Jasper and Indra and my parents and everyone else who loves you._ **

**_And I know you don’t like to open up. But it might be nice to get to know your namesake? It’s ultimately your choice, Lex. And I’ll support you no matter what._ **

**_I miss you. Write back soon._ **

**_Love,  
Clarke_ **

* *

“So this is where you’ve been hiding out.”

Lexa looked up from her book, finding her grandmother standing in the doorway of the library.

The library was perhaps Lexa’s most favorite room in the house. While her parents weren’t avid readers, they certainly had to keep up the appearance that they were well-read, and thus the library was full of books. There were historical ones, non-fictional ones, and ever since Lexa was old enough to read, fictional ones. Her parents never ventured in here, except when they had guests and were giving the tour, as the library was a magnificent room—a glass chandelier adorned the ceiling, with a painted mosaic, and books lined every inch of the walls.

After last Christmas, Lexa had taken to describing it as similar to the Beast’s library in Beauty and the Beast (one of the movies Clarke had her watch during the break).

Lexa loved it.

She could hide for hours in the library, away from her parents and the rest of the cold, dark house, getting lost in the pages of her books.

It was her one safe place, other than her room, when she was at home.

“This really is a magnificent library,” her Nona continued, stepping inside and sitting on the couch next to Lexa. “You like to read?”

Lexa nodded her head, answering quietly. “I love to read.”

It had been a few days since Lexa had come home, and despite taking Clarke’s words to heart, she was still hesitant to speak to her grandmother.

_It sounds like your grandma is being sincere in her desire to get to know you. Maybe you can let her?_

Lexa traced the edge of her book, tapping her finger against the page. “Do you…like to read too?”

Her grandmother laughed, shaking her head. “No, I’m not much of a reader. I spent most of my time on the quidditch pitch.”

Lexa’s eyes widened as she turned her head, looking up at her grandma. “I play quidditch! I’m on the house team!”

Her grandmother smiled, eyes sparkling. “Really? I was a chaser. What position do you play?”

“Seeker,” Lexa answered, feeling excited that she had something in common with her grandma. “Did you play for your house?”

“Go go Gryffindor,” her grandmother said, smiling. “Though I suppose I have to start rooting for Ravenclaw, eh?”

Lexa grinned, closing her book and turning to face her grandma. “My best friend Clarke is in Gryffindor,” she said. “When we play against Gryffindor she usually writes my name on her cheek so I know she’s still rooting for me.”

“Clarke, hmm?” her grandma asked, quirking her eyebrow.

“She’s my very best friend,” Lexa continued, getting swept up in the thought of her blonde haired friend. “Raven is too, and so is Octavia. But Clarke is…she’s…”

“Special?” her grandma supplied.

Lexa nodded her head, sighing.

“You like this girl, don’t you?” her grandma asked.

Lexa nodded her head again, leaning back into the cushions. “She’s my very best friend,” she said again.

“Have you asked her on a date?”

Lexa turned to look at her grandma, surprised to see a smile on the older woman’s face. She didn’t seem to have an issue with Lexa liking Clarke. In fact, she seemed to be happy for her.

“We went to the Christmas dance together,” Lexa said.

“How was it?” her grandma asked, giving her granddaughter a knowing smile.

Lexa smiled, getting lost in the memory of that night.

_“Lexa, are you ready?”_

_She turned, nodding Raven, who was patiently waiting in the doorway. Grabbing the corsage she bought in Hogsmeade the day before, she followed her roommate out of their room and down to the common room._

_“I’ll see you there?” Raven asked as they stepped out into the corridor._

_“Good luck,” Lexa offered._

_Raven smirked, before nodding her head and walking in the direction of the Slytherin dorms to pick up Anya. “You too!” she said over her shoulder, before disappearing around the corner._

_Lexa felt her nerves growing as she walked closer to the Gryffindor towers, until she stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady._

_“Hello, Lexa dear,” the Fat Lady said, very familiar with the Ravenclaw who spent a lot of time in Gryffindor with their group of friends. “You look beautiful.”_

_“Thank you,” Lexa said, smiling at the picture. “So do you.”_

_The Fat Lady giggled, before swinging open and letting Lexa in._

_(Clarke couldn’t believe the Fat Lady let Lexa through without knowing the password the first time it happened, but apparently the Fat Lady was just as enamored with Lexa as Clarke was.)_

_“Lexa! You look gorgeous!” Octavia greeted her friend, Lincoln smiling and nodding his agreement._

_The couple were standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking like a power couple with Lincoln’s suit and Octavia’s dress, the two of them opting out of traditional wizarding clothes._

_“We’re just waiting for Clarke to come down,” Octavia continued, gesturing up to the stairs. “She should be…”_

_But the rest of Octavia’s sentence was lost on Lexa’s ears, because Clarke was walking down the stairs._

_And she was beautiful._

_Her best friend had a big smile on her face as green eyes met blue, and Lexa could feel he air escaping her as Clarke seemed to almost float down the stairs._

_She had on a silver dress, that seemed to sparkle in different places as she walked down the stairs, her blonde hair wavy, with her signature halo—just like how Lexa had seen it the first time she saw Clarke. The Gryffindor was also wearing the necklace Lexa had gotten her last Christmas, just as she always did since she had received it during that very special Christmas._

_Lexa felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, it was pounding so hard. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy._

_This beautiful, brilliant, wonderful girl was going to the dance with Lexa._

_“Clarke,” Lexa breathed out, never taking her eyes off of her best friend as Clarke came to a stop in front of her. “Clarke…you look…you’re so beautiful, Clarke.”_

_Lexa saw Clarke’s cheeks turn a rare shade of pink, her blue eyes shining with happiness._

_“You look gorgeous, Lex,” Clarke said, reaching down and taking Lexa’s hand, giving it a squeeze._

_Remembering the corsage, Lexa held up the flower. “This is for you,” she said shyly, ducking her head._

_She felt Clarke’s fingers on her chin, and she looked up, meeting Clarke’s smile. “Put it on for me?” she asked._

_Lexa nodded, slipping the band around Clarke’s wrist, the flower resting on top._

_And then it was her turn to blush as Clarke leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Ready?”_

_Lexa, feeling that familiar surge of braveness she always got when Clarke was standing next to her, laced their fingers together._

_“Let’s go dance,” she said, smiling at Clarke before leading her over to where Octavia and Lincoln were waiting in front of the portrait._

_The great hall was decorated beautifully, transformed into a winter wonderland by the staff. People were already dancing, and laughter and chatter filled the air along the sides of the dance floor. Lexa spotted Raven and Anya already on the dance floor, shaking and shimmying together. As the current song came to a close, Lexa felt nervous as Anya spotted her and gave her a nod, before walking over to the DJ._

_Lexa took a deep breath, turning to Clarke._

_“Would you like to dance?” Lexa asked, resisting the urge to fidget with her dress and instead reached her hand out, offering it to Clarke._

_Clarke grinned, nodding her head before taking Lexa’s outstretched hand._

_Lexa turned to face Clarke, still holding the blonde’s hand, the other she placed lightly on Clarke’s upper back._

_A slow song started to play, and the room was filled with the sounds of a guitar._

_Lexa held Clarke close as the other girl smiled, the two of them swaying back and forth with the song._

_“I didn’t know you could dance,” Clarke said softly._

_“Surprise,” Lexa whispered back._

_Clarke leaned forward, Lexa meeting her halfway. Their foreheads rested against each other as Lexa stared into her favorite pair of blue eyes._

_Lexa closed her eyes, breathing in the unique scent that was Clarke. She pulled Clarke even closer, so that every part of them was touching._

_In this moment, Lexa wasn’t worried if Clarke liked her back or not._

_What Lexa knew for certain was that Clarke was here, with her—the two of them were together, and Lexa had never felt more at peace than when she was holding Clarke in her arms._

_Clarke shifted slightly, so that her forehead was resting against the side of Lexa’s head, her nose grazing against Lexa’s cheek as Lexa let out a sigh._

_“Lex,” Clarke whispered as Lexa twirled them around, oblivious to the happy smiles their friends where sending their way._

_“Hmm?” she asked, opening her eyes to meet Clarke’s._

_“Don’t ever stop dancing with me, ok?”_

_Lexa returned Clarke’s soft smile, and in a move that surprised even her, she was the one who closed the gap and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on Clarke’s cheek._

_“As you wish,” she murmured in Clarke’s ear, the two of them swaying to the music._

“It was the best night,” Lexa answered.

Her grandma opened her mouth, only to be cut off by the sound of Lexa’s father’s voice. “Alexandria,” he said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. “I have a few business associates coming to dinner tonight. Please be ready by six.”

Lexa’s shoulders slumped, dreading the thought of another uncomfortable dinner with her father’s stuffy coworkers. 

“You know what? Lexa and I are going out for dinner,” her Nona said, holding her hand up at her son’s potential rebuttal. “Alexandria’s only. We’ll likely be back very late, Nathanial.”

Her father looked between the two of them, before curtly nodding his head and turning around, leaving as fast as he appeared.

Lexa turned to her grandmother, question on the tip of her tongue, when her Nona stood up, offering her hand out to Lexa. 

“So, let’s have an adventure, shall we?”

* *

**_Clarke,_ **

**_I miss you too._ **

**_My Christmas was actually ok this year, mostly because my Nona is here._ **

**_She’s awesome, Clarke._ **

**_Did you know she used to play chaser for Gryffindor? I’m going to look for her picture in the quidditch display in the castle when we get back._ **

**_Nona and I went flying together, which I didn’t think was such a good idea because she’s a little on the…older side…but she almost beat me in a race! And she gave me a few pointers about my flying technique. Then we went out for dinner—just the two of us—instead of having to sit through a dinner with my parents and their business associates._ **

**_You know where she took me?_ **

**_To a pizza place!_ **

**_Clarke, did you know I love pizza?_ **

**_I didn’t, because I had never had pizza before! My parents always said it wasn’t something “people in high society eat”. Just further proof that those people don’t really know how to live._ **

**_I loved your Christmas present, Clarke. I’m going to keep this picture of us right next to my bed. And I’ll save this book for when we’re together again._ **

**_(I hope you liked the picture I gave you as well. And the jumper—I know green is your favorite color.)_ **

**_I miss you. I can’t wait to see you when break is over._ **

**_Love,  
Lexa_ **

* *

“Heads up!”

With the dexterity of a seeker, Lexa reached into the air, catching the flying object in her hand, while the other one held onto her broom. She was walking back from quidditch practice, thinking about the lunch she was going to enjoy in the great hall when she suddenly had an object thrown at her. She brought the object down, seeing that it was a familiar box of candy hearts. Looking up, she smiled at her best friend, who was once again holding a picnic basket and a blanket.

“This looks familiar,” Lexa commented, walking closer until she was standing right in front of Clarke.

“You up for a picnic by the lake?” Clarke asked, gesturing to the basket she held in her hand. “I packed your favorites.”

Lexa smiled, nodding her head. She paused, suddenly remembering something. “Wait, let me go to my room really quickly? I have your valentine’s day present up there.”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow, smirking. “Oh? And what makes you think I’m your valentine this year?” she asked, stepping closer.

Lexa held up the box of candy and gave it a shake. “Is that not what you were trying to ask with the subtly of a brick?” she asked.

Clarke threw her head back in laughter, before nodding. “Well still, it’s nice to be asked, isn’t it?” she said. She grabbed the box of candy from Lexa’s hand, opening it and pouring a few out. She poked through them before picking one up and putting it into Lexa’s hand. 

Lexa looked down, smiling as she read the familiar candy.

**BE MINE**

“Yes, Clarke,” she said, closing her fingers and holding onto the candy heart tightly. “Of course.”

“Good,” Clarke replied, before leaning forward and giving the quidditch player a kiss on the cheek. “Now go get the goods, Lex. I’ll wait for you under our tree.”

Lexa grinned before nodding, thinking about Clarke the whole way up to the castle and to her room. She opened the drawer in her bedside table, knowing exactly where the little boxes were that contained Clarke’s present. Her grandmother had helped her pick them out during the winter break, commenting that “you have to show someone as special as Clarke that you care, Lexa—girls like that don’t come along every day, you know”.

She quickly waved her wand, freshening herself up as best she could, before changing into her favorite jumper and a pair of jeans, before racing out of the room, Clarke’s present clutched in her hand. She practically ran the rest of the way to the tree, where she could see Clarke sitting under, picnic blanket spread out and basket open.

“Hi,” Lexa breathed out, plopping down next to her best friend.

Clarke giggled, handing Lexa a cup of water as the Ravenclaw attempted to catch her breath.

“Hi,” Clarke greeted, smiling. “You’re so cute.”

Lexa blushed, ducking her head. Clarke just laughed again, before the two of them dug into their meal. The two talked and laughed, just enjoying being together as Lexa became more nervous as their meal started to wind down.

“Clarke,” she said softly after the food had been put away, and the two were leaning back against the tree trunk, sitting underneath the carving of their initials.

“Hmm?” Clarke asked, turning to look at Lexa.

“I…this is for you,” Lexa continued, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the little box. “Happy valentine’s day.”

Clarke’s blue eyes became brighter—if possible—and gently took the box from Lexa’s offered hand. Lexa could feel her palms start to become clammy, and tried to discreetly wipe them against her pants as Clarke opened the box.

“Oh my—Lexa,” Clarke gasped, covering her hand. “These are—these are gorgeous, Lex.”

Lexa smiled nervously, gently taking the box from Clarke’s hand and pointing at the pieces of jewelry. 

In the box, there were two identical rings—Claddagh’s, to be exact. 

Lexa picked up one of the rings—the one meant for Clarke—and held it up to Clarke. 

“My Nona helped me pick these out,” she began, clearing her throat and trying to gather herself. Her nerves were in full force, but Clarke was staring at her with shining eyes and a gentle smile, and so she continued on. “The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty, and the heart represents…love.”

“Lexa…it’s beautiful,” Clarke said softly.

“I just—I wanted to get you something special,” Lexa continued. “Because you’re my very best friend and I just…I wanted to show you how special you are. And how much you mean to me.”

Clarke smiled, gently taking the offered ring and slipping it onto her middle finger. “I love it,” she said. She took the still open box, taking out the other ring. “Is this one for you?”

Lexa nodded her head slowly, still nervous. “I—they’re friendship rings, and I just thought…well, I mean, if you don’t want to be matching I don’t have to wear it, or you don’t have to wear it, or—”

“Lex,” Clarke cut in. “I love it. It’s perfect, and knowing that you’re wearing a matching one makes it even more special.”

Clarke picked up Lexa’s hand, giving her a questioning look. Lexa gulped, nodding her head and Clarke slipped the ring onto Lexa’s middle finger.

“This is the best valentine’s day ever,” Clarke declared, pulling Lexa into a hug.

Smiling, Lexa buried her face into Clarke’s neck.

It most certainly was, Lexa thought, making a mental reminder to thank her grandma.

* *

_***Spring*** _

“Lexa!”

She paused in her steps, turning to see Gustus trailing behind her. Smiling, she waved at her captain as he came closer, before catching up with her. The two continued their walk to the great hall for dinner in silence, until Gustus broke it.

“Hey Lexa?” he asked, stopping.

Lexa stopped too, turning to face him.

“Yes?”

“You’re an amazing seeker,” Gustus said.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, confused as where this was coming from. “Umm…thank you?” she replied. “You’re a great keeper. And a great captain.”

Gustus chuckled, shaking his head. “Right, thanks Lexa,” he said. “What I meant to say, was that you’re an amazing seeker who I’ve really watched grow the past two years. You continue to learn and challenge yourself, and the others on the team and this house look up to you, even if you don’t realize it.”

Lexa blinked, not expecting to hear those words. She remained quiet as Gustus continued.

“You have the potential to be a great leader,” he continued. “Which is why I wanted to tell you that I’m recommending to Flitwick that you should take over as quidditch captain next year.”

Lexa’s mouth fell open in surprise as she stared at her captain. “I—what?” she asked.

Gustus chuckled again, patting her on the shoulder. “I think you will be an excellent captain, and you can lead this team to greatness,” he said. “I believe in you, and I know the rest of the team does too. I know you’re the right person for the job. I’m going to tell him after the final match.”

Lexa continued to stare, unsure of what to say. 

Her…captain?

She never thought about it, but now that Gustus said it—Lexa was nervous, but also really excited. The chance to be the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team? Lexa loved quidditch, and she found that she had a knack for tactics, often analyzing different patterns and plays and helping her team utilize their skills in the most effective way possible.

(And, she was imagining the look on Clarke’s face when she told her—her best friend would be so happy for her.)

“I—wow,” Lexa said. “Thank you, Gustus. Truly.”

Gustus grinned, giving her another pat on the shoulder. “Your parents should be proud,” he said, still smiling. “You’re going to be a great captain, and you’ll only be a fifth year.”

Lexa’s heart fell at that, and she nodded faintly as Gustus said goodbye and continued on to the great hall.

She wished her parents would be happy and proud of her for this accomplishment, but she knew she could never tell them.

What would they say? They still didn’t even know Lexa played quidditch, let alone that she was being put up for the captain’s position. It still stung every time Lexa thought of another good thing in her life she couldn’t tell her parents, simply because they wouldn’t care or they would care, but for the wrong reason, and ruin it.

And quidditch was certainly one of those things.

“What’s up, kid?”

Anya nudging her in the shoulder broke Lexa out of her reverie, and she tried to muster up a smile at the older girl.

“Hi Anya,” Lexa greeted.

“What’s wrong?” Anya asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Lexa sighed.

Anya could always tell when something was bothering her, and Lexa loved her friend for that.

“Gustus told me I’m going to be quidditch captain next year,” she informed the Slytherin.

“Lexa! That’s great!” Anya exclaimed, eyes widening as she showed much more emotion than usual. “What’s the problem?”

“My parents,” Lexa mumbled.

Anya reached out, placing her hands on either side of Lexa’s face.

“Lex, I’m going to say this once, and I want you to listen to it, internalize it, and then follow it, ok?” she asked.

Lexa nodded, her movements a little impeded by Anya’s hands.

“Screw what your parents think,” Anya said. She shook her head when Lexa opened her mouth to protest, and Lexa stayed quiet. “No, seriously. Screw what they think, kid. Look, everyone who loves you—me, Clarke, Raven, Octavia, your grandma—all your friends, Lex. Those are the ones who matter, ok? And we’re all really happy for you. Quidditch makes you happy, right? And so will being captain?” 

Lexa nodded her head yes.

“Good. Then do what makes you happy, and screw the rest,” Anya said.

Lexa let out a laugh, making Anya grin. 

“Ok?” Anya prompted.

“Ok,” Lexa agreed.

Anya put on her signature smirk, putting her hand on Lexa’s head and giving it a shake. “Great, now let’s go eat dinner. I’m starving.”

Lexa reached out, putting her hand on Anya’s arm to stop the older girl.

“Hey Anya?”

“Yeah kid?”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

* *

Lexa soared above the field, scanning the air for a glint of gold. 

It was a cold and rainy Saturday afternoon, and Ravenclaw was playing Hufflepuff in the final quidditch match of the school year.

The weather was making it even harder than normal to spot the snitch, and she was glad the spell Gustus had used on all of their goggles before the match kept the rain out of her eyes. She could barely hear the roar of the crowd over the weather, and she knew her teammates were all going to lose their voice because of how loud they had to yell to be heard over the winds.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted it—a glint of gold, hovering over near the Hufflepuff hoops. Flattening her body, she sped off in that direction, eyes sharp and focused on where she spotted the gold. She watched as it hooked right, and she followed, the rain and wind echoing in her ears as she flew through the air.

She saw a bludger coming her way out of the corner of her eye, and deftly dipped so it flew over her head, eyes never leaving the golden snitch. 

She reached her arm out, only about two feet away from the snitch now.

It was almost in her grasp as she willed her broomstick to go faster.

It was just her and the snitch now, and she swore she could feel it at the edge of her fingertips as the wind and rain continued to howl around her.

She furrowed her brows, reaching as far as she could to swipe at the golden ball in front of her.

“—xa! Watch out!”

The last thing she saw was the flutter of the snitch’s wings, before everything suddenly went black.

* *

Lexa felt warm.

She could hear the murmurs of someone speaking near her.

Her head also hurt really badly.

Groaning, she tried to lift a hand to her head, but her arm wouldn’t move.

Something was holding it back.

“—xa? Lexa? Can you hear me?”

She tried to focus on the soft voice, trying to clear the fuzziness in her head.

“Lexa?”

She cracked her eyes open, blinking as light flooded her vision. She groaned again, rapidly blinking to try and adjust to the brightness. Turning her head slightly, she was met with her favorite pair of blue eyes.

“Lexa? How are you feeling?” Clarke asked softly.

Lexa could tell that Clarke was worried—her best friend’s brow was furrowed, and she had a small frown on her face.

She wanted to help change that frown to a smile.

“Clarke?” she asked, voice hoarse.

Clarke brought a cup to Lexa’s lips, and she tilted it so Lexa could take a few sips of water, the cool liquid bringing relief to her throat.

Lexa felt a lot better, and rested her head back down on her pillow. Looking around, she took in the rows of beds and groaned when she realized she was in the infirmary. Looking down at her left hand, she saw why she couldn’t move it before—it was being firmly held by both of Clarke’s.

She turned back to meet Clarke’s gaze, noticing with relief the soft smile that was now on the Gryffindor’s face.

“What happened?” she asked.

Clarke reached out, brushing some of the hair out of Lexa’s face.

“A bludger knocked you off of your broom,” she said softly. “You were out cold—Lincoln saw you falling and grabbed you before you hit the ground.”

Lexa blinked, suddenly remembering how close she was to the snitch. “Is the match over?” she asked.

Clarke nodded, chuckling softly. “It was over when you got hit,” she said. The blonde gestured to the side, and Lexa turned to see her quidditch pads lying on the table next to her. And right in front of her pads—a small, golden snitch, no longer flapping it’s wings. “You caught it right before the bludger knocked you out. Ravenclaw won, Lex.”

Lexa smiled, laughing—but it turned into a wince almost immediately as the sound rang in her ears, her head throbbing at the noise.

“Take it easy, Lexa,” Clarke said, scooting even closer to the bed, still holding Lexa’s hands. “You’ve got a concussion, and your wrist was broken—Madam Pomfrey had to reset it. It should be fine in a couple of hours.”

Lexa looked down at her right hand, noticing the bandage wrapped around her wrist for the first time.

“You really scared me, Lex.”

Lexa’s head shot up, meeting Clarke’s eyes. The worry was back on the blonde’s face, and Lexa ached to make it better.

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” she said, voice still a little hoarse. “I—”

Clarke shook her head, cutting Lexa off. “No, I—it’s not your fault,” the Gryffindor said. “I just—I just hate that you got hurt and I wasn’t there to help you.”

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, almost scoffing at the ridiculous statement.

Clarke has been helping her since the first moment they met on the train.

From the moment Clarke, with that determined glint in her eyes and kind smile, took Lexa’s hand and led her to that compartment on the train, Lexa had felt wanted.

She felt, for the first time in her life, that someone wanted her.

And that feeling had only grown every moment after that.

Someone wanted her around, simply because of who she was as a person.

That want—the genuine desire to spent time with her—had allowed Lexa to grow more confident. She was no longer the nervous little girl standing on the platform.

Well, she was still nervous—she was certain she would always be a little bit nervous around Clarke, if the constant butterflies were any indication.

But Clarke had helped her grow and change—for the better.

It started with Clarke, but it certainly didn’t end with her. No, she had Raven and Anya and Octavia to thank, and Monty and Jasper and more recently, Lincoln. Lexa had learned to break out of her comfort zone, and after that first year, she found something else she never had—something to look forward to.

Now she had friends she loved, and people she cared for, and school and quidditch—she was doing things she never thought she would.

And it all started with Clarke.

“You always help me, Clarke,” she said.

Clarke gave her a confused look, and Lexa took another deep breath, bringing their connected hands up so they rested on her chest. 

“You’re my best friend,” she continued. “You make me brave.”

Lexa was alarmed to see Clarke’s blue eyes start to glisten with tears, and she rushed to make up for whatever it was she said that made her best friend start to cry.

“I mean—I just meant, you—”

“Lexa, shh,” Clarke said, wiping her eyes. “Don’t worry, these are happy tears. I just—I’m so glad I met you, Lex.”

Lexa smiled, and feeling another bout of bravery, lifted their joined hands to her lips, and placed a kiss on the back of Clarke’s hand. 

“I’m glad I met you too, Clarke.”

* *

“I am coming to terms with the fact that loving someone requires a leap of faith, and that a soft landing is never guaranteed.”

Lexa paused, feeling Clarke place a hand on her arm, indicating for Lexa to stop reading.

The two were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, curled up in an armchair. They were in their usual position—Clarke leaning her head against Lexa’s shoulder, legs laying across Lexa’s lap as her arm wrapped behind Clarke’s back.

Lexa held the book in her hand, turning hear head slightly so she could look at Clarke. “Do you want to stop for the night?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. 

They had only been reading for about twenty minutes so far, and usually the two of them read for at least an hour if they had the time. It was dark and rainy outside, and they were the only two in the common room, which meant they were in no rush to finish.

“No, I…” Clarke started, staring at the fire still as Lexa continued to look at the side of Clarke’s head, wondering what was on her best friend’s mind.

“What is it Clarke?” Lexa asked, grabbing her friend’s hand gently. She felt the cool metal of the ring she had given Clarke on the blonde’s middle finger, a constant presence now, and Lexa loved when they held hands and their rings found one another. It reminded her that no matter her feelings, Clarke would always be there for her, and vice versa.

Clarke looked deep in thought, and Lexa leaned forward, resting her forehead against the side of Clarke’s head.

“You know you can tell me anything, Clarke,” Lexa said softly, smiling.

Clarke startled suddenly, turning abruptly, causing Lexa to pull her head back as blue met green.

“I know that,” Clarke replied, a look of concentration on her face. “I can tell you anything because you’re my best friend. And I’m your best friend. Right?”

“Right,” Lexa confirmed, nodding her head.

“And we’ll always be best friends?”

“Yes.”

“Even if I do something stupid?”

“Especially if you do something stupid.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Lexa answered. “Clarke, what’s this about?”

And then Lexa recognized the determined glint in Clarke’s blue eyes—that same one she had developed when they met on the train that very first day, before she took Lexa’s hand and pulled her into the first day of the rest of her life.

She met Clarke’s gaze until she felt the other girl’s hand come up and rest on her neck, just below her ear. 

Her eyes fluttered shut on instinct as Clarke moved closer, and the next thing she knew Clarke’s lips were on hers.

She didn’t respond at first, caught off guard by what was happening.

Clarke was kissing her.

Clarke Griffin was kissing her.

Her best friend Clarke was kissing her.

Her crush and best friend Clarke was kissing her.

Clarke’s lips were applying the barest of pressure, and Lexa was still frozen.

And then she felt Clarke starting to slowly pull away.

Clarke was pulling away.

Lexa reacted on instinct.

Her hand came up, resting on Clarke’s arm, the blonde’s hand still on Lexa’s neck.

This time, Lexa leaned forward, placing her lips on Clarke’s. 

Their lips moved together, Clarke becoming more daring and capturing Lexa’s bottom lip in between her own.

(Lexa thought she might faint.)

Clarke pulled away again, but only enough to brush their noses against one another as she switched sides.

Lexa’s emotions were swirling inside of her, all in a frenzy. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, it was pounding so hard. But for once, the butterflies in her stomach had stopped. Instead, a fuzzy feeling had taken over her body, warming her to the core. She felt happy, and safe, and content and exhilarated and terrified and ecstatic all at once.

(She didn’t know it was possible to feel all of that at once.)

And then their lips were touching again.

Their lips came together softly, barely any pressure. 

It was gentle.

It was loving.

It was perfect.

It was Lexa finally realizing what her friends and Clarke had been telling her and showing her all along—Clarke felt the same way.

Lexa’s emotions continued to swirl around inside of her, rising through her as her heart continued to pound faster. She circled her arms around Clarke, pulling them closer together. 

Lexa felt Clarke pull back, the other girl resting her forehead against Lexa’s.

Lexa was glad Clarke didn’t pull away any farther.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all year,” Clarke whispered.

“Me too,” Lexa whispered back just as softly, afraid that if she spoke any louder it would break the spell that seemed to be cast over the two of them.

“I really like you, Lexa.”

Lexa smiled, feeling giddy. “I really like you too, Clarke.”

Clarke opened her eyes, blue eyes shining as she leaned slightly back so that Lexa could look into her eyes.

“Yeah?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa answered, nodding her head.

“I’m going to kiss you again now.”

“Yes please.”

And then Lexa was smiling into another kiss, and it was even better than the first one.

* *

_***Summer*** _

“I wish it was nighttime.”

Lexa turned her head to look at the girl sitting next to her, smiling as Clarke looked up at the sky.

“Why?” Lexa asked.

The two were sitting at the top of the astronomy tour, taking in their last weekend before they headed back home for the summer. Lexa had her arm around Clarke’s shoulders, the Gryffindor leaning her head against Lexa’s shoulder.

“So we can look at the stars together,” Clarke answered. “It’s very romantic.”

“Says who?” Lexa said, grinning.

“Says all the movies,” Clarke replied, turning her head so she was facing Lexa, a smile on her face as well. 

Lexa shook her head, before leaning closer until she was a breath away from Clarke.

“I think this is pretty romantic,” Lexa said softly, before closing the gap between them, kissing the smile on Clarke’s face.

She felt Clarke chuckle into the kiss, before the other girl’s lips were molding to her own, moving together as if they had been doing this forever.

(They hadn’t—this was only the sixth kiss they’ve shared together. Lexa would know, she’s been counting—four spectacular kisses in the common room the first night they kissed until Octavia had shown up, soggy and wet from practice in the rain, and another one in the stands of the quidditch pitch after Lexa had gotten in some extra flying time, and right now.)

Lexa felt Clarke sigh into the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist, attempting to pull her even closer.

She shuddered as she felt Clarke’s tongue probing at her lips.

That was new.

Lexa opened her mouth slightly, feeling Clarke’s fingers tangle in her hair as the other girl tentatively, as if unsure if it was wanted, stuck her tongue in Lexa’s mouth.

And then Clarke’s tongue was gone, and the other girl was pulling away.

“Was that…was that ok?” Clarke asked, a rare blush on the Gryffindor’s face.

Lexa, who couldn’t find her words, simply nodded her head. She was still stuck on the feeling of Clarke’s tongue in her mouth.

It was magnificent.

Lexa leaned in again and captured Clarke’s lips once more; this time Lexa decided to be brave, and she put her tongue into Clarke’s mouth. 

And then she swears she about died when Clarke started to lightly _suck_ on her tongue.

Feeling emboldened by Clarke’s actions, Lexa sucked on Clarke’s top lip before capturing the other girl’s bottom lip between her own. 

(Later, Lexa would remember to thank Anya, who after teasing Lexa mercifully, had explained different things to do when kissing somebody.)

Lexa pulled away, resting her forehead against Clarke’s.

“I’m going to miss you this summer,” she said softly.

“Please try and visit?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded her head, leaning back as Clarke once again rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder.

“As you wish.”

The two sat there on top of the astronomy tower, looking up at the clouds until they were interrupted by a bang as the door swung open behind them.

“There you two are!” Raven said, rolling her eyes as she stepped out onto the tower, Octavia behind her. “Did you forget?”

Octavia rolled her eyes as well before stepping forward, grabbing Clarke and Lexa by the sweaters and hauling them up to their feet.

“We’re playing four-a-side quidditch before dinner with Linc, Anya, Monty and Jasper, remember?” Octavia asked.

“Honestly, you two,” Raven added, winking at her roommate.

Lexa scowled at the other girl.

“I get to be on Lexa’s team,” Clarke declared, grabbing Lexa’s hand and pulling her towards the exit.

“Fine with me,” Octavia snorted, her and Raven right behind the other two. “Winner gets to pick the first movie of the summer!”

Raven and Octavia were once again spending a few weeks of the summer at the Griffin house, the two girls just as enamored with Jake and Abby as the two Griffins were with them.

Lexa grinned, feeling exceptionally optimistic about her chances to visit this summer. “I’m picking the trilogy,” she said. “That counts as one.”

She slapped Raven’s outstretched hand, the two of them grinning as Octavia rolled her eyes.

Clarke just giggled, pulling Lexa closer and giving her a kiss on the corner of her mouth that had Lexa weak in the knees.

“Last one to the pitch is a mountain troll!” Raven shouted, taking off towards the quidditch field, Octavia immediately on her heels.

Lexa and Clarke looked at one another, before they both took off, racing after their friends.

Octavia beat Lexa by two steps.

Lexa demanded a rematch, claiming they didn’t have the same start time.

Her appeals were ignored, but she found she didn’t care so much when she was surrounded by her friends, Clarke’s hand in her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, just want to say hi? You can find me at onebigroughdraft.tumblr.com.


	5. Summer Interlude

_***Summer*** _

Lexa is 14-years-old, and she’s going on her first vacation ever.

She’s gripping her suitcase eagerly, the other hand fiddling with her necklace as she waits, sitting on the bottom step. 

The letter in her pocket feels like it’s burning a hole through her sweater.

But her eyes never stray from the door, until she can hear footsteps approaching. With a click, the door swings open, and Lexa is standing up, smiling as her Nona comes into view.

The original Alexandria Woods’ has a matching grin on her face as she walks into the room, sweeping her granddaughter into a hug.

The hugging thing is new for Lexa—sure, she has gotten plenty of hugs over the years from her friends, but never from a family member.

But she revels in it.

The letters her and her Nona had been exchanging ever since last Christmas has made Lexa feel more comfortable in her home, knowing that there’s someone on her side. It had taken only a short amount of time for Lexa to realize that her father was _not_ cut from the same cloth as her grandmother.

Where Lexa’s parents were cold, her grandmother was warm.

Where Lexa’s parents seemed to have permanent frowns on their faces, her grandmother had laugh lines.

Where Lexa’s parents had certain expectations that all required Lexa upholding the Woods family name, her grandmother made it clear that her only expectation was that Lexa was _happy_ —something she often wrote in her letters to Lexa.

It kind of made her wonder what had happened, for her father to turn out the way he is.

“Hi Nona,” Lexa greeted, closing her eyes as her grandmother gave her a tight hug.

“Hello mother,” they heard, and the two separated, turning to see Lexa’s father standing in the entryway of the living room. He turned to Lexa, and she met his gaze, unconsciously straightening her back and holding her head high.

Old habits die hard, she guessed.

“You’ll be leaving now, Alexandria?” he asked, eyes resting on Lexa’s suitcase before returning to his daughter.

“Yes sir,” Lexa answered, nodding her head.

Her Nona patted her on the shoulder, before smiling at her son. “I’ll have her back the week before she has to leave for school as promised, Nathanial,” she said.

Lexa’s dad nodded, and the three stood there in silence before Nathanial cleared his throat. “Right, well then,” he continued. “I—yes, see you then, Alexandria. Mother.”

And with another nod, he turned and exited the room, presumably to head back to his study.

Lexa looked up at her Nona, who gave her a smile before opening the door open for her granddaughter.

“So, let’s have an adventure, shall we?”

* *

“More to the left, no Lexa—my left, not your left!”

“Here?”

“More, more—stop!”

“Here?”

“…”

“Nona, my arms are getting tired.”

“…a little bit to the right.”

“Ok, here?”

“Ahh, too far! Ok, a _smidge_ to the left.”

“Nona! Please just take the picture!”

“Hey, you were the one who wanted to do this!”

“No I didn’t! This was your idea!”

* *

“Ugh.”

“Are you ok?”

“This is the end for me. I can go no further.”

“But…”

“No, I have made my bed. Now I must lie in it.”

“I told you not to eat all of those cannolis, Nona.”

“Worth it.”

* *

“Problem, Lexa?”

“Nona! Let my feet go!”

“This is really your fault for not giving an old woman a head start.”

“You _did_ get a head start. I let you go up two flights before I started!”

“…semantics.”

* *

“It’s beautiful.”

“There’s so much beauty in the world, dear child. You just have to remember to look around every once in awhile.”

“Thank you for bringing me here, Nona.”

“Thank you for coming with me, Lexa.”

* *

**_Clarke,_ **

**_I miss you too._ **

**_I’m having so much fun with Nona this summer. Did you like the pictures I sent you? I hope they made you laugh. You know, because I was pretending to hold up the leaning Tower of Pisa?_ **

**_If you laughed, it was definitely my idea._ **

**_If you didn’t, it was actually Nona’s idea._ **

**_And the Eiffel Tower…it was breathtaking, Clarke. I walked the whole way up! Nona wanted to race, and I would have won by more but Nona had glued my feet to one of the steps and wouldn’t undo the jinx until she was a flight ahead of me._ **

**_The train ride from Italy to France wasn’t as fun as the Hogwarts Express though. Mostly because you weren’t there with me. Nona says we could have apparated, but she wanted me to have this traveling experience._ **

**_I didn’t know the world was this big, Clarke._ **

**_I mean, I’ve read about all of these places, but I never imagined I would visit. I certainly had no fantasies that my parents would bring me._ **

**_But Nona is amazing, Clarke. I can’t wait for you to meet her. You’re going to love her too, I know it._ **

**_I’m having the best time, but it would be even better if you were here with me._ **

**_I still miss you._ **

**_Summer is almost over though, and I’m counting down the days until I get to see you again._ **

**_Don’t worry Clarke, of course I’m bringing presents back._ **

**_Love,  
Lexa_ **

* *

**_Dear Mrs. Woods,_ **

**_Hello, my name is Clarke Griffin. I’m Lexa’s best friend._ **

**_Lexa’s told me a lot about you, and I’m so happy that she’s having so much fun traveling with you this summer._ **

**_You’re probably wondering why I’m writing._ **

**_Lexa told me that you two are returning from your vacation in a few days. As you know, Lexa’s 15th birthday is approaching in a week. Normally, she’s at home during the summer, and we’re all forced to send Lexa her presents to her house without actually having a proper party._ **

**_But Lexa tells me you’re amazing, and Lexa is the best person I know, so I’m reaching out to you because I hope we can plan a birthday surprise for Lexa._ **

**_More specifically, a birthday party for her. My parents would be more than happy to host, or we could do it at your home, if you are open to it._ **

**_I just think it would be a really great surprise for Lexa._ **

**_She’s never really had a birthday party, and she certainly deserves one._ **

**_She deserves everything good._ **

**_Thank you for your time. I hope to hear back from you soon!_ **

**_Sincerely,  
Clarke Griffin_ **

* *

**_Miss Griffin,_ **

**_I feel like I know you already, from how much my granddaughter talks about you._ **

**_I like the way you think—I’m in._ **

**_In fact, I think I can do you one better._ **

**_\- Nona  
(I insist you call me Nona)_ **

* *

“Nona, why can’t I know where we’re going next?” Lexa asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Nona sighed, shaking her head and giving Lexa a fond pat on the cheek. “My dear child, patience please,” she replied. “It’s as if you don’t know what a surprise is.”

Lexa crossed her arms, huffing as her grandmother laughed at her. 

“I just wanted to know if I should be wearing a sweater or not…” Lexa grumbled. “I don’t want a repeat of what happened in France.”

“How was I supposed to know it would be raining when I apparated us from the train station to the hotel?” she asked.

Lexa sighed, smiling fondly at her grandmother. 

“Now, close your eyes, dear,” her Nona said. “And don’t open them until I say.”

“Yes Nona,” Lexa murmured, closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

The feeling of apparating still wasn’t something Lexa was used to, but she hadn’t gotten sick since the first time her grandmother had taken her on a side-along apparition. Remembering what her Nona said, Lexa kept her eyes shut, bracing her knees for the impact. With a loud whoosh, Lexa landed on her feet, her grandmother’s arm still wrapped around her shoulder. 

“Eyes still closed?” her Nona asked.

“Yes,” Lexa answered, nodding her head.

“Good,” Nona said, leading Lexa forward. “And…op—”

“Lexa!”

Lexa’s eyes shot open at the familiar voice, and her view was obscured by blonde hair as she found herself wrapped up in the arms of her favorite person.

“Clarke?” she breathed out, confused. But nevertheless, she brought her arms up to hold her best friend tightly. “What…?”

Clarke released her, taking a step back as she smiled. Lexa looked around, finally realizing where her grandmother had taken her. She was in the Griffins front yard, Jake and Abby talking to her Nona on the front porch, all three of them smiling.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked again.

Clarke grinned, taking both of Lexa’s hands in her own. Lexa let herself be pulled closer, smiling despite being confused as to why she was at the Griffins.

“Hi,” Clarke greeted her, before leaning in closer and placing a soft kiss on the corner of Lexa’s mouth. “I missed you.”

Lexa grinned, feeling her face heat up at the kiss Clarke had given her. It had been two months since the two of them had seen each other, and approximately two months since she had last kissed Clarke.

She’ll never forget the kiss Clarke had given her before they had exited the train—that was their twelfth kiss, making this one…

“Thirteen,” Lexa breathed out, caught up in Clarke’s sparkling blue eyes.

“What was that?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head, realizing she had spoken her thoughts out loud. “Nothing, I—what am I doing here?” she asked.

Clarke giggled, lacing their fingers together and pulling Lexa towards the house where the Griffins and her Nona had already entered.

“Your Nona said you guys could spend the last week of your vacation here at our house!” Clarke answered enthusiastically.

“The next week?” Lexa asked, smile growing until she was caught up in Clarke’s enthusiasm. “But that means—”

“You get to spend your birthday here!” Clarke finished for her, turning Lexa around and jumping on her back.

“Claaaarke,” Lexa whined, but it was undercut by the large grin on her face. 

“Just to the house?” Clarke asked, pouting as she looked down at Lexa from where she was perched on Lexa’s back.

Lexa just shook her head, but hitched Clarke up further, making sure to have a tight grip on the bottom of the blonde haired girl’s legs. 

“As you wish,” she said, starting towards the open front door.

* *

“Lexa.”

“Mmph.”

“Lex.”

“Hmmm?”

“Lexa!”

“Oomph. Owwww.”

Lexa opened her eyes, scrunching her eyebrows together when she realized she was on the floor next to the bed.

“Oh Merlin! I’m sorry Lex.”

She turned her head to see Clarke peering down at her from the bed. The other girl had a hand over her mouth, and Lexa squinted her eyes at her best friend, noticing that Clarke was attempting to stifle her laughter.

“Clarke…why?” Lexa groaned, sitting up.

Clarke let out a laugh, reaching her hand out to Lexa. She took it, allowing herself to be pulled up before flopping down on the bed next to Clarke. She covered her face with a pillow, closing her eyes once more.

“Claaarke,” she whined when the other girl picked up the pillow. “Why are—mmph.”

Lexa’s words were cut off—quite literally—by Clarke’s lips covering her own. Her eyes opened in surprise, but she quickly closed them, reveling in the feeling of the other girl’s lips moving against hers. She sat up slowly, placing her hand on Clarke’s waist as she felt the other girl’s hand rest on her cheek. The kiss was gentle and slow, and Lexa sighed into it, smiling when Clarke pulled away slightly.

“Nineteen,” she whispered, keeping her eyes closed.

“What?”

She opened her eyes, green meeting sparkling blue ones. Clarke had an amused grin on her face, thumb brushing against Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa felt her cheeks heat up, realizing she had said the number out loud again. 

She and her Nona had been guests at the Griffins for two days so far, and they were by far the best part of her summer.

(The traveling she did with Nona was amazing, but—Clarke.)

The Griffins were just as welcoming as they were the first time Lexa had met them, taking in her and her Nona as their guests as if they were family. The five of them walked around Clarke’s hometown, taking in the shops while Clarke held her hand, making Jake and Abby and Nona give the two of them knowing looks while Lexa dealt with the perpetual blush she seemed to have recently.

The first day she had woken up, she had laid in bed confused for a minute—she couldn’t believe she was actually at the Griffins, spending an entire week with Clarke. But there was no mistaking it when the door to her guest room had burst open and Clarke had jumped on her bed, urging her to get up so they could get to the pancakes before Abby and Nona ate them all.

“Lexa?”

Lexa blinked, shaking herself out of her reverie as she smiled at Clarke, who was still sitting next to her. 

“What’s nineteen?” Clarke asked, gently brushing some hair out of Lexa’s face and behind her ear.

“I—it’s nothing,” Lexa stuttered, looking down and fidgeting with the blankets.

She felt Clarke’s fingers under her chin, and she looked up, meeting the other girl’s gentle smile. Lexa shrugged, feeling silly.

But this was Clarke—her best friend. Clarke would never make fun of her.

“Just—nineteen,” Lexa said again. She averted her eyes, reaching up and fiddling with her necklace. “That’s our nineteenth kiss.”

It was silent, save for the cliché sound of the clock on the wall ticking the seconds away. Lexa looked out the window, smiling softly at the sight—the sun was out, and a light breeze was rustling the leaves of the large tree in the Griffin’s backyard, where a tire swing hung from a large branch, swaying slightly in the wind. Clarke and her had spent a few hours there yesterday before dinner, reading together—and well, if there were a few kisses in between chapters, Lexa just hoped their nights spent reading back at school would include those brief interludes as well.

Clarke’s hands reached up and gently grabbed Lexa’s, the blonde lacing their fingers together. Clarke nudged Lexa’s knee with their joined hands until Lexa looked up again, green meeting blue. Leaning in closer, Clarke paused, looking at Lexa for a second before closing the inch that remained to connect their lips once more.

She felt Clarke smile into the kiss, prompting Lexa too as well, the two of them breaking apart with matching grins on their faces.

“Twenty,” Clarke said softly, resting her forehead against Lexa’s. “You’re so cute.”

Lexa just shrugged, smiling as Clarke gave her hands a squeeze.

“But you don’t have to count, Lex,” Clarke continued. “I’m not sure you’ll be able to count that high soon, anyways.”

Clarke wiggled her eyebrows, making Lexa blush. Clarke laughed as Lexa scowled at her best friend, before she too broke down in a fit of giggles. 

“I have something for you,” Clarke said when the two finally calmed down, reaching over to the bedside table where Lexa noticed a large wrapped package was resting against it. Clarke picked it up, placing it between them. She brushed her thumb against Lexa’s cheek before nudging her again. “Happy birthday, Lexa.”

Lexa scrunched up her nose, suddenly remembering—it was, indeed, her 15th birthday. The smile on her face grew even further, matching Clarke’s excited grin.

She didn’t usually make a big deal out of it, mostly because her parents never did—it was just another day in the Woods household. They would give Lexa the obligatory card filled with money, and the cook would make a cake for Lexa to have after dinner. 

But that was before.

Before Hogwarts, and Clarke and Raven and Octavia and Anya and the Griffins and Nona and all her other friends. Now, she actually looked forward to her birthday—mostly because she finally had people to celebrate it with. People who _wanted_ to celebrate her birthday because they loved her.

“Well go on, open it,” Clarke said, tapping the top of the present.

Lexa grinned, before untying the bow and carefully peeling off the wrapping paper, making sure not to rip it. Her eyes widened as she removed the top of the paper, revealing what it was.

“Holy hippogriff,” she breathed out, eyes widened as she traced the outside of the package. “Is this…”

“Open it!” Clarke squealed, bouncing on her knees with excitement. “Try it out!”

Lexa jumped out of bed, before carefully ripping the tape off the top of the box. She opened the box, pulling out the item. She untied the wire that was holding the item in place, before picking it up with both hands.

“Try the switch, Lex,” Clarke fake whispered.

Lexa hit the switch, and suddenly in her hands was a shimmering, blue lightsaber.

She stared at the lightsaber in awe, before twirling it in her hands experimentally, smiling at the sounds that emitted from it when she twirled it around.

Just like the movies.

She let out a laugh, before spinning on the spot and twirling the lightsaber, cutting through the air as it shone.

“This is amazing!” Lexa exclaimed. She came to a stop in front of Clarke, grinning. She hit the switch, the blue color turning off before turning it back on, laughing again. “It’s…not plastic?”

“It’s an exact replica of the lightsaber Luke got from Obi Wan,” Clarke explained. “Anakin’s old lightsaber. It’s the collectable edition.”

“It’s the greatest present I’ve ever gotten,” Lexa said, staring up at the blue blade.

She hit the switch again, turning the blue light off and leaning the lightsaber against the bedside table. Grinning, Lexa leaned down and cupped Clarke’s cheek, the other girl’s hand coming up to rest on top of Lexa’s.

“Thank you,” Lexa whispered, before capturing Clarke’s lips in another kiss.

Lexa felt Clarke’s lips part slightly, and she took the subtle hint, sliding her tongue into Clarke’s mouth. She brought her other hand up to rest on Clarke’s neck, the other girl pulling Lexa closer by the front of her shirt.

“You’re welcome,” Clarke murmured against Lexa’s mouth. “Mmmm but we have to go,” she said, pulling away from Lexa. “We have things to do.”

“But Claaaarke,” Lexa whined, leaning in again to drop a kiss on the corner of Clarke’s mouth. “It’s my birthday.”

“And we have things to do!” Clarke repeated, giggling as Lexa kissed her cheek, then her chin, then her other cheek.

Lexa loved that giggle.

(She also loved kissing Clarke.)

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEXA!”

Clarke yelped, startled by the door banging against the wall.

Lexa instinctively whipped around, picking up her lightsaber and holding it out in front of her as if it was her wand, reaching behind with her other arm in an attempt to shield Clarke.

Her jaw dropped when she spotted the source of the yelling.

Anya, Raven and Octavia were standing in the doorway, all three with different levels of amusement on their faces.

“Are you…threatening us with a lightsaber right now?” Anya asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Which is so dope by the way!” Raven exclaimed, eyes wide as she practically scrambled further into the room. “Can I try?”

Lexa blinked a few times, looking between her friends. She felt Clarke move behind her, and she turned her head to see the other girl with a sheepish look on her face.

“Surprise?” Clarke said, though it came out as more of a question.

“Wha—what?” Lexa asked.

“We’re here for your birthday!” Octavia exclaimed, bounding over and scooping Lexa up into a hug.

“Keep up, kid,” Anya said, rolling her eyes and patting Lexa on the head.

“Happy birthday roomie!” Raven added. “Can I play with the lightsaber now?”

Lexa—finally catching up with the fact that her friends were actually all here, and she was still in her pajamas and her face was probably still red from when she was kissing Clarke not thirty seconds ago—shook her head, grinning. 

“Yeah!” she said, handing the lightsaber over to Raven.

Normally, she wouldn’t share something this special, but this was Raven—her first real friend. And also someone who loved Star Wars as much as Lexa.

Raven took the offered lightsaber reverently, staring at it with bright eyes. “Mine is only that plastic collapsible one you get at a toy store,” Raven said, smiling as she hit the switch and the blue light came back on. “This is the greatest thing ever! Griff! You knocked this out of the park!”

Lexa smiled at Clarke, who just grinned and gave her a shrug.

“Umm…can you all get out so I can change?” Lexa asked, pulling on her pajama shirt.

Anya smirked, turning around and leaving the room. Octavia rolled her eyes, grabbing Raven’s sweater and pulling her out of the room, the other girl too preoccupied with twirling the lightsaber she was holding to notice. 

Lexa laughed, before turning to Clarke.

“You’re the best,” Lexa said, smiling.

“Well, you deserve the best,” Clarke said as she stood up. She leaned forward, giving Lexa a kiss on the cheek. “Happy birthday, Lexa.”

Clarke walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Lexa sat back down on the bed, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all that had happened this morning—but in a good way. 

Her best friends were all here with her to celebrate her birthday.

She grinned, suddenly feeling wide awake and ready for the day. She practically skipped to the dresser, pulling open a drawer and grabbing some clothes.

This was going to be the best birthday ever.

* *

“Happy birthday dear Lexaaaaa, happy birthday to youuuuuuu!”

Lexa grinned, looking around at all of her loved ones gathered around the table.

She was sitting between Clarke and her Nona, with Raven and Octavia on one side of the table and Anya and Abby on the other. Jake was standing, taking pictures as they all sang, Lexa’s cheeks turning red with all the attention on her.

Lexa wasn’t used to this.

All of this love and happiness being directed towards her—she didn’t know what to do with the attention. But she _was_ right—this was the best birthday ever so far.

The group had spent the day at what Clarke said was a muggle amusement park, and rode rollercoasters all day long—Lexa loved rollercoasters, it reminded her of flying on a broomstick. They played games and then came back to the Griffins for a dinner cooked by Abby, complete with a chocolate cake for dessert.

“Blow out the candles, Lexa!” Raven said excitedly.

“Don’t forget to make a wish!” Octavia chimed in.

Lexa looked around the room once more, smiling as she basked in the feeling of happiness that had become the norm for her during the time she spent at the Griffin’s home.

 _I hope I can be this happy all the time_ , Lexa thought. She blew out her candles, looking down bashfully as everyone clapped and cheered.

“Everybody smile!” Jake said, holding the camera up and taking more pictures.

“Hold on now, Jake,” Nona said, pulling her wand out of her pocket. “You get in here too.”

She pointed her wand at the camera, as it floated higher into the air, Jake and Abby watching in awe as it positioned itself to take a group picture.

“That’s—” Abby began.

“—awesome,” Jake finished, both of them staring wide eyed at the floating camera.

The rest of them laughed, enjoying the two adult Griffins reactions to the simple act of magic.

“Everyone say, ‘Happy birthday Lexa!’” Nona said, smiling.

“Happy birthday Lexa!” they all yelled.

Lexa smiled, knowing she was blushing but she didn’t care as the camera flashed and the picture was taken.

“Ok, I’m going to cut this cake and bring it outside because there’s one more surprise in the backyard!” Abby announced, picking the cake up.

“You’re gonna love it Lexa!” Jake said, bouncing on his feet. 

The rest of them grinned as Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand, pulling her towards the French doors that led to the side backyard. Everyone else followed as Clarke opened the doors, the two of them walking outside and around to the big yard.

“Whoa,” Lexa let out, taking in the scene.

There were blankets and pillows laid out on the grass, all facing a large white bed sheet that was hung up on a rope that stretched between two trees. A projector was sitting on a stool, and it was playing the menu to…

“The Force Awakens?” Lexa asked, spinning around to meet the grins of her friends. “We’re watching the new Star Wars?” she asked excitedly. She hadn’t been able to see it yet—since she hadn’t spent last Christmas with the Griffins, she wasn’t able to watch the new Star Wars movie but she had been waiting for the day.

“Star Wars movie party!” Raven yelled, racing to where the blankets were spread out and plopping down, pulling Anya with her. Octavia laughed before joining the two, Abby, Jake and Nona right behind them.

“You’re gonna love Rey,” Clarke said, lacing her fingers with Lexa’s.

“This is the best birthday ever,” Lexa declared. She turned to look at Clarke, leaning in closer. “Seriously, Clarke. This is amazing. I can’t believe you did all of this for me.”

“You deserve everything good, Lexa,” Clarke said, taking a step closer so they were only inches apart. “And I’m going to keep telling you that until you believe it too.”

Lexa didn’t care that their friends and family were sitting across the yard, waiting for the two of them to sit down so they could start the movie—she had to kiss Clarke this very instant.

She closed the familiar gap between them, giving Clarke a soft, gentle kiss—reminiscent of the first one they shared.

She felt Clarke’s other hand rest on her arm, and she pulled Clarke a little closer, trying to convey how thankful she was for everything the other girl had brought into her life since she met Clarke.

She pulled away softly, taking a step back as Clarke opened her eyes again.

“Twenty-five,” Clarke said softly, making Lexa chuckle.

“Come on,” Lexa said, pulling Clarke towards the blankets where their family and friends were waiting. “I can’t wait to find out who Rey is!”

Clarke followed happily, laughing at Lexa’s enthusiasm as the two sat down next to one another, sandwiched in between their friends.

“Are you so ready to watch the best movie ever?” Raven asked excitedly, reaching for a plate of cake Abby was handing out.

Lexa took a bite of her own cake, grinning as she nodded her head.

“Let’s do it,” Lexa answered, eyes wide as Jake hit play and the telltale notes of the Star Wars theme song began to play.

* *

“I wish you could just stay with us this last week,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa sighed, nodding her head in agreement. She felt Clarke lean her head against the side of Lexa’s, and she tightened her grip around the other girl, pulling her closer.

The two were sitting in the Griffin’s game room, sitting like they normally do when they’re reading together. They were spending the last few moments before Lexa and Nona left to go back to the Woods’ house. With only a week left before they went back to Hogwarts for the year, Lexa knew it was time to go back home—her Nona had promised her father they would be back by then.

“We’ll see each other in a week,” Lexa replied softly, though she knew that she would miss Clarke just as much as Clarke missed her.

“Back to Hogwarts,” Clarke commented. “Do you think—will we—I mean…”

“What is it Clarke?” Lexa asked, noticing Clarke had tilted her head to the side, a telltale sign that she was nervous.

Clarke chuckled, looking down and holding Lexa’s hand palm up, tracing the lines there with her finger.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” Clarke said softly. 

“Nervous about what?” Lexa asked, turning so she could nudge Clarke’s nose with her own. 

Clarke let out a deep breath, before leaning slightly back, her blue eyes glinting with determination.

“Lexa,” Clarke began.

“What is it, Clarke?” Lexa asked, confused as to why her best friend was so nervous.

“Lexa,” Clarke repeated.

Lexa chuckled, nudging Clarke again. “Clarke,” Lexa replied with.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but let out a laugh before meeting Lexa’s gaze full on.

Clarke stopped tracing the lines on Lexa’s palms, and instead held both of Lexa’s hands in hers.

“Lexa, will you be my girlfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, or just want to say hi? Drop by onebigroughdraft.tumblr.com.


	6. Year Five

_***Autumn*** _

Lexa is 15-years old, and Clarke Griffin is her girlfriend.

She’s on the platform, standing stoically in front of her mother and father.

Sort of.

Her back is straight and her shoulders are high but from behind, her parents can’t see the beaming smile on Lexa’s face as she spots the blonde hair of her favorite person from across the platform.

She watched as Clarke hugged her parents goodbye, and followed Raven and Octavia onto the train.

Lexa took a moment to school her features, trying to adapt a blank look—the one that used to be so familiar to her before Hogwarts.

Before Raven and Octavia and Anya and the rest of her friends.

Before Nona and the Griffins.

Before school and quidditch and everything else good that she had discovered since going to Hogwarts.

Before Clarke.

Now, it took longer to put the mask back on. 

“I should board the train now,” Lexa said, turning to her parents.

As usual, Lexa’s father gave her a short nod, and her mother patted her on the shoulder.

Lexa turned to leave, before a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned back with a furrowed brow, meeting the same shade of green as her own eyes as her father stared back at her.

“I—have a good year at school, Alexandria,” her father said awkwardly, before giving her another nod.

Lexa nodded slowly, before taking a step backwards. “Goodbye mother, father,” she said, before turning and hurrying across the platform.

Lexa turned around halfway across the platform—it was habit at this point.

Once again, the spot where her parents were standing was empty. She didn’t know why she expected any differently. Perhaps because her father had actually said something to her before she left?

“What’s up kid?”

Lexa grinned, startled out of her thoughts by a hand on top of her head and a friendly shake.

“Hi Anya,” she greeted the seventh year Slytherin.

Anya stopped walking, turning Lexa towards her so the two were facing one another.

“Huh,” Anya mused, looking Lexa up and down. “Well, you don’t _look_ any different.”

“What are you—Anya, I saw you just last week,” Lexa said, confused.

Anya smirked, and Lexa just knew the older girl was about to poke some fun at her.

“Well yeah, but you have a _girlfriend_ now,” Anya answered. “I thought you’d be so happy that you would have unicorns following you around and rainbows shining out of your a—”

“Anya!” Lexa scowled, though she couldn’t help but laugh as Anya’s smirk disappeared, replaced with a full-blown smile as the Slytherin burst into laughter.

The two continued on their path towards the train, Anya’s laughter finally dying down once they reached the steps. 

“Hey Anya?” Lexa asked, pausing on the last step.

“Yeah?”

“I _am_ really happy.”

Anya smiled—a real one—and nudged Lexa softly on the back, prompting the Ravenclaw to keep walking.

“I know, kid.”

Lexa smiled, picking up her pace as the two walked swiftly down the aisle as she searched for that telltale blonde hair, stopping abruptly once she found the compartment her friends where in.

“Oof—kid, a little warning next time you stop like—”

Lexa didn’t even hear the end up Anya’s sentence as she pulled the compartment door open and was immediately engulfed in a hug.

“Hello Clarke,” Lexa said, her voice muffled in Clarke’s neck.

“Hi,” she heard Clarke whisper back, and Lexa grinned into Clarke’s neck, holding onto her the other girl just a little bit tighter.

Lexa leaned back, wanting to look at the other girl, her arms still loosely wrapped around Clarke.

“I missed you,” Clarke said, grinning. 

Lexa laughed as Clarke closed the gap between them again, but this time planted a lingering kiss on the corner of Lexa’s mouth, before pulling her into another hug.

“And I missed doing that,” she heard her girlfriend whisper.

A loud cough made Lexa aware that yes, there were other people present—and she quickly released Clarke, feeling a blush creep onto her face as she was met with the stares from Octavia, Raven and Anya, all with a variation of a smirk on their faces. She felt Clarke’s hand slip into her own, and she grinned sheepishly at their friends as their fingers intertwined.

“You must be Clarke’s _girlfriend_ she wouldn’t stop talking about this past week,” Octavia said, putting an emphasis on the word girlfriend.

“Ahh yes, the _girlfriend_ ,” Raven continued, with the same inflection as Octavia, a grin on her face. “The _girlfriend_ that Clarke is always talking about.”

“Those green eyes,” Octavia said, voice lowered in what Lexa believed was a bad impression of Clarke.

“Her smile,” Raven said, her voice always unusually low.

“When she laughs.”

“When she—”

“OKAY, THANKS,” Clarke interrupted loudly. “We get it, thanks.”

Anya was sitting on the compartment bench, head thrown back in laughter. Lexa tried and failed to hold back her own laughter, especially because the tip of Clarke’s ears had turned red with embarrassment.

“I do _not_ sound like that,” Clarke said, scowling.

Octavia and Raven just shrugged, before matching grins appeared on their faces.

“Unhand my roommate, Griffin,” Raven said, bounding over to the couple. “I’ve missed her too!”

Lexa let out a chuckle as Raven pulled her into a tight hug, and then she felt Octavia’s arms around her as well. She fell into her friends’ embrace, happy to be back with them. She knew them poking fun at Clarke was their way of showing Lexa that they approved of Clarke and Lexa’s new relationship, and Lexa absolutely loved them for that.

She wasn’t nervous about her friends’ reactions per say, just a little unsure of how they were going to respond. But moments like these served to remind her that her friends were the best kind of people, and of course they would only be happy for them.

Octavia and Raven finally released her, before sitting down on either side of Anya.

Lexa felt Clarke pull her towards the other side of the compartment, sitting on the padded bench.

“So Lexa, are you ready to get your ass kicked in quidditch this year?” Octavia asked, crossing her arms with a grin. “Because I’ve been working on this new move all summer that’s pretty much unstoppable.”

Anya scoffed, not even bothering to look up from the book she had apparently pulled out of her bag. “You might be able to beat Ravenclaw, but there’s no way you can pull any fancy shit against us,” she said.

“Oh yeah? Lexa is gonna kick _both_ of your asses this year,” Raven defended, giving the other two a challenging stare.

“Oh please, I’ve—”

“Hey,” Lexa heard from beside her, and she turned her attention her girlfriend, a soft smile on her face.

Girlfriend.

Just the word sent butterflies in Lexa’s stomach.

And then when the girl next to her—her best friend, her girlfriend, her Clarke—laced their fingers together again and sent a smile her way—the butterflies felt like hummingbirds.

When Clarke had asked Lexa to be her girlfriend, Lexa didn’t even have to think about it.

Her immediate response was a clear, certain, “Yes.”

And then Clarke had laughed and Lexa had laughed and their laughter had dissolved into breathy laughs and soft kisses.

“I’m glad we’re going back to Hogwarts,” Clarke continued, smiling somewhat bashfully at Lexa.

Lexa brought their connected hands up to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of Clarke’s hand.

“Me too,” she responded, grinning against the spot she had kissed, before bringing their hands back down in between them. “I think—”

“Ladies!” the compartment door opened with a bang, cutting off Lexa’s sentence.

The girls grinned as Monty and Jasper stepped into the compartment, arms full of chocolate frogs. 

“Traditional start of school year frogs?” Jasper asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t be creepy, Jas,” Monty said, hitting his friend on the back of the head.

Clarke smiled, patting the space next to her.

Monty grinned in response, bounding over and sitting next to Clarke, Jasper following as he took a seat next to Monty.

“How’s it going guys?” Lexa asked.

“We’re almost done building a prototype for a dvd player that will work inside the castle!” Monty said excitedly, Jasper nodding his head.

“Raven has been helping us,” Jasper noted, gesturing to the Ravenclaw sitting across from them.

“Well, I _am_ a genius, so…” Raven drawled, smirking as the rest of their group groaned.

Lexa just laughed, turning to give Clarke another kiss on the cheek. “It’s going to be a great year, don’t you think?” she asked her girlfriend.

“Lexa! Can you please weigh in on this disagreement?” Raven’s voice cut in, causing Clarke and Lexa to turn back to their friends.

“Gryffindor is winning it all this year,” Octavia said, crossing her arms.

Anya rolled her eyes in response. “As if,” the older girl said. “Slytherin is clearly superior.”

“Please, everyone knows the winners are sorted into Hufflepuff,” Monty said.

“Here, here!” Jasper added, clapping his friend on the back.

“Ravenclaw will be taking the house cup back this year,” Lexa stated, grinning as Raven leaned over and held her hand up for a high five, Lexa happily obliging.

“Your girlfriend is crazy, Clarke,” Octavia deadpanned.

“She is _not_ ,” Clarke responded, joining in on the conversation. Lexa shot her a soft smile that dissolved into a scowl as Clarke continued. “But she is slightly delusional if she thinks Ravenclaw is winning the house cup this year.”

“Clarke!” Lexa gasped exaggeratedly.

Clarke just shrugged, before leaning over and kissing Lexa on the cheek.

“Go go Gryffindor,” Clarke responded, smirking.

Lexa just shook her head, chuckling as Raven changed the subject back to her ideas to get a DVD player to work inside the castle.

Yes, it was going to be a great year.

* *

“It’s going to be a great year, students!”

Lexa felt Raven nudge her, and she just knew her friend was trying not to crack up at the expression on Professor Kane’s face. Lexa just slapped her friend’s elbow away, trying to hold in her own laughter—Professor Kane was standing at the front of the Great Hall, practically bouncing on his toes, glee clearly written across his face.

It was a little alarming, to say the least.

(But not more so than what he said next.)

“This year, it is Hogwarts turn to host the Triwizard Tournament!” Professor Kane said excitedly.

Murmurs immediately rose from the crowd, and Lexa looked towards Raven, the both of them confused.

The Triwizard Tournament?

Lexa had read about it, of course, but she never imagined that it would take place in her lifetime. It used to take place every five years, but after an exceedingly high number of death tolls, the tournament was done away with—only to be held once every ten years. She could have sworn it hadn’t been ten years since the last one.

“The tournament will take place over the course of the school year,” Professor Kane continued. “And the lucky student chosen by the Goblet as the Hogwarts champion will represent not only themselves, but the entire school in a battle of courage, bravery, wits, loyalty, ambition—a true test, one that, if passed, will bring the champion endless pride and eternal glory!”

Lexa furrowed her brows, imagining for a moment that she was holding the Triwizard Cup, the whole school cheering her on as she emerged victorious, surrounded by her friends. Clarke, of course, was standing right next to her, giving her a victory kiss and—

“Lexa,” Raven nudged her friend again. 

“Hmm?” Lexa asked, startled out of her daydream.

“Professor Kane said this tournament is dangerous,” Raven answered. “How dangerous is it? Historically?”

“Well—”

“I’m sure many of you are wondering about the dangers of the tournament,” Professor Kane said loudly, quieting the student body as Raven and Lexa turned their attention back to him. “And truthfully, the tournament is quite dangerous. A caution to those who find themselves wanting to enter their name into the goblet, it is a binding contract. And if you are chosen, you will have to compete. Three tasks are all that stand between the champion and eternal glory—but three very dangerous, most likely life-threatening, tasks.”

Lexa gulped.

Life-threatening? No thank you. 

If she was even to attempt anything life-threatening, she wouldn’t have to worry about the tasks—she would have to worry about one Clarke Abigail Griffin killing her first. She vividly remembered the scolding Clarke had given her and Octavia that time they tried to see if they could do parkour off of their broomsticks.

“Due to the nature of the tasks and the knowledge necessary to complete them, only those 17 years of age or above are allowed to enter their name into the goblet,” the professor continued. “This means, obviously, only 7th years are eligible.”

A groan erupted from the students, and Professor Kane held up his hand, silencing them once more.

“Unfortunately, this also means there will be no inter-house quidditch this year,” Kane stated.

This time the groan was louder, mixed with more than a few shouts.

Lexa felt her shoulders slump, feeling a crushing sense of disappointment. She had been looking forward to quidditch all summer long—yes, she hadn’t received the Ravenclaw captain’s patch in her back to school letter, but she had just assumed they had gone with someone else. Now, knowing there was no quidditch at all—she was utterly devastated.

“QUIET,” said Kane’s stern voice. Everyone silenced immediately, knowing how rare it was for Professor Kane to raise his voice. “Now then,” Kane continued, “as I was saying, unfortunately the Inter-House quidditch tournament will not be taking place this year. However, that is not to say that quidditch is not happening at Hogwarts.”

Lexa immediately perked up, smiling as she listened to the rest of Professor Kane’s speech.

“Instead, there will be an all-school quidditch tournament,” he continued. “This means Hogwarts will be holding tryouts, and those chosen to be on the team will represent the entire school in the quidditch tournament against the other two competing schools. And unlike the individual tournament, there is no age limit. So, good luck to you students, both those entering the Triwizard tournament and those trying out for quidditch. Now, please enjoy the rest of your meal. And welcome back for another year at Hogwarts!”

The chatter in the Great Hall started up immediately after Professor Kane sat down, students talking excitedly and speculating who would be the Hogwarts champion. 

Lexa was more focused on the full plate of food Raven slid in front of her, picking up her fork with a grin.

She certainly had missed the meals at Hogwarts.

“Lexa? Did you hear me?”

Lexa turned her head to look at her friend, taking a bite of her food.

“Sorry, what was that?” she asked, unaware that Raven had said anything.

Raven rolled her eyes, but shot a grin Lexa’s way, shaking her head.

“I said, you’re going to tryout for the Hogwarts quidditch team, right?” Raven asked, taking a bite of her own food. “You can bet Octavia will be. It’d be cool for you two to play together for once.”

Lexa and Raven turned to look behind them at the Gryffindor table, where Octavia was very animatedly saying something to Clarke, waving her arms in the air. They turned just in time to see Clarke do a spit take, pumpkin juice coming out of her mouth as she laughed abruptly at something Octavia had said.

The Ravenclaws looked at one another, dissolving in a fit of laughter before returning to their meal.

“Your girlfriend is gross,” Raven teased.

“She’s amazing,” Lexa sighed back, turning once more to look at Clarke, who was now telling a story of her own if her gestures were any indication.

Lexa turned back, answering her friend’s earlier question.

“I think I’d miss quidditch too much if I sat a year out,” Lexa said. “But I have to actually make the team first.”

Raven scoffed, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice before replying. “You’re the best seeker at this school,” she said. “And probably the world. You’ll make it.”

Lexa just shook her head, grinning as she listened to her friend ramble on about why Lexa is the best quidditch player in the world.

Her friends really were the best kinds of people.

* *

“So I’m going to release the snitch and whoever catches it the fastest gets the point. The seeker with the most points at the end of the tryout will be the Hogwarts seeker. Fair?”

Lexa nodded at Indra, who was holding the snitch in her hand. She looked to her right—receiving a nod from Luna, which she returned. The other two seekers were Echo, the Slytherin seeker who Lexa knew was a strong and exceptionally quick, especially for someone of her height, and Atom, the Hufflepuff seeker, of whom she had respect for after seeing him dive off of his broom to catch the snitch during a Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor match she had witnessed last year.

The four seekers were out on the quidditch pitch, nodding their heads at what Indra—who was elected to be the captain of the all-house quidditch team unanimously from her peers—was saying. The rest of the tryouts for the Hogwarts team had already concluded, with the seekers being the last out on the field.

Lexa mounted her broom along with the other seekers, flying into the air as the four of them hovered in a circle. She tightened her grip on her Firebolt as she waited for Indra’s signal, her nerves increasing.

“Woooo! Go Lexa! That’s my roommate, y’all!” 

Lexa couldn’t help but let out a laugh, shaking her head as she looked towards the stands where Raven was jumping up and down. Octavia was sitting next to the Ravenclaw, still in her quidditch gear from trying out with the chasers earlier, laughing at Raven as she continued to yell. Anya was still watching too—she was sitting on Raven’s other side, and Lexa could just make out the older girl’s smirk, the Slytherin nodding in Lexa’s direction. Clarke was sitting in front of the three of them, and when Lexa looked at her she could see her girlfriend was already looking her way.

Clarke gave her a soft smile, and Lexa felt the nerves be replaced with something else—happiness.

Her friends were here, cheering her on.

Clarke was here—just like she always was.

“Ready, on my whistle!” Indra called out, and Lexa focused on the task at hand. “Three, two, one— _tweeeeeeee_.”

At the sound of the whistle, Lexa took off after the golden snitch, smiling as she flew through the air.

* *

**Hogwarts Quidditch Roster**  
_Chasers: Indra Briggs (C), Lincoln Briggs, Octavia Blake_  
Beaters: Ryder Drake, Zoe Monroe  
Keeper: Anya Forest  
Seeker: Lexa Woods (AC) 

**Alternates**  
_Chasers: Nathan Miller..._

Lexa blinked, pausing her finger before going back to the top of the list that had been posted outside of the Great Hall by Indra just a few minutes earlier. She re-read the list, making sure she had read it correctly the first time.

“Alternate captain.”

Lexa turned to face Indra, who nodded at her.

“It means alternate captain,” Indra repeated. “If I can’t perform my duties as captain, you are to step into the role. You’re essentially my first in command.”

Lexa stared at her friend, who had a rare, proud smile on her face. “But…why me?”

“You’re a born leader, Lexa,” Indra said. “On the pitch, you have a commanding presence and others listen to you. I talked with Gustus before he graduated, and I know he was planning on recommending you as captain of the Ravenclaw team this year. This way you can have some leadership experience before you undoubtedly receive that role next year.”

Lexa felt something in her chest expand—that same feeling she always got when Anya told her she was proud of Lexa. To hear Indra—one of the best captains that have come through Hogwarts since Oliver Wood himself—say this about her, she felt special.

“I—thank you, Indra,” Lexa replied.

Indra gave her a smile—one of the rare, small smiles Indra rarely gave, and patted Lexa on the shoulder.

“I’ll see you at practice later,” the captain said. “Commander,” the older girl added with a small smirk, and with another nod she left Lexa standing in front of the Great Hall, still staring at the list of names.

Lexa smiled, seeing her name in print along with her other friends. She couldn’t believe she would get the chance to play on the same team as her best friends—Anya and Octavia especially. With one last glance at the list, she turned and walked through to the Great Hall, smiling when she spotted her friends sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

Octavia spotter her first.

“Commander,” her friend greeted, giving her a small salute from across the table.

Lexa blushed, sitting down next to Raven who slid a plate full of food in front of her.

“I knew you would make the team Lex,” her roommate said, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

“First in command,” Anya added from Raven’s other side, giving Lexa a smirk. “Look at that.”

“You guys, this is the first and possibly last time we’re all going to be on the same team!” Octavia exclaimed. “We’re going to be so kickass!”

Lincoln smiled from where he was sitting next to his girlfriend, letting out a quiet laugh at her excitement.

“Well with Lexa on the team, how could you ever lose?”

Lexa smiled before turning around to face a smiling Clarke, her girlfriend’s blue eyes sparkling.

“Hi,” Lexa greeted, standing up.

Clarke walked closer, giving her girlfriend a soft kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to the Ravenclaw. Lexa sat down as well, grinning as she felt Clarke’s hand rest on her knee.

“Congrats Lex,” Clarke said, picking up a fork and taking a bite of Lexa’s meal. “I knew you would make the team.”

“That’s _Commander_ Lexa, Griff,” Raven teased, nudging Lexa as the rest of their friends laughed.

Clarke laughed as well, before leaning in closer towards Lexa.

“I’m really proud of you,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa grinned, a beaming smile appearing on her face as she turned towards the Gryffindor.

“Thanks,” she said quietly.

Clarke stared at Lexa, blue meeting green, before smiling softly and nodding her head like she so often did when it came to Lexa. The blonde haired girl turned back to join the table’s conversation, and Lexa stared at Clarke for a little while longer before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek before joining in on the conversation as well.

And if Lexa’s heart soared when she noticed the pleased smile on Clarke’s face and slight blush that had appeared after the kiss—well, that was nobody’s business but her own.

* *

“Now?”

“No.”

“…”

“Now?”

“No!”

Lexa sighed, looking back down at her book as she re-read the same sentence she had been staring at for the past few minutes. 

“I’m almost done Lex,” her girlfriend said, smiling at Lexa’s slight pout.

The two were sitting outside under the tree near the lake, Lexa reading her book and Clarke with her sketchpad. Lexa had been lying with her head on Clarke’s lap as her girlfriend sketched the view of the lake. After she was done, Clarke had asked Lexa if she could draw the Ravenclaw and Lexa had, of course, obliged. 

If she had known she had to sit for a long period of time without being able to touch Clarke she might have thought twice about saying yes. So now she was sitting under the tree, leaning against its trunk and looking down at her book while she pretended to read—she couldn’t actually concentrate on her book, not when she wanted to know how Clarke’s drawing was turning out.

Clarke had shed her Gryffindor sweater and was sitting in her school shirt with the sleeves rolled up, her tie loose around her neck like how the Gryffindor usually wore it around the castle. Her face was one of concentration as she looked down at her sketchpad, charcoal gliding across the page effortlessly.

Merlin, her girlfriend was pretty.

Girlfriend—it was a word that still gave Lexa butterflies in her stomach when she referred to Clarke as her girlfriend. She was so incredibly happy with Clarke as her girlfriend. At first, Lexa had been slightly worried about how their friendship might be different now that they were dating—but she should have known that she didn’t have to worry. Her and Clarke were the same as before—but better.

Now, while they walked through Hogsmeade with their friends, Lexa could hold Clarke’s hand.

After a rough quidditch practice, Clarke was still waiting for Lexa with a cup of hot cocoa, but she also had a kiss to go along with it.

Their friendship remained—but it grew stronger as the two grew closer, and sometimes Lexa couldn’t believe her luck. Often times, she would be just going about her day when she remembered that she had a girlfriend—and not just any girlfriend, _Clarke Griffin_.

Her confidant.

Her person.

Her best friend in the whole world.

And in moments like that, she thanked whatever kind of higher being that existed for making sure they ran into each other on the train that very first day of school.

And then Raven would tell her a joke that would make her laugh so hard she spit her pumpkin juice out onto the table, or Octavia would challenge her to a race resulting in the two spending hours in the sky, or Anya puts her hand on Lexa’s head and gives it a shake while telling Lexa how proud the Slytherin is of her—and Lexa thanks Merlin for her friends too.

“Ok, I’m done!” Clarke declared, shaking Lexa out of her reverie.

Lexa grinned as Clarke scrambled up from where she was sitting on the ground, settling in the space between Lexa’s leg, the blonde haired girl’s back resting against Lexa’s chest.

“Finally,” Lexa teased. “I was sitting here for fore—”

Lexa paused halfway through her sentence, breath catching as Clarke uncovered her drawing.

“Clarke,” Lexa said softly, staring at the page.

Clarke had drawn Lexa like she said she was going to—but it was more than that. Her girlfriend had drawn the tree they were leaning against, and Lexa could see the rough carvings of the heart Clarke had made around their initials during their second year. She could see the lake just barely peeking from the edge of the paper, indicating that it was the tree next to the lake. And Lexa herself—she was sitting, leaning against the tree just as she had been doing, staring down at her book. 

But it wasn’t just the realistic nature of the drawing that had made Lexa’s breath catch.

Clarke had somehow managed to capture the happiness that Lexa was feeling in this moment—in any moment that involved Clarke, really. 

The Gryffindor had drawn a small smile on Lexa’s face—if you didn’t know Lexa, you might not even register it. Lexa recognized it as the one she had whenever she and Clarke were simply spending time together—whether it be sitting in the common room, or studying together, or relaxing near the lake like they were right now.

“Do you like it?” Clarke asked quietly.

Lexa turned her attention away from the picture, looking down at Clarke as her girlfriend’s blue eyes peered up at her. The tilt of Clarke’s head gave away her nervousness, and Lexa smiled, wrapping her arms around Clarke from behind.

“I love it,” Lexa replied. “It’s amazing. You’re so talented, Clarke.”

Lexa grinned when she spotted a slight flush to Clarke’s cheeks—something that only happened very rarely. 

“Thanks,” Clarke said quietly, turning her head slightly so she could look up at Lexa.

Lexa smiled softly, before leaning closer and capturing Clarke’s lips with her own.

She felt her girlfriend smile against her lips, and Lexa grinned in response before tilting her head and deepening the kiss. Her arms tightened around Clarke as she felt the blonde haired girl’s lips part slightly (Lexa noticed Clarke did that whenever she wanted Lexa to take it a little bit further). Lexa obliged (though it really was no _obligation_ of Lexa to do so—sometimes she thinks she would be happy kissing Clarke forever, and when she told her girlfriend that, the Gryffindor had just laughed and kissed Lexa again), sliding her tongue into Clarke’s mouth. Lexa’s hand pressed into the small of Clarke’s back, trying to bring the other girl closer. 

“Whoa—find a broom closet, you two!”

The familiar voice startled Lexa, who jumped back in shock, causing Clarke—who was leaning very heavily against her girlfriend—to fall face forward, hitting the ground with an “oomph”.

“Clarke! Are you ok?” Lexa asked hurriedly, hovering her hands over Clarke’s back worriedly.

Clarke remained lying face first on the grass, groaning before raising her hand and giving Lexa a thumbs up.

“Ow,” Clarke’s muffled voice said.

Lexa turned to glare at Raven and Anya, who were too busy laughing to care. She turned back towards her girlfriend, who was now getting up from where she was lying on the ground. The Gryffindor stood up, grabbed her sketchbook and Lexa’s book, and held her hand out to the Ravenclaw. Lexa took it, and as soon as she was standing, Clarke started walking towards the castle, dragging Lexa along behind her.

“Hey, where are you going?” Raven called out from where her and Anya had sat down under the tree now.

Clarke looked back over her shoulder, giving Lexa a wink before answering Raven.

“To find a broom closet!”

Oh Merlin, Lexa thought. This girl was going to be the death of her.

* *

“—expect you all to be on your best behavior,” Professor Kane finished his speech, and Lexa giggled when his gaze lingered on Raven, who put an innocent face on as she looked around outside. He was probably remembering the fireworks incident that had happened a few weeks ago when Raven thought it would be a good idea to make her own—it resulted in a whole row of second years eating lunch getting their eyebrows singed off.

“And here come our friends from Beauxbatons!” Kane said, turning his attention towards the sky.

Lexa looked up, mouth dropping open as carriages came into view— _flying_ carriages. 

“Why don’t we have flying carriages?” Octavia asked from where she was standing next to her.

Lexa nodded her head in agreement as she watched the carriages descend before finally coming to a stop in the courtyard. The door opened, and a woman covered in furs with harsh features, as if her face was permanently in a scowl, stepped out, scanning the crowd. Professor Kane stepped forward, arms open in welcome.

“Madame Queen, welcome,” Kane greeted.

Lexa saw Anya scowl from where she was standing with the other 7th year students when the Beauxbatons’ Headmistress walked up to Kane.

Nia Queen.

Lexa knew all about Nia Queen—her and Anya both had rather unfortunate encounters with Madame Queen throughout their childhood. Nia was also part of the circle of “elites” the Woods and Forest family were a part of, and both Lexa and Anya had run into her during their parents parties where they were forced to interact with the other “upper class” people.

Anya absolutely hated Nia Queen.

Lexa knew that Anya had to interact with Nia more than she did—the Beauxbatons’ Headmistress was a frequent guest of the Forest family—she was at most family gatherings (and Anya always snorted and got this dark look on her face when she talked about these “family gatherings”, which was mostly her parents and their snobby friends getting together and ignoring the kids and judging everybody and everything, each couple trying to one up the other).

Lexa’s attention turned back to where Nia was done speaking with Kane and had moved towards the crowd of 7th years standing a few feet away from Lexa and her friends.

Nia stopped in front of the group and gave a smile that looked more like a sneer.

The courtyard had gone quiet—it seems Nia’s presence had frozen most of the Hogwarts students, who waited to see what this new visitor with the icy demeanor was going to do next.

“Hello, my darling niece,” she said softly.

Lexa watched as her friend raised her head, gaze never wavering from cold eyes that were staring back at her.

“Hello, Auntie,” Anya greeted.

* *

“Ahh, our friends for Durmstrang are arriving now,” Kane exclaimed, breaking the silence that seemed to have overtaken the courtyard after Nia and her students had been led into the school by Professor Sinclair.

Lexa watched as a boat came into view from—

“Is that boat coming out from _under_ the water?” she heard Raven ask.

The boat came closer until it was docked on the edge of the lake, but her attention waned as she felt a hand grab her own, fingers intertwining. She smiled, turning her head slightly to greet her girlfriend, who had finally made her way to the front where the rest of their friend group had been standing. 

“Hi,” Lexa whispered.

Clarke looked back at her, smiling. “Hi,” she greeted, leaning over and placing a kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa tuned out whatever Kane was saying, focused on her girlfriend.

“Hey, do you maybe want to…sit with me at dinner?” Lexa asked quietly.

Clarke let out a short laugh before giving Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

“You’re so cute,” she replied, before giving Lexa another soft kiss on the cheek.

Lexa beamed, pleased with herself. 

Octavia let out a snort from next to them.

“Merlin’s beard, you two are disgusting,” Raven whispered from behind them.

Lexa just smiled.

Clarke opened her mouth to reply when Professor Kane spoke again, startling the group. Evidently they had missed the Durmstrang introductions.

“Now, if everyone will follow me into the Great Hall, we can begin the welcoming feast!”

“Yessss,” Raven said, pumping her fist in the air. “I hope there’s pudding.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, smiling as Lincoln waved at her from across the yard where the rest of the sixth years where walking into the Hall. Lexa and Clarke let out a chuckle, amused with their best friends’ antics.

“There’s always pudding,” Octavia replied.

“That one time there wasn’t any pudding,” Raven pointed out.

“Because you and Anya snuck down to the kitchen the night before and _ate it all_ ,” Octavia scowled. “Which I don’t really understand how you managed to eat _all_ —

“Clarke?”

Lexa turned at the same time as her girlfriend, finding a boy dressed in a Durmstrang uniform staring at the Gryffindor incredulously.

“Clarke!” the boy exclaimed this time. “You go to Hogwarts!” the boy said, his eyes widening and a large smile appeared on his face. “You’re a witch!”

“You’re a wizard!” Clarke practically shouted back, before closing the distance between her and the boy and launching herself at him.

The boy laughed, hugging Clarke tightly and spinning her around a few times, his red cape twirling behind him.

Raven and Octavia looked to Lexa with confused looks on their faces. She shrugged, indicating she had no idea who that was either. The three friends watched as Clarke laughed as the boy spun her around once more before putting her down, keeping his arms around her, the two of them talking far too quickly to one another for anyone else to keep up.

The boy was handsome—that was certain—and he was at least half a head taller than Clarke. But what struck Lexa the most was the familiarity in which this boy knew Clarke—as if they had known each other forever. 

Lexa felt a sudden pang in her chest for some reason as she watched her girlfriend interact with this boy.

“Yo, Griff?” Octavia interrupted, stepping closer to Lexa, Raven flanking the Ravenclaw’s other side.

Lexa felt her roommates’ hand on her back, a steady presence as she realized what the pang in her chest was—she was _jealous_. Who was this boy who made Clarke’s blue eyes shine bright and put that smile—Lexa’s favorite smile, the one that seemingly stretched from ear to ear—on Clarke’s face?

“Whose your friend?” Raven asked, and Lexa could tell there was a slight edge to her friend’s voice as the hand that was on her back pressed into her reassuringly.

“You guys! This is Wells!” Clarke said excitedly, clutching the boy’s arm in her hands. “ _Wells_!”

“Wells?” the three of them repeated in sync. “Wells!”

The pang in Lexa’s chest disappeared almost as suddenly as it had come, finally realizing this boy was _Wells_.

Wells Jaha.

Otherwise known as Clarke’s childhood best friend. Clarke had told the three of them all about Wells. The two of them had met when they were four-years-old, when Wells father, Thelonious Jaha, had transferred to Abby’s hospital as the new cardiothoracic surgeon. The Griffin and the Jaha family had immediately gotten along, with Thelonious actually being an old friend of Jake Griffin’s from back in their college days.

Wells and Clarke had gotten along just as great.

The two of them had practically grown up together, until the Jaha’s moved away when Well’s grandmother had gotten sick and Wells and Thelonious had gone to live with her when Wells was ten-years-old. But Wells and Clarke had remained friends, sending one another letters. 

“Wells!” Clarke practically yelled back, smile beaming.

“Let me guess,” the boy who had been identified as Wells said, stepping forward a bit. “Raven and Octavia,” he said, pointing to each one as he listed their names. “I’ve heard so much about you guys!” He nudged Clarke, smirking. “Of course, Clarke had told me she met you guys at _boarding school_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clarke said, stepping forward as well and grabbing Lexa’s hand. “But yes, these are my very best friends. And _this_ ,” she continued, pulling Lexa closer to her, “is—”

“The girlfriend,” Wells finished, a genuine smile on his face. “Lexa Woods. I’ve _especially_ heard a lot about you,” he said. “It’s great to finally meet you. All of you.”

Lexa smiled, recounting all the stories Clarke had told her about the childhood shenanigans her girlfriend and Wells had gotten up to growing up together. She certainly felt like she knew Wells.

“The two of you didn’t realize that you were both magical?” Raven asked incredulously.

“Wells always referred to a boarding school in his letters too,” Clarke defended. “But he wasn’t _here_ with us at Hogwarts, so I just assumed he meant an actual boarding school.”

“What are the odds?” Octavia asked.

Wells shrugged, opening his mouth to speak when he was cut off from a voice behind him.

“Yo, Jaha! There’s pudding!”

The group turned around to see another Durmstrang student standing behind them, holding a cup full of pudding. The boy wasn’t smiling—in fact, it didn’t look like he smiled much with the way the slight scowl on his face seemed to fit, as if it was it’s natural state—but there was a glisten to his eyes that Lexa recognized. It was the look of a good person stuck in a bad situation, much like her own home life.

Wells smiled, beckoning the boy forward. 

The other boy came to stand next to Wells, but shielded his pudding cup with his body. “I’m not sharing,” he declared.

“Amen,” Raven agreed, nodding her head.

Wells rolled his eyes, before putting his arm around the other boy’s shoulders. “Guys, this is John Murphy, my best friend. Murphy, this is Clarke, Octavia, Raven and Lexa.”

“Clarke from the letters Clarke?” Murphy asked, nodding his head in greeting after Wells’ confirmation. “Sup.”

“Guys, can we move this reunion into the Great Hall?” Raven asked, bouncing on her toes. “I don’t want all the pudding to be gone!”

Octavia rolled her eyes, but started towards the Great Hall, the rest of the group following.

Wells fell into step next to Lexa, Clarke on her other side, still holding her hand.

“So, Lexa,” Wells said. “Clarke tells me you’re a seeker? That’s awesome. I love quidditch, but I’m not any good at it so I mostly just fly for fun.”

Lexa smiled as she felt Clarke give her hand a squeeze, before nodding her head as she answered her new friend.

“We actually have quidditch practice tomorrow if you wanted to come down to the pitch after and we can do some flying…”

* *

“Nice one, kid!” Anya shouted as she flew past Lexa.

Lexa grinned, following Anya through the sky, the two of them trading the lead back and forth until Anya dove, heading for the bleachers. The Slytherin landed on the top bleacher, hopping off of her broom and sitting down. Lexa did the same, sitting down next to her friend. The two were silent for a moment, looking out over the quidditch pitch.

Anya finally broke the serene silence that had overtaken them.

“I’m entering the tournament.”

Lexa’s head whipped around to look at Anya, whose eyes were seemingly glued to the three hoops at the end of the field.

“Why?” Lexa finally managed to croak out, imagining all the horrible things that could happen if Anya were to be selected as the Hogwarts champion.

Anya was silent, and Lexa shook her head.

“Is this because of Nia?”

Anya sighed, before finally turning to look at the younger girl. “No,” she replied. “This is about me.”

Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and Anya chuckled, placing her hand on top of Lexa’s head and giving it a shake.

“I need to do this for me,” Anya continued. “I need to get out of the shadow of the Forest family. Something that’s for me, and _only_ for me.”

“You don’t have to prove anything to them,” Lexa said quietly.

“I know, kid,” Anya sighed. “I’m doing this to prove to myself that I am more than the sum of my parent’s teachings. That I’m just—more, I guess.”

Lexa was silent, contemplating her friend’s words. 

She certainly understood the need to break free of her family name—she thought about how to do that more frequently as her O.W.L year was in full swing and her and her peers were starting to think about what they wanted their future to look like. If anyone could understand why Anya wanted to enter the tournament, it would be Lexa—maybe that’s why Anya had chosen to tell her, and not Raven or Luna or any of their other friends.

Anya wasn’t looking for permission, anyways.

She was looking for support.

And Anya had been nothing but supportive of Lexa since that very first day at Hogwarts when she had been wandering the halls, desperately lost and searching for her first class.

Lexa could certainly return the favor.

“I know you said it wasn’t because of your Aunt, but think of the look on her face when you beat her champion,” Lexa commented, grinning as Anya’s mouth twitched up into a slight smile.

“Come on kid,” Anya said, standing up and mounting her broom. “Let’s head to the kitchens and get some food.”

Lexa stood up as well, mounting her broom as the two kicked off the ground, soaring into the air.

“Do you think the elves will give us some cookies?” she asked.

Anya laughed, turning to look at Lexa. “I don’t see why not, kid.”

Lexa grinned before speeding up, feeling more than hearing Anya speed up next to her, the two of them racing through the sky towards the castle.

* *

“Quiet, please!” Professor Kane’s booming voice sounded throughout the Great Hall. 

The chatter of students died down as they all turned their attention to the front of the room, where Professor Kane was standing next to the Goblet of Fire.

“It’s finally time to choose each school’s champion!” Kane announced, and cheers rang out through the hall, everyone eager to see who the Goblet had chosen. 

“First, for Beauxbatons!” Kane said leadingly, and the Goblet spit out a piece of paper that he snatched out of the air. “The champion for Beauxbatons is Ontari Frost!”

Lexa watched as amidst the clapping Beauxbatons students, a single girl emerged, her posture straight as she walked up to the front of the room, face devoid of any emotions. Actually, Lexa sort of thought the girl had a similar demeanor to her when she was at home—trying too hard to fit in for fear of risking the slightest amount of unwanted negative attention from those who would judge her.

Ontari was escorted out of the Great Hall and to another room, and the Goblet’s fire burned bright once more as it spit out the next name.

“The champion for Durmstrang is John Murphy!” Kane announced.

Lexa turned towards the Durmstrang students, who were stomping their feet in approval as the boy she had come to know as Murphy stood up from where he was sitting next to Wells. Lexa recognized the worried face Wells had as he clapped for his friend, who stoically walked to the front of the room and shook hands with the headmasters before exiting the same way Ontari went.

Lexa held her breath as the Goblet lit up for the third and last time, and she got a sinking feeling in her stomach as Professor Kane grabbed the slip from the air before reading the name out loud.

“And the champion for Hogwarts is…from Slytherin House, Anya Forest!”

Lexa’s heart simultaneously jumped and dropped—something she didn’t think was possible. As she watched Anya walk up to the goblet, shaking hands with Professor Kane, Lexa realized exactly what that feeling was—fear. 

For the first time in her life, she genuinely feared for someone else. 

She clapped along with everyone else, but all she could think about were the statistics she had read about the Triwizard Tournament—specifically, the death toll of past participants. 

Lexa felt a hand slip into hers, and she looked over to see Raven with the same worried look in her eyes. She turned to look behind her at the Gryffindor table, and her eyes automatically landed on her girlfriend’s. Clarke’s gaze bore into her own, the blonde haired girl’s furrowed brow an indication that she was worried as well. Octavia was cheering for their friend, but was gnawing slightly on her bottom lip.

Professor Kane’s words from the welcoming feast started bouncing around in her head.

_“Tournament is quite dangerous…binding contract…dangerous, life-threatening tasks.”_

Lexa gulped, watching with wide eyes as Anya was escorted towards where the other champions were.

“Oh Merlin,” she heard Raven whisper from next to her.

Lexa nodded her head in agreement. She reached up with her free hand and fiddled with the necklace she hadn’t taken off since Anya had given it to her first year.

Oh Merlin, indeed.

_***Winter*** _

Lexa sat down on the bleachers hard, trying not to panic.

“Lexa, she’s going to be ok,” Clarke whispered in her ear, stroking the back of Lexa’s hand with her thumb. “She’s top of her class. She is smart enough and tough enough to do this.”

Lexa nodded her head in response, but still she wasn’t sure. The rational part of her knew her girlfriend was right—Anya was the most capable witch she knew. If anybody could escape the first task unscathed, it was her friend, her mentor—one of the first people who had genuinely _cared_ about Lexa.

And yet, the other part of her—the one who just watched with her own two eyes the first two champions go up against a fully grown _dragon_ —was freaking the fuck out.

Neither Ontari nor Murphy had escaped the dragon unscathed—Ontari had almost gotten out of the arena without a scratch until the dragons tail had whipped around, catching her on the side of the face as she stumbled out of the pitch. Murphy had gotten his robes singed, and Lexa was sure there was a burn on his leg from where the dragon’s breath had reached.

And now it was Anya’s turn.

“Who the fuck thought it would be a good idea to bring a dragon to a school?” Raven murmured angrily, and Lexa could tell that her friend was also freaking out over the prospect of Anya facing imminent danger.

“Anya is smart,” Lincoln said from where he and Octavia where sitting behind them. “If anyone can face a dragon and win, it’s her.”

“Do not doubt her,” Indra added, sitting next to her brother. “She is strong. She will win.”

“I’m not so much worried about the winning thing as I am about the _fire-breathing dragon_ thing,” Raven said, clenching her fists nervously.

“And now, our final champion will attempt to snatch the golden egg from the dragon’s nest!” Professor Kane’s voice boomed out over the quidditch pitch. “Hogwarts’ champion—Anya Forest!”

“She’ll be fine,” Clarke whispered in her ear, giving their joined hands a reassuring squeeze. “She’s got this.”

Lexa nodded her head faintly, eyes glued to the tent that the other champions had entered the arena from. She watched as the flap opened and Anya stepped out, head held high, green and black robe glistening in the sun, the Hogwarts crest on her robes under the green **Forest** printed on her back.

And then she was the one squeezing Clarke’s hand as the dragon breathed a stream of fire at Anya, who ducked and rolled behind a rock.

The dragon stopped breathing fire—unable to see his opponent. Lexa and everyone else sat silently for almost five minutes, waiting to see what Anya was going to do next. 

“Accio Nimbus!” Anya’s voice yelled from behind the rock.

Lexa waited with bated breath as Anya’s broomstick, a Nimbus 2001, soared towards the stadium. 

“Yes!” she cheered when Anya hopped onto the broomstick, soaring through the air and behind the dragon, out of the beasts’ sight.

Anya flew in a circle around the dragon’s head, causing the beast to look back and forth as she pointed her wand towards the ground.

“Expecto patronum!” the Slytherin shouted, and a burst of silver light emerged, until it took the full, corporeal form.

A magnificent panther jumped to the ground from Anya’s wand.

Lexa couldn’t help but stare at the beast as it prowled along the ground.

Anya’s patronus was a panther.

How fitting, Lexa thought. She remembered her textbook where she had read that when a witch or wizard was able to cast a full, corporeal form—which was extremely difficult, even for fully-grown witches and wizards—it took the form of an animal. 

The panther was a powerful and aggressive animal, just like Anya. The patronus moved with grace, as if it was bounding from spot to spot—like a panther was really there, in the stadium.

The panther bravely faced down the dragon as Anya continued to fly circles around the dragon, who was torn between the figure in the air and the figure on the ground.

Lexa crossed her fingers, praying the dragon would take the bait—and stood up with the rest of her friends cheering as the dragon followed the panther, who was now leaping from rock to rock, around the stadium. She watched as Anya flew lower to the ground, and she held her breath as the Slytherin slowly flew closer towards the nest, eyes never wavering from their target.

Finally, when she was only maybe ten feet away, Anya pointed her wand in the direction of the golden egg, nestled in the dragon’s nest between two regular colored eggs.

The Hogwarts’ champion raised her arm, before whipping it down, pointing it towards her target. “Carpe retractum!” Anya’s voice rang out.

She watched as a long rope emerged from Anya’s wand, hitting the golden egg perfectly. The rope wrapped itself around the golden egg, and Lexa smiled as she saw a hint of Anya’s smirk on her friend’s face.

Lexa didn’t dare blink as she watched the rope retract, bringing the golden egg with it closer and closer to Anya.

“Bloody hell,” she heard Raven gasp out from next to her, and Lexa’s eyes flit over to the large dragon, who had started to breath fire at the silver panther. She could barely breath as she watched the dragon’s fire catch the tail of the panther, who finally disappeared, leaving only Anya and the dragon in the stadium.

The rope was still retracted back to Anya’s wand—but the dragon had turned around. It stretched its wings out and let out a mighty roar, eyes latching onto Anya, who had finally reached out and grabbed the golden egg, securing it with her left arm.

With one hand holding the egg and the other holding her wand, Anya was hovering on her broom, totally exposed to the dragon who had taken aim.

The dragon opened its mouth, Anya leaning forward against her broom.

Lexa watched as if the scene in front of her was happening in slow motion.

And then the dragon breathed its fire directly at her friend.

“Anya!” Lexa heard escape her mouth, and she almost didn’t recognize her own voice—the fear that tinged her tone was foreign.

The fire blast from the dragon was so strong, Lexa could feel the heat against her own skin. When the fireball finally dissipated, Anya wasn’t there.

Lexa’s heart skipped a beat.

“Look! Over there!” Octavia yelled, pointing.

Lexa followed her friend’s gaze, and saw Anya flying low to the ground, weaving in and out of the rocks that riddled the floor of the stadium.

“She flew _under_ that fireball!” Raven exclaimed, standing up in her seat.

The rest of them followed suit, until the entire Hogwarts’ student section were all standing, clapping their hands and stomping there feet.

“Go Anya!”

“You got this!”

“Bloody hell, she can fly!”

“You’re my hero!”

Lexa watched as Anya finally flew higher, only about ten feet from the exit now. The dragon roared and let out another breath of fire—but it was too late. Anya was far too quick, and the Hogwarts’ champion stayed low to her broom, golden egg secured under her left arm as she flew into the tent and disappeared.

“Thank merlin that’s over,” Clarke whispered, resting her head against Lexa’s shoulder. “My anxiety was going through the roof.”

“My palms are as clammy as the time I tried to ask you to the dance,” Lexa admitted, unclenching her fists.

Clarke let out a laugh—one of Lexa’s favorite sounds in the whole world.

“I didn’t know you tried to ask me to the dance!” Clarke said, lifting her head up and turning to look at Lexa.

Lexa shrugged, grinning when Clarke gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“You are too cute,” her girlfriend said. “Now come on, let’s go wait for Anya’s scores with her outside the tent.”

“Me first!” Raven yelled, scrambling to her feet.

Raven rushed down the bleachers, the rest of them right behind her as the group headed towards the champion’s tent.

“Her crush is showing,” Octavia muttered behind Lexa, and the Ravenclaw laughed, shaking her head as the rest of them sped up their pace to catch up with her eager roommate.

* *

 **“Welcome to the first game of the All-School Quidditch tournament!”**

Lexa could hear Harper’s voice from inside the tent as they huddled around Indra.

“This was a great idea, Lexa,” Octavia said, grinning. 

The face paint the Gryffindor had on made the smile she gave look almost feral—white teeth showing, a fierce glow to her eyes.

The rest of the Hogwarts team nodded their heads in agreement, all of them having some variation of face paint on.

“I figured the Ravenclaw’s wouldn’t mind if we borrowed it for the tournament,” Lexa replied with a shrug. 

And they hadn’t—in fact, the other Ravenclaw’s thought it would be a great way to show the other teams in the tournament that they meant—well, war.

“I look badass,” Anya commented, placing her hand on top of Lexa’s head and giving it a little shake.

“Yes, we all look badass,” Indra commented dryly. “Now can we focus on the match?”

The rest of the team nodded, and Lexa focused on her captain. Her teammates and her were all wearing their new Hogwarts uniforms, with the school crest on the chest and shoulders and their last names on the back. 

Lexa smiled, excited. 

It was finally time for quidditch.

“We’ve trained for this,” Indra said. “We’ve worked for this. It’s time to show these schools how it’s done. Remember, blood must have blood!”

The Hogwarts team all roared in response—the saying was one Indra had introduced to the team during a particularly rough practice that involved an incident with a bludger and a poorly timed dive.

“Ready for this Commander?” Octavia whispered, looking at her.

Lexa nodded as Anya gave her another pat.

“Let’s do this kid.”

“Hogwarts on three!” Octavia yelled, putting her hand in. “One, two, three-”

“HOGWARTS!” was the battle cry as they got in line to fly onto the pitch. 

Lexa heard Harper finish introducing the Durmstrang team, and finally it was their turn.

**“And now, introducing the Hogwarts team, who incidentally has five starters who are girls because here at Hogwarts our girls _kick some bloody ass_ —”**

**“Miss McIntyre! Language!”** Professor Kane’s voice echoed throughout the stadium from where he was seated next to her.

Lexa let out a laugh, seeing her teammates do the same as she shook her head.

 **“I’m just saying females are strong as hell!”** Harper replied. **“Besides—”**

**“Miss McIntyre, just announce the starters please!”**

**“Right away, sir. For Hogwarts, we have Briggs, Briggs, Blake, Monroe, Drake, Forest, and Woods!”**

The cheers were deafening as Lexa flew out of the tunnel and up into the sky. She did a lap around the pitch, smiling as she spotted the familiar blonde hair of Clarke. She caught her girlfriend’s eye, and Clarke gave her a wink, before pointing to the she was holding.

 **Go Lexa! Commander of the sky!** the sign read.

Lexa laughed as Raven waved the Hogwarts flag she was holding energetically, almost hitting the entire row in front of her with the stick the flag was attached to.

She turned her attention back to where the Durmstrang seeker was sitting across from her. The seeker was a boy with a lithe build and a hard look on his face.

The bludgers were released, followed by the golden snitch.

 **“And they’re off!”** shouted Harper.

**“Blake with the first possession, passes to Briggs, over to the _other_ Briggs, back across the field to Blake, GOAL! 10-0 HOGWARTS!”**

Lexa flew around the pitch, keeping an eye on the other seeker while also looking for that telltale glimpse of gold. The Hogwarts team wasn’t sure about the Durmstrang chasers due to the lack of scouting available, and the game plan had been deciding to wait until Hogwarts had scored at least a couple of goals before Lexa attempted to catch the snitch in order to get a feel for the other team. 

**”Durmstrang with possession, Martin has the ball, passes to Richard, back to Martin, shoot, stop by Forest!”** Harper shouted, her words coming out faster as she continued with her running commentary. **“Thrown to Blake, to Briggs, back to Blake, back to Briggs, pass to Blake _again_ , goal! 20-0 Hogwarts! That was a give and give and give and go folks! What magnificent team chemistry the Hogwarts team is showing so far!”**

The game continued on with Hogwarts maintaining the lead, though Durmstrang did score a couple. The score was 70-40 when Lexa noticed the other seeker following her at a close range. 

She decided it was time to shake him off. 

Lexa sped up and went straight into a dive, using her body to block the other seeker’s sight so he was forced to follow. 

She could feel the Durmstrang seeker gaining on her, the boy only a couple of feet behind. 

Lexa flew closer and closer to the ground. 

Almost, almost, Lexa thought, eyes narrowing in concentration. Now!

She pulled up at the last second, about 6 inches from the ground and heard the satisfying thwap as the other seekers broom hit the ground. 

**“Woods executes a perfect Wronski Feint! Barton is disoriented! That’s how it’s done at Hogwarts, folks!”**

**“Miss McIntyre!”**

**“I mean in general! Go Lexa!”**

**“Miss McIntyre!”**

**“And Durmstrang! No favorites here, professor!”**

Lexa chanced a glance behind her and saw the boy standing up, remounting his broom. She looked ahead of her and saw a glint of gold in front of where the Durmstrang students were sitting. Lexa sped up, the snitch getting closer and closer to the students. She reached her arm out, the snitch now right in front of a section of students, only about a couple feet away. 

She was almost there. 

The Durmstrang students finally registered Lexa was flying straight at them, increasing in speed and scrambled to get out of the way. 

At the last second the snitch elevated and Lexa turned her Firebolt upward, only a foot away from one of the students face and followed, snatching it out of the air before pulling her broom up, doing a loop through the air to avoid hitting the stands. 

Lexa held the snitch up high in the air, grinning.

**“Woods has the snitch! Hogwarts wins! 220-40! Hogwarts wins! Join us next time when Durmstrang takes on Beauxbatons in a few weeks!”**

Lexa spotted the other seeker on the other side of the pitch, glaring at her.

He gave her a begrudging nod of respect which she returned, before she flew to the middle of the pitch where the Hogwarts team was waiting to mob her.

“Damn Commander!” Octavia yelled, immediately pulling Lexa into her arms. “That was some catch!”

“Way to go, kid!” Anya praised, nudging Lexa on the shoulder.

“That Wronski Feint was excellent!” Lincoln exclaimed, clapping her on the back.

“Good job,” Indra said, a small smile on her face. She gave Lexa a nod, which the Ravenclaw eagerly returned.

Lexa grinned, looking up in the stands to find Clarke already looking at her. She waved, smiling even wider as her girlfriend blew her a kiss.

Octavia gave Lexa another hug before shouting, “Party in the Gryffindor common room!” 

She zoomed down to the changing tent, the rest of the team following.

“Last one there has to feed the giant squid!”

Lexa smiled before racing after her teammates, ready to celebrate with her friends. 

* *

“Flowers?”

“Check.”

“Teeth brushed?”

“Wha—check?”

“Hands not clammy?”

“Hands not—Raven, be serious please!”

“I’m just saying, last time you tried this, you kind of like, forgot words.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, snatching the roses out of her roommate’s hands. 

“Right, well I don’t think she has a date yet seeing as I’m her _girlfriend_.”

The two friends were waiting in front of the Gryffindor common room, where Octavia and Clarke were supposed to meet them to go to Hogsmeade. The four of them were going to spend some time together before Raven went with Anya (it’s not a date—shut _up_ Lexa, the Ravenclaw had exclaimed) to do some shopping and Octavia met up with Lincoln (mine is definitely a date my boyfriend is amazing, the Gryffindor had stated).

Lexa took a deep breath.

She knew Clarke wouldn’t say no, but she still had a few butterflies in her stomach.

Asking someone to a dance was a big deal, ok?

Lexa knew it was because asking meant a possible (however minimal) chance of being rejected. Being vulnerable wasn’t something Lexa was used to—growing up in her family made sure of that. She had learned at an early age not to hope for anything because it only made it that much worse when it didn’t happen.

It was something Clarke was working on with her though, slowly but surely. Her girlfriend might not even know it, but Lexa could tell—she was different. She was opening up more, showing her feelings more openly. Yes, she still blushed when Clarke kissed her cheek in public, but now she didn’t have a problem reaching down to take her girlfriend’s hand while they were walking down the hallway, or giving Raven a hug when she wanted to show how grateful she was for the other girl’s friendship, or laughing along with Octavia at the dinner table as they competed over who could throw more grapes into Lincoln’s cup of pumpkin juice before he noticed (Octavia currently held the record at five, but Lexa was determined to win soon).

“—and then we ran as fast as we could before we got caught,” Octavia’s voice rang out.

Lexa and Raven turned around to see their two Gryffindor friends climbing out of the portrait hole, Clarke laughing at the end of whatever story Octavia was telling.

“Hi babe,” Clarke greeted Lexa, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“These are for you,” Lexa said abruptly. 

Her cheeks burned as she heard Raven’s coughed “smooth, Commander,” from behind her. She turned to glare at her friend, who rolled her eyes but complied, dragging Octavia down the hall.

Clarke smiled softly at her girlfriend, taking the offered flowers. “Thank you,” the blonde haired girl said. “They’re beautiful.”

“Just like you,” Lexa commented, grinning when Clarke laughed.

“That was so ridiculously cheesy,” Clarke said, shaking her head. “You’re such a dork.”

Lexa just shrugged, before rocking on the toes of her feet.

“So I was wondering…will you go to the Yule ball with me?”

Clarke’s smile grew, her blue eyes shining as she nodded her head.

“Yes,” she answered, stepping forward so the front of her shoes hit Lexa’s.

“Yes?” Lexa asked, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist.

“Yes,” Clarke confirmed, looping her arms around Lexa’s next. “Of course.”

Lexa grinned, before leaning down and connecting their lips. She pulled the other girl closer so her girlfriend was flush against her. 

Her eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of Clarke’s lips on hers. 

Merlin, she would never get tired of kissing Clarke.

She felt Clarke’s tongue lick her bottom lip, slowly, and she automatically opened her mouth, letting the other girl in. Lexa tightened her grip, trying to pull Clarke even closer. 

She only pulled away when she needed to catch her breath.

“Thank you for asking,” Clarke whispered, leaning her forehead against Lexa’s.

Lexa smiled, leaning back to place a soft kiss on Clarke’s forehead.

“Thank you for saying yes,” she replied.

Clarke grinned, reaching down and tangling their fingers together.

“Let me put these flowers in my room and then we can head down to Hogsmeade, ok?” she asked, giving Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

Lexa nodded as she watched, entranced, as Clarke turned around and disappeared back through the portrait hole.

She was going to the dance with Clarke Griffin.

Merlin, sometimes she couldn’t believe this was her life.

Clarke reappeared shortly, connecting their hands once more as they walked down the hallway. They walked to the entrance of the castle where they found Raven and Octavia waiting for them.

“Did she say yes?” Raven yelled when the pair came into view.

Lexa nodded her head, and recognized the glint in her roommate’s eye. She turned to Clarke, green eyes shining as she tilted her head in question.

Clarke rolled her eyes but nodded, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before releasing her hand.

Lexa grinned, turning back to Raven who had already started running to meet her roommate in the middle.

“Meet me—” Raven yelled.

“—at the top!” Lexa finished, the two of them jumping as high as they could, arms raised. They high fived at the top of their jump, matching grins on their faces as they landed on their feet.

“You guys are idiots,” Octavia commented, walking over to where the two where standing.

“I think it’s cute,” Clarke said, joining the three of them.

Lexa and Raven just shrugged, laughing, before the four of them continued on their way, heading out of the castle.

“So what are you and Anya going to do on your date?” Clarke asked Raven, threading her fingers through Lexa’s.

“It’s not a date!”

* *

Lexa sighed, leaning her head against the window of the compartment. 

“It’ll be alright, Lex,” Clarke comforted her girlfriend, patting her leg. “At least Nona will be there.”

“And if you need anything, just send an owl and we’ll be there immediately,” Raven added, Octavia nodding from where she was sitting next to Clarke.

Lexa looked over to her roommate before her eyes connected with Anya’s, who was sitting next to Raven.

“You’ll be ok, kid,” Anya said quietly, nodding her head. 

Lexa sighed again, but nodded in response, giving the older girl a small smile. Her smile turned to a smirk as she followed Anya’s arm down to her hand, where the Slytherin’s fingers were intertwined with Raven’s.

“Shut up,” Anya muttered, making Lexa laugh.

Raven and Anya had been—well, not a surprise, really. Not with the way they were acting on their “I just need someone who will look good while we’re dancing in front of everyone” date. Well, that’s how Anya had asked Raven to the Yule ball, anyways.

But watching the two of them dance during the ball—it was clear that they had finally acted on their more-than-friends feelings that had been floating around since last year.

Now, they were all on the Hogwarts Express on their way home for the holiday break. Lexa had been hoping to spend it with the Griffins again, but her parents had requested her presence back home for Christmas this year.

The train started to slow down, and Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke’s hand as it came to a complete stop, signaling their arrival at the platform.

She stayed seated as her friends all gathered their things, each giving her a hug and promising to write to her before exiting the train until it was just her and Clarke left.

“Lex?”

Lexa looked up to meet the concerned blue eyes of her girlfriend. She managed a small smile, though she was sure it looked more like a grimace.

“Write to me?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded her head, and Clarke leaned in to give her a lingering kiss. She reveled in the feeling, knowing it was the last one she would get until they were back from break. She wrapped her arms around the other girl, holding her tight—as if she was trying to draw strength from Clarke.

The two sat together, holding one another for a few more precious seconds before Lexa sighed and dropped her arms, standing up and retrieving her trunk.

Clarke followed suit, and the two of them exited the train together. The Griffins were waving from where they were standing with Octavia and Raven’s family, beaming smiles on their faces.

Clarke gave Lexa one more kiss on the cheek and a reassuring smile, before heading towards her parents.

Lexa watched the family reunite, wanting nothing more than to be with them.

“Alexandria.”

Lexa startled at the sound of her full name, turning to see her father standing on the platform, an uncomfortable look on his face.

“…Father?” Lexa greeted, though it came out more like a question. “What are you—I thought Nona was picking me up?”

Her father cleared his throat, taking a step closer. “I—I offered to pick you up,” he said.

Lexa blinked, feeling confused. 

Her father had just stuttered.

Nathanial Woods never stuttered.

_It’s not proper to stutter, Alexandria. Be clear and concise with your words, otherwise there is no point in speaking at all._

“Oh,” Lexa finally said. “Thank you…?”

He cleared his throat once more, before stiffly taking her trunk from her hands.

“Right, well your grandmother and your mother are waiting for us at the house,” he said, offering his arm to her. “We had best be going now.”

Lexa tried not to let the confusion on her face show, but she was sure she wasn’t doing a great job. Nevertheless, she took her father’s arm before feeling the telltale signs of side-along apparition, and suddenly they were outside of the front yard of the Woods estate.

“Lexa!”

Lexa looked up, smiling as her Nona came out of the house. She ran towards the older woman, her grandmother capturing Lexa in a hug as soon as she was in reach.

“Hi Nona,” Lexa greeted, closing her eyes and basking in the embrace of her beloved grandmother.

“I was going to pick you up but your father insisted,” her Nona said. “Isn’t that right, Nathanial?”

Lexa’s dad nodded slowly, before pulling Lexa’s trunk forward.

“Yes, well I—let’s get inside now then, so we can start dinner,” Lexa’s dad said.

Lexa continued to be baffled by her father’s behavior, looking up to her grandmother as if the older woman had all the answers.

Nona just winked, giving Lexa another hug before pulling her inside, insisting on hearing all about Lexa’s last quidditch match.

Lexa smiled before recounting her match against Beauxbatons, laughing as Nona did a fist pump when she told her about the successful Wronski Feint.

* *

**_Clarke,_ **

**_I’m glad Wells and his father decided to join you guys for Christmas this year! Although I am jealous that Raven, Octavia and Anya get to be at the Griffins New Years Eve party and I do not._ **

**_Thank your parents for the gifts for me, will you? I’m going to use the new broom polishing kit as soon as I get back to school. And tell your dad that I loved the Star Wars box set he got me, and I watched them on Christmas Eve—but it wasn’t nearly the same without reenacting the light saber fights with him._ **

**_Nona and I have been having a great time during break. She insists that you two have to hang out again soon…I don’t know if I should be scared or happy about that—the two of you together is bound to cause some trouble._ **

**_My dad is still being…weird? Like the other day, I was reading in the library and he came in and stood in the doorway for like, a good two minutes before finally asking what I was reading? And he’s still doing the stuttering thing. And he actually asked how quidditch was going._ **

**_Quidditch, Clarke._ **

**_Anyways, I can’t wait to see you. I’m counting down the days._ **

**_Yours,  
Lexa_ **

* *

“Hey Seeker!”

Lexa looked up, catching the object currently flying at her face before it could hit her. 

“Whoa, maybe you should be a chaser, Clarke,” she said, quirking an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Clarke just grinned as she walked closer, greeting Lexa with a kiss on the cheek. The blonde haired girl plucked the familiar box of candy hearts from her girlfriend’s hand, opening the box and pouring a few out. She rummaged around before smiling triumphantly and taking Lexa’s hand, dropping the single candy heart in the Ravenclaw’s open palm.

Lexa just shook her head, grinning as she looked down at what—after five years of this—was a tradition of there’s on this day.

**BE MINE**

“Of course, Clarke,” Lexa answered, leaning over and giving her girlfriend a soft kiss. “Always.”

“Always always?” Clarke asked, smile growing.

“Always always,” Lexa confirmed, grinning as Clarke leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever, and I have a surprise for you,” Clarke declared, grabbing Lexa’s hand and dragging her down the hallway towards the staircase.

Lexa followed her girlfriend up, up, up—until the pair reached the seventh floor. 

“Why are we going to the Room of Requirements?” Lexa asked curiously, remembering the room Anya and Raven had taught her how to dance last year.

“I told you, it’s a surprise!” her girlfriend said, smiling.

Clarke abruptly stopped, facing the wall of the hallway. She grinned, turning to look at Lexa before pacing back and forth.

Lexa watched as a door suddenly appeared after Clarke finished walking past the area. Clarke reached for her hand again, and she blindly followed as her girlfriend led her through the door that had not been there previously. They entered what appeared to be a large room, and Lexa was met with some familiar voices.

“You’re going to burn it!”

“I’m not going to burn it.”

“Burnt popcorn is the worse.”

“I’m not going to burn it!”

“How about I just make the popcorn guys?”

“Hey, you’re here! Finally!”

The rest of the occupants turned to look at the couple after Monty’s declaration, everyone grinning—well, except for Octavia and Raven, who were still arguing in front of a popcorn machine. Lexa noticed it was practically the same popcorn machine she had been introduced to at the Griffin’s house during her first stay there.

Turns out, she loves popcorn.

Clarke grinned, leading Lexa to one of the many couches that were spread across the room. Anya handed her a bag of popcorn before settling in on the couch next to theirs, Raven plopping down next to her girlfriend, already munching on her popcorn.

Octavia and Lincoln occupied the couch behind them, and Jasper sat down on the couch behind Anya and Raven. Monty was standing behind them all, fiddling with a box Lexa had never seen before.

“Welcome everyone, to the unveiling!” Monty announced. “Raven, Jasper and myself have been working on this since we first got to Hogwarts, as you all know. And now, without further ado…tada!”

Lexa watched as the wall they were all facing suddenly lit up, and she looked back, realizing a projector like the one the Griffins used to watch movies in their backyard was set up. Her eyes widened as she turned back to look at the wall, which was now showing the menu for a movie, a familiar tune playing out of the speakers set up around the room.

“Star Wars?” she asked excitedly.

“Rogue One,” Clarke answered, nodding her head. “Since you weren’t able to see it with us during winter break, we decided it should be the first movie we watch on the new dvd player.”

“It was my choice!” Raven called. “And the best one. You’re welcome.”

Clarke rolled her eyes before scooting closer to Lexa, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“We’re having a movie marathon for Valentine’s Day,” Clarke explained. “Each couple got to pick a movie.”

“What did you pick for us?” Lexa asked, reaching over and wrapping her arm around Clarke’s shoulders, the other girl leaning her head against Lexa’s shoulder.

Clarke grinned, burying her face into Lexa’s neck.

“The Princess Bride,” her girlfriend’s muffled voice answered. Clarke looked up, her blue eyes shining. “I thought…you know, the first book we ever read together. I thought it would be romantic.”

“You’re such a sap, Griffin,” Lexa teased, tapping her fingers against Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke just shrugged unapologetically. “I asked if we could save it for last,” Clarke replied. “So we could end the day on a good note with…a love story, I guess.”

Lexa smiled, placing a lingering kiss on Clarke’s forehead.

“As you wish,” she replied.

The lights dimmed and Monty hit play, all of them clapping and Raven letting out a whoop as the movie successfully started to play.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lexa,” she heard Clarke whisper.

She smiled, offering the bag of popcorn to the other girl.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Clarke.”

_***Spring*** _

“What about this one?” Lexa asked, leaning over and handing Anya the book, pointing at the spell she had just read about.

Anya scanned the page, nodding thoughtfully.

“This…could work,” the older girl noted, tapping her wand on the page as she murmured something, then tapping a piece of parchment, the words from the book appearing on the paper.

Lexa had volunteered to help Anya prepare for the next task, but really the whole gang was in the library—Lexa and the other fifth years were busy studying for their upcoming O.W.Ls. The group had moved onto studying for Divination, which Lexa didn’t take so she was currently helping Anya.

The day of the second task was creeping up, and while Anya had already figured out the clue—which involved Octavia, Raven, a game of catch gone wrong, and a scolding from Professor Kane—she still had to prepare for all sorts of possibilities.

“Well, you’ve got the breathing under water thing taken care of, but what if you have to carry a heavy object back with you?” Lexa asked. “I mean, ‘what you’ll sorely miss’ is super vague. It could be anything. What if—”

“Kid, relax,” Anya said, smirking. “You’re spiraling.”

Lexa took a deep breath, letting out a sigh. She looked at her friend, giving a small smile.

“Sorry, I just—I’m worried,” she confessed. “I know you can do this—you can do anything. But it’s still—”

“Scary?” Anya cut in, nodding her head. “I know. I can’t say I’m not nervous. But I’m going to be prepared—thanks to you and Raven and Griff and Octavia and everyone whose been studying with me—and I’m going to come back.”

“Promise?” Lexa whispered quietly.

Anya looked knowingly at the younger girl, nodding her head. The Slytherin knew that she had finally hit what was actually bothering the Ravenclaw the most about the tournament.

Lexa was afraid Anya wouldn’t come back.

Anya was her friend, her mentor—essentially her big sister. She had taken Lexa under her wing from the very beginning, and the thought of not having her around—Lexa couldn’t even imagine her life without the older girl.

She didn’t want to.

“I promise,” Anya said, a rare, soft smile on her face. “I’ll always be here for you, kid.”

Lexa nodded her head, though her heart was still pounding at the thought of having to face—well, life—without Anya around. 

She could ensure she would never have to by helping Anya prepare for the next life-dangering task.

“So, this charm here…”

* *

“Expecto patronum!”

Lexa sighed again as her attempt to conjure a corporeal patronus failed—she only managed silver wisps once more. 

She groaned, flopping down onto the grass.

“I’m never going to get that O in Defense Against the Dark Arts if I can’t get this,” she said gloomily.

She felt her girlfriend sit next to her, and a hand resting on her leg.

“Hey, you can do this Lex,” Clarke said, patting her on the thigh. “You just need to focus in on one of your happiest memories.”

Lexa sat up, furrowing her brow. Clarke had already successfully produced a corporeal patronus—and fittingly, her girlfriend’s patronus was a bear. The Gryffindor had confessed that she had rushed to the library afterwards to read up on what bears symbolized—the main characteristics were strength and courage. Those certainly fit Clarke, but Lexa thought the other characteristics she had read about were more fitting—the bear often stood for using healing abilities to help one’s self _and_ others. 

Clarke had certainly healed Lexa—from that very first day on the train. And Lexa hadn’t even known she needed it back then.

“I’m trying,” Lexa said with a sigh. “I thought about my first day at Hogwarts, and riding a broom for the first time, making the quidditch team, winter break at your house…”

“So try something else,” Clarke said gently, leaning over and giving Lexa a soft, lingering kiss.

Lexa closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Clarke’s lips against her own. When her girlfriend pulled back, Lexa stood up, a determined look on her face.

She thought about her first day at Hogwarts again—but this time, she saw Raven filling her plate with food and telling her a joke. 

She thought about riding a broom for the first time—now though, she relived the moment Octavia had given her a huge high five and immediately grabbed her own broom, the two of them flying through the sky for hours afterwards.

She thought about making the quidditch team—instead of the actual moment she made the team though, she recognized Anya’s proud smile and the older girl’s hand on her head, giving it a shake as she congratulated Lexa.

She thought about Christmas day at the Griffins—but instead of one single memory, her thoughts swirled with a particular shade of blue—that of her girlfriend’s eyes. She thought about Clarke—being there for her, hugging her, talking to her, _kissing_ her—everything Clarke.

Opening her eyes, Lexa kept all of those feelings and memories in her mind, and she felt a small smile creep onto her face.

“Expecto patronum!”

Her eyes widened as a figure emerged from her wand, seemingly leaping into the air and landing on four legs. Lexa’s smile grew as she heard Clarke’s excited squeal, and she blinked rapidly as the creature turned around and gave Lexa a slight nod of its head.

A silver tiger was staring back at her.

After a few moments, the tiger bounded around her—twice, before giving her what Lexa thought was a bow, and then disappearing as Lexa lowered her wand.

“Was that—”

“A tiger, Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed. “Do you know what a tiger symbolizes?”

Lexa gave a faint shake of her head, still in disbelief that she had managed to produced a _corporeal patronus_. And it was a _tiger_.

Clarke reached forward, holding both of Lexa’s hands in her own.

“A tiger stands for personal strength,” Clarke said softly. “Determination, and courage too. All things that I know you have.”

The blonde haired girl brought one of her hands up to Lexa’s face, wiping the green-eyed girl’s cheek with her thumb.

Lexa was surprised to find moisture on Clarke’s thumb.

She was crying.

Why was she crying?

Lexa took a shuddering breath, leaning into Clarke, drawing strength from the other girl. Suddenly, Lexa knew.

Personal strength.

It wasn’t something Lexa thought much about—sure, she supposed she needed strength to survive the Woods household throughout her childhood, especially as she struggled to—how did Anya put it—more than the sum of her parent’s teachings.

But she was finding as she grew older that she possessed a different kind of personal strength as well. A strength that took meeting Raven and Octavia and Anya and Clarke—especially Clarke—to realize.

Lexa was strong.

She was finally strong enough to admit that her family did _not_ define her, nor did her last name—something Anya had been _showing_ her as she competed in the triwizard tournament.

Lexa was more than the sum of her parent’s teachings.

She was her own person, and that realization had been so powerful, she had started to cry.

And as she stood out under the tree near the lake, Clarke wiping her tears away, Lexa realized that the most important part of personal strength was realizing that while she was fully capable of being strong on her own—she didn’t have to be, not all the time.

“You’re ok, Lex,” Clarke said softly, rubbing slow circles against Lexa’s back. “I’ve got you.”

Sometimes you have to save yourself, Lexa thought. But sometimes, it’s ok to rely on other people too.

* *

Lexa was cold.

That was the first thing she registered.

Actually, she was freezing.

Her eyes shot open, and she took a deep breath, panicking when she realized she was in the water. She started to flail her arms, searching for her wand when a pair of arms wrapped around her, a familiar voice in her ear.

“I’m here, Lexa! I’m here. Don’t panic, I’m here. You’re safe.”

Lexa blinked rapidly, finding that despite being in freezing cold water, she was starting to relax—she rested her head against a familiar chest, knowing she _was_ safe.

Anya had her.

“You’re safe, kid. I got you,” Anya murmured in her ear.

Lexa looked around, baffled as to how she ended up in the water.

And then she remembered.

She had been summoned to Professor Kane’s office the night before, and the Headmaster—along with the other officials of the tournament—had explained that each champion’s “sorely missed object” would in fact be a _person_.

And for Anya, that person was Lexa.

Lexa had been in awe when she realized that maybe she meant as much to Anya as Anya meant to her.

Another person she knew she could rely on.

She had agreed with little hesitation—Lexa had absolute faith in her friend.

She relied on Anya.

And Anya had of course, not let her down.

She never did.

Anya had kept her promise—she was there for Lexa.

“Did you win?” Lexa asked, eyes scanning the surface of the water to see if the other champions were there too.

“Did I—of course I bloody won!” Anya exclaimed. “You think I would let you just stay down there under the water for Merlin knows how long? I went and got you right away!”

“So you’re still in the lead?” Lexa asked excitedly, heart bursting with happiness. “You’re still winning the tournament?”

“Yes, yes,” Anya answered impatiently. “Now come on, we need to get you to shore. And get you a blanket. And some hot chocolate. And I need to tell Kane exactly what I think of putting human beings underwater for some bloody _game_.”

Lexa sighed, relaxing against her friend again.

“I can’t believe they dragged you into this,” she heard Anya mutter, the two of them making their way towards the dock where Lexa could see everyone waiting, Clarke, Raven and Octavia at the very front, concerned looks on their faces. It was slow goings though, as the older girl was really only swimming with one hand, as Anya seemed reluctant to unwrap her right arm around Lexa. “I swear to Merlin, I am going to have _words_ with Kane and everyone else who—”

“Anya,” Lexa cut in, and the Slytherin paused for a second, eyes immediately on Lexa.

“Lexa, we have to get you out of the water, I’m sure you’re freezing,” Anya said, fretting over Lexa as her worried eyes scanned the younger girl’s face.

“Anya, I’m ok,” Lexa said.

“I can’t believe you agreed to do this,” Anya said, scowl appearing on her face. “What would have happened if I couldn’t get to you?”

“I knew you would,” Lexa answered. “You promised.”

“I prom—kid,” Anya said, giving an exasperated shake of her head. “We need to talk about the differences between metaphorical and literal promises.”

Lexa let out a laugh as Anya turned her attention back to swimming, muttered as the two continued on their way.

“I swear to Merlin, this kid. I promised, she says. When I get ahold of the tournament officials, oooh boy, they better watch out because I’m going to…”

Lexa just smiled, knowing she was safe.

Anya had promised, after all.

_***Summer*** _

“Bloody hell, I’ll be happy if I never have to read another book ever again,” Octavia groaned, flopping down onto the grass.

“You’re preaching to the choir, sister,” Raven agreed, lying down next to the Gryffindor. “I need to take a personal day to just _sleep_.”

“I want to sleep but I also want to eat,” Clarke complained, sitting down and resting her back against the tree trunk. “I can’t tell if I’m more tired or hungry.”

“Both,” Lexa said, lying down and resting her head in Clarke’s lap. “It’s both. I’m both.”

The four friends had just finished their final O.W.L—Defense Against the Dark Arts, and they were _exhausted_.

But they were also done.

And that certainly took a weight off of their shoulders.

“Thank Merlin Indra said we could skip quidditch practice today,” Octavia groaned. “She _does_ have mercy.”

Lexa snorted, and she felt Clarke chuckle as the other girl ran her hands through Lexa’s hair.

The four fell silent once more, just reveling in the fact that the tests were over and they had survived. 

“Are you guys seeing spots too?” Raven asked, breaking the silence.

Octavia chuckled, before it grew to a full blown laugh, which set off Clarke, which in turn set off Lexa and the next thing she knew all four of them were laughing their heads off, leaning against one another to support themselves they were laughing so hard.

“O.W.Ls broke the amazing core four, huh?”

The four of them managed to stop laughing long enough to look up, seeing Anya smirking at them from where she was standing in front of the group. Arms crossed, she raised her eyebrow in question as Raven scrambled to her feet.

Or, attempted to, anyways.

Until her legs got tangled with Octavia’s and she fell down again, which set the four of them off again.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at quidditch practice?” Raven asked her girlfriend, finally managing to stand up.

She greeted Anya with a kiss on the cheek, and Lexa and Clarke cooed at the slight blush that appeared on the older girl’s face.

“Shut up,” the Slytherin snapped at the couple before answering her girlfriend. “And practice is over, actually. We decided to have it in the morning since Lexa and Octavia weren’t going to be there anyways.”

Raven hummed happily, leaning against her girlfriend who rolled her eyes, but supported the other girl, wrapping an arm around the Ravenclaw’s shoulders. 

“Come on,” Anya said, gesturing towards the castle. “Let’s go to the kitchens so you guys can get something to eat. I don’t think I’ve seen any of you have a proper meal in weeks.”

“Help,” Clarke said feebly, holding her arms out in front of her. 

Lexa and Octavia did the same, and Anya rolled her eyes but obliged, helping Octavia up first, then Lexa, and finally Clarke.

“Proud of you, Lex,” she heard Clarke say softly, and she turned her head to see her girlfriend with a soft smile on her face. 

Lexa grinned, reaching down and lacing their fingers together. “Proud of you too, Clarke.”

The five of them walked back the rest of the way to the castle in silence, happy with the idea of finally eating real food.

And immediately falling asleep afterwards.

(And if Raven fell asleep _while_ they were eating, well, Lexa is glad Lincoln had given Octavia that camera for Christmas so they could relive that memory forever).

* *

 **“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament!”** Kane’s voice yelled from the podium. 

The stands around the quidditch pitch were filled to the brim with people, all waiting to see who would walk away with the Triwizard Cup. 

**“For the third and final task for this year’s tournament, the champions will make their way through this maze, which will test the champion’s courage and strength in the face of the unknown! Many different surprises await them around every corner! The Triwizard Cup was placed at the center of the maze by our very own Professor Sinclair only minutes ago, and the first champion to reach the cup will be crowned the winner of this year’s tournament!”**

Lexa cheered along with the rest of the crowd, eyes locked on Anya. The older girl was standing proudly in her green and black long sleeve shirt, Hogwarts crest displayed on the front and back of her shirt.

She and Raven waved the large sign they were holding that read “Anya for President”. Anya caught sight of them, and Lexa caught the rare smile on her friend’s face before she waved at them, their group going wild at the acknowledgement.

 **”If a champion finds themselves in trouble and unable to continue, they will shoot red sparks up from their wand and a professor will come and get them,”** Kane continued. **“Now then, the champions will enter the maze in order of their point standings. In first place is the Hogwarts, Miss Forest, with a total of 91 points! Miss Forest, please report to the starting line!”**

Lexa watched as Anya walked to the front of the maze, her back straight and her wand held tight in her hand.

“She’s going to win this thing,” Clarke said from next to her, and she nodded her head in agreement.

The crowd grew louder, and then a loud bang was heard, and she watched as Anya took off running into the maze. 

Next was Ontari, and then Murphy, until all the champions were in the maze, and the crowd became more subdued as they anxiously awaited the appearance of their champions.

“The anticipation is killing me!” Raven groaned, throwing her arms up into the air. “Why didn’t they like, televise the events in the maze or something?” 

Octavia hummed in agreement, nodding her head. “You’d think they would,” she commented.

“I guess they didn’t have the technology to do so,” Lincoln offered.

(Or the author was too lazy to write out any more obstacles, Lexa thought—rather _accusingly_ —the author would like to add.)

They waited for what seemed like forever, passing the time by playing exploding snaps, or planning the victory party they were sure they were going to throw for Anya, or arguing about the results of the professional quidditch league this year.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and everyone’s attention went back to the middle of the arena, where the walls of the maze were suddenly crumbling to the ground.

Lexa watched, wide-eyed, as the branches and leaves fell to the ground until the inside of the maze was seen. The crowd was silent, waiting for the huge dust ball that had formed from the walls of the maze collapsing to disappear.

And then Lexa saw it.

A bright blue light emitting from the middle of the maze. 

And then her heart was bursting with happiness as the dust finally started to disappear, and she could see that the light was coming from the glowing Triwizard Cup.

The Triwizard Cup that was currently being held in Anya’s left hand, her wand still at the ready in her right.

The Hogwarts champion’s shirt was a little torn, and Lexa could see a scratch going down her friends arm. There was what looked to be some dried blood on the side of Anya’s head, but otherwise, her friend was in pretty good condition.

She watched as Anya realized the maze had collapsed on purpose and lowered her wand slowly, cautiously.

Ontari could be seen a few rows over from Anya, and Murphy just one from where Anya was standing.

The maze was gone.

It had disappeared as soon as one of the champions had touched the cup.

And then the cheering began.

Lexa leapt out of her seat, screaming her head off.

“Yes! Anya! You did it! You did it!” she yelled, her shouts being lost in the immense sound of the crowd around her, clapping and cheering for the triumphant Hogwarts’ champion.

Anya had done it.

She had won the Triwizard Tournament.

“Come on!” she heard Raven shout, and the other girl scrambled out of her seat and down the bleachers before sprinting to where Anya was standing in the middle of the arena.

Lexa wasted no time following, and she could feel the rest of their group trailing behind her.

Finally, _finally_ she reached where Raven and Anya were hugging, and launched herself at her friend, laughing as she joined the hug.

And then she felt Clarke’s arms, and Octavia’s, and Lincoln’s and Indra’s and a whole bunch of other people crowd around them as they all continued to cheer.

“An-ya! An-ya! An-ya!” the crowd cheered.

Lexa caught her friend’s eye, noticing the slight glisten to the pair of eyes she knew so well.

“I’m so proud of you!” Lexa yelled, leaning in closer so Anya could hear.

She heard Anya let out a strangled laugh, before wrapping Lexa up in her arms again.

“Thank you!” she heard her friend shout in her ear.

Lexa smiled and released the champion, stepping back just as Raven launched herself at her girlfriend again. She felt someone’s hand slip into her own, and Lexa turned to catch Clarke’s happy gaze. 

“She did it,” Clarke said, giving Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

Lexa nodded, squeezing back.

“She did it.”

* *

Lexa looked down proudly at the newspaper, smiling at the picture of Anya. Her friend had on her signature smirk, raising the Triwizard Cup triumphantly in the air. She leaned against the wall, eyes scanning down the page.

_What’s in a name: Anya Forest knows what she’s capable of, and now the world does too_

_By Chloe Mitchell_

_Anya Forest has spent the past seven years establishing herself as one of the brightest students that Hogwarts has ever seen. With perfect grades and a steady force on the Slytherin quidditch team throughout her time at Hogwarts, Forest has certainly made a name for herself as one of the best to walk the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_And now, the young woman can add Triwizard Champion to her resume._

_“I felt really strongly about entering the tournament,” Anya says. “I wanted to prove that I was more than just the Forest name.”_

_The Forest name—a name widely recognized throughout the wizarding community. Anya’s father is none other than Daniel Forest—the CEO of the biggest broomstick manufacturing company in the world, and her mother is Audrey Forest—previously Audrey Mann, part of one of the most Noble and Ancient Houses still around today._

_“Anya has always exceeded expectations,” Professor Kane says about his student. “But I think she wanted to exceed even her own, and prove to herself that the tournament was something she was capable of doing.”_

_And prove herself, she did—Anya led the tournament the entire time, finishing the first task with an impressive 37 points, the highest out of all the competitors. The second task saw Anya finishing a whopping half an hour before the others, and the third task saw Anya persevering through adversity, taking down unknown obstacles and reaching the coveted Triwizard Cup before her opponents._

_And still, the young woman wanted to be sure the glory she achieved was to be shared._

_“I couldn’t have done this without my friends,” Anya says. “They supported me unconditionally, even at the very beginning—even when they didn’t really understand why I was entering the tournament.”_

_That was the burning question each champion was asked at the start, and Anya seemed to talk circles around her reason. But she shares her thought process now: “I wanted to prove that I am more than the sum of my parent’s teachings.”_

_More than the sum of her parents teachings._

_More than the last name on her back, than the family she was birthed in to—Anya wanted to be sure her accomplishments were her own, recognized not for who she is but what she has accomplished._

_With a last name like Forest, it was easy to see why._

_And here Anya stands, on the merit of her own hard work and determination, her name forever recorded in the history books as a Triwizard Champion._

_But Anya isn’t done proving herself._

_In fact, it’s just the beginning._

_The seventh year Slytherin will be graduating this summer and is headed to the British and Irish Quidditch League, having been picked by the Montrose Magpies in the first round of the draft this year as the Magpies new Keeper._

_The Magpies, one of the top teams in the league, have the most successful record in league history, having won the League Cup over thirty times._

_Anya is hoping to add to this legacy._

_“I’m extremely humbled and excited to start my professional quidditch career with the Magpies,” Anya says of joining the league. “I can’t wait to get started.”_

_For now, Anya will enjoy the rest of her time at Hogwarts, playing quidditch and continuing to prove herself while the rest of the world lies in wait until this remarkable young woman resurfaces, ready to prove herself once more._

_(Article continues on pg. 6)_

“Ready, kid?”

Lexa looked up, eyes gleaming as she waved the paper around as Anya groaned, having caught site of the familiar picture.

“I’m going to frame this,” Lexa said, grinning.

“Shut up,” Anya grumbled, but Lexa noted the pleased smile on her older friend’s face.

Lexa laughed, the two of them heading down to the quidditch pitch. It was a beautiful day out—the sun was shining, and the air was warm but not uncomfortably hot—a perfect day for quidditch.

“I really am so proud of you,” Lexa said softly, breaking the serene silence that had settled around them.

She saw the corners of Anya’s mouth flick upward, before the older girl was bumping her shoulder against Lexa’s.

“That’s my line, kid.”

The two stopped in front the changing tents where the rest of the Hogwarts team was gathered, and Lexa paused as she felt Anya’s hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at the other girl, noting the serious look the older girl’s face.

“Anya?”

Anya put her hands on Lexa’s shoulders, looking the younger girl straight in the eyes.

“Lexa, I need you to listen to me,” she said.

Lexa nodded, confused at her friend’s seriousness. Anya took a deep breath before continuing.

“Screw what your parents think,” the older girl said.

“Anya—”

“No, listen—screw what your parents think,” Anya repeated. “We talked about this before, but I just have to tell you: you _are_ more than the sum of your parents. It took me seven years to figure that out, kid. I don’t want it to take you that long either.”

Lexa listened to her friend’s words—really listened.

She had always felt a kinship with Anya, especially when they had first met and she realized how similar their home situations were. 

Cold, uncaring parents and no actual support system.

Hogwarts changed that for them—the both of them.

And now they were apart of each other’s support system.

“You have to live your life for you, kid,” Anya continued. “Promise me that?”

Lexa’s green eyes met Anya’s comforting brown ones, and nodded her head.

“I promise,” she answered.

Anya smiled—a real, full smile this time—before putting her hand on top of Lexa’s head and giving it a shake.

“Good. Now, let’s go win this quidditch tournament.”

* *

“Ready for this Lexa?”

“Let’s do this, O.”

The two friends grinned at one another, and then turned their attention back to Indra, who was finishing giving directions to Ryder and Zoe. Lexa could hear the roar of the crowd outside of the tent. Her heart swelled when she thought about everyone out in the stands rooting for them—Clarke and Raven and Monty and Jasper and basically the entirety of Hogwarts.

“Blood—” Indra started.

“—must have blood!” the team finished.

“Ok team,” Indra said. She mounted her broom, the rest of the team following her lead. “Let’s win this thing then.”

Lexa waited her turn, being the last one to fly out of the tent. She soared through the air, the crowd deafening around her. The stadium was full, with an overwhelming majority wearing their House colors in support of the Hogwarts team. She spotted Clarke and Raven waving their usual signs, and then caught sight of Monty and Jasper’s new banner and let out a laugh.

**Go Commander—you are one with the force and the force is with you!**

She turned her attention to where the Beauxbaton’s seeker was sitting across from her. The seeker was none other than Anya’s opponent in the tournament—Ontari Frost. 

Lexa looked across from where she hovered in the sky and saw Ontari, who acknowledged her with a nod and an almost predatory grin. The other girl gave her a short nod, which Lexa mimicked. 

**“Welcome, witches and wizards, to the Championship match of the this year’s All-School Quidditch tournament! Today, we have our very own Hogwarts, captained by the badass Indra Briggs-”**

**“Miss McIntyre!”**

**“Just stating the obvious, Professor!”** Harper’s voice echoed throughout the stadium, the students laughing at the typical exchange between the student and the professor. **”Against Hogwarts today is Beauxbatons, but the real competition today will be the highly anticipated match between Hogwarts’ Lexa Woods and Beauxbaton’s Ontari Frost! If these two play like they did when they played against Durmstrang, I imagine we’ll have quite the match on our hands! The captains have finished shaking hands, the chest is being unlocked now, and there go the bludgers, followed by the snitch, and the quaffle is released!”**

Lexa scanned the sky, looking for any hint of the little golden ball. She was determined to finish this match quickly and efficiently—she would leave no time for Ontari to grab the snitch out from under her nose. 

**“Octavia Blake has scored! Hogwarts has the first points of the game—10 to 0 Hogwarts!”**

Lexa grinned and continued to search for the snitch. She saw Ontari on the other side of the pitch, eyes scanning the arena for the golden ball.

**“And Beauxbatons has gotten one around Hogwarts’ keeper Anya Forest! All tied up, that was fast!”**

* *

Lexa heard the shrill sound of the whistle and stopped her search. “Timeout, Beauxbatons!” yelled Professor Nyko.

Lexa glanced at the scoreboard, seeing that they were leading 100-80 for the moment. She looked down and saw Indra gesturing to her to join the rest of the team on the ground.

“What’s up?” asked Lexa, slightly out of breath. 

“This game has been going for awhile now,” said Octavia. “I think the Beauxbatons team just needed a break. Look, most of their team is out of breath except for Ontari.”

Lexa turned her head slightly to look at the other team and saw that a couple of players were in fact breathing rather hard. She grinned and looked back at Ryder and Zoe, the two beaters.

“Guys, let’s end this,” she said with a smile. 

“You have an idea,” Anya stated rather than asked, and the team all grinned when Lexa nodded her head.

“The floor is yours, Commander,” Indra said, nudging her forward.

“Here’s what we’re going to do…”

“Time’s up!” yelled Professor Nyko from behind them.

“Ok, let’s do this. Bring it in,” Indra said, putting her hand in the middle. The rest of the team followed suit. “One, two, three—”

“Hogwarts!” they yelled, and mounted their brooms and took to the air.

Lexa looked back at Ryder and Zoe who both nodded, and she sped to the other side of the pitch, scanning the sky for the snitch. She could see Ontari doing the same thing on the opposite side. 

Her eyes raked over the pitch, looking for any glimpse of the small, golden—there! 

Lexa took off in the direction of the snitch, and she could see Ontari moving too. 

And then she wasn’t. 

Lexa saw her beaters swoop around Ontari, hitting the bludgers as hard as they could from opposite directions at her, and the other seeker was forced to retreat. Lexa grinned, knowing that the slight delay would give him an advantage. 

Albeit a small one, but in a race this close, it was enough. 

Lexa flattened herself on her broom and dove down as the snitch did, and she could see out of the corner of her eye Ontari trailing behind her, a look of concentration on her face—Lexa was sure she had the same one on her own. 

They were approaching the ground faster now, and Lexa pulled on the handle of her broomstick as hard as she could until she was parallel to the ground, still trailing after the snitch. Ontari was gaining rapidly, having pulled the same move—she wouldn’t be deterred like the Durmstrang seeker, who couldn’t do the same maneuvers as Lexa. 

Lexa knew she had to take a leap of faith—literally. She was briefly reminded of her second ever quidditch game as she kept her broom steady and slowly crawled up until she was on her feet, balanced on her broom. Lexa crouched low and then jumped, swiping her hand through the air to catch the tiny fluttering ball. She heard Ontari curse behind her, and she tuck and rolled, hitting the ground grunting and rolling a ways. 

Lexa closed her eyes, feeling dizzy but not injured. She blinked a couple of times and lifted her right hand up, revealing the snitch in her hand. 

She had done it. 

She had caught the snitch.

“Lexa!”

She sat up and saw the rest of her team flying towards her. They leapt off of their brooms and dog piled on top of her.

“We won!” “You did it!” “What a sweet move!” “Ahhhh!”

Lexa laughed before joining her teammates, yelling as loud as she could. 

When the team finally let her go, she stood up and was immediately pulled into a hug.

“Way to go, Lex,” Octavia shouted, hugging her tightly. 

“Good job, kid,” Anya said, patting her on the back.

Lexa looked up, catching sight of Clarke and Raven running towards them, having someone found a way onto the pitch.

“You did it!” Clarke shouted, leaping into Lexa’s arms.

Lexa laughed, spinning her girlfriend around, holding tightly onto Clarke, the snitch still clutched in her hand.

Her heart was soaring. 

They had done it.

They were champions.

* *

“Everything is going to be different next year, isn’t it?”

Lexa turned her head to look at the girl sitting next to her—the beautiful, blonde haired Gryffindor that Lexa sometimes couldn’t believe was her girlfriend.

She thought about Anya graduating in a few days time, and the words of wisdom her older friend had told her. She thought about her position as quidditch captain next year, and really starting to focus on what she wanted her future to look like. She thought about how she only had two more years left at Hogwarts.

Lexa put her arm around Clarke’s shoulders, pulling her girlfriend in closer to her side.

“Yes, but I think it will be a good different,” Lexa answered. “I think every year since our first one has been that way.”

Clarke hummed, nodding in agreement as the two looked out onto the lake.

“I’m really happy you’re here with me,” Clarke said, picking her head up from Lexa’s shoulder and looking at the other girl. “I’m so happy with you.”

Lexa grinned in agreement, brushing a loose piece of hair behind the other girl’s ear, and bent her head slowly to capture Clarke’s lips. The kiss was soft and tender, and Lexa knew she would never get tired of the feeling.

She would never take this for granted.

Not just the kissing, but how Clarke made her feel.

Like she could be strong, but she could also be vulnerable—because she had people who would be there for her.

“Why are you two always kissing?”

Lexa felt Clarke pull away, and she turned to see Raven and Octavia making their way over to the tree, the former holding a picnic basket and the latter holding a blanket.

“I’m not going to dignify that question with a response,” Clarke answered for the both of them, before turning back and giving Lexa another quick kiss.

“Disgustingly cute, the two of you,” Octavia muttered.

Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend, but stood up and helped the other girl spread the blanket out on the ground while Clarke and Raven unpacked the basket. The four girls sat down on the blanket, filling plates with the treats the kitchen elves had given Raven.

“So,” Octavia said, swallowing a bite of her food. “What are we gonna do this summer?”

“Oooh, let’s go to the circus!” Clarke exclaimed, leaning against Lexa.

“No circuses,” Raven commented, shuddering. “Clowns really freak me out.”

“Me too,” Lexa agreed, frowning at the thought of them.

“The fair will be in town this year,” Octavia offered. “We could do that. Do as the muggles do, as they say.”

“Who is they?” Raven asked.

“I don’t know,” Octavia replied.

“Well then why do _they_ say it?” Raven questioned.

“Maybe they is a group of like minded individuals who someone puts together just for a general consensus so phrases like, ‘as they say’ can exist,” Octavia said.

“Well then why would…”

Lexa smiled as Clarke leaned farther into her, the two of them listening to their best friends conversation. She felt Clarke’s hand slip into her own, and Lexa knew that yes—everything was going to be different.

But she found comfort in knowing that her and Clarke would approach the changes the same way they’ve always faced them—together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, or just want to say hi? Drop by onebigroughdraft.tumblr.com


	7. Year Six

_***Autumn*** _

Lexa is 16-years-old, and she is in love with Clarke Griffin.

She’s on the platform, standing stoically in front of her mother and father.

Well—she’s trying to, albeit her effort is a little halfhearted.

She’s just spotted the Griffin family on the other side of the platform, and Lexa wants to get over there to greet those who had rapidly became her favorite family.

She can feel the excitement flowing through her—she’s on her way back.

Back to Hogwarts.

Back to quidditch and weekends in Hogsmeade and afternoons by the lake.

Back to Octavia and Raven and all of her other friends.

Back to Clarke.

Clarke—one of the brightest spots of Lexa’s life.

This past summer had been the best one Lexa had experience thus far—and it all began when Nona decided the two of them were going on another vacation. Lexa and her grandmother spent weeks traveling, exploring caves and hiking mountains and seeing the world. They ended their vacation just like last summer—celebrating Lexa’s birthday at the Griffins.

Everyone had stayed at the Griffins for a week to celebrate Lexa’s birthday—Octavia and Raven and even Anya was able to get away from training for a few days.

And of course—Clarke.

Lexa’s girlfriend (and she knows it’s been a whole year since they’ve gotten together but referring to Clarke as her _girlfriend_ still makes Lexa smile) had made sure they made up for missed time from the first half of the summer. 

The two of them went on dates—sometimes just the two of them, sometimes Raven and Octavia would join them (and that’s another thing Lexa loved about her and Clarke’s relationship—that they’re comfortable alone but when they’re with their friends nothing changes, they’re all still best friends)—and they talked and shared secrets and dreams and laughed and smiled and kissed (oh _Merlin_ , did they kiss) and Lexa’s heart felt filled to the brim with joy the entire time.

“Al—ahem…Lexa.”

Lexa was startled out of her thoughts by her father’s voice, and she turned wide-eyed back towards her father, trying to comprehend that her father just called her Lexa, not Alexandria.

She couldn’t remember the last time that happened.

(That’s a lie—she couldn’t remember because it had never happened before, despite his knowledge that she preferred Lexa to her full name.)

“I hope…you have a satisfactory year at school,” her father continued, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his nose was scrunched—it wasn’t an expression Lexa had ever seen on his face before.

He looked… _uncomfortable_.

For as long as Lexa could remember, her father had never felt uncomfortable—in any situation. He was always in command—he was the richest in the room, the most successful. No matter what, Nathaniel Woods was _always_ the picture of composed.

Honestly, his expression and use of her preferred name caught her so off-guard that Lexa also called him something she never had before, the word coming out of her mouth before she could realize what she had said.

“…thanks, Dad,” she said.

Lexa saw her father’s eyes widen slightly, and the corners of his mouth looked like they turned upwards just a little—she had never called him Dad before, he’d only ever been Father.

Her mother just stood there as always, eyes narrowing at the interaction between her husband and her only daughter.

“Right,” her father said, clearing his throat. “Well, best get on the train now. And maybe…you can write to us, if you feel so inclined, during the school year.”

Lexa could only nod, taking a couple of steps backwards before turning around and hurrying to the platform.

She was still reeling from the interaction she just experienced with her father, and as she finally reached her favorite family she even forgot to look back.

(If she had, she would have seen her father’s eyes following her across the platform until she reached the Griffin family his mother had told him about, before he slowly followed his wife out of the station.)

“Lexa!” Jake Griffin called out excitedly, waving both hands before his face adopted a serious look. “The Force is with you, young Skywalker.”

Lexa stopped in front of the Griffins, dutifully continuing. “But you are not a Jedi yet.”

Jake Griffin struck a pose, holding up an imaginary light saber, and Lexa held up an imaginary one of her own.

(Her real light saber was safely tucked away in her trunk because _of course_ she’s bringing it with her to school how else will her and Raven have light saber fights, thank you very much.)

“Oh, Lexa.”

“Honestly, Jake.”

Clarke and Abby sighed at almost the exact same time, and that’s what it took for Lexa and Jake to finally start cracking up.

Lexa grinned as Clarke rolled her eyes. She stepped closer, taking Clarke’s hand.

“Hi,” Lexa greeted.

Clarke smiled, leaning forward and giving Lexa a soft kiss. “Hi sweetie.”

Lexa could feel her cheeks warm at her girlfriend’s greeting, face flush with happiness. 

“Hi honey,” Abby said, giving Lexa a warm smile followed by a hug. She handed a container to Lexa, who was ecstatic to see was full of brownies. “I made these for you to eat on the train ride there.”

“You said there were no more brownies when I asked you last night!” Jake exclaimed, staring at the container in Lexa’s hand.

“Yes, because you ate all the ones I baked you,” Abby replied. “These are for Lexa.”

Lexa and Clarke snickered, before Lexa took pity on her girlfriend’s father and opened the container, offering it to him. He took a brownie with glee, cackling as he stuck his tongue out at his wife.

“This is why Lexa is my favorite daughter,” he stated through a mouthful of brownie.

Lexa could feel herself blushing, and Clarke rolled her eyes but gave Lexa a quick kiss on the cheek.

“And on that note, we’re going now,” Clarke said, letting go of Lexa’s hand and stepping closer to her parents. “Bye mom, bye dad. Love you.”

Jake and Abby both pulled Clarke into a hug, eyes shining.

“Make sure to write,” Abby said, letting Clarke go and pulling Lexa into a hug. 

“Both of you,” Jake added, hugging Lexa as well. “Now go learn stuff.”

Lexa closed her eyes, reveling in the feelings of warmth and comfort she found in Abby and Jake’s hugs. She stepped back and found Clarke’s hand once more.

“Bye!” Clarke said again, before she and Lexa moved towards the train. Lexa followed Clarke up the steps of the train, and the two of them turned and waved one last time at Jake and Abby, who were still standing on the platform smiling.

“Come on babe, Raven said she had some new invention to show us,” Clarke said, pulling Lexa up the last step of the train and leading her down the hall.

“I hope it doesn’t explode this time,” Lexa murmured, smiling when Clarke let out a laugh.

“With Raven? I think you can count on it going boom,” Clarke replied. 

“There you are!”

The two saw Octavia’s head sticking out of a compartment down the hall, waving her hand wildly in the air at them.

“Come on! You have to see what Raven’s got!”

Clarke and Lexa gave each other a look—the ‘our friends are crazy but we love them anyways’ look—before smiling and hurrying down the hall towards their friends.

* *

**_Dear Anya,_**

**_I can’t believe you actually have your own jersey that they sell in stores and at games and—Merlin’s beard, you’re a professional quidditch player! I wore the jersey you enclosed with your last letter to dinner the other night, and everyone was really jealous._ **

**_(Octavia and Clarke told me to ask you for a jersey for each of them too. I have enclosed galleons from them—even though I told them you wouldn’t accept the money.)_ **

**_I’m glad you and Raven are still going strong, by the way. Raven misses you, I can tell—she’s also told me several times, but it’s still nice to hear from you that you guys are going strong._ **

**_As for Clarke…how you manage to tease me enough to make me blush through a letter I’ll never know, but Clarke says it’s cute so I’m going to let it slide._ **

**_(I can imagine what you’re saying right about now—“As if you could do anything to stop me, kid.”)_ **

**_Merlin’s beard, I miss you Anya._ **

**_Thanks for the advice about the upcoming quidditch tryouts…this captain’s badge on my robes feels heavier as the start of quidditch season comes closer. Also, it means our friends have taken to calling me Commander all the time, by the way._ **

**_It’s crazy, isn’t it? That we came to Hogwarts and found people so opposite of our families and how we grew up—and that’s when we finally, truly started to feel like ourselves?_ **

**_I’ll be rooting for you against the Holyhead Harpies. Even though it might pain me to do so. I think the Magpies might be my new favorite team, anyways. Since they have the best new keeper in the league and all. I hope I can come to a game soon, maybe during winter break?_ **

**_I’m proud of you._ **

**_(I know, I know—that’s your line.)_ **

**_Talk to you soon, Anya._ **

**_Love,  
Lexa_ **

* *

“I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can.”

“No—I can’t.”

“You can do it, Lex.”

“No, I don’t— _you_ do it.”

Lexa saw more than heard Raven give out an exaggerated sigh as her roommate flipped onto her side, eyes boring into Lexa’s own from across their shared room.

“I can’t do it, Lexa,” Raven said, with much more patience in her tone than Lexa thought her friend was capable of. “For one, I don’t even play quidditch. And second, _you_ were named captain of the Ravenclaw team, not me.”

Lexa only stared at Raven in panic.

Raven sighed again, before standing up and crossing the room, flopping down on Lexa’s bed and laying her head in Lexa’s lap. Lexa looked down at her roommate, brows furrowed. 

“Lexa, you can do this,” Raven said again. “You are capable of leading. Everyone knows so—the only one that doubts that is you. And it’s only because you’re nervous. You know what to do, you just have to go out and do it.”

It was Lexa’s turn to let out a sigh—she could feel her shoulders relaxing as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through her best friend’s hair. 

It was a habit she had picked up during their first year at Hogwarts.

Lexa’s trip home during the holidays her first year had been horrible—and while her friend’s warm greetings and thoughtful presents had helped her mood, when she had gotten back to her dorm she had started to feel bad again.

Her friends seemed to have a wonderful holiday break—and she didn’t fault them for that. But she couldn’t help but feel a sense of hopelessness, knowing she would never have that with her own family.

Raven had come back to the dorms with a smile on her face, but at the sight of Lexa’s despondent face, had immediately frowned and scooted onto Lexa’s bed. It was only silent for a few seconds, before Raven let out a slight sound of hesitation, before she had laid her head on Lexa’s lap, and asked her roommate if she would mind terribly if she could run her fingers through her hair?

“My abuela does that, whenever I spend the night at her house, and with the holidays over—I just miss her more than ever, you know?” Raven had explained. “I didn’t realize how much I had missed her until I saw her during winter break and I just…I think it might help me feel closer to her?”

Lexa had nodded her head, feeling a pang in her heart in the face of Raven’s distress—her roommate was rapidly becoming one of her closest friends. So she gently carded her fingers through Raven’s hair, and found that her shoulders were starting to relax at the repetitive action, the only sound an occasional hum from Raven.

Even now, in their sixth year—the act of Lexa running her fingers through Raven’s hair brought peace to the both of them. The two roommates were quiet as they let the calm wash over them before Lexa spoke again.

“What if I fail?” Lexa asked quietly.

“You won’t,” Raven responded immediately.

“But what if I do?” Lexa continued.

“Then you won’t fail alone,” Raven answered. She sat up, putting her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. “I’ve got your back, Lexa. You know that—and so does Octavia and Clarke. You got the position for a reason. Now prove to them what we’ve all known for years—that you’re the best quidditch player at this school.”

Lexa couldn’t help the smile that adorned her face at Raven’s words.

“I don’t know about the whole school…”

“I do—I called it our first year, remember?” Raven asked, grinning.

Lexa laughed, remembering Raven’s unwavering support ever since her first day at Hogwarts. Lexa let her friend’s steadfast belief that she could do anything give her strength, and she blinked rapidly as Raven suddenly hopped to her feet.

“Come on, Commander!” Raven exclaimed. “Let’s go show them whose house is the best!”

Lexa grinned before getting to her feet, nodding her head resolutely. 

“I can do this,” she said determinedly. “We can do this.”

“Hell yes we can!” Raven agreed.

Lexa pulled her friend into a hug, feeling warm all over when Raven immediately brought her arms up to hug her back.

“Thanks Raven,” she whispered.

“Anytime, Lexa.”

* *

**_Dear Lexa,_ **

**_You going soft on me, kid?_ **

**_…but I miss you too. When did we turn into a bunch of saps? I blame the very first day you met blondie. Now we’re all talking about our feelings. Yuck._ **

**_I’m glad to hear that quidditch tryouts were a success. Raven even told me you…“channeled such an intense glare that she thought you were going to smite a third year right where he stood when he tried to complain when he got cut”._ **

**_Indra must have given you some tips, huh?_ **

**_I knew you were going to be a great captain. You were meant to lead, kid. I wish I could catch one of the games this year, but I’m not sure about our preseason schedule yet. I’ll let you know when I can though._ **

**_How are classes going? Did you figure out that one Transfiguration spell that was giving you trouble?_ **

**_I’m glad to hear Clarke is doing well. Don’t tell her, but it makes me feel better knowing she’s there for you since I can’t be there to watch your back._ **

**_You picked good, Lexa._ **

**_Hey, do me a favor and watch out for Raven ok? I know I don’t have to tell you that, but it helps ease my mind a little. Damn, I miss her._ **

**_Love you, kid. Keep doing good._ **

**_Love,  
Anya_ **

* *

“Hi sweetie.”

Lexa smiled as she felt arms wrap around her from behind, and she turned her head, receiving a kiss on her cheek.

“Hello,” she said, looking up from where she was sitting on ground.

Clarke grinned as she plopped down next to Lexa, leaning into her girlfriend. Lexa put an arm around Clarke, pulling her closer and dropping a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Lexa couldn’t believe that it had been a whole year since she and Clarke had started dating.

Sometimes, it felt like they had been together forever—in the quiet moments, when they’re sitting in comfortable silence and Clarke is sketching or Lexa is doing homework, or when they’re so in sync just the minute change of facial expression can tip the other person off to how they’re feeling. 

And other times, it doesn’t feel like they’ve had nearly enough time together—when Lexa still feels a rush of joy every time Clarke reaches out to hold her hand, and she wonders where this feeling has been her whole life, or when she’s talking to someone and she gets to refer to Clarke as her girlfriend and her whole face lights up and she feels happy and warm.

Being with Clarke felt like—it was something Lexa had trouble explaining, at times. She certainly couldn’t put it into words, which frustrated her to no end—she cared about Clarke _so much_ , and her inability to voice that was hard. It was as if she couldn’t find a word that fit her emotion—every word seemed lacking in comparison to the depth of emotions she felt for Clarke.

And then she remembered a word that _did_ exist, but it was such a foreign concept in her life that it didn’t even cross her mind.

Love.

Lexa thought maybe she was in love with Clarke—but she had loved Clarke for so long (pretty much the day they first met) that she’s not sure if her loving Clarke had turned into being _in_ love with Clarke.

Lexa just wasn’t sure.

She realized that she didn’t have enough experience with that particular emotion—and she also knows its not her fault that her parents didn’t give her an example of the type of love she thought she might be feeling for her girlfriend.

The thing is—Lexa really thinks she’s in love, but she’s been with Clarke for a little over a year now and everything is going so great—why risk changing anything by throwing around that word?

“What are you thinking of with that big brain of yours?”

Lexa blinked, startled out of her thoughts by Clarke’s soft voice, and she smiled, turning to look at Clarke and shrugging.

“Nothing,” she said. “Just—you. And me.”

Clarke grinned, leaning closer and connecting their lips in a soft, slow kiss.

“That’s one of my favorite things to think about,” Clarke said once they parted. “Because you’re my favorite thing to think about.”

Lexa chuckled as Clarke laid down, resting her head in Lexa’s lap. The blonde haired girl closed her eyes, humming a little tune before smiling.

“Read to me?” Clarke asked.

“As you wish,” Lexa replied, smiling at the grin on Clarke’s face at Lexa’s words.

It’s true that Lexa doesn’t know what falling in love feels like—she’s never witnessed it, and Clarke is the first and only girl she’s ever had feelings for. But as Lexa leaned down and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Clarke’s forehead, she thinks maybe the happiness and warmth and everything else she’s feeling is a lot like what falling in love feels like. 

Holding the book with one hand, she smiled as Clarke grabbed her other hand and held it against her chest. She opened the book, finding the last place she left off.

Yes, Lexa is pretty sure she’s falling in love. 

“Ove had never been asked how he lived before he met her. But if anyone had asked him, he would have answered that he didn’t…”

_***Winter*** _

“You’ve got this, Commander.”

Lexa let out a deep breath and nodded her head as Ryder patted her on the back. The now-seventh year beater was one of the remaining original members on the team from when Gustus was the captain, and Lexa was beyond grateful for his support as she stepped into the captain role.

(She’d also given up on asking him and the rest of her team to just call her Lexa, because Commander is a catchy nickname and they all collectively decided that was just her new title now, apparently.)

Lexa had held tryouts for two new players—after Gustus graduated they were in search for a new keeper and a new chaser after one of theirs had graduated as well. Tryouts were taxing—there were lots of Ravenclaw’s who weren’t exactly up to par with what Lexa was looking for. But she managed to find two new players she was confident would help the team moving forward.

A third year girl named Emori for the open chaser position, who had managed to score the most points out of any of the people trying out for chaser, and as keeper a fourth year girl named Kellan had tried out and surprised Lexa and the remaining players on the team by blocking almost all of the shots that were thrown towards the hoops.

Overall, Lexa felt confident in her team—and as she looked at them now, huddled around her with their war paint on, she was sure her smile almost looked feral.

It was time for quidditch.

Finally.

“You all know what to do,” Lexa began, looking at her players who all nodded. “We’ve gone over the game plan. Trust yourself. Trust your teammates. Hands in, Ravenclaw on three.”

“One, two three—”

“Ravenclaw!”

Lexa grinned as her team shouted and they all walked out of the locker room, lining up to fly out of the tunnel. She noticed Emori was walking slower, and Lexa stepped up next to her, giving her a slight nudge with her shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” Lexa asked the younger girl.

Emori nodded, bouncing on her toes a couple of times. “A little nervous,” she responded quietly.

Lexa smiled, remembering a similar conversation she had with Gustus her first year.

She certainly missed her old captain and friend.

“It’s good to be nervous,” Lexa said, repeating Gustus’ words from what felt like such a long time ago. “It means you care.”

“The nerves will go away as soon as the game starts,” Ryder piped up from behind them, and Lexa grinned as Ryder patted them both on the shoulder. 

Lexa saw Emori give a determined nod, smiling gratefully at the two of them.

“Thanks Ryder, Commander,” she said, before quickly catching up with the rest of their teammates and taking her place in line.

“Ready Commander?” Ryder asked, taking his spot in front of her in line.

“Let’s do it, Ryder,” Lexa replied, mounting her broom, waiting for the signal to fly out of the tunnel.

**“And now, here comes the Ravenclaw team, led by their new Captain Lexa Woods…”**

* *

**“And there’s another goal for Ravenclaw after that sick feint by Emori Rivera to get by Hufflepuff’s keeper and Ravenclaw is up 80-50!** Harper’s voice rang throughout the stadium. **“So far this new Ravenclaw teams’ debut has been spectacular, and its no wonder with the Commander at the helm! Woods kicks some serious a—”**

**“Miss McIntyre!”**

**“I was gonna say butt, Professor! Honest!”**

**“Neither is appropriate for commentating a quidditch match, Miss McIntyre!”**

**“Now there’s where we disagree, Professor. I mean, have you _seen_ my girlfriend in her quidditch pants? Now _that’s_ the most magical thing at Hogwarts.”**

**“MISS MC—”**

**“OH wow! What a stop by Ravenclaw’s new keeper, Kellan Heath! She throws it out to Rivera…”**

* *

Lexa spotted a glint of gold near the Hufflepuff hoops, before it moved forward towards the middle of the field.

She immediately took off towards the little golden ball, seeing Atom do the same having spotted the snitch at almost the same time. Lexa flattened her body against her trusty Firebolt, willing it to go faster. The snitch took a sharp right, and Lexa followed, Atom almost mirroring her movements exactly coming from the other direction.

“Lexa, duck!”

Lexa heard Ryder’s voice bellow out and she immediately ducked her head, and she could feel the slight wind change against the top of her head as a bludger sailed over where her head just was, whistling through the air.

The next thing she heard was Atom letting out a curse, having had to stop in his path in order to avoid the bludger Ryder had just sent their way.

Lexa grinned as she realized she had the jump on the other seeker, and she stretched out her arm as she got closer to the snitch, swiping at the little tiny ball before it could change directions again.

Her smile grew as she felt her fingers close around the snitch, and she held her hand in the air, laughing as she realized she had caught the snitch right in front of the Ravenclaw cheering section.

Lexa could barely hear the whistle that signaled the end of the game over the roars of the crowd.

**“And that’s the game! Ravenclaw wins after the Commander catches the snitch!”** Harper’s voice rang out through the stadium. **“And Ravenclaw’s new team has really shown that they haven’t skipped a beat! Long live the Commander!”**

“Yeah Lexa! Good job Commander!”

“Wooo! Ravenclaw is the best! Go Lexa!”

“Le-xa! Le-xa! Le-xa!”

Lexa spotted Raven screaming her head off, waving the Ravenclaw flag she was holding with vigor. Octavia was standing next to her, twirling a Ravenclaw scarf above her head and jumping up and down.

And Clarke—Lexa’s beautiful, wonderful, Clarke—was standing on the other side of Raven, clapping and whistling her hardest as she cheered for her girlfriend. Clarke caught Lexa’s eye, and the Gryffindor blew Lexa an exaggerated kiss, causing the Ravenclaw to laugh.

Lexa, emboldened by the crowd, reached out and pretended to catch it before winking and flying off to the ground, where her teammates met her with hugs and shouts.

“Party in the Ravenclaw common room!” Ryder shouted.

Lexa laughed, nodding her head as she soaked in the cheers of the crowd and the love of her teammates.

Quidditch was back. 

And so was she.

Finally.

* *

“Eat up, champ,” Raven said, sliding a plate of food in front of Lexa.

Lexa rolled her eyes, but also gave her roommate a grateful nudge as she picked up her fork.

The two of them were sitting in the dining hall during breakfast, waiting for Octavia and Clarke to come downstairs before classes started.

Lexa took a bite of her eggs, chuckling as the two Gryffindors finally entered the dining hall, dragging their feet and rubbing their eyes.

In their six years of attending Hogwarts, Clarke and Octavia had never been morning people. She grinned as Clarke sat down next to her, lying her head on the table. Octavia did the same on the other side of the table next to Raven, making the two Ravenclaws chuckle.

“Good morning, Clarke,” Lexa said.

She received a muffled grunt in response, making her chuckle again. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Clarke’s head, before turning back to her breakfast.

“Mmph.”

“What was that, Clarke?” Lexa asked, taking a bite of her toast.

Lexa turns her head towards her girlfriend, smiling as Clarke turned her head too, still resting on top of her arms on the table. The Gryffindor tapped her cheek and gave an exaggerated pout, and Lexa heard Raven snort from across the table.

(She didn’t need to look to see Raven was rolling her eyes, though with a fond smile on her face before trying to coax Octavia into eating.)

Lexa ignored her roommate and leaned down, placing a kiss on Clarke’s cheek. She felt Clarke smile, and as she leaned back was held in her spot as Clarke finally lifted her head and connected their lips in a soft kiss.

“Mmm…morning,” Clarke whispered when they parted.

Lexa smiled, knocking her forehead lightly against Clarke’s before sitting up again, taking another bite of her food.

Clarke finally started filling her plate with food, and Lexa could see Raven had successfully gotten Octavia to start eating because the girl was now scarfing down her eggs.

The screech of the owls bringing mail paused their movements as Clarke, Raven and Octavia looked up to see their owls with packages in their claws.

Lexa continued to eat, knowing even if she was getting mail from Clarke’s parents then Abby and Jake’s owls, Glinda and Elphaba, would drop everything with Clarke.

Which is why she was startled when a letter dropped right into her pile of eggs.

“What the…” Lexa murmured, looking up. Sure enough, Athena was among the owls who were now leaving the Great Hall.

Lexa plucked the envelope out of her breakfast and furrowed her eyebrows as she recognized the envelope being sealed by her family’s crest.

She knew her mother would never send her a letter—it’s been six years since she’s been at Hogwarts, after all—and the only time had been when she informed Lexa she shouldn’t come home for Christmas.

Fearing the worst, Lexa quickly opened the envelope, finding a single piece of paper enclosed. She began to read, but stopped suddenly as she recognized her father’s letterhead.

“What in Merlin’s name…?” Lexa said softly, before starting on the letter.

**_Dear ~~Ale~~ Lexa,_ **

**_I hope this letter finds you well._ **

**_As you may know, your grandmother has been staying with us since you’ve left for school because she wants to spend more time as a family. It has certainly been a change having my mother around full time, but it has also been quite…illuminating._ **

**_I could not help but notice that—well, that you and her write to one another often._ **

**_I thought perhaps…if you were so inclined…that you and I could start to correspond as well, while you are away at school._ **

**_I know that this may seem…out of character for me. And I admit that it disturbs me greatly to know that me writing a letter to you while you are away is something that we would consider unusual._ **

**_Your grandmother has informed me that you will be spending the holidays at your girlfriend’s house this year. I have gotten the address from mother so I can send your Christmas present to the Griffin’s house during your break._ **

**_I hope that you are having a good year, Lexa. I am…proud of you._ **

**_And I hope to hear from you soon._ **

**_Regards,  
 ~~Your Fa~~ Dad_ **

Lexa blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of what she had just read. She looked down at the letter clutched in her hand, and read it through two more times.

Her father…wrote a letter to her? Because he wants to know…how Lexa is doing? And he actually wants her to _write him back_?

“What the fuck?”

Three heads turned immediately to look at her in surprise, and Lexa herself looked up from the letter in surprise at her use of language.

She never cursed.

Ever.

(Even that time the bludger hit her in the face and broke her nose during practice, and that hurt like a _bitch_ —but Lexa only thought that in her head, she didn’t actually say it.)

“Lexa?” Clarke asked. “What is it?”

Lexa turned to look at her girlfriend, who had a worried look on her face. Silently, Lexa handed the letter over to Clarke, who read it quickly, the blonde haired girl’s eyes widening as she did.

“What the fuck?”

“Oh my—let me see that,” Raven said, snatching the letter from Clarke. 

Raven and Octavia read the letter as well, before looking up and staring at Lexa.

“What the fuck?” they both exclaimed.

“Right?” Lexa asked loudly, eyebrows furrowing.

“What…I mean, I don’t—why—” Lexa stuttered, before grabbing the letter and reading it again. “My dad…wrote a letter to me?”

“This is…wow,” Clarke said. “How do you feel about it, babe?”

“I…don’t know?” Lexa replied, but it sounded more like a question. “I don’t know. It’s…definitely unexpected. And I don’t know.”

“Well it sounds like he’s trying?” Raven asked softly.

Octavia snorted. “More like Nona knocked some sense into him,” the Gryffindor said. Her expression softened as she looked at Lexa. “But still, maybe this means she succeeded. He’s reaching out now, Lex.”

Lexa turned to look at Clarke, who gave her a soft smile.

“What do I do?” Lexa asked.

Clarke took Lexa’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, Lexa,” Clarke said softly. “I know your dad not caring was…it’s hard. But maybe this is him turning over a new leaf.”

Lexa was silent, digesting all that had happened. She felt Clarke give her hand a squeeze, and she gave a small smile towards her girlfriend, and then towards her two best friends, thankful for the support.

Her dad had written a letter to her.

Ok.

Her dad wrote to her.

And he said he was…proud of her?

Lexa shook her head, using her free hand to pick up her fork and take another bite of her eggs.

“I mean, what the fuck?”

* *

Lexa smiled to herself as she walked down the hall, flowers in one hand and a basket in the other.

It was her and Clarke’s second Valentine’s Day as a couple, and Lexa most certainly had a skip in her step as she went to meet her girlfriend to spend the day together.

Valentine’s Day had always had a special place in their relationship—the tradition Clarke had unknowingly started their first year at Hogwarts had continued, and Lexa couldn’t help but smile that young Clarke and Lexa’s relationship was rooted in such history they built themselves.

It was truly one of the great things about their relationship—that they’ve known each other for so long, and they went from best friends to so much more.

Lexa was pretty sure she’s in love with Clarke.

The way Clarke made her feel—it wasn’t something Lexa had ever felt before.

There were these moments between her and Clarke where Lexa was mostly certain that she was in love with Clarke.

When Clarke waited for her after quidditch practice just so they could walk up to dinner together.

When Lexa sat still for what seemed like forever when Clarke asked to draw her. 

When Clarke entered a room and the first person she looked for was Lexa.

When Lexa found herself unconsciously placing a hand on Clarke’s back when they’re walking through a doorway.

Little moments like that, and then big moments too—when the two of them talked about how far they were comfortable with going when they were making out on Lexa’s bed, or when they talked about their dreams for their future careers.

Yes, Lexa was pretty sure she’s in love with Clarke.

“Hi, sweetie.”

Lexa smiled as Clarke stood up from where she was sitting under their tree, a familiar box of candy in her hands. Lexa walked up until she was right in front of Clarke, before leaning in and gently kissing Clarke, smiling as she felt her girlfriend lean into her.

Clarke’s hand came up to cup Lexa’s jaw as the kiss deepened. Lexa brought her arm up, attempting to place her hand on Clarke’s hip but ended up whacking her girlfriend in the side with the basket she was carrying.

They broke apart as Clarke started giggling, which turned into full-blown laughter at the sheepish look on Lexa’s face.

“Sorry,” Lexa apologized, grinning again at the sound of Clarke’s laughter. “These are for you.”

“You’re cute,” Clarke replied, taking the offered flowers and giving Lexa another quick kiss before taking the basket from Lexa.

Lexa reached over and opened it, pulling a blanket out and spreading it out on the ground before sitting, patting the spot next to her for Clarke. The other girl joined Lexa on the blanket, smile growing as Lexa continued to pull food and drinks out of the basket of things she had packed.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Lexa said, handing Clarke a plate full of food.

Clarke put the plate down, before opening the familiar box of candy. Wiggling her eyebrows, she opening the box and poured a few candy hearts out onto her plate before finding the one she wanted.

“Here you go, babe,” Clarke said. “A sweet for my sweets.”

Lexa snorted, rolling her eyes but smiled at the familiar message on the candy heart.

**BE MINE**

“Always, Clarke,” Lexa said, leaning in and kissing the smiling blonde.

Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s, eyes closed as she smiled. “Mmm, lucky me,” Clarke replied.

The two sat comfortably enjoying their picnic, talking about everything—their latest potions assignment, Lincoln’s lavish present he gave Octavia during breakfast that morning, Raven’s last prank—and in between they laughed and smiled and just enjoyed each other’s company.

As the lunch came to a close, Lexa reached back into her school bag and pulled out Clarke’s present. It certainly wasn’t as unique as the friendship rings Lexa had given the two of them a couple of years before that, but she knew Clarke would like it just as much.

“I got this for you,” Lexa said, placing the present between them.

Clarke’s eyes lit up, and she ripped the wrapping paper off, gasping when she revealed a new sketchbook and a very elaborate set of charcoal—black and colored ones. She held the sketchbook to her chest, eyes bright as she leaned over and connected their lips, taking Lexa by surprise at the vigor causing them to fall backward, Clarke on top.

“Whoa,” Lexa said when they broke apart, smiling at Clarke’s grin.

“I love them, Lex,” Clarke said. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Lexa replied, happy that her gift was so well received. “I wasn’t sure—I mean, I wanted to get you something special, obviously. Because it’s Valentine’s Day. I wasn’t sure if this gift was…elaborate enough.”

“Elaborate enough?” Clarke repeated. She shook her head, grabbing Lexa’s hand. “Lex, I love this gift because it shows how well you know me. You know what I love, and you know that this is something that I’ll use everyday. Elaborate…has nothing to do with it.”

Clarke leaned closer again, resting her head against Lexa’s.

“I love all the little things you do for me just as much as the big things, because they all show that you care,” Clarke continued. “And I just, I love—I love this present. And I have something for you too.”

Clarke rummaged through her bag once more and pulled a small wrapped box out, handing it to Lexa. 

Lexa took her time unwrapped the box, smirking at Clarke’s impatient huff. Finally ridding the box of its wrapping, she opened the lid to reveal a stamp and an ink pad. Puzzled, Lexa picked the stamp up and read what it said.

**This book is the property of Lexa Woods**

“I thought you could start using it on your small book collection,” Clarke explained. “I know your favorite place in your house is your parent’s library…but I thought maybe you could start your own. And in the future, it’ll be your new favorite place.”

Lexa felt like she could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she recognized the gesture for what it was: Clarke had given her something with the knowledge of Lexa’s background—she had listened when Lexa told her how her parent’s library had been her safe haven. She had found solace in the books surrounding her, and with this gift Clarke was showing her that she supported Lexa and believed that she could build her own safe haven, away from her parents.

Lexa really hoped this gift also meant Clarke would want to do that together.

(And also Lexa sort of had a thing for lending her books out to people—because they were her safe haven, a place where she didn’t have to worry about her parents or the outside world, she didn’t exactly like to share her books. This stamp declaring her books her property meant she didn’t have to worry about it—it showed that these books were unequivocally _hers_.)

“Thank you, Clarke,” Lexa said earnestly. “I love it.”

Clarke grinned, bringing her hand up and brushing her thumb against Lexa’s cheek.

“I’m glad,” she replied. “Here, I have a book you can use it on right now.”

Clarke pulled another wrapped package from behind her—which Lexa knew was a book. This time, Lexa did rip the paper off and smiled widely when she revealed the cover.

“Moby Dick,” Lexa read. “Another classic?”

“I know you want to make your way through the classics,” Clarke said. “I thought this could be the next one.”

Lexa picked up her new stamp, dipping it in the ink pad and carefully pressing it against the inside of the cover, smile widening when she lifted the stamp and saw her name stamped onto the book.

“Perfect,” Clarke declared.

Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke again—she couldn’t help it.

Once they parted, Clarke patted her legs, and Lexa laid down, resting her head on Clarke’s lap. She sighed, closing her eyes as she reveled in the feeling of love that filled her as Clarke placed a soft kiss on Lexa’s forehead. 

Lexa was pretty sure she was in love with this girl.

Opening her eyes, Lexa opened the book and began to read.

“Call me Ishmael…”

_***Spring*** _

**_Dear Lexa,_ **

**_As it turns out, baking is not my strong suit._ **

**_Jake tried to teach me how to bake a cake, and let’s just say aguamenti wasn’t even strong enough to put out the fire I caused in the Griffin’s kitchen. Luckily, Abby was there with her trusty fire extinguisher—which she implored I buy for my own home if I insist on learning how to bake—and well, all’s well that ends well, and all that._ **

**_I’m so proud of you! The way you’re leading the Ravenclaw team to victory is no small feat. I knew you were a leader though—the first summer we spent together, I knew you had the confidence within you. You just needed to believe in yourself as your friends, and myself, of course, do._ **

**_I’m also glad to hear that school is going well. At the rate you’re going, next year I’m sure you’re going to score higher then your dad did on his NEWTs!_ **

**_Speaking of your father, I couldn’t help but notice you haven’t written back to him yet…and of course, that’s certainly your prerogative, my dear. In fact, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t._ **

**_But I promise he really means it when he says he wants to try._ **

**_Like I said, it’s up to you if you want to let him._ **

**_I can speak from experience when I say you are an extraordinary young woman, and the day you decided to take a chance on your old, absentee grandmother was one of the best days of my life._ **

**_Right up there with the day I married your grandfather, and the day I had your father, my dear Lexa._ **

**_I hope to hear from you soon! Good luck against Gryffindor next week!_ **

**_Love,  
Nona_ **

Lexa chuckled, rereading the first part of her grandma’s letter again before handing it over to Clarke, who was walking her. The two were spending their free period outside, taking a stroll around the lake.

“I don’t really know if Nona and your parents hanging out together is such a good think,” Lexa joked, swinging their connected hands together as they walked. “Nona might burn your parents kitchen down at this rate.”

Clarke was silent, and Lexa turned her head, eyebrow raised. She had expected at least a small chuckle from her comment.

“Clarke?”

The other girl stopped walking, pulling Lexa back slightly. Clarke turned to face her, eyebrows furrowed as she held the letter in her free hand.

“You haven’t written back to your dad yet?” Clarke asked.

It was Lexa’s turn to look confused as she met Clarke’s eyes.

“No?” Lexa answered. “Why would I?”

Clarke cleared her throat, giving Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

“I just…I thought you were going to try with him?” Clarke continued. “He’s been sending letters pretty steadily since the first one. You don’t want to meet him halfway?”

Lexa felt like ice water was poured on top of her head, and she started to feel something she hadn’t ever associated with Clarke—angry.

She pulled her hand away from Clarke’s, shoving both of her hands in the pocket of her pants.

“Why would I write to him?” Lexa asked, scoffing. “He had the first sixteen years of my life to get to know me. Ten of which I was actually living under the same roof as him full time. Why should I meet him halfway?”

“Maybe because he’s trying _now_?” Clarke replied, voice calm. “Lexa—he’s your dad. I understand you’re mad at him, but you can’t just shut him out completely.”

Lexa could feel the anger rising in her quickly as she processed Clarke’s words. “Why _shouldn’t_ I shut him out?” she asked indignantly. “He’s shut me out for the past sixteen years!”

“But he’s trying _now_ ,” Clarke repeated. “I just think you’ll regret it if you don’t at least try too.”

“You don’t understand,” Lexa responded, voice rising.

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was Clarke actually taking Lexa’s father’s side on this?

Clarke knew how much Lexa had craved her parents attention in the past, and Clarke herself had played a large part in Lexa realizing she didn’t need the validation of people who didn’t seem interested in getting to know her—she was important, even if her parents didn’t think so.

Lexa mattered.

And it took Lexa coming to Hogwarts and finding Clarke, and Raven and Octavia and Anya and all her other friends to finally come to terms with the fact that just because it seemed like her parents didn’t want her, didn’t mean she was unwanted.

“Then help me understand, Lex,” Clarke said, her voice calm. “Your dad is trying. Why won’t you?”

“If you’re seriously asking me that question, then you don’t know me like I thought you did,” Lexa replied. “Look, I have to go to class.”

“Lexa,” Clarke said, stepping closer, her hand reaching out.

Lexa shook her head, taking a step back.

“We’ll just…talk later, Clarke,” she replied, and turned, marching back towards the castle.

This was the first major fight between the two of them, and Lexa wasn’t sure how to respond. Yes, they had fights before, but small ones. 

Lexa and Clarke had never actually been angry at one another. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling, but she knew one thing—she felt like she had to get away.

That also wasn’t a feeling she had ever associated with Clarke before.

And she hated it.

* *

“Whoa, what’s up Commander?”

Lexa huffed, flopping face first onto her bed. She heard Raven move closer, and her bed dipping slightly as her roommate sat on her bed. Lexa turned her head to see Raven’s concerned face.

“I had a fight with Clarke,” Lexa responded.

“A fight?” Raven repeated.

“A big fight,” Lexa confirmed, nodding her head.

“Just apologize,” Raven replied. “Griff loves you. It’s probably just a misunderstanding.”

“But… _I’m_ mad at _her_.”

Raven blinked, before nudging Lexa until the girl rolled over closer to the wall, lying on her back. Raven scooted so she was lying next to Lexa before speaking again.

“What did you fight about?” Raven asked.

Lexa sighed, thinking back to the words that were spoken between her and Clarke. She hadn’t been able to concentrate during Transfiguration—she kept going back to her anger and hurt at Clarke siding with her dad.

“She found out I hadn’t been responding to my dad’s letters, and when she asked me why I told her I didn’t want to—he’s never tried before, so why should I now, you know?” Lexa said. “And then we fought about that, and I just feel like she doesn’t understand.”

Raven was silent, nodding her head as she waited for Lexa to continue.

“And I just feel like Clarke doesn’t get it,” Lexa explained. “She comes from this loving home—Jake and Abby are like, the best parents ever, you know that. And she just doesn’t understand how _different_ my family is from hers. I mean, I know she knows, but there’s a difference between knowing and understanding.”

Raven hummed slightly, and Lexa knew her friend was thinking.

“So you’re upset with her for pushing the issue?” Raven asked.

Lexa nodded her head.

Raven was silent for a beat, before she spoke again.

“If you don’t mind me asking…why _didn’t_ you write back to your dad?” Raven asked. “And don’t give me that ‘he didn’t try’ stuff, because the same could be said for Nona and when Clarke said maybe you should give your grandma a chance you did. So why is it different for your dad?”

Lexa thought about it—really, truly thought about it.

Now that she was able to take a step back from the anger that had been rearing its head during her fight with Clarke, she thought about why she had gotten so upset.

Why was it different with her Nona and her dad?

Why could she give one of them a chance but not the other?

“Because my dad is supposed to be there,” Lexa finally answered. “And for sixteen years, he just…wasn’t.”

“Lex…”

Lexa blinked, feeling her eyes start to water. She took a shuddering breath, willing herself not to cry.

“Dad’s are supposed to be there,” she repeated softly. “Where was he, Rae?”

Raven reached over, picking up one of the letters from the stack on Lexa’s bedside table.

“He’s here, Lex,” Raven said. “Maybe you just have to show him how to be there. He probably doesn’t know how to be there just as much as you don’t know how to let him.”

Lexa was silent as she let Raven’s words sink in. She sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

“I should probably go find Clarke,” Lexa said. “I kind of just left her alone after we fought.”

Raven nodded her head, patting Lexa’s hand. “Explain it to her, Lex,” Raven said. “She’s trying to help you the best way she knows how. Tell her what you told me.”

Lexa was silent, before nodding her head.

“But…can we just lie here for a little bit longer first?” Lexa asked.

Raven gave her a small smile, hopping up and bounding over to her own bedside table, rummaging around until she held up what Lexa recognized as the other girl’s iPod. She plugged the device into the speakers she had made special for their room and put on the playlist they had made together earlier that year. She jumped back onto the bed, reclaiming her spot next to Lexa as the two roommates let the music wash over them.

“Thanks, Raven.”

“Anytime, Lexa.”

* *

“Clarke.”

The blonde haired girl looked up from where she was drawing in her sketchpad, and Lexa gave her girlfriend a tentative smile that Clarke returned.

“Lexa,” Clarke said, letting out what seemed like a sigh of relief. “I was gonna come find you after I cleared my head. I want to apologize.”

“No, Clarke I—”

“I overstepped and—”

“Overstepped—Clarke, wait,” Lexa said. “Let me go first, please.”

Clarke nodded her head, and Lexa sat down in front of Clarke crisscrossed, reaching her hands out, palm up so they were resting on her knees. Clarke hesitated for just a moment—a moment that sent a pang of hurt so strongly through Lexa’s heart that she realized just how much her pulling away from Clarke had hurt the other girl—before placing her hands on top of Lexa’s.

“I’m sorry I walked away Clarke,” Lexa began. “That was…horrible of me.”

Clarke shook her head, squeezing Lexa’s hands. “I shouldn’t have pushed the issue, Lex. This was my fault. I should have just respected your decision and left it at that.”

“No, I _want_ you to push me, and I want you to voice your opinion,” Lexa said. “If I’m doing something you don’t agree with, then there must be a reason and I should hear you out.”

Lexa sighed, closing her eyes before beginning again. “I just—the thing with my parents is so complicated, Clarke,” she continued. “And my dad—he was just, absent. I mean he was there, but he wasn’t _there_. And it’s hard for me to believe that he’s trying to be there now. Especially when it almost feels like…maybe I don’t need him as much as I did when I was younger.”

Clarke was silent during Lexa’s explanation, and she drew strength from their connected hands as she continued.

“And now that I’m at Hogwarts—I’ve _found_ a family here, Clarke,” Lexa said. “You, and Raven and Octavia and Anya, and even your parents, and Nona—I just, it makes me wonder why my dad couldn’t try when I was alone. When I was a kid…I was so lonely, Clarke.”

“Lexa,” Clarke said softly. 

Lexa could feel her eyes welling up again, and Clarke reached out, stroking her cheek with her thumb. Lexa closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling as the two remained silent.

“I’m sorry Lexa,” Clarke said, shaking her head when Lexa opened her mouth to protest. “No, listen please. I just—I know that I’m lucky to have the parents I have, and the relationship I have with them. And I know not every family is happy like mine.”

Clarke sighed, looking down at their connected hands before continuing. “I just don’t want you to look back on this time and regret not trying,” she said. “I know you might not need your dad like you did once—and I’m so _happy_ that you found family, Lexa. And you know I will always, _always_ be on your side. But my point was—that I didn’t get across well _at all_ —was that with this found family, maybe you have the strength, and the grace, to give your dad a second chance? Because you know that you’ll always have a family that has your back regardless.”

Lexa processed Clarke’s words, seeing where her girlfriend was coming from.

She knew that Clarke only ever wanted to help, and they had both gone about their argument in the wrong way. They had never had communication issues before, but this was such a delicate subject that it was hard for either of them to remain levelheaded about it in the moment.

“I get what you’re saying Clarke,” Lexa replied. “And I love how you look out for me. I love—I mean, I love how you’re always on my side. And I’m sorry too.”

Clarke sighed, squeezing Lexa’s hands again. “Maybe…we should come up with some rules for fights? It felt…I hated it when you walked away from me, Lexa. I don’t want to ever…I don’t want to feel that again.”

Lexa nodded her head immediately agreeing. “That was—I shouldn’t have done that, Clarke,” Lexa said. “I guess I just panicked…I had never felt like that before. Towards you, anyways.”

“Maybe we just agree that nobody runs away,” Clarke replied. “No matter the fight—nobody walks away angry.”

“We stay and talk it out,” Lexa agreed, nodding her head. “And if we do need some space, we tell the other person. That way walking away won’t be…running away.”

“I get it,” Clarke said. “And that’s a good idea. It did help me to talk to Octavia.”

Lexa gave her girlfriend a rueful smile. “My talk with Raven certainly illuminated things.”

Clarke let out a laugh before giving Lexa a small smile, bringing Lexa’s hand up to her mouth and dropping a kiss on the back of her hand.

“So we’re both sorry, and we both get where the other is coming from,” Clarke said. “And next time we get into an argument that big, we can take some space—but we make sure we’re not running away. No running.”

Lexa nodded her head, and both were silent for a beat before Clarke spoke again.

“So can this fight officially be over?” Clarke asked.

“Yes please,” Lexa said.

“Good, because I hate arguing with you,” Clarke said, letting go of Lexa’s hands and launching herself at Lexa.

Lexa caught her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Clarke and burying her face in Clarke’s neck.

“Me too,” Lexa replied as she felt Clarke’s arms wrap around her in return.

And as Lexa held Clarke, she felt that same emotion that she normally feels when she’s with Clarke fill her to the brim.

Her world felt back in balance, and the off-kilter feeling that had been coursing through her body and her heart while they were fighting had disappeared, replaced with the familiar warmth.

Yes, knows what she was previously pretty sure about is now definite.

She’s in love with this girl.

* *

“You don’t have to do this, Lexa,” Clarke said. 

“Yeah, you can just ditch this hard stuff and we can go flying,” Octavia piped up, making Lexa grin.

“Whatever you decide, we’re here,” Raven added, flicking Octavia in the forehead.

“Ow! Rae, that hurt!”

“ _Good_ ”.

Lexa and Clarke chuckled, before the four friends were silent again. They were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room having finished their homework for the day, when Lexa announced that she wanted to write a letter to her dad, to the surprise of her friends and girlfriend.

Sighing, she picked up her pen and stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her.

“Just write what you feel, Lex,” Clarke said softly, placing her hand on Lexa’s knee gently.

Nodding her head, Lexa put pen to paper and started writing.

**_Dear Dad,_ **

**_I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to write back…to be honest, I wasn’t sure what to say._ **

**_We’ve never really talked before, have we? And I just didn’t know…I don’t know where we go from here._ **

**_But I can see that you’re trying, so the least I can do is try too._ **

**_After all, Woods aren’t quitters, right?_ **

**_School is going well—I’m really enjoying my Transfiguration class. Nona tells me that you were really good at Transfiguration while you were in school?_ **

**_As Nona told you, I’m captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team this year, and our season has been going as well as I can ask. We have a couple of new players, and I’ve settled into my role as captain pretty easily with the help of my teammates._ **

**_They call me the Commander, which I think is ridiculous but they insist on calling me by the title, and there’s not much I can do to persuade them otherwise._ **

**_(I suspect a large part has to do with the fact that Anya and Indra had called me that before they left, and those two are still widely renowned at Hogwarts as two of the best quidditch players to go here.)_ **

**_I know I haven’t answered before but…I read all of the letters you wrote me, Dad. And I’m glad that you kept sending them._ **

**_I know you’re trying, Dad. So I guess this is me letting you know that I’m really going to try too._ **

**_I hope I hear from you soon._ **

**_Love,  
Lexa_ **

Lexa signed the letter and put her pen down, staring down at the piece of paper. Before she could second-guess herself, she stuffed the letter in an envelope and stood up, startling her friends.

“I want to go send this now,” Lexa announced.

Octavia, Raven and Clarke all looked at each other before nodding and standing up as well.

“Last one there has to be the one to tell Mama G that it was them who cut into the pie before it was time for dessert during New Years!” Octavia announced, before running out of the common room, Raven hot on her tail.

Lexa laughed at her friends, knowing they were just trying to lift her melancholy mood, before turning to Clarke.

“Thank you for being here, Clarke,” she said.

“Always, Lex,” Clarke replied, leaning in and giving Lexa a quick kiss. “But Nona just showed my mom how to send a howler, so we really should try not to be last.”

With that, Clarke raced out of the room as well, and Lexa laughed again before chasing after her friends.

They really were the best kinds of people.

_***Summer*** _

“Oh Merlin, you’re the best.”

Lexa grinned, handing over the chocolate frog she had brought for Clarke. She plopped down next to her girlfriend, lying down on her back to stare up at the sky.

“I needed this,” Clarke said, unwrapping the frog. “Seriously, finals suck.”

Lexa laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

“I’m so glad it’s over,” Clarke continued. “I mean, for a second I thought I was _actually_ going to pop a blood vessel because I was thinking so hard during that DADA test. Why are spells so difficult to spell? Ha, spell, spell. Get it, Lex?”

Lexa grinned, feeling that now familiar warmth wash over her.

Love.

Lexa was in love with Clarke.

She’s known for a about a month that she’s in love with Clarke—it had taken her all year to finally, finally realize what it meant when her heart still skipped a beat when Clarke smiled at her, or when Clarke held her hand even though she had perpetually clammy hands.

(Lexa thought maybe that was the key to figuring it out, and Raven and Anya may had laughed at her when she told them, but she was certain—you knew that you had something special when you found someone who knew you had clammy hands, but wanted to hold them anyways.)

Listening to the other girl ramble about their finals, Lexa couldn’t hold it in any longer. Falling in love had been a process, and there wasn’t one giant moment when she suddenly realized she was in love with Clarke.

It had happened gradually, seemingly unnoticeable until Lexa realized—just like one of the first books she and Clarke had read together—Lexa was in the middle before she knew it had begun.

And once she realized she was falling, there was no stopping it.

But what surprised Lexa the most was that she found she wasn’t even scared to fall. Past experience has shown that Clarke would certainly catch her.

(So actually, maybe it wasn’t really that surprising after all.)

“And then on the Transfiguration final, Merlin’s beard my _pen_ ran out of ink and—”

“I love you,” Lexa said softly, reaching out and catching Clarke’s hand where it was waving in the air above them while she told her story. 

Lexa turned her head to find Clarke already staring at her, blue eyes shining brightly—so brightly, as bright as Lexa had ever seen them.

(And Lexa stared at Clarke’s eyes _a lot_.)

“I know,” Clarke replied, not skipping a beat. “I love you too.”

Lexa let out a laugh, grinning as she scooted closer to Clarke and connected their lips.

Of course Clarke knew already.

“Wait,” Lexa blurted out, breaking apart from Clarke as she thought about Clarke’s response. “Did you just Han Solo me?”

It was Clarke’s turn to laugh before pulling Lexa in for another kiss, and then Lexa forgot what she was thinking about as she got lost in the feeling of Clarke’s lips against hers.

Merlin, she was in love with this girl.

* *

“Are you lovebirds ready?”

Lexa grinned as Octavia stared her down before responding.

“We were born ready, O,” Lexa said. “The question is—are _you guys_ ready?”

Octavia scoffed and threw her arm around Raven’s shoulders, pulling the other girl closer to her.

“Please, we’re the dream team,” Octavia responded.

Raven nodded her head in agreement, and Lexa heard Clarke let out a scoff from where she was standing next to her.

Lexa felt Clarke slip her hand into Lexa’s, and she grinned, giving her girlfriend’s hand a squeeze. Nodding her head, she mounted her broom, Clarke climbing on behind her. She waited until Clarke was situated before kicking off from the ground, the two of them hovering on her Firebolt as they waited for Octavia and Raven to kick off the ground.

“So, same course?” Octavia asked as her and Raven hovered next to Lexa and Clarke.

“Yup,” Lexa answered.

“And winner gets to pick the first activity of the summer at the Griffin’s, right?” Raven clarified.

“Yes,” Clarke answered.

“Let’s do this,” Raven responded, and her and Octavia high fived, letting out a whoop.

Lexa felt Clarke’s arms tighten around her, and she turned her head slightly so she could speak to Clarke.

“Are you alright, Clarke?”

“Lexa, I love you, but if we lose this race and I have to spend another first day of summer at the circus I will be very upset,” Clarke replied. “The way those people can bend there bodies is _not natural_ , babe.”

Lexa let out a laugh before responding.

“As you wish,” Lexa said. “And I love you too, Clarke.”

“Are you ready?” Octavia shouted from next to them.

Lexa gave the other girl a thumbs up, and turned to face forward as Raven started the countdown.

“Ok, on three! One, two, three!”

As Lexa took off, with Clarke’s arms wrapped around her, and the promise of summer vacation right around the corner—Lexa didn’t think anything could make her feel the way flying did.

But every time Clarke said those three words to her—Lexa knew she had found something even better.

“Woo, let’s kick their ass, Lexa!”

Lexa laughed, feeling Clarke’s arms tighten around her.

Yes, she was definitely in love with this Clarke.

And equally as wonderful—Clarke was in love with her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi at onebigroughdraft.tumblr.com. See you lovelies there!


	8. Year Seven

_***Autumn*** _

Lexa is 17-years-old, and Clarke Griffin is the love of her life.

She’s on the platform, standing in front of her Nona and father.

The three of them have smiles on their faces as Nona finishes telling them the story of her latest attempt at baking with the Griffins.

“—and then, the oven burst into flames _but_ I was able to use aguamenti to put the fire out instead of having to use the fire extinguisher. So—progress!” Nona exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together.

Lexa and her father looked at each other out of the corner of their eye, before they both let out loud laughs.

(Nona only smiled wider as she witnessed her son and granddaughter finally— _finally_ —share a laugh together.)

As the laughter died down, Lexa glanced over at her father who had a small smile on his face that seemed to become more and more familiar to her.

This summer had been—different, for lack of a better word.

A good different.

Lexa spent the summer visiting the Griffins occasionally, and writing letters to Raven and Octavia and Anya, and she and Nona even travelled a little bit.

But this time, her dad came with her to the Griffins for her birthday near the end of the summer.

He had been spending more time with her ever since she came back for the summer, in fact.

Lexa had been weary—and understandably so—at the thought of facing her father after the letters they had exchanged during the last school year. Yes, her father claimed he wanted to try— _actually_ try—to mend their broken relationship.

Actually, broken probably wasn’t the right word—broken implied that at one point their relationship had been a given. In truth, it was the first time Nathaniel had seen his daughter—really, truly seen her—and took the time to get to know the magnificent young woman his mother had constantly been telling him about.

(Getting to know his daughter was, perhaps, the greatest sorrow and joy he had ever experienced—the former because every time he thought about how absent and cold he had been to his only daughter, he almost became physically sick, like repeatedly being punched in the gut, and it took a huge blowout fight with his mother that had finally made him realize how horrible he had been towards Lexa. The latter because he was truly in awe of the way Lexa handled herself—she was intelligent, and witty, and most importantly, happy. He was ashamed to admit that he had never seen the happiness she seemed to glow with during the first 11 years of her life—and he knew, he absolutely _knew_ , that was on him.)

Last year, Lexa had exited the train with trepidation and a whole lot of nervousness. She had been met with the smiling face of her Nona, and her father—with an equally nervous look on his own face.

(Her mother had opted not to come with them, just like today—and Lexa thought maybe it had something to do with the change in her dad, who spent most of the summer spending time with Lexa.)

Nona had broken the ice, of course, by asking Lexa about the latest quidditch match, and her father seemed enthralled at the telling of how Lexa had caught the snitch by diving off her broom (a stunt that had gotten her a scolding from one very peeved Clarke Abigail Griffin).

Her dad had quietly asked her if she would want to go flying with him sometime, and Lexa—whose eyes had widened when she realized she didn’t even know her father knew how to fly—had stuttered out some version of a yes.

(Later, she would write to Clarke about how she was trying to feel cautiously optimistic, and still kind of angry, and a whole mess of feelings that her beautiful, wonderful girlfriend helped her sort through.)

And thus had began the start of Lexa’s final summer home before going back for her last year of Hogwarts, and while she was really happy she and her dad were able to finally connect, she was also glad to be going back to Hogwarts.

Honestly, the summer had been emotionally draining. 

There were still lingering doubts and anger geared towards her father, and while she and her dad had talked—a lot, about what each of them were feeling, with lots of mediating from Nona—she couldn’t help but be hesitant towards him.

(Clarke told her it was perfectly fine for her to feel that way, and she trusted Clarke, because Clarke had never lied to her—never, not once since the very first day they had met on the train six years ago to the day.)

A big part of the cautious nature she had been using when spending time with her father had fallen away though, after her dad had accompanied Nona and her to the Griffin’s house for Lexa’s seventeenth birthday party.

(She was so glad Clarke had taken a picture of her dad and her, smiles wide, faces covered in frosting after Raven had pushed her into the cake after blowing out the candles, which had resulted in a food fight of epic proportions. It was only over after Nona had turned a wooden spoon into a slingshot and had gotten every single partygoer there with glops of frosting.)

Abby and Jake—per usual—were amazing, and they were accepting of Lexa’s dad right away. Nathaniel, for his part, could see why her daughter was so taken with the Griffins, and pushed away the jealousy he knew he didn’t have the right to feel at the Griffins’ close relationships with his daughter in favor of the gratefulness he felt towards them for providing Lexa with the unconditional love she deserved.

(He also couldn’t help but like them even more after Jake had a talk with Nathaniel, letting him know that he was fully supportive of him trying to build a relationship with Lexa because “better late than never” Jake had said, and had given him a kind smile and a clap on the back.)

But it was the way her father hadn’t even blinked an eye at Lexa introducing Clarke as her girlfriend that had Lexa convinced her dad had changed. Yes, he had already known Clarke was Lexa’s girlfriend—but her father had actually hugged Clarke (albeit a bit stiffly, he was still getting used to this hug thing) and thanked Clarke for being there for Lexa when he wasn’t. 

(Nathaniel also knew it was Clarke who had encouraged Lexa to respond to his letters, and for that he would be forever grateful.)

The day had been filled with smiles and laughter and happiness—Lexa couldn’t remember the last time she had smiled so much.

(But it was probably anytime she was with Clarke, to be honest, because she was just _so in love_ with the girl.)

“Lex!”

Lexa was broken out of her musings by arms winding around her waist from behind, and she grinned as the familiar scent of her girlfriend filled the air. A swift kiss on her cheek had her smiling widely, and she turned around to face the other girl.

“Hi, Clarke.”

“Hi sweetie,” Clarke said, leaning in and giving Lexa a soft kiss. She pulled away shortly, stepping out of Lexa’s embrace (despite Lexa’s pout because she hadn’t seen Clarke in like two weeks, ok, and she doesn’t care how much Raven teases her she _missed_ Clarke).

“Hi Nona, Hi Mr. Woods,” Clarke greeted, waving at the two adults. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Lexa’s dad smiled before offering his hand, Clarke grinning back before shaking it firmly. Nona winked at the blonde haired girl before pulling her into a hug, squeezing her tight before letting her go.

“Tell your mom thank you for that cake recipe she leant me last week,” Nona said. “I almost got through it before starting a fire this time!”

Lexa snickered, looking up to see her Dad hiding his laughter behind his hand.

Their eyes met, and they both laughed harder.

Nona rolled her eyes.

Clarke smiled.

“You can tell her yourself,” Clarke answered. “She should be coming...yup, there they are.”

The Woods family turned around and saw Abby and Jake Griffin walking towards them, the latter waving enthusiastically at the group.

“Hello Woods family!” Jake bellowed out when he was a few feet away, causing Clarke to roll her eyes and Lexa and Nathaniel to grin.

Lexa couldn’t remember the last time she and her father had shared so many smiles in one day.

(Actually, she was pretty sure today was the first day they had—but she really hoped it wasn’t the last.)

Lexa tuned out the adults having a conversation as Clarke’s hand slipped into her own. She turned to find Clarke already looking at her, and she gave her girlfriend’s hand a squeeze.

“Hey,” Clarke whispered. “I missed you.”

“I love you,” Lexa whispered back.

Clarke grinned, reaching up and tugging playfully at the ends of Lexa’s hair.

“Do you always have to one up me, Lex?” she asked.

Lexa gave a lingering kiss on Clarke’s cheek, putting on her most innocent smile. “The Woods family is notoriously competitive, Clarke. You knew that going into this.”

Clarke chuckled, shaking her head. Lexa beamed at hearing Clarke’s laugh, before the couple’s attention was diverted back to the adults.

“…and I have an extra set of clubs you can use until you decide if you want your own,” Jake was saying to Nathaniel, who was nodding his head enthusiastically. “I’ve scheduled a tee time for tomorrow morning.”

Abby and Nona were having their own conversation, and Lexa looked down at the watch her dad had given her for her seventeenth birthday—a wizarding tradition.

(Her dad had struggled through explaining the tradition—he told her she didn’t have to wear it because of their newfound relationship, only if she really wanted to, and to her credit she had only hesitated for a brief moment before putting it on and honestly it really was a really lovely watch—she noticed it was similar to the one her dad wears on his wrist.)

“We have to get on the train now,” Lexa said softly to Clarke, nudging her girlfriend.

Clarke sighed and nodded, but the truth was they were both excited to get back to school.

“We’ve got to board now,” Clarke said louder, gaining the attention of the adults standing in front of them.

Abby and Jake turned to the two of them, rushing forward. Abby captured Lexa in a hug while Jake wrapped his arms around Clarke, and Lexa reveled in the warmth that being in Abby’s arms brought. A second later Abby and Jake switched, and Lexa felt the safety she always associated in the arms of Jake Griffin. The two Griffins stepped back eventually, and Nona stepped up to the two girls, hugging them both.

“Have a great last year, girls,” Nona said to the two of them. “Don’t forget to write.”

She joined Abby and Jake and Lexa watched as her dad approached the two of them.

“Have a great year, Clarke,” Nathaniel said, addressing the blonde haired girl. 

Clarke smiled, reaching out and giving him a brief hug that he returned, a baffled look on his face that had Lexa stifling her laughter. Clarke pulled back and had the tact to step closer to her parents, giving Lexa and her father some privacy.

“Lexa,” Nathaniel began, clearing his throat. “This has been…a wonderful summer. I am so thankful you gave me the chance to get to know you. You are…an extraordinary young woman.”

The words hit Lexa hard—but not as hard as she thought they would. 

Perhaps it was because she had heard a version of that from her other family over the years—Anya, and Clarke and Raven and Octavia and Nona and even Abby and Jake, but she realized she didn’t _need_ to hear those words from him. Her years at Hogwarts and the friends and makeshift family she had made along the way had given her the unconditional support she was lacking from her parents for all those years.

Still, it was nice to hear them from him now.

Lexa knew that while the two of them still had a lot of work to do, she was confident her dad would meet her halfway.

“Thanks dad,” Lexa replied, and she felt happiness bloom up inside her at the smile her father had whenever she called him dad. “I’ll write to you, ok?”

Nathaniel nodded, and after a brief moment of hesitation, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Lexa blinked, before slowly bringing her own arms up, returning the hug.

The five minute warning horn went off from the train, and she reluctantly stepped back from the embrace.

Have a good last year, Lexa,” her dad said. “I’m certain it will be your best one yet.” 

__Lexa grinned, turning to Clarke who was giving her parents one last hug. Her girlfriend joined her again and tangled their fingers together as Lexa nodded at her dad._ _

__“Yes, I’m sure it will be,” she said. “Talk to you later.”_ _

__And with another wave, Lexa and Clarke turned and walked towards the train. As she followed Clarke up the steps of the train, she took a glance back—and smiled as Abby, Jake, and Nona were all standing in the same spot, smiling._ _

__And right next to her grandmother was her dad, who had a small grin on his face, waving at her as she caught his eye._ _

__Lexa waved back one final time before walking up the last step and boarding the train._ _

__Yes, it was sure to be her best year yet._ _

__* *_ _

__“Ugh.”_ _

__“I know.”_ _

__“This is the worst.”_ _

__“I agree.”_ _

__“We should ditch this and go watch Star Wars.”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__“…”_ _

__“…”_ _

__Lexa met Raven’s stare without blinking, before her friend let her head fall on top of her desk._ _

__“Ugh—FINE,” came Raven’s muffled voice. “We’ll keep studying. But after we’re done we’re getting ice cream from the kitchen and watching Star Wars.”_ _

__Lexa sighed, looking down at the papers spread in front of her forlornly. “Okay…” she agreed reluctantly._ _

__The two best friends were currently sitting at a corner table in the library, going on hour four of studying for their NEWTs. Papers were strewn across the desk, a couple of books were open in front of each of them, and Lexa just sighed again as she looked at the underside of her arm and realized she had somehow managed to smear an ink trail across her forearm._ _

__“Did you schedule your talk with Flitwick yet?” Raven asked, tapping her pen against her book._ _

__“Hmm?” Lexa asked absentmindedly, trying to point her wand at the underside of her arm. “Scourgify.”_ _

__Her triumphant grin turned to a scowl as she realized she had ink on the underside of her wand arm too._ _

__“Why?” Lexa mumbled to herself._ _

__“Lex—your future career talk? With Flitwick?” Raven repeated._ _

__Lexa looked up at her friend, finally focusing on the words she was saying._ _

__“What? No, not yet,” Lexa answered, putting her wand down and placing her arms on top of the table, giving her friend her undivided attention. “Didn’t we already have that talk during fifth year? Why do we need to have another one?”_ _

__“Because the fifth year meeting was just about what possible paths we could take so we knew what NEWTs we wanted to go for,” Raven replied. “This meeting is about more specialized careers—like, they want an actual answer when they ask what job you want to have in the future.”_ _

__Lexa just nodded her head, but waited to speak, sensing her friend had more to say._ _

“How are we supposed to know what we want to do with the rest of our lives right now?” Raven asked, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. “I mean, I can barely decide what I want to have for dinner tonight. I’m supposed to pick right now which way my future goes? I know for sure what I _don’t_ want to do for the rest of my life…but that’s about it.”

__Lexa hummed thoughtfully, taking in her friend’s words._ _

__Raven was right—she could make a list of things she didn’t want to do._ _

__She didn’t want to stop learning._ _

__Being sorted into Ravenclaw was one of the best things to ever happen to her—she was surrounded by people who actively craved more knowledge. The late nights she and Raven spent taking apart an old radio and piecing it together to try and make it compatible with the magic within the walls of Hogwarts were some of her favorite moments._ _

__And the radio would lead to dismantling a TV, and one time a telescope, and currently Raven somehow managed to get her hands on a car engine the two of them were studying together._ _

__She didn’t want to stop flying._ _

__The feeling of freedom and the excitement of soaring through the air never got old for her. Every time she flew through the sky, it was like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Adding the extra competitive element of a game like quidditch made it one of her favorite past times. What turned out to be for fun became so much more, and Lexa could safely say that flying and quidditch were things she wanted to keep in her life for as long as she could._ _

__She didn’t want to do anything without her friends by her side._ _

__Raven and Octavia and Anya were more than her friends really—they were her family. The three of them were the pillars on which her foundation stood. Lexa didn’t want to know what life would be like without the unwavering support from her friends._ _

__She didn’t want to ever be apart from Clarke._ _

__Lexa could classify her life as before Clarke and after Clarke—and it was glaringly obvious that her life had been better since she met her wonderful, beautiful, amazing girlfriend._ _

__Clarke showed her that things like love and caring were unconditional—you just had to find the right person._ _

__She showed Lexa what it was like to have stability—Clarke had declared them best friends in their very first year, and Lexa had never doubted that once._ _

Clarke showed Lexa that her opinion mattered, and she wasn’t afraid to use her voice to speak up and be heard. Lexa wasn’t scared that a disagreement with Clarke would be the end of them, because Clarke was the one in the first place who showed her that her voice _mattered_.

__She showed Lexa what it was to have courage—real courage, different from the kind it required to face down your greatest fears. The kind of courage it required to reconnect with her estranged grandmother and absentee father, and to have the grace and poise to give them the chance in the first place._ _

And ultimately, Lexa was certain that the most important and cherished lesson Clarke had inadvertently (though sometimes Lexa thinks about that glint in Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes that very first day on the train and feels like it wasn’t so inadvertent as it was Clarke’s own courage and stubbornness that broke past Lexa’s walls and helped coax Lexa out of her shell) taught her—how to love.

Clarke taught Lexa how to love, and how to _be_ loved in return.

First through their friendship, and then their relationship, until Lexa didn’t even know that she was falling in love with Clarke until she was more than halfway there. Lexa was so in love with Clarke she couldn’t really remember a time when she _wasn’t_ (though she wouldn’t want to, honestly).

Lexa had read all about love at first sight in books and seen it in movies over the past few years, and she’s still not sure if she believes those kinds of things happen—but _something_ happened that first day on the train when she had stared into the blue eyes of her most favorite person.

So maybe Lexa _did_ have an idea about what she wanted forever—but career wise, she was still absolutely clueless.

__Lexa knew what she didn’t want, but she still was uncertain about how she would translate those into a future career. As long as she got at least five NEWTs with top grades her options for the future were numerous, which is why Lexa was currently in the library studying her ass off._ _

__Though that last one about never being apart from Clarke—that was one thing she could actually start planning for._ _

__“What are you thinking about?” Raven’s voice knocked her out of her musings._ _

__Lexa shrugged, a vague outline of an idea beginning to form in her mind. “Just the future,” she answered._ _

__“Hmm…the only future I’m certain about is after this chapter we’re getting ice cream and treating ourselves with a movie,” Raven replied, scowling down at her book. “Stupid transfiguration…”_ _

__Lexa smiled at her friend before turning her attention back to her Arithmancy book. She picked up her pen, noticing out of the corner of her eye that the arm she had just cleaned had more ink on it. Lexa looked down at the desk and groaned when she saw she had been resting her arms on the paper she had been writing notes on._ _

__“Oh for Merlin’s sake,” she mumbled under her breath. She picked up her wand with a sigh before pointing it at her arm. “Scorgify.”_ _

__* *_ _

_**Dear Dad,**_

__

_**I can’t believe Nona roped you into trying to bake too! Thanks for enclosing that picture of the two of you covered in flour—I framed it and put it on my dresser. It makes me smile every time I see it.**_

__

_**Quidditch is in full swing, and this year tryouts were even longer than last year. I really only had to look for another beater—well, that was the plan, but my team insisted they should try out for their positions too in case there was someone better suited for the job.**_

__

_**(There wasn’t—my team flew circles around the competition, and I ended up only picking another beater.)**_

__

_**I’m glad that you’re enjoying golfing—you certainly have the temperament for it. I remember Clarke telling me that it takes patience to play golf, which is why she can’t play it.** _

__

_**Also, yes—Star Wars IS amazing and I’m so glad you got to experience it. We’ll have to watch it together when I come back for Christmas break…if that’s something you’d be interested in.** _

__

_**There’s also something kind of serious I’d like to talk to you and Nona about during the holiday break as well. It’s nothing bad though, don’t worry!** _

__

_**Anyways, I look forward to learning about what else you and Nona are getting up to while I’m away. I’ll talk to you again soon.** _

__

_**Love,  
Lexa**_

__* *_ _

__“And here we are, a sweet for my sweets.”_ _

__Lexa laughed, rolling her eyes at the grin on Clarke’s face as she handed over a cup of pumpkin juice._ _

__“Come on Clarke, you’re better than that,” Lexa said to her girlfriend. “I give it a four out of ten.”_ _

__Clarke feigned a look of outrage, before grabbing her own cup of pumpkin juice and taking a sip._ _

__“A four?!” Clarke exclaimed. “I packed this whole picnic for us while _someone_ was caught up in trying to beat Octavia in that race around the pitch.”_ _

__“A four was being generous,” Lexa replied, quirking an eyebrow. “That line really only worth a one, but because you’re so cute you got three extra points.”_ _

__“Yikes, tough crowd,” Clarke said, grinning as she leaned closer._ _

__“Well, there’s still time to raise your score,” Lexa commented, her eyes dropping down to glance at her girlfriend’s lips._ _

__“Mmm, thank Merlin for that,” Clarke murmured softly, wiggling her eyebrows making Lexa laugh before the laughter was swallowed up in a kiss._ _

__Lexa grinned into the kiss before reaching out and pulling Clarke closer, her girlfriend’s lips moving against her own._ _

__(Kissing Clarke was brilliant, every single time really.)_ _

__Lexa hummed as Clarke gave her one last kiss before pulling back, smile on her face._ _

__“Ten out of ten, would absolutely kiss again,” Lexa said softly, a proud grin on her face as Clarke threw her head back and laughed._ _

__(Making Clarke laugh was brilliant every single time too.)_ _

__“So I guess I don’t have to ask how your study session was with Octavia since I found the two of you flying around outside?” Clarke asked, handing Lexa a sandwich from the basket near her feet._ _

__The two were sitting on a blanket under the tree in their usual spot, having lunch outside. Clarke had just gotten out of her Charms class and Lexa had just wrapped up a major study session with Octavia._ _

__“Umm excuse you, we studied for like three hours straight before we couldn’t take it anymore,” Lexa replied. “We just had to get outside for a little bit. We were getting stir crazy.”_ _

__“Yeah, I thought Raven was going to hex me the other day while we were studying in the library and I accidentally dropped a book on the floor,” Clarke answered, nodding her head. “Maybe we should find a new place to study. I think the library is actually driving her crazy.”_ _

“Oh, Raven _is_ crazy,” Lexa said. “The best kind of crazy. I’m pretty sure she’s a certified genius, honestly.”

__“True,” Clarke agreed, leaning her back against the trunk of the tree._ _

__The two of them enjoyed lunch together, talking about anything except for schoolwork, both deciding they needed a break from all things NEWTs._ _

__This was one of the other million things Lexa loved about Clarke—her girlfriend’s ability to ease Lexa’s mind._ _

__Sitting next to Clarke, eating lunch and enjoying the sunshine, Lexa was completely and utterly relaxed. She wasn’t worrying about the future because the one thing she knew for sure was that Clarke would be there._ _

__“We should get a house with a big backyard and a really big tree,” Clarke commented, reaching up and tracing their initials carved into the trunk. “That would be nice. We could have picnics every day.”_ _

__“That sounds nice,” Lexa said, smiling. “Maybe we could find a house on a bunch of land and build our own quidditch pitch.”_ _

__Clarke rolled her eyes, but grinned nonetheless. “As long as there’s a porch with a bench swing,” she said. “I’ve always wanted one of those.”_ _

__“Deal,” Lexa replied, sticking her hand out._ _

__Clarke laughed and reached out and grabbed the offered hand, giving Lexa a firm handshake._ _

__“Deal,” Clarke repeated, giggling when Lexa pulled her closer and kissed her._ _

__“Sealed with a kiss,” Lexa said after she pulled back._ _

__“Mmm…the kiss was excellent but the comment after was only a three,” Clarke replied, tapping her chin with her finger._ _

__“A three?!” Lexa exclaimed._ _

__“It was so cheesy babe!”_ _

__“I’ll show you cheesy,” Lexa growled, grinning as Clarke started to shake her head._ _

__“Lexa no, don’t,” Clarke warned. “Don’t even think about it.”_ _

__Lexa leapt at Clarke, laughing as her girlfriend squealed when Lexa started to tickle her stomach._ _

__“Who’s cheesy now?” Lexa asked over Clarke’s laughter._ _

__“That—that doesn’t even make sense!” Clarke managed to get out between laughter._ _

__Lexa took pity on her girlfriend who sounded out of breath, and she sat up, now straddling Clarke’s hips._ _

__Clarke caught her breath and grinned up at Lexa, wiggling her eyebrows. “Hello,” she said._ _

__Lexa snorted, before leaning down and connecting their lips once more._ _

__“Mmm…ok, ten out of ten,” Clarke murmured against Lexa’s lips._ _

__Lexa pulled back slightly, opening her eyes and waiting until Clarke opened hers._ _

__“Love you,” Lexa said softly._ _

__Clarke smiled, slowly pulling Lexa’s head back down towards her._ _

__“I love you too, Lexa.”_ _

___***Winter*** _ _ _

__Lexa was so excited she was practically bouncing on the toes of her feet._ _

__She checked her watch again, before looking around at the packed stadium._ _

__“This is awesome!” Octavia yelled from beside her._ _

__Lexa laughed, nodding her head in agreement as Raven and Clarke started to cheer as well._ _

__The four of them were currently home for winter break and her dad had surprised them all with box seats—Abby and Jake and Nona and her father were there in the box with them (her mother opting out of the game, though Lexa wasn’t surprised)—to a professional quidditch match._ _

__A Montrose Magpies home quidditch match, to be exact._ _

__Anya’s team._ _

__Her dad had surprised her with them the second day of winter break, and Lexa had given her dad the biggest hug she had ever given to him before running up the stairs and scribbling a hasty letter to Clarke before sending Athena off with the good news._ _

__Now, they were all sitting in a box at the game—well, the four of them were standing at the edge of the railing, the window to their box open as they anxiously waited for the match to start._ _

__“Does Anya know we’re here?” Clarke asked._ _

__“I told her we were coming!” Raven answered, shouting to be heard over the random bursts of cheers from the crowd. “She said she’d look for us!”_ _

__Lexa looked around at the crowd, feeling a burst of pride surge through her every time she saw someone wearing a jersey with Forest on the back. The four of them were all wearing the jerseys Anya had sent them when she was first drafted by the Magpies, and Clarke and Octavia were waving scarves in the air that the four of them had bought when they arrived at the stadium (and when they had first arrived, Lexa had looked up in awe at the huge banner of Anya that was hanging as soon as they walked into the stadium, arms crossed and signature smirk on her face)._ _

__**“Welcome everyone, to this evening’s match between the visiting Holyhead Harpies and the home team, your very own Montrose Magpies!”** the announcers voice rang throughout the stadium._ _

__“It’s so much bigger than our quidditch pitch, huh?” Octavia commented, nudging Lexa._ _

__Lexa nodded her head, grinning as she nudged her friend back._ _

__**“Now, the starting lineup for the Harpies—Kara Danvers, Sara Lance, Iris West, Anissa Pierce, Lucy Lane, Maggie Sawyer and their captain, Alex Danvers! The Harpies are coming off of a huge win against the Chudley Cannons last week, trouncing the competition 310-10!”** the announcer said, and Lexa was mesmerized as the Holyhead Harpies flew around the pitch, flying so close to their box that Lexa was sure if she yelled out a greeting the players would hear her._ _

__**“And now, get on your feet and get ready to greet your Magpies!”** the announcer continued, and the volume in the stadium grew louder as the crowd stood up and started clapping their hands and stomping their feet. **“First, at chaser, here’s Leo—”**_ _

__“Fitz!” the crowd shouted in unison, as Leo Fitz flew out of the tunnel to the cheers of the crowd. Lexa looked up at the huge jumbotron as it showed Leo Fitz, easy smile on his face as the picture of him waved to the crowd._ _

__**“Chaser Jemma—”** _ _

__“Simmons!” the crowd yelled, and Lexa could hear from next to her that Octavia had joined in, catching on to the home team crowd’s tradition._ _

__Jemma Simmons flew out of the tunnel and around the pitch, smiling and waving at the same time as her picture on the jumbotron._ _

__**“The third chaser, our captain, Phil—”** _ _

__“Coulson!” rang out throughout the stadium as the Captain, the Magpies most consistent player, Phil Coulson flew out of the tunnel, giving a salute to the crowd._ _

__**“Next up, beater Grant—”** _ _

__“Ward!” everyone yelled, the picture of Grant Ward staring down the crowd on the jumbotron as the beater flew out of the tunnel._ _

__**“Beater Melinda—”** _ _

__“May!” shouted everyone, Octavia, Raven and Clarke joining in on the cheering and a serious looking woman flew out of the tunnel, her picture on the big screen giving a glare so fierce Lexa was sure it struck fear in the heart’s of her opponents._ _

__(Lexa would have cheered if she hadn’t been so mesmerized by the entire quidditch stadium as a whole, and Merlin’s _beard_ professional quidditch matches were something else entirely.)_ _

__**“The seeker, she’s the reigning league MVP, Daisy—”** _ _

__“Johnson!” they all yelled, and Lexa waved her scarf in the air with her friends as Daisy Johnson flew out of the tunnel and around the pitch, giving the crowd a smirk that rivaled Anya’s._ _

__Lexa felt Clarke gripping her arm tightly, all of them knowing who was coming out of the tunnel next._ _

__**“And last but certainly not least, your keeper, riding the momentum from a spectacular rookie season last year and currently leading the league in saves, Anya—”** _ _

__“Forest!” Lexa yelled as loud as she could, the crowd deafening as Anya’s familiar figure flew out of the tunnel._ _

__Lexa watched as Anya circled the pitch, her sharp eyes wandering around before locking onto their box and grinning, sending a salute and wink their way._ _

__Their box went crazy, Abby and Jake and Nona and her dad all on their feet, clapping and cheering._ _

__The four of them were waving their Magpies scarves in the air wildly, and Lexa tugged on her jersey with her free hand, proudly displaying the number one that was on the front of her Anya Forest jersey._ _

__(Clarke had to hold onto the back of Raven’s sweater to make sure the girl didn’t fall over the railing from how hard she was waving.)_ _

__**“This is the second meeting between these two teams, with the Harpies taking the last match in an intense game that lasted almost six hours long! Okay, the captains have finished shaking hands, the chest is being unlocked now, and there go the bludgers, followed by the snitch, and the quaffle is released!”** _ _

__* *_ _

__“Holy shit you guys, I just got Kara and Alex Danvers’ autographs!” Octavia practically squealed, jumping up and down._ _

__“I can’t believe you asked for the opponent’s autographs,” Raven scoffed, though the smile on her face said she was only teasing her friend._ _

__Lexa smiled as Clarke squeezed her hand, and she felt her girlfriend give her a kiss on the cheek. Their whole group was waiting in the player’s friends and family section at the end of the tunnel, waiting for Anya to come out of the locker room after the game._ _

__The Danvers sisters had walked past their group on their way out, and Octavia had almost knocked Lexa down to talk to them._ _

__“Hey, they were nice enough to sign even though they lost,” Octavia defended, clutching her match program with the autographs on them in her hands._ _

__“They’re pretty awesome,” Clarke agreed, nodding her head._ _

__“I’m gonna ask Anya to sign my jersey,” Raven declared._ _

__“Oooh good idea!” Octavia replied. “Me too!”_ _

__“And me!” Clarke piped up._ _

__“I suppose I will as well then,” Lexa added, grinning at her friend’s enthusiasm._ _

__“Where you guys waiting for me?” a voice asked from behind them, and Lexa turned around quickly to see Anya had come out of the locker room, bag slung over her shoulder and a smile on her face._ _

__“Anya!” they all yelled, and their friend laughed as she was suddenly pulled into a group hug, all of them talking excitedly._ _

__“Wait, wait, let me greet my girlfriend first please!” Raven exclaimed._ _

__Lexa reluctantly let go of Anya, Clarke and Octavia following suit as they all pretended to look elsewhere as she heard Anya greeting Raven softly._ _

__A few seconds passed before Lexa spoke again. “Ok, are you done kissing now?” she asked._ _

__“Yeah, can we go back to hugging?” Clarke added._ _

__“Can you sign my jersey?” Octavia blurted out, and Anya and Raven broke apart, the both of them laughing._ _

__“Oh Merlin, I missed you guys,” Anya said fondly, shaking her head._ _

__Octavia and Clarke eagerly took that as permission, and took turns hugging Anya before the quidditch star signed their jerseys. Lexa saw Clarke glance at her, before pulling Octavia and Raven slightly to the side and letting Lexa have a moment with Anya._ _

__“Hey kid,” Anya greeted, grinning._ _

__Lexa studied her friend for a moment, noticing something was different since the last time they saw one another._ _

__“You’re happy,” Lexa declared, smiling as her friend laughed and pulled her into a hug._ _

__“Yeah kid, I am,” Anya replied. “I’m really happy.”_ _

__Lexa closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of Anya, before taking a step back._ _

__“I’m living in my own flat, I’ve got great teammates who are really cool off the pitch, and I’ve got the best girl,” Anya continued, nodding her head towards Raven (who was currently having a dance off with Octavia?). “I’m happy.”_ _

__“The weight is gone,” Lexa said._ _

__Anya smiled softly, nodding her head again. “Yeah, it is.”_ _

__And Lexa didn’t have to elaborate about what weight she was talking about—Anya knew._ _

__Anya always knew._ _

__The weight of Anya’s parents, of her last name, of the expectations piled on top of her shoulders—she was free from all of it, living her own life._ _

__“You’re doing what makes you happy,” Lexa responded. “And screw the rest.”_ _

__Anya laughed, putting her hand on top of Lexa’s head and giving it a shake._ _

__“And screw the rest,” Anya agreed._ _

__“Come on guys, I’m hungry!” Raven’s voice called out, and the two of them looked down the hallway to see the rest of their group was walking towards the exit._ _

__“Dinners on me, kids!” Jake Griffin called over his shoulder, the whole group cheering at his words._ _

__“Come on, kid,” Anya said, slinging her arm around Lexa, guiding her towards the rest of the group. “Our family is waiting.”_ _

__Lexa grinned as she saw Octavia, Raven and Clarke waiting for them at the end of the tunnel._ _

__“Let’s go,” she said. “Clarke gets cranky when she’s hungry.”_ _

__And the sound of Anya’s laughter echoed through the tunnel, Lexa’s heart filled with joy at being surrounded by her most favorite people in the world._ _

__* *_ _

__“Hey, Nona? Dad?”_ _

__Lexa’s voice echoed in the large living room, where her Nona and Dad were sitting, playing a game of wizard’s chess._ _

__The two adults looked up from their game, but not before Nona picked up a piece and placed it down with authority, beaming as she shouted, “Checkmate!”_ _

__Nathaniel groaned as his mother added another tally to her side of a white board she had conjured up, showing that she was leading in the overall wins of games with seven to his three._ _

__“What’s up, buttercup?” Nona asked, turned to face Lexa. She stood up, walking over to the couch and patting the cushion next to her. “Here, take a seat.”_ _

__Nathaniel followed suit, sitting on the other end of the couch, leaving the middle cushion for his daughter. Lexa sat down in between, her body rigid. The impending conversation was making her anxious, and it showed in the tension of her shoulders._ _

__“Lexa? What did you want to talk about?” her dad asked, and Lexa saw him reach out, hesitating for only a few seconds before patting her on her back._ _

__That simple act—one that would have been unfathomable for Lexa to imagine before this year—helped her relax enough to take a deep breath and say what she wanted to._ _

__“I want to ask Clarke to marry me,” Lexa blurted out, and oh—there were the nerves again, as she reached up and fiddled with her necklace while she waited for their responses._ _

__“Lexa, sweetie,” her Nona began, and Lexa sighed, having a feeling that she knew what was about to be said._ _

__That she and Clarke were too young._ _

__That they had time—they didn’t have to rush anything._ _

__That they couldn’t possibly know for sure who they wanted to spend the rest of their life with._ _

__Lexa had thought of all the possibilities and then some—her parents hadn’t gotten married until they were in their late twenties, themselves._ _

__“Lexa,” her dad said, tapping her on the back. “Look at me.”_ _

__Lexa turned her head to meet her dad’s eyes—a similar green that she saw whenever she looked into a mirror. Her dad was—smiling? He reached his arm over so it was resting on top of Lexa’s shoulders and gave her a squeeze._ _

__“I think that’s amazing, Lexa,” Nathanial said. “How are you going to ask?”_ _

__Lexa blinked, mouth dropping open in shock before turning to gauge her Nona’s reaction. Her grandmother was smiling too, and her eyes were shining as she patted her granddaughter on her knee._ _

__“You—you don’t think we’re too young?” Lexa asked the two of them, fiddling with her necklace again._ _

__“Your grandfather and I were engaged right out of Hogwarts,” Nona said, a faraway look in her eyes. “We got married a year later, and we were happy up until the very end of his days.” Nona gave a smile—Lexa thought it looked sort of beautifully sad—and gave Lexa’s hand a squeeze. “I knew he was it for me in our fifth year when I woke up after a bad quidditch match in the hospital wing and he was sitting there, rummaging through the get-well gifts and putting aside the things I would want the most.”_ _

__She gave a wry smile after that, chuckling as she continued. “And cursing up a storm as he ate the Bertie Bott’s beans because he had just eaten an earwax flavored one.”_ _

__Lexa and Nathaniel let out a laugh as well, and it occurred to Lexa that neither her Nona nor her father had really told her anything about her grandfather._ _

__“What was he like?” Lexa asked, curiously._ _

__“He was the best dad,” Nathaniel said, surprising Lexa as he spoke up. “He would go flying with me every Sunday, and when I was away at Hogwarts he would send me a letter every week. He was always laughing—he had the best jokes. I mean they were cheesy and the worst, but also the best? He was my best friend, and when he—when he passed,” he continued, clearing his throat. “When he passed away it was like—like I had lost a part of myself. I couldn’t imagine a world in which my dad wasn’t living.”_ _

__Lexa’s eyes widened when she saw unshed tears in her father’s eyes, and she slowly wrapped her arm around his back, giving him a hug._ _

__“Oh, Nate,” her Nona said softly, reaching over and taking her son’s hand. “I miss him too.”_ _

__They were all silent for a moment, and Lexa thought about the glimpse of his childhood her father had just given her. She knew her Nona had essentially dropped off the grid when her grandfather had passed, and her dad—was that the catalyst? The moment when he changed—had become more serious, more rigid?_ _

__“Maybe you can tell me more about him?” Lexa asked quietly, smiling as her dad nodded and her grandmother beamed._ _

__“Certainly,” Nathaniel said. “But first, let’s get back to what you wanted to talk about.”_ _

__Lexa nodded her head, and gave her father her full attention as he took a deep breath and seemed to be collecting himself._ _

__“This is a big thing, Lexa,” he said. “But getting to know you has been—the greatest privilege of my life, and if there’s one thing I have learned it’s that you are smart.”_ _

__He laughed happily, nudging her on the shoulder. “Like, crazy smart, one that rivals your mother’s,” he continued, but sobered as he noticed the look on Lexa’s face at the mention of her mother. “Oh Lexa, I know—your mother is…not the warmest.”_ _

__Lexa just gave her father another look._ _

__“Ok, that’s an understatement,” he conceded, and the two of them chuckled. “But I _do_ love her, and I’ve talked with her extensively about being more present…that’s not what we were talking about,” he said, shaking his head. “You’re as smart as your mother, but the major difference is you don’t just follow your head, you follow your heart too.”_ _

__His words hit Lexa hard, remembering what the sorting hat had told her on her very first day. And then she grinned, knowing exactly what the hat meant now._ _

__“Because of my friends,” Lexa said. “Because of Clarke.”_ _

__Nathaniel smiled softly, nodding his head. “And you’re so sure of it,” he said. “Which is why I know this is the right choice for you.”_ _

__“You’re following your head—because honestly you’d be a fool to let go of a girl that special,” Nona spoke up, chuckling as Lexa turned to look at her. “But most importantly, you’re following your heart—and it’s led you right to Clarke.”_ _

__“It’s a little humbling to see such strong love at such a young age,” Nathaniel added. “But if you want to ask Clarke to marry you, we’re behind you Lexa, absolutely.”_ _

__Lexa felt like she could cry._ _

_“We’re behind you Lexa, absolutely.”_

__Those were not words she thought she would ever hear her dad say to her._ _

__(And if her dad’s eyes were suspiciously shiny with unshed tears too—well, her Nona had enough tact not to comment on the looks on their faces.)_ _

__“Lexa, I don’t know if you thought about a ring but—” her grandma cut off her sentence, before pulling out a thin chain hanging around her neck. Lexa hadn’t even known her grandmother was wearing that necklace—it must have always been hidden under her top._ _

__Hanging from the chain was a beautiful ring—it was a platinum ring, with a square shaped diamond sitting on top of it. It sparkled in the sunlight, and Lexa was frozen as her grandmother took her necklace off, removing the ring and placing it into Lexa’s hand._ _

__“This is the ring your grandfather used to propose to me in our seventh year,” Nona continued. “I’ve worn it everyday since the very first day he gave it to me.”_ _

__“Nona…” Lexa said, hand slightly shaky as she clutched the ring in her palm. “Your ring—I can’t—I mean it’s beautiful but—”_ _

__Nona held her hand up, making Lexa pause. “I would be—so _honored_ if you wanted to give this ring to Clarke, my dear Lexa,” she said. “It’s been a symbol of the love between me and your grandfather, and I think it’s time it brought luck to a new young couple in love.”_ _

__“I…” Lexa gulped._ _

__“Take it, Lexa,” her dad said softly._ _

__Lexa opened her hand and looked at the ring—it really was a gorgeous ring, and as she imagined it sitting on the ring finger of her beautiful, wonderful Clarke—Merlin’s beard, this was happening._ _

__“Thank you, Nona,” Lexa said reverently, before turning to her dad. “Both of you, thank you.”_ _

__“It’s our pleasure, my dear Lexa,” Nona answered, before pulling Lexa and Nathaniel both into a hug._ _

And encompassed in the arms of her Nona and her dad, holding on tightly to her Nona’s ring ( _Clarke’s_ future ring), Lexa felt like their house—the cold, empty house she grew up in—was maybe starting to feel like a home.

__* *_ _

__“Lexa, catch!”_ _

__Lexa looked up from her book, putting her hands up just in time to catch the small box being thrown her way._ _

__“Clarke,” she admonished her girlfriend, who just grinned and shrugged. “That could have hit me in the face.”_ _

__“When has that ever happened?” Clarke asked as she walked closer, plopping down next to Lexa on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room._ _

__The room was pretty empty, with most people out at Hogsmeade for the day—Lexa had been waiting for Clarke to show up so they could head out as well._ _

__Lexa just shook her head and chuckled as Clarke plucked the box of candy hearts out of Lexa’s hands and opened it, pouring a few out onto her palm before finding the one with the familiar words._ _

__“Here you go, Lex,” Clarke said, dropping the **BE MINE** candy heart into Lexa’s palm. “Be my valentine?”_ _

__“As you wish,” Lexa teased, smiling as Clarke leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek._ _

__“You know this is our seventh straight year of being each other’s valentines?” Clarke asked, looping her arm through Lexa’s._ _

__Clarke rested her head against Lexa’s shoulders, and Lexa felt a sense of calm wash over her immediately._ _

__Merlin’s beard, the effect this girl had on her._ _

__“My future career meeting with McGonagall is tomorrow,” Clarke said, breaking the serene silence that had overcome the two of them._ _

__Lexa hummed, turning her head and dropping a kiss on the top of Clarke’s head. “Do you know what you’re going to tell her?”_ _

__“I think…” Clarke began, and the slight hesitation had Lexa turning her head, giving Clarke her full attention. “I think I’m going to tell her that I want to pursue healing.”_ _

__Lexa nodded her head, nudging Clarke on the shoulder to encourage her to continue._ _

__“Ever since I could remember I’ve wanted to be a surgeon like my mom,” Clarke said. “And I’ve been working all year with Madame Pomfrey on how magic and surgery intertwine…and I think I want to continue that. So I can mix the two worlds together, you know?”_ _

__Clarke turned and met Lexa’s eyes, and Lexa grinned as she laced their fingers together._ _

__“I think that’s a great idea, Clarke,” Lexa said, giving her hand a squeeze. “You’re going to be a great healer. So a surgical healer?”_ _

__Clarke nodded her head, her blue eyes shining as she smiled at the support Lexa had immediately given her._ _

__“Yes,” Clarke replied. “A surgical healer.”_ _

__“My girlfriend is going to save lives,” Lexa declared, smiling at Clarke’s happy laughter. “I win—everyone else can go home. I have the best girlfriend.”_ _

__Lexa suddenly found herself with a lap full of Clarke, the other girl straddling her legs and Lexa leaned back against the couch cushion._ _

__“You’re the best,” Clarke said softly._ _

__“Well, I have to keep up with you, don’t I?” Lexa responded._ _

__Clarke closed the gap between them, lips connecting in a soft kiss that quickly became more passionate. Lexa soon got lost in the feeling of Clarke’s lips, encouraged by the moan Clarke let out against her mouth as Lexa’s hands moved from Clarke’s hips to her lower back._ _

__The need for air broke them apart softly, and Lexa opened her eyes to be met with Clarke’s smile._ _

__“Do you now what you’re going to tell Flitwick yet?” Clarke asked softly, carding her fingers through Lexa’s hair._ _

__Lexa sighed, shaking her head no as she moved her hands back down to Clarke’s hips._ _

“I have a couple of things I’d be interested in doing, but I don’t know career wise what I want to do,” Lexa answered. “I just don’t know how to decide _now_ what I want to do forever.”

__Clarke hummed thoughtfully, moving her hands from Lexa’s hair down to rest on her collarbones._ _

__“I’m not sure if that’s the best way to think of it,” Clarke finally replied. “You’re putting so much pressure on yourself Lex. You don’t have to pick one thing to do for the rest of your life. You can always change your mind, babe.”_ _

__Lexa nodded, taking in Clarke’s words. It made sense—Lexa was sure she was stressing out so much because she was thinking in absolutes. Because what if she picked the wrong career? And then she was stuck being unhappy forever?_ _

__“You’re right,” Lexa said. “Hopefully Flitwick will be able to help me map out a plan based on our conversation.”_ _

__“You’re gonna be fine, honey,” Clarke responded. “I am sure that whatever you come up with you’re going to be the best you can be. Try not to worry so much about it.”_ _

__Clarke’s words settled over Lexa like a blanket, filling her with warmth. She didn’t feel so bad about not knowing what her future career would be now—Clarke said she had time to figure it out, and Clarke had never lied to Lexa before._ _

__(Never, not once.)_ _

__“I know one thing about my future I’m sure about,” Lexa said, reaching up and gently grabbing Clarke’s hands._ _

__“What’s that?” Clarke asked._ _

__Lexa looked into her favorite pair of blue eyes, leaning closer so her forehead was resting on Clarke’s._ _

__“I know that I want to be wherever you are,” Lexa replied. “For as long as you’ll have me.”_ _

__Clarke leaned forward and gave Lexa another soft kiss before answering._ _

__“Promise?”_ _

__“Promise.”_ _

__“How about forever?”_ _

__“As you wish.”_ _

__* *_ _

___***Spring*** _ _ _

**“Well folks, here it is—our final quidditch match of the year, and my very last match as your Hogwarts quidditch announcer!”** Harper’s voice rang throughout the stadium. **“It’s been a real privilege to call the games for these years of mine at Hogwarts, and for all we gripe about how much of a fun-sucker Kane is—”**

 **“Miss McIntyre!”**

**“Ahh, there it is! Sorry Professor Kane, I’m only joking! Like I was saying, despite our commentating differences because Kane seems to not like comedy—yes, say it with me folks—”**

MISS MCINTYRE!” the entire student body seemed to shout at the same time as Kane, causing all the quidditch players in the tunnel to laugh. 

**“So like I was saying, the final quidditch match of the year—this one is for all the marbles, folks! Winner takes the quidditch cup, though this year the Gryffindors seem to have a lock on the house cup already because of the big ass lead of points courtesy of one Clarke Griffin, who was actually published alongside Madame Pomfrey for their groundbreaking work with some medical science I don’t understand—”**

__“Hey, Lexa!”_ _

__Lexa turned to see the Gryffindor team lined up next to the Ravenclaw team, and Octavia was standing in the back next to Lexa instead of up front where the rest of the chasers were._ _

__“Our last match,” Octavia commented, bumping Lexa’s shoulder with her own. “How you feeling?”_ _

__Lexa smiled at her friend, feeling slightly nostalgic as Octavia stood next to her with her broom resting on her shoulder._ _

__“Ready to kick your ass,” Lexa replied._ _

__“As if,” Octavia responded, not missing a beat._ _

__The two grinned at one another, and then Octavia was pulling Lexa into a hug that she eagerly returned._ _

__“I’m gonna miss this,” Octavia murmured in her ear._ _

__Lexa nodded, closing her eyes as she tightened her arms around her friend._ _

__“Me too.”_ _

__The two pulled back, and Octavia nodded and gave Lexa a salute._ _

__“Good luck, Commander,” Octavia said._ _

__“You too, O,” Lexa replied, and Octavia grinned, before winking and walking to the front of her team’s line._ _

__Lexa watched her friend retreat, feeling that same sense of nostalgia before shaking her head and mounting her broom._ _

**“And now, introducing the Gryffindor team, led by their captain, Octavia Blake…”**

__* *_ _

__“Miss Woods! Miss Blake!”_ _

__Lexa and Octavia turned away from Clarke and Raven to see Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall waving at her, walking towards the team tents with a familiar looking woman walking in between them._ _

__“We’ll meet up with you guys later,” Clarke said, giving Lexa a quick kiss on the cheek and Octavia a hug._ _

__“Meet us in the Ravenclaw common room!” Raven added, before she and Clarke started the trek back up to the castle as Lexa and Octavia waited for the approaching trio._ _

__“Alex Danvers?” Octavia asked incredulously._ _

__The captain of the Holyhead Harpies nodded her head, smiling and reaching her hand out, first to Lexa, who wordlessly shook it, and then Octavia, whose eyes were wide open as she returned the offered handshake._ _

__“Miss Danvers has asked the two of us if she could speak with the two of you,” Professor Flitwick said._ _

__“The two of us—why?” Lexa asked._ _

__“Because I wanted to see for myself what all the scouts were talking about,” Alex explained._ _

__“Scouts?” Octavia repeated._ _

__“Quidditch scouts,” Professor McGonagall answered her student._ _

__“There have been numerous scouts at our quidditch matches throughout the school year,” Professor Flitwick said. “But due to the British and Irish Quidditch League rules, scouts are not allowed to contact you during the quidditch season since you’re both still in school.”_ _

__“But the last match is over,” Alex cut in, “And I wanted to make sure I spoke to the two of you before anyone else did. I told our scouts I wanted to check the two of you out myself—and I’m glad I did.”_ _

Lexa’s head was reeling as she took in the professional quidditch player’s words. Alex Danvers wanted to meet _her_? 

__“You two can really fly,” Alex continued, unaware of Lexa’s inner panic. “And from what I’ve seen, you’re team players. That’s the kind of thing we value on the Holyhead Harpies.”_ _

__Lexa felt Octavia’s hand reach down and grab Lexa’s, squeezing tight as Alex spoke._ _

__“And I wanted to formally invite the two of you to our training camp at the beginning of the summer,” Alex said. “I’m not sure if the two of you were planning on turning pro after graduation—but you definitely should think about it. And if you do, I hope you’ll consider joining the Harpies. We’re a great team, and we’ve got some stellar players and we’re looking for a couple of more to round out our roster.”_ _

__She turned to Octavia, nodding her head. “I think you can learn a lot from my sister—Kara Danvers—and Sara Lance. They’re our top two chasers, and Iris is talking about settling down and starting a family, which means we’ll need someone to replace her,” Alex said. “I think that could be you.”_ _

__“Wha—I—what?” Octavia mumbled. Lexa nudged her friend, who nodded her head quickly. “I mean, thank you. Yes, absolutely I would be interested.”_ _

__Alex turned her sights on Lexa now, and she found herself unconsciously standing up straighter. “You’ve got some of the most raw flying talent I’ve ever seen,” Alex said bluntly. “And I know that working with me, you can become one of the top seekers in the league—probably in the world.”_ _

__“Really?” Lexa squeaked out, before Octavia elbowed her in the side. “I mean, yes that sounds amazing. Thank you so, so much.”_ _

Alex smiled then, and Lexa relaxed a fraction of an inch, realizing that though Alex Danvers was one of the best seekers in the world and captain of one of the greatest organizations in history, she was still a person. And she was nice, and spoke with them with respect, and said her team wanted _Lexa_ and _Octavia_.

__“I’m glad the two of you seem excited about my offer,” Alex continued. “But you’ll probably get this spiel from a couple of other teams in the league. I think it’s only fair to let you weigh all of your options before giving me a concrete decision. I just wanted to contact the two of you first, so you would know the Harpies are serious about their offer.”_ _

__With that, Alex once again shook Lexa’s hand, then Octavia’s, thanked them for their time, and headed up towards the castle with Professor Flitwick and McGonagall, who had given their two students proud smiles._ _

__Lexa and Octavia stood there in silence for a few seconds._ _

__“Did that really just happen?” Octavia asked._ _

__Lexa understood Octavia’s incredulous tone—she was still trying to process all that had just been dropped in her lap._ _

__Her? A professional quidditch player?_ _

__Sure, she had thought about it when Anya had been drafted to a team, but only in passing—but now, she could seriously consider it._ _

__She loved playing quidditch._ _

__And she loved to fly._ _

And Clarke _did_ say she had options—Lexa didn’t have to have the same career forever.

__Wouldn’t it be smart to play quidditch now—at the young age of seventeen, and learn from the best players in the world? And she could keep playing through her peak years, and when that was over, she could move on to something else. After all, flying had been the first moment she had felt free—like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Every time she played quidditch, the rush of the game brought her joy that could only be rivaled to the happiness that overcame her whenever she was with Clarke._ _

__Was she really doing this?_ _

__Lexa was shook out of her reverie by Octavia, who had jumped on her back laughing._ _

__“Lexa! We’re going to be professional quidditch players!”_ _

__Lexa laughed along with her friend, knowing she had a long talk with Clarke, and probably Raven, and Anya and the rest of her family ahead of her._ _

__* *_ _

_**Dear Lexa,**_

 _**I must admit, when we received your last letter, Abby and I had to sit down we were so startled. As you can imagine, it’s not every day someone writes to ask for our blessing to propose to Clarke.**_

_**But it’s you, so we didn’t immediately dismiss the idea, and we read the rest of your letter.**_

_**We realize it’s common in the wizarding world to get engaged young, and I have to say, ever since we found out that our little girl had magic—well, we’ve just been trying to keep up with her ever since. She’s opened our eyes to a whole other world, and with it came the wonderful people who we consider family.**_

_**Yes, we’re talking about you, Lexa.**_

_**Which is why after the initial shock wore off, it was easy to realize that you’ve always been a part of Clarke’s life, and we don’t see why that would change after graduation.**_

_**The letters Clarke sent home her first year at Hogwarts talked about the magic she was learning, and the friends she was making, but most of all—you. Clarke was enamored with you the very first day she met you, and every day after that.**_

_**You make her so happy, and that’s all we can ask for our baby girl.**_

_**So to finally get to the point we’re trying to make—yes. You have our blessing to ask our daughter to marry you.**_

_**Wow, that wasn’t something I thought I would ever write.**_

_**Of course, you and I both know that even if you didn’t receive me and Abby’s blessing, Clarke would marry you anyways. That girl is so in love with you, and it brings us more joy than you can imagine knowing that you love her just as much in return.**_

_**You’ve always been like a daughter to us, Lexa. Might as well make it official.**_

_**Welcome to the family, future daughter-in-law.**_

_**Love,  
Jake and Abby**_

___***Summer*** _ _ _

__“My butt is numb.”_ _

__Lexa snorted, letting out a laugh along with Clarke and Octavia as Raven groaned, lying face down on her bed._ _

__“Seriously, numb. Why was that written test so freaking long?” Raven asked. “And why did we have to sit the whole time?”_ _

__The four of them were in Raven and Lexa’s room, their final NEWT exam having just ended. Lexa was lying on her back, Clarke half on top of her with her face burrowed in Lexa’s neck. Octavia and Raven were sprawled across Raven’s bed, Octavia’s legs resting on top of the back of Raven’s as the four of them enjoyed the fact that their NEWTs were finally over._ _

__Well, trying to, anyways._ _

__“I can’t feel my arm?” Clarke said, though it came out more as a question. “There was so much writing on that test?”_ _

__“I can’t lift my arm,” Octavia added. She emphasized her point by wiggled around, trying to lift her arm before giving up. “See? It’s just dead weight at this point.”_ _

__“It wasn’t so bad,” Lexa commented, stifling her laughter as Octavia and Raven picked up their heads to glare at her from the other side of the room, before yelping as Clarke pinched her hip. “Ow! Clarke!”_ _

__“You shut your face,” Clarke replied. “It was horrible.”_ _

__Lexa pouted until Clarke kissed Lexa’s neck lightly, letting out a sigh as Lexa rubbed her back._ _

__“At least it’s over,” Octavia said. “We’re done.”_ _

__The statement was met with silence, before Lexa grinned and repeated it._ _

__“We’re done,” she said._ _

__Raven smiled, nodding her head. “No more tests.”_ _

__“No more homework,” Clarke added._ _

__Lexa isn’t sure who started laughing first, but soon they all were. It might have been the exhaustion mixed with the relief, but Lexa was laughing and found that she couldn’t stop. She felt Clarke’s laughter against her neck, and the next thing she knew Raven and Octavia had jumped on top of them on Lexa’s bed, causing the four of them to laugh harder._ _

__“We did it you guys!” Octavia shouted._ _

__“Yes we did,” Raven said, nodding her head. “Damn, what a wild ride.”_ _

__“Now there’s just graduation,” Clarke said._ _

__“And then what?” Lexa asked, and her question made the four of the calm down, each one of them thinking about the seven years they spent at Hogwarts._ _

__Clarke picked her head up to meet Lexa’s stare, and Lexa watched as Clarke gave a little decisive nod of her head, so much like the very first time they spoke on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago._ _

__“And then the future,” Clarke said decisively._ _

__Lexa smiled and Octavia and Raven nodded their heads in agreement._ _

__Lexa nodded her head too, reveling in the feeling of love and comfort flowing through, the four of them cherishing this moment together._ _

__“And then the future,” she agreed._ _

__* *_ _

__**"Octavia Blake!"** _ _

__Lexa shot out of her seat, clapping and whooping as hard as she could as Octavia walked across the stage, receiving her diploma from Professor Kane. She knew Clarke, sitting with the Gryffindors, was cheering equally as loud as she and Raven were doing from the Ravenclaw section._ _

__Octavia threw her hands in the air, diploma held high as she gave out a whoop, making Lexa and Raven laugh, before bounding off the stage and back to her seat._ _

__“How you feeling, Lex?” Raven asked, as Lexa watched the next Gryffindor walk up the stage._ _

__Lexa patted the pocket of her robe, feeling the velvet box that held the engagement ring._ _

__The ring._ _

__The ring she was using to propose._ _

__To Clarke._ _

__“I’m nervous,” she finally replied, leaning closer to her friend to be heard over the cheering as another Gryffindor took the stage._ _

__And she was._ _

__Lexa knew realistically, there was no reason to be nervous._ _

__Clarke was going to say yes._ _

__The two of them had talked about marriage before—not a long, drawn out conversation, but little tidbits dropped here and there that made it obvious that they would eventually get married._ _

__Lexa never doubted for a moment that she and Clarke were on the same page—she knew they were._ _

__She knew it in the little things, like when Clarke would pack extra treacle tarts for their picnics because she knows its Lexa’s favorite._ _

__Or when she meets Lexa at the quidditch pitch after her practice, so the two of them could walk back to the castle together._ _

__Or when she spotted a dog in Hogsmeade and had squealed and immediately asked the owner if she could pet it, before mentioning to Lexa that the two of them were definitely going to get a dog in the future._ _

__The two of them were forever—and Lexa knew this for a fact._ _

__Because Clarke was also her best friend, and she promised they would be together forever._ _

__(And Clarke had never lied to Lexa, never—not once.)_ _

__And while Raven and Octavia and Anya were also her best friends, they were obviously a different kind than Clarke was._ _

__If the three of them were Lexa’s support, Clarke was her balance._ _

__Only Clarke could bring an utter sense of happiness and serenity._ _

__The sun shone a little brighter during walks around the lake with Clarke’s hand in her own._ _

__The future didn’t seem so big and scary when Clarke was with her, because now when Lexa pictured her future, she knew for certain that Clarke would be standing right next to her, like always._ _

__“That’s normal, Lexa,” Raven said, breaking Lexa away from her thoughts. “You’re about to propose to your girlfriend.”_ _

__“I love Clarke,” Lexa answered. “I don’t know what I’m so nervous about.”_ _

__“Because, you two have talked about forever—but now you’re really going to ask her,” Raven replied. “You’re putting yourself out there, and that’s always nerve wracking. But Lex, you have nothing to be worried about.”_ _

__The two of them paused their conversation as they noticed Clarke getting ready to walk across the stage, and Lexa screamed as loud as she could as Professor Kane announced her girlfriend’s name._ _

__**"Clarke Griffin!"** _ _

__She clapped as hard as she could as she watched Clarke cross the stage, giving Professor Kane a hug and accepting her diploma. She knew Abby and Jake were in the crowd, likely cheering just as loud (if not louder) as Clarke waved to the crowd._ _

__Her eyes followed Clarke as the Gryffindor walked off the stage. She watched her girlfriend look towards the Ravenclaw section, and Lexa waved when Clarke spotted her and sent a beaming smile Lexa’s way. The smile was followed by Clarke crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out at Lexa, and she let out a bark of laughter._ _

__What a dork._ _

__“I’m going to marry that girl,” Lexa murmured as she watched Clarke take her seat next to Octavia._ _

__“Atta girl, Lex,” Raven said, nodding her head and patting Lexa on the back. “Now come on, Ravenclaw is next.”_ _

__* *_ _

__**"Raven Reyes!"** _ _

__Lexa jumped up down, clapping her hands as her roommate walked across the stage._ _

__And then she was laughing with the rest of the crowd as fireworks went off behind the stage, startling Kane who was holding Raven’s diploma in his hand._ _

__“Just a parting gift, professor,” Lexa heard Raven say._ _

__Kane just shook his head good-naturedly, handing Raven her diploma._ _

__“I’m certainly going to miss you, Reyes,” he said, and Raven hugged him before letting out a whoop as she walked the rest of the stage._ _

__**"Lexa Woods!"** _ _

__Lexa grinned, walking up the steps of the stage. She reached Kane and accepted her diploma, and the hug he offered, before turning to face the crowd. She searched the crowd before finally picking out the familiar faces of Jake and Abby, who were standing up and waving their arms._ _

__Her dad was next to Jake, a proud grin on his face and she could read his lips as he yelled, “Way to go Lexa!”_ _

__Nona was next to her, sending sparks in the air from her wand, and her mother next to Nona—she was standing and clapping politely, and Lexa simply took that to mean her mother approved._ _

__Raven and Octavia’s families were next to the Griffins and the Woods, all of them standing and cheering their daughters’ best friend on. Anya was with the Reyes’, standing tall and looking proud as she clapped for her friend._ _

__Lexa took them all in, feeling like she could burst with happiness before looking towards the Gryffindor section, where Clarke and Octavia were screaming as well._ _

__She smiled, waving at her family and then at Clarke and Octavia, before bounding down the steps and rejoining Raven, who immediately pulled her into a hug._ _

__“Congrats, Lexa,” Raven said, her voice muffled as her face was buried in the front of Lexa’s robes. “We did it.”_ _

__Lexa nodded her head in agreement, knowing she wouldn’t be able to form any type of sentence at the moment._ _

__They had done it._ _

__Seven years at Hogwarts, each better than the last._ _

Lexa waited impatiently as the rest of her classmates were called to the stage, and through Kane's parting words, before finally, _finally_ , the ceremony was over.

That was it. She had officially graduated.

__“We’re done!” yelled a voice from behind them, and then Lexa and Raven tumbled to the ground as Octavia tackled them, and Clarke soon joined the pile, laughing as she did so._ _

__The four of them scrambled off the ground when they saw the group that made up their family heading there way, and then Lexa was panicking as she heard Clarke’s voice._ _

__“Hey, did one of you drop this?”_ _

__Lexa turned to see Clarke holding the velvet box that had been in her pocket, and she met Octavia and Raven’s stares, who both seemed to be frozen in place._ _

__“Guys?” Clarke asked._ _

__“That’s yours!” Lexa blurted out._ _

__Clarke looked taken aback at Lexa’s outburst, before blinking and taking a step closer to her girlfriend._ _

__“I mean, that’s mine!” Lexa shouted quickly. “Mine that is yours. I mean, yours—mine. It’s—”_ _

__“Lexa,” Clarke said, placing a hand on Lexa’s arm._ _

__And just like that, Lexa felt her nerves settle._ _

__This was Clarke._ _

__Her best friend._ _

__Her girlfriend._ _

__The love of her life._ _

“Here,” Clarke said. She handed Lexa the box, chuckling. “I _think_ you were trying to say this is yours. To maybe give to me. Which I’m totally on board with.”

__Lexa laughed, noticing their families had reached where the four of them were standing. She felt Raven and Octavia nudge her in the back, and she turned her head to meet her friend’s encouraging nods._ _

__Lexa nodded back, taking a deep breath before dropping to one knee._ _

__Clarke abruptly stopped chuckling, and she let out a choking sound as she looked at the box Lexa was holding in her outstretched arm, and then at Lexa’s eyes._ _

__“Lexa, sweetie…” Clarke said slowly. “What…?”_ _

__“Clarke,” Lexa began, meeting Clarke’s familiar blue eyes. “Clarke.”_ _

__“Lexa?”_ _

__“Clarke.”_ _

__“You said that already,” she heard Anya cough out, realizing that the rest of their family must be standing behind her next to Raven and Octavia._ _

__Clarke laughed, and Lexa smiled at the sound._ _

__She took another deep breath, before opening her mouth once more. “I love you, Clarke.”_ _

__“I love you too Lexa,” Clarke responded, grinning._ _

“I was…nervous, earlier,” Lexa began. “Proposing is _scary_ , apparently.”

__Clarke was still smiling, and she brought a hand to her mouth as she realized what was happening._ _

“But then I saw you walk the stage, and you smiled and waved at me and then stuck your tongue out at me because you’re such a _dork_ , and I realized there was nothing for me to be nervous about,” Lexa continued. “Because I love you. More than I ever thought possible. Love you like laugh at all your cheesy jokes, and sit still for more than an hour when you insist on drawing me because the light is just right, or give you the last bite of treacle tart, love you. And Raven is always saying I’m whipped, and she’s right because when you smile at me like you’re doing right now, I know there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than with you.”

__Clarke let out a watery laugh, and Lexa could feel her own eyes starting to fill with unshed tears._ _

__“And I know that you love me too, Clarke, I know you do,” Lexa said, her eyes never wavering from Clarke’s. “Love me like you wake up at an ‘ungodly hour’ in your words to meet me at the pitch after my workout so we can have breakfast together on the weekends, surprise me with new books that we can read together, go flying with me even though it’s not your favorite thing to do, love me.”_ _

"Oh, sweetie,” Clarke whispered, eyes shimmering. 

“You are the love of my life, Clarke,” Lexa said, voice growing louder as she became more confident. “And I know you feel the same way, which is why I know it’s not too early or too soon to do this.”  


Clarke was holding both hands over her mouth now, the tears in her eyes escaping as she let Lexa’s words wash over her.  


“I want to share everything with you, forever,” Lexa breathed out. “I want to be by your side for the rest of my life, if you’ll have me. You make me brave, Clarke."

"Lexa..." Clarke said, a tone of disbelief and happiness tinging her voice. 

“This speech is a lot longer than I intended, and I definitely didn’t picture myself crying while it happened,” she said, letting out a watery laugh along with Clarke, her girlfriend wiping the tears off of her cheeks. 

Lexa reached out with her other hand, opening the box she held tightly in her still outstretched hand.  


“Clarke Abigail Griffin, will you marry me?” Lexa asked.  


Clarke shook her head up and down furiously, launching herself at Lexa who laughed as Clarke peppered her face with kisses.  


“Yes! Yes, of course!” Clarke shouted, before kissing Lexa so hard she lost her balance, and the two went toppling to the ground. “I love you, Lexa.”

Clarke swallowed Lexa’s happy laughter with another kiss, and Lexa soon got lost in the feeling before remembering the box in her hand.

“Clarke, don’t you want to put the ring on?” Lexa mumbled when they broke apart.  


Clarke smiled, before sitting up and holding her left hand out. Lexa plucked the ring out of the box and took Clarke’s outstretched hand, before slowly sliding the ring onto Clarke’s ring finger.  


“Oh Lex, it’s gorgeous,” Clarke breathed out, admiring the ring.  


“It was Nona’s,” Lexa said.  


“It’s perfect,” Clarke replied, before turning her attention back to Lexa and kissing her again.  


Lexa vaguely heard the cheers of her family surrounding them, before her and Clarke were being swept up into hugs. She felt Raven and Octavia’s familiar arms around them, and then Anya’s, until their families—the ones they were given _and_ the ones they found along the way—surrounded them.

And as she and Clarke were wrapped up in a group hug, the two of them at the center, Lexa could just barely make out the top of the castle standing tall behind them.

__Hogwarts—her first home, the place that helped her escape her then-reality of an unhappy home, with parents who didn’t care and a grandma she didn’t know._ _

__Hogwarts had given her Raven and Octavia and Anya, who had shown her what friendship really was, and they became her family when she most needed one._ _

__Hogwarts had given her Clarke—her beautiful, wonderful Clarke, who taught her that love was not a weakness but a strength, and who had rapidly become the most important part of her found family._ _

__And then her found family had led the way to her other family—the one she was given—and she learned what it was like to have a grandma that supported her no matter what, and eventually a dad who showed up and was invested and _cared_._ _

__And the family she had gained had paved the way to so much more—hope, strength, joy, _love_ —and Lexa knew that the years she spent at Hogwarts would be something she remembered forever._ _

__Lexa was 11-years-old when she went to Hogwarts._ _

__When she met Clarke Griffin._ _

__And that’s when her life really begun._ _


	9. Epilogue

_***Autumn*** _

Lexa is 37-years-old, and Clarke Griffin is her family.

She’s standing on the platform, a large grin on her face as her wife continues to fuss with their son’s school bag. 

Aden looks over at her, giving her a look—the one that he gives her whenever Clarke is worried he hasn’t eaten enough, or he tries a Wronski Feint in their backyard, or when he and Tris spend the day at his grandparents house and come back loaded up on sugar—and Lexa chuckles, before giving in, like she always does.

“Clarke, honey,” she says, putting a hand on her wife’s arm.

The healer paused from where she was refolding Aden’s jumper, looking up at her wife.

“He’s fine,” Lexa continued. “Look, he can just tie his sweater around his waist.”

Aden dutifully did so, before smiling up at his mom.

“Oh honey,” Clarke sighed, pulling him in for a hug. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, mom,” Aden replied. “But you’re suffocating me.”

Clarke snorted, before letting go and brushing the hair on his forehead to the side. “Smart mouthed kid, I blame your mother for that.”

“Hey!” Lexa exclaimed, grinning when Clarke just smirked.

“How about me, Ade?” Lexa asked, holding her arms open.

Aden rolled his eyes but obliged, wrapping his arms around her. “I’ll miss you _too_ , Ma,” he said.

“Love you kid,” Lexa replied, before letting him go.

“Yo! Woods family!”

The three of them turned to see Tris walking towards them, Anya and Raven following their daughter.

“This is it, Ades! We’re going to Hogwarts!” Tris shouted, leaping at her best friend and wrapping him up in a hug.

Aden grinned, and the two of them turned to face their parents, standing arm-in-arm.

“Kids are too damn old,” Anya grumbled, but she had a fond smile on her face as she reached out and placed her hand on top of Tris’ head, giving it a shake. “Hey blondie, kid.”

Raven nudged her wife, rolling her eyes. “You can’t keep calling Lexa kid, she’s a grown ass woman,” she said, before pulling Clarke and Lexa into a hug. She reached out and gave Aden a noogie, grinning when he halfheartedly swatted her hand away.

“Aunt Raven!” he whined.

Her reply was interrupted by another voice from behind the group.

“We’re here!” Octavia shouted, waving her hands. Lincoln was carrying their eight year old son Barry on his back, the twins bounding over to Tris and Aden as the four of them started to talk excitedly about their first year of school.

“Where’s the rest of the Woods?” Lincoln asked. “Woods? Woodses?”

Clarke laughed, and Lexa laced their fingers together as her wife replied.

“The other two are at their grandparents house,” Clarke answered. “They said their goodbyes to Aden this morning before we left.”

“We’re heading over there for brunch after,” Lexa added. “You’re all welcome to join us.”

“Is Papa G cooking?” Raven asked, and at Lexa’s affirmative nod, she cheered. “Yes, we’re in!”

“Us too,” Octavia piped up, nudging Lincoln’s side.

“Great,” Clarke said, grinning. “So we can all cry together about our kids going off to Hogwarts.”

The rest of the group groaned, and Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke, pulling her wife closer.

The train whistled, signaling there were five minutes left before the train left the station. Aden, Tris, Sam and Spencer turned towards their respective parents, and Lexa could see that there was a hint of panic in Aden’s eyes.

Lexa smiled softly, putting her hand on Aden’s shoulder.

“Aden, you’re going to have a great time,” Lexa said.

“There’s nothing to be worried about,” Clarke added.

Aden nodded, his smile full of excitement as he practically bounced on his toes with anticipation. He pulled his mothers into one last hug, before joining his friends who had said their goodbyes to their own parents.

Lexa put her arm around Clarke, pulling her wife in close. Raven and Anya stood next to her, and she saw Octavia and Lincoln standing on the other side of Clarke.

She watched as Sam and Spencer boarded the train, followed by Tris, and then Aden. She saw him pause at the last step, just before he boarded. Lexa smiled as he turned around and his eyes fell on his mothers, both still standing there, watching him go off on his own adventure. 

The look in his bright blue eyes so like his mother’s—nervous, excited, and most of all, determined.

He gave a little nod of his head, and Lexa was hit with a strong pang of nostalgia, remembering an 11-year-old Clarke Griffin giving the same nod before taking her hand and changing her life.

He waved to his parents, and Lexa held her hand in the air, waving back until he shot them one last grin and disappeared onto the train.

“You’re a big softie,” Clarke whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lexa said nothing—just felt her lips curl up into a smile—as she stood in that same spot, holding on to Clarke.

The two of them remained until the train was out of sight. The group of old friends slowly made their way across the platform, the couples all seemingly in their own worlds as they sorted through their feelings of their firstborns going off to Hogwarts.

“Come on Lexa,” Clarke said, guiding Lexa towards the exit. “Let’s get out of here. He's gonna be fine.”

Lexa grinned, the two of them following their group of friends.

“Of course he will,” Lexa said. “He’s a Woods. We’re stubborn as hell.”

Clarke laughed, and after all these years Lexa’s heart still fluttered at her favorite sound.

Her little boy was off to Hogwarts to have an adventure of his own. She couldn’t wait to see where it led him.

And as Clarke turned her head to give Lexa a kiss, she knew that it would only lead him somewhere good. 

Of that, she was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you to every single one of you! I appreciate you sticking with me until the very end. This story has been easy to write at times, and difficult to write at others. But it's finally finished, and I'm so glad to be able to share it with you all. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Hooked on a Feeling! 
> 
> Come say hi to me at onebigroughdraft.tumblr.com! See you there!


End file.
